The Burn
by free-vibe
Summary: (Complete) A girl finds out she is a daughter of a well known wrestler and tries to cope with her new start in life. Chapter 69 - Till we meet again...
1. The Begining

"But I need a place to stay!" I yelled in to the phone.  
  
It was snowing out, and I was a state a way from my home. I had gone to a WWE show in Chicago and the bus I was supposed to take home got stuck in the snow. Nancy, my mom, was not helping things when I called her.  
  
"It's not my problem, you left and now I have to go get ready for my date." I heard her say with a harsh tone in her voice. "If you really want to stay some where get a hotel, or you can find your real father. The last I heard he was working with the WWE. But I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying about that because he is a lying sack of shit that left me 7 months before you were born. I don't think he will be much help, but you're young and stupid, you can give it a try."  
  
There was a click and then nothing. She had hung up on me. I had little money, almost $30, but not enough for a hotel room. If my real father did work for the WWE, I might be able to get something out of him, but I have never met him. All I know is that his name is Glenn Jacobs.  
  
I picked up my bag and ran threw the blowing snow to the gas station down the block. I needed to make another phone call but the cold was too much. I ran in grabbed a cup of hot coffee and ran out. I didn't know where the WWE people were staying but I knew some one who did.  
  
"Max its me, look I need a big favor."  
  
"Whoa. Jess? What do you need?"  
  
"I'm still in Chicago, do you know where the WWE superstars are staying?"  
  
"You planing to go stalking? Just be careful, I don't want this to get back to me."  
  
He gave me directions and who all was staying where. I thanked him and hung up. The hotel was a mile from where I was. I put on two more hats and a pair of gloves on and headed out into the storm. It took me about 45 minutes to walk there. When I got there I couldn't feel my feet or my hands and my face was stinging from the cold.  
  
"Is Jeff Hardy checked in here?" I asked the bellboy behind the desk.  
  
He checked the computer. "Yes he is miss. Would you like for me to call him for you?"  
  
"Yes, can you tell him that one of his biggest fans is in the lobby and would like to take his picture and ask him a question."  
  
I was very lucky that the bellboy did what I asked. I was even luckier when I turned around to see Jeff Hardy walk out of the elevator.  
  
"You're my biggest fan?" he asked with a smile.  
  
We took a few pictures then I thanked him as he started for the elevator.  
  
"Wait! I forgot the real reason I came over here. I wanted to know if you would by chance know my father?"  
  
I think he was a little scared when I asked but he came back any way.  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"All I know is that his name is Glenn Jacobs and that he probably works for the WWE."  
  
"Glenn Jacobs, hold on let me make a call."  
  
He went to the front desk and used the phone. Once and a while he would look my direction and say something like "she says she is," or "she's tall with brown hair". After a while he walked over and pulled my arm. "You want to meet Glenn Jacobs? I can arrange that."  
  
We went to the third floor. As we walked down the hall we passed Matt Hardy and Christan talking in the hall. I waved, but I was too wet and tired to care if they waved back. We stopped at a door and Jeff knocked. The door opened to reveal a big man that I only knew as Kane. He was wearing his mask and what looked to be his pajamas.  
  
"I'll take two pictures and no more," he said from behind the mask.  
  
It hit me that they didn't believe me that I was looking for my father and not a picture and an autograph.  
  
"Are you Glenn Jacobs?" I asked quietly. Kane looks scarier when he is standing right in front of you.  
  
There was a long silence. Kane looked at Jeff, then back at me.  
  
"I'm Jessica Trumann, daughter of Nancy Trumann. She told me that you are my father." 


	2. Staying the Night

The man in front of me scratched his head as Jeff bit his lip and fixed his hair. Kane nodded to Jeff and he walked off.  
  
"Come in," he said pushing the door open more. I walked in and sat on the chair at the desk in the room. "Do you have an id or something?"  
  
I handed him my driver's licenses from Ohio. He looked at it as he took off his mask.  
  
"You're almost 18? To tell you the truth, I did date a Nancy Trumann about 17 years or so ago, but I left when she cheated on me with the guy from the Quick Stop."  
  
"Yeah, his name is Frank. They told me that I was his kid until they split up. Now she's dating some guy who is working at the car shop."  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to call your mom just to make sure that this is real."  
  
I grabbed the phone and dialed my number for him. He picked up the phone and walked to the kitchen part of the room. Five minutes later he walked back and sat down.  
  
"She was mad that I called. She called me a drop dead evil son of a mother, but she said it is all true. But, if she told you that you were that other guy's kid, then she could be lying about you being mine." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "If this is true then you must think I'm the worst person in the world," he said as he leaned back into his chair. "I had no idea. I would have done something if I knew. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I won't lie. It would have been nice to have a father all those years, or just a good parent. She hated having to stay home, so she went out a lot. I was by my self a lot, like I am now. My bus broke down after I was coming home from the show. I called her and she wouldn't come pick me up because she's on a date."  
  
"Wow Nancy the bitch is a rotten mother. Sorry, I can't say I'm surprised."  
  
"Don't worry. I like to call her Nancy the slut, but bitch works fine."  
  
There was a long silence. I looked at the floor. I was still in all my wet close from out side and I was starting to sweat. I looked at the clock; it was 12:45. This was going no where. I needed to get out of my wet close and sleep somewhere. I decided that this was a bad idea and got up.  
  
"Listen, It's late. I'm wet and tired. I should go."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Wait, when can I see you again? I want to be your father; I don't want to miss any more. Were are you staying tonight?"  
  
"You will be able to find me at the bus station. I'll be the lump by the heater. Don't worry I've done it before when Nancy has locked me out."  
  
"No, no way am I letting any one stay in the bus station tonight. It has to be -10 out!" He looked at me, for the first time with out the look of horrid shock on his face. "You're completely soaked! You're not leaving my room, not at this time of night. I think I might have some extra clothes, if not I'll find some."  
  
Wow, no one has done any thing like that for me. Most people would push me out the door and say see ya later. I watched him as he scrambled through some bags. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt.  
  
"I packed extra work out clothes. But, ....um, ....I don't have any, female type things, like underwear or stuff, but one of the divas should have something. Trish is across the hall, she should be able to help you."  
  
We walked over and he knocked. She answered as Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Christan, and Chris Jericho were watching a movie on TV.  
  
"Hey Trish. This is my daughter Jessica. Is it ok if she boroughs some clothes?" Kane said putting his hand on my shoulder. This having a father thing is still weird to me. But I'm not saying that it's not nice to have some one on my side now.  
  
Trish just looked. I guess she did not expect that. She gave me some things and offered me her shower. I turned it down. I could barely walk with out drifting off to sleep. I could take a shower tomorrow.  
  
When we got back to the room Kane grabbed a blanket and pillow and tossed it at the couch. It figures that I'll sleep there, but when I got out of the bathroom he was on the couch.  
  
"You can have the bed, its better. I'm going to have to wake you at 8 so I would get some sleep now. If you need any thing, don't be afraid to wake me up. Night."  
  
I crawled into the bed as he turned off the light. He is so much nicer and caring than Nancy ever was in my 17 years with her. He's only met me an hour ago, and he treats me as if I was the greatest person in the world. I didn't want it to end. Minutes later I finally drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Pool Side

I had the best night of sleep in the hotel bed. When I woke up I forgot where I was until I heard music from the bathroom. There was a bag of clothes on the bed. I kicked it off.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
I grabbed the red bra that fell from the bag. Where in the world did that come from, and why was it in Kane's bag?  
  
"Your awake. I thought I'd let you sleep in for another hour," Kane said walking out of the bathroom in blue swim trunks. "That bag is for you. When I was in the gym I asked around for clothes for you and most of the divas were happy to help."  
  
I looked at the clock; it was 9:15. I pulled my hair out of my face as he walked over to the refrigerator in the room.  
  
"Milk or Orange Juice?" He asked me holding out two cartons.  
  
"Milk."  
  
He pulled two doughnuts out of a bag. He was being really nice to me, and I loved it. I wasn't going to go back to Nancy until she wanted me back. I have nothing going for me with her, so I am just going to have fun while I can.  
  
"What are you doing today?" I asked.  
  
"Me? RAW is tonight. I have that."  
  
"Mind if I tag along? I mean, if it is okay. I have nothing better to do."  
  
He tossed me the milk carton. A wide smile spread on his face.  
  
"You sure you want to tag along?" I nodded as I drank my milk. "Okay, a bunch of us are going down to the pool. You can come if you are up to it. There is a suite in the bag, it should fit, I checked your clothes."  
  
I grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom. There was a lot of stuff in the bag, a few shirts and shorts, bras and panties, and two pairs of paints. I found two suites in the bag as well. One was a one piece with a purple stripe going around the body, and the other was a small two piece with blue and white stripes. I chose the one piece because the two piece was too skimpy for me.  
  
I walked down to the pool because Kane has already left to go get towels when I was ready. No one was really there yet so I got in the hot tub. Not thinking that there was anyone around I closed my eyes and banged my head on the side of the hot tub.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
I jumped as I turned toward the corner of the hot tub. I was Kevin Nash. How could I have missed him? He was relaxing in the hot water.  
  
"I'm fine. Just banged my head."  
  
"I know how that can be. I'm a pro wrestler and I get banged up everyday. You watch wrestling?"  
  
"A bit, but not much. I came to see the show in Chicago with my friend who loves wrestling but she got sick and left me all alone. I got stuck here from the storm and I have no clue where I'm going now."  
  
"You just happened to bring a suite to a wrestling show?"  
  
"No. I have no clue whose suite this is. My dad found it for me, or who I think is my dad. You probably know him. He's Kane."  
  
Kevin Nash looked stunned. Luckily Jeff Hardy, Edge, and Christian walked in.  
  
"Hey look!" Jeff shouted, "It's my biggest fan!"  
  
"You know Jackie, the Tough Enough girl, has the same suite," Christian said taking off his shirt.  
  
"It's probably hers then, because I don't have any clothes with me. I wasn't expecting to stay the night." I said getting out of the hot tub.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Edge asked coming up for air after diving in the pool.  
  
"Guys I told you. This is Kane's daughter. Be nice to her, or he will get mad," Jeff joked as he pushed me into the pool.  
  
The water was freezing after I just got out of the hot tub. I jumped out as everyone started cracking up. I joined once I was away from the water.  
  
Kane and the Undertaker walked in with towels. I ran and grabbed one from Kane's hand.  
  
"You must be Jessica," Undertaker said offering his hand after I wrapped myself in a towel.  
  
As time went by a few more superstars came in and swam. Everyone was talking when Jim Ross walked in. He wasn't dressed for swimming and looked serious.  
  
"Kane," he called motioning for him to come over. They whispered for a while till Kane came up to me.  
  
"You have to come with me and J.R. Don't worry nothing is wrong, you just have to talk with Mr. McMahon. He needs to know a few things."  
  
Even though he said not to worry I was scared to death. Why did the owner of the WWE want to speak with me? 


	4. Welcome To The Family

J.R. took me upstairs to Kane's room so I could change into some dry clothes. I was very confused; Vince McMahon wanted to ask ME some questions? Whatever, as long as they don't send me back I'm good to go.  
  
"So, how long did you know Kane was your father?" J.R. asked me as we were in the elevator going up.  
  
"Nancy, I mean my mom, told me that he was my dad when I was like fourteen. Before that she told me her husband at the time was my father. But, I never knew that he was a big superstar. I thought that he was some dead beat that couldn't find work or something. Like the others she had brought home."  
  
"Do you have any other family? Sisters, brothers, aunts, that kind of stuff?" He asked.  
  
I hoped no one would ask me that. It was still a touchy subject. I had two brothers. One ran away when he was 12, which was last year, and the other was dead. Nancy was wasted one morning, and instead of waking me to get him changed, she tried to do it. She left him to go answer the door and he rolled off the table and hit his head. She still blames me though. She thinks that I should have stopped her. I think we should have been taken away by the state.  
  
"I have an aunt in rehab." I have a very messed up family.  
  
"Do you go to school?" He was asking a lot of questions, and getting on my nerves.  
  
"I have three semesters to go since Nancy signed me up for school a year late when I was young."  
  
"Does your mom have money or a job?"  
  
Money. I knew where these questions were coming from. They think I'm faking it. They think that Nancy wants money.  
  
"She's a waitress at a strip club. She gets money, she gets men, and she gets drugs. I, on the other hand get nothing, because all the money I make goes to the bills."  
  
"Sounds like you've got it bad," he said fixing the cowboy hat that he was wearing.  
  
"I've got what I've got. Its not like I can chose."  
  
We reached the 3rd floor. I ran in and changed into a pair of black jeans and 'Lita' T-shirt and ran back out. The elevator ride down was a lot quieter than the one up. When we got down to the first floor J.R. led me into a conference room where Mr. McMahon sat with Kevin Dunn. I only knew this because the stood up and shook my hand while they introduced themselves.  
  
"Jessica, to us it seems a little odd that you just popped up out of thin air. We are just a little interested how you got here."  
  
They looked at me as if they already knew the story and just wanted to hear me slip up. So I told them how I got here and how the snow canceled my ride home and how Nancy was out parting and couldn't come get me. They shook their heads and went through some papers.  
  
"Our sources say that you are a junior in high school and that you have been held in jail three times?" Vince said with a tone in his voice.  
  
I looked away.  
  
"It was only mandatory by a judge once. The other times, no one came to pick me up after I was brought in."  
  
"How did you find out that this Frank Robert wasn't your real father?" Kevin asked looking at a piece of paper.  
  
I looked closer at the papers on the table. They were from all over, Ohio state police, my school, the doctors office that I go to, and others. They must have tract down every inch of information that they could on me.  
  
"I was in the hospital for something, I forget, and I need more blood and they tested Frank and he was type AB and I'm type O. Nancy is type A, there is no way that he could be my father."  
  
He put his hands on his head.  
  
"Kane is type O positive, and there is no father signature on her birth certificate. I don't know what to do."  
  
He looked at Vince.  
  
"Well, I like to believe that the WWE is a family corporation, and that it always has been. I don't see any other thing to do but this."  
  
He stood up and held out his hand to me. "Jessica, welcome to the WWE family."  
  
I smiled and shook his hand of course. But in the back of my mind I was thinking 'what have I gotten my self into this time?'  
  
  
  
AN: If you haven't guessed, I don't have any relations with the WWE. I don't own any of the people in the fic. You may own them, but I don't. Also, sorry if any one had a vision of J.R. in swim trunks. You should know he was supposed to be fully dressed at that point. HAPPY FICIN'! 


	5. To Fit In

"All we have to do is call your mom, and tell her that you are here. Also, when Kane stopped by this morning he said that you were going to stay with us for a while. Is that true?"  
  
Vince looked at me. We were still talking. He had his cell phone in his hand dialing the numbers that were on a sheet of paper.  
  
"If you don't mind. I just started Thanksgiving vacation so I'm free for two weeks," I said leaning back in my chair.  
  
"Oh yeah, Thanksgiving is this week. It's fine if you stay; we can try to fit you in. As long as its okay with your mother."  
  
There was a short phone conversation between Nancy and Vince. I could see his face and just imagine the words she was throwing at him. After a while he handed me the phone.  
  
"Are you causing trouble you little witch? This is the third call that I've gotten in the middle of my date that deals with you," an angry voice said over the phone.  
  
"Nice to talk to you to Nancy."  
  
"Don't give me that attitude bitch! If they put you in jail I'm not going to pay for bail OR come get you. You have eight months till you are eighteen, start living on your own. Now I don't want another call. I don't care where the hell you are, just don't bother me!"  
  
There was an oh so familiar click and she was once again gone. I gave the phone back and shook my head.  
  
"Every thing all right?" Kevin asked as though he could hear what Nancy said to me. Well, maybe he could, she was yelling loud in her morning voice.  
  
"Fine. Can I go back to the pool?"  
  
I didn't mean to, but I knew I sounded annoyed. They both nodded and I left.  
  
I walked to the pool and looked in the big windows that surrounded it. There were about 20 superstars in the pool area now. They all looked like they were having a good time. I saw Kane, he looked good, not like he had or wanted a teenage daughter. You know how sometimes you can just tell that people have kids because they are a little more stressed out or what not? Kane didn't look like that at all. Well I guess he's not really a "father". The only thing he did was get Nancy pregnant. Then he left and Nancy never told him.  
  
I watched as he smiled and laughed at something that was said. He was happy with his life; he didn't need me to tag along. He didn't need me at all. Maybe Nancy was right, I was a little bitch. I didn't fit anywhere. Not at home in the trailer park with Nancy, not at school with the other kids, and not here with Kane and the other superstars. I am a misfit.  
  
I put my hand on the glass. I didn't want to bring him any hassle; he is a great guy. He doesn't need my problems. I had to leave; there was no other way.  
  
"Good bye," I whispered to the bunch that could not hear me.  
  
I'm not one for tears or showing emotions, in part because I think of them as a weakness. But at that moment, it was harder than ever keep them back. I pounded the glass slightly and walked down the hall. I needed my coat; that's all I have left now.  
  
"Jessica? Where are you going?" A voice called to me from down the hall.  
  
I turned to see that Kane was standing in the middle of the hall, dripping all over the carpet. I whipped back the tear that strolled on my check. If he really loved me, he would let me leave. He would just let me go.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" he said walking towards me, almost a jog.  
  
He had called me honey. No one had called me that before, and I never wanted any one to. But when the word came out of his mouth, it just felt right. That was what broke me. Tears flowed from my eyes like never before. I wanted to fit in here. He came up to me and hugged me tight. He put his wet hand on my head as he tried to calm me down.  
  
"I. she. I." was all I could get out.  
  
"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. Just let it all out. It's okay. I'm here," he kept whispering in my ear as I cried into his chest. After a while I was able to calm myself down. I sat on a bench in the hall as I gathered myself up again. Kane sat right next to me with is arm on my shoulder.  
  
"You good to go now?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I just... I just don't know where I belong. I just got off the phone with Nancy and she made it clear that she doesn't want me. I just want to be normal."  
  
"Normal? Normal is nothing to be aiming for. And what are you talking about? Your place right now is here with me. So what if Nancy doesn't want you. It's her loss. You're a great kid, how could she not want you?"  
  
He smiled at me and for some reason, I believed him. I wiped my eyes again and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Glad to be some help," he said in response. "Now lets go back to the pool. I want to introduce you to the rest of the gang."  
  
As we went back down the hall I forgot everything that Nancy had said to me in the past. She had made her point to me for 17 long years. He made his point to me in ten hours, and I like his better.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok this chapter is sappy. I was in a sappy mood at the time that I wrote it. I'm not the best at being sappy, so it probably was bad. OH well, pleases R and R. 


	6. Shopping Trip

"Earth to Jessica! What's with the new girl?" Stacy said from the front seat.  
  
We were in the car on the way to the mall. It was announced that I need close to stay for a while, so many of the divas decided to take me for a shopping trip. Since there was no way in hell that Nancy was going to wire me any money, so Kane decided that he would give me his credit card. I think his exact words were:  
  
~ "I have only been with the divas in the hotels. I think getting them in a mall together is a bad idea, someone could be killed, but you need clothes. Take this and get whatever you want." ~  
  
Whatever I wanted.  
  
"Take it easy Stacy, she's only 17. Jessica, did you get much sleep last night?" Trish asked from the front passenger seat of the van.  
  
"I got enough. I was really tired last night."  
  
"SO, Jessica, you have Kane's cred." Stacy started before Lita cut her off.  
  
"What kind of stores do you want to hit, Jess?" she asked from the back.  
  
"Do you know if they have a Hot Topic or something?" I answered.  
  
"YES! New girl is with me!" Lita screamed  
  
"I don't care where we go but this time I think we should all stick together so that we each don't spent three hours in the same store and spending everything that she has in her purse," Molly said from next to me, leaning closer to Stacy.  
  
"I still had $20. And I went to three stores, not one," Stacy explained pulling into a parking space. "Someone wake up Torie."  
  
The six of us went inside. The divas took the stores by storm, going trough every rack in a store picking out something for themselves, another diva or me. They loved dressing me up. I didn't mind, some of the outfits were cute, and besides it wasn't my money. I already had 4 bags by the time we got to Hot Topic. Lita and I ran in like little schoolgirls. The others soon followed. I dived for the bondage pants while Lita went for the tops.  
  
"Well, looked who tagged along," Trish said holding up a leather skirt to a shirt.  
  
Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge and Christian walked into the store.  
  
"Aw, great we found the girls. I thought this was guy time," Christian whined when he saw us.  
  
"Just pretend that they aren't here," Jeff said waving at me. "SWEET, bondage pants."  
  
Obviously the 'pretending that we weren't there" thing wasn't going to happen. I continued to go around grabbing stuff off of the shelves. Jeff, like a lost puppy, followed me around the store.  
  
"Go try this stuff on. I want to see how it looks," he said to me 10 minutes later. So I did. I put on a pair of black bondage pants and a black Rocky Horror Picture Show T-shirt and all the accessories that a girl could ever need. From finger armor to a hat and bag, I had it all.  
  
"Okay, that looks great. I think I'll buy that outfit for you. I know what it's like to be new to the family; at least I had Matt. Think of this as a welcome present."  
  
I was shocked but he spent close to $200 for me at Hot Topic. It was a good thing too because the charges I was making on Kane's card were getting out of hand. We had shopped from 10:30am till 3:30, then we had to get to arena that was in the next town.  
  
When we got there, there was a lunch buffet laid out for the wrestlers and all of the others, like me. I made sure to stash my new idoms (in new luggage of course) in Kane's dressing room before I went to go eat. Instead of seating with the divas like I planed, I sat with Kane and the Undertaker at a small table. Sara, 'Taker's wife, was with them.  
  
"There you are. Sara, this is my daughter Jessica. Jessica this is Sara. We were just going up to get something to eat, wanna join us?" Kane asked getting up from his seat.  
  
We ate with not much talking. I had chicken and the cheese and broccoli rice. It was good, a little hot, but good. After we ate we were sitting at the table waiting for everyone to clear out.  
  
"So how much did you spend at the mall today?" Kane asked me.  
  
"Not much, I just bought a few things."  
  
Okay, there was nothing farther from the truth. He believed it and him and the Undertaker walked out to go over their match tonight.  
  
"That was a total lie," Sara said to me. "Every women has told that more than once. I even used it last week. So, tell me, how much did you spend?"  
  
I looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "Not that I did this on purpose, but its enough to catch him up with the 17 years that he has missed." 


	7. Backstage Pass And Dinner On The Road

Kane walked backstage after his match. I ran to his side form the monitor that I was watching at. I had seen some wrestling before, but its much more nerve wracking when you know the people your watching. He looked at me and smiled as he took off his mask.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower right now. Do you want to stay till the end of RAW or do you want to leave when come back?" he asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
Leave now? No way! I was having the time of my life. Just being a V. I. P. was awesome; it makes you feel special in a way. But hey, even if I was a V. I. P. for an elementary school play I would feel special. Since Kane's match was early in the show so I was free to wander around as much as I liked.  
  
"Are you doing anything?" A tech man asked me from behind. "Put this on. Give this to J. R. and take this chord to Mike the cameraman, he will be by the ring."  
  
He gave me a black WWE T-shirt, an envelope and along wound up chord. I tossed the shirt on and started for the curtain during a commercial break. I took one step out from behind the curtain a chill came over me. I looked up and the place was packed! I was standing on the spot where many superstars have come out to hear the roar of the crowd. Now they were all sitting down waiting for RAW to go back on the air. I ran down to where J. R. and Jerry "The King" were sitting. I handed them the envelope.  
  
"Jessica? What are you doing out here?" J. R. asked me.  
  
"Just doing a few side jobs. I have to go give the camera guys this cable too."  
  
He looked at me like he didn't like the sound of this. King broke the silence by sticking out his hand and introducing himself.  
  
"Just call me King, everyone does. Welcome to the WWE family. If you are planing to go backstage again, I would do so soon, we're almost about to go back live and we have a match right away."  
  
Knowing that I didn't have much time, I ran down to the ring. I gave the chord to the first guy I saw and mouthed 'Mike'. I turned as he tossed the chord to the guy I guess is Mike. I took one step as the lights went out. The guy quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me down.  
  
"You can't leave during a match. Just.just grab my chord and follow me where I go. Make sure I don't get caught on anything when I move."  
  
I nodded yes and got behind him. The Y2J count down began and Chris Jericho appeared at the top of the ramp. He trotted down the ramp and jumped in the ring. We swerved around the corner of the ring to get a better view. The lights went out again, and a quick bass beat started. I looked as Jeff walked through the black lights. I smiled. I was going to see Jeff's match up close and personal.  
  
The match was great from where I was watching. They both took some hard hits and Jericho was busted open towards the end. Blood was all over the ring. At the end Jericho won by cheating and celebrated as he went up the ramp. Then the big screens went off and the cameras stopped rolling, it was a commercial break. The cameraman I was trailing pointed at Jeff and told me to go help him up the ramp, quickly. He rolled out of the ring and I held him up as we walked.  
  
"Hello again, funny meeting you here," he said softly as he limped.  
  
When we got behind the curtain Jeff let go of me and grabbed his bag that was on the floor a few feet away.  
  
"Wait, aren't you hurt?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and headed me down the hallway.  
  
"Not to bad. We just put on a little show for the live audience. You know, play up to the story line. What were you doing down there any ways?"  
  
We stopped at an eating place where a few of the super stars were watching a monitor. He took off his shirt and started to comb his hair.  
  
"That's a long story, but I have to go fine Kane he probably saw me down there and is looking for me."  
  
"Wait, are you going to be at the hotel tonight? We could get a bite at the hotel restaurant. Its open all night."  
  
"Um, why not. I'll be with Kane. Just find him and you will find me."  
  
I walked away quickly. He does know that I am only 17, right? Please God let him not think that this is a date! I mean he is really, really cute and has a great personality, but he is almost 8 years older than me. This could be bad.  
  
"Wait up girl! I have been looking all over for you."  
  
A yell came from behind me. Kane came running behind me in street clothes.  
  
"I saw you on the monitor. How did you get out there? I come out of the locker room and you were gone. You know what, on the other hand, I don't want to know."  
  
"It would be a good idea if you didn't ask."  
  
"Um ok, I'll leave that alone. Say, we ate around four, do you want to grab something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not that hungry actually." I said thinking about what Jeff had just asked.  
  
"Oh com' on. Besides I need to talk to you about some things. It would be better if we talked about them away form here." He stopped and put his hand on my head messing up my hair. "Listen, Rob Van Dam wins the main event to night. There, now you don't need to stay since you know what will happen. I promise you can pick the place."  
  
At the end I went along with him. I wasn't sure what kind of places there were around so we stopped at an all night diner. We sat in a small booth in the corner. By now it was about nine thirty at night. We ordered and the food came about ten minutes later. I sat drinking my milk as Kane began to rub is face in a nervous sort of way.  
  
"So, you want to talk to me about some thing? Something important?" I questioned putting ketchup on my greasy fries.  
  
"Um yeah. While you were gone today I made some phone calls. One was to my attorney. The question came about if you would come on the road with me if I get visitation rights. But before I can get the rights I have to prove you're my daughter. It's just a simple blood test. That's not the hard part, the hard part is to get your mother to go along with it."  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem," I laughed. "She's wanted me gone since I was five; by then it wasn't cool to be a single mother."  
  
"You think she would just leave you on the streets?"  
  
"She's done it before. She did it yesterday, and today." I mumbled stabbing my hamburger with a fork.  
  
"Well what ever you think, you're wrong. I called her up when you were gone and she hates me more than she hates the idea of you living with her."  
  
He let out a sigh after he said that. His hands were doing little things like playing with a fork and tapping the table. I don't really blame him, it must be hard to deal with the reality that he has to take responsibility for me and its not all just fun and games.  
  
"You know this father thing is not as easy as it looks. Especially since I just met you and you're practically an adult. I mean your probably set in your ways back home and don't even want to give it another thought."  
  
I pulled back my hair and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"Are you serious??!?! Ever since I was ten I dreamed that someone would come and take me away. That I could be normal and happy like all the other children. I wished that I was. not me."  
  
"Jess, living on the road, or with me is not normal. I have shown my pride in being a freak many times on TV. I mean, I'm famous. People hang pictures of me on their wall. You could get hurt or, I don't know, be in danger, or something."  
  
"Do you think I've been living in a cave for all these years? For normal, I mean I want to be loved and wanted in the place that I sleep. I don't want to have to go sleep at a friend's house every night cuz Nancy wants the house to herself. Believe me, I know who you are. The only reason I found you is because my friend is a wrestling freak and knows everything about everyone. Well everything but this. I would trade everything in a second just to get away! And if I'm not going with you, then I'm living on the streets because there is no way that you can make me stay there any more than I want to."  
  
I suddenly noticed that I was standing up in my seat and gripping the fork like there was no tomorrow. I slowed my breathing to a normal pace and sat back down. I really hate my life. There is no hiding that. You could ask me on the street and I would say it with out blinking. I just got really carried away when I heard there was a way out. I hid my face when the waitress came to check if everything was all right.  
  
"Well, since your mother," I flinched at the word "won't take my calls any more, I guess the only thing we can do is go see her then. We'll leave as soon as we can." Kane said paying for the food.  
  
We walked out. I don't remember saying anything the whole ride back to the hotel. Who can blame me, I just want to get out. Is that too much to ask? 


	8. Time to Think

We pulled up to the hotel that we were staying at. He turned off the car and pulled out the keys.  
  
"You coming?" He asked getting out of the car.  
  
"Nah, can I just stay in the car for a bit?" I asked putting my feet on the dashboard showing that I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Sure," he took off his winter and tossed it over to me. He then jingled the keys and tossed them at me. I caught them. "That's for the radio. Keep warm and don't drive off. I still have all of your stuff."  
  
I forced a laugh and put the jacket on. He has no idea what emotions a teenage girl holds. I've seen my friends go off the deep end, and let me tell you it's not pretty. For his sake he should shut the door and go inside. Luckily he did. I put in the keys and cranked up the only rock station I could find. I mouthed all the words I knew as I pulled the hood over my head.  
  
Minutes later a hand clasped on my shoulder. I had forgotten to lock the car doors! I jumped and grabbed the hand that had touched me, twisting it till I heard a scream. I couldn't see do to the hood over my eyes. When I pulled it off I could feel my checks getting redder and redder. There, sitting in the driver's seat, pulling his hand away, was Jeff.  
  
"HEY!!! I just wanted to see if every thing was all right. When I asked Kane where you were, he asked if I could check on you. Then he mumbled something about teenagers and walked off."  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." That's what I could get out as I turned off the radio.  
  
Okay time to hide the face. That was one the most embarrassing thing that I have done, and I've done a lot. Let's see, I ripped my shirt down the back when I was trying to sneak out of my window. I didn't know it until it popped off when I was dancing. Since Nancy won't let me dye my hair, I put temporary stuff in and two of my guy friends thought it would be funny if they broke in to the pool and tossed me in. Leaving me to go around school with the dye down the front of my shirt and my makeup all screwed up. I looked like a 2-cent hooker on sale. I also broke the drum set that I was playing during a gig the band I play with had. That wasn't too bad.  
  
"So what's up? You all right?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Every thing is just peachy." I am such a liar.  
  
"Cool wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Not really, I just ate."  
  
"Um, okay. Wanna go get something to drink? Maybe go watch TV or something?"  
  
He finally got me out of the car. We went to the hotel restaurant for a drink. We sat at the bar next to some guys watching baseball on the TV behind the bar.  
  
"Two beers," Jeff ordered.  
  
Whoa, wait, two? I know I have gotten into a lot of trouble in the past years, but I don't do drugs or drink. I think its better to have the advantage over a drunk guy. Also, you don't have that stupid hang over when you wake up. What's the fun of getting drunk when you wake up in a toilet and can't walk strait? Besides, I'm 17!  
  
"I hope you're going to drink both," I told him.  
  
"You don't drink?"  
  
"Um, Jeff, I'm only 17. I'm not allowed to drink in this country," I said turning away to avoid his expression.  
  
"You're 17?" his voice sounded shocked.  
  
"Yep, I'm sorry if you thought different."  
  
I shifted in my chair. For some odd reason it was hard to tell him that.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry. I mean, I thought you were at least 20. You seem as if you know the world, like people do when they get out of school and start living on their own."  
  
"Yeah, well I basically have been living on my own. Just with Nancy living in the same house. I mean, she makes me clean, get the food, pay bills, so it's almost as if it's my own house."  
  
When the bartender came back with the beer Jeff ordered two sodas. When they came we grabbed the drinks and headed to the elevator.  
  
"We can give the beers to someone else. It's no problem, everyone wants free beer." He laughed as he messed up my hair.  
  
We found Chris Jericho in the hallway and gave the bottles to him. He greatly accepted the offer. We wondered to the front lobby where we got mobbed by fans of his. I could of hit the one girl who had a high squeaky voice and blonde hair. She pushed me into a plant as she ran past to drool all over him. I mean c'mon people, he's just a normal human being, or did they all think he was Batman? Whatever it was, Jeff helped me up; this made the blonde girl really jealous. He was really nice to the people and signed autographs and took pictures. Then, when everyone had one picture and a piece of paper with his messy signature, we continued upstairs.  
  
When we got into his room he picked up the phone and handed it to me.  
  
"Call Kane, tell him you're here. He will get mad if he goes to the car and you're not there. And having a guy the size of Kane mad at me is not what I need at the moment."  
  
His plea made sense, so I called the front desk looking for his room. After a quick conversation with Kane I hung up. He was all right with me staying up here, he was just glad I was out of the cold. I noticed that Jeff was not in the room any more. I wondered into the "living-room" part of the hotel room only to find a superhero sleeping on the couch. Ok, Shane Helms is not a real superhero, but he was sleeping like a baby in front of the TV on the couch. I took a step back only to bump into Jeff.  
  
"Shhh! Sometimes if you listen real close you can tell what he is dreaming. Most people don't know this but he talks in his sleep."  
  
I gave a little laugh before Jeff covered my mouth with his hand, but it was too late. Shane opened one eye looked at the two of us then rolled over and went back to sleep as Jeff pulled me out of the room. He handed me a bottle. I looked at the unmarked bottle very confused.  
  
"Have you ever dyed your hair?"  
  
Before I had time to spit out that he's crazy and I don't want to run around with hair like his, he pushed me passed the sleeping superhero and into the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon, you need to do something wild. You said it your self; you've been acting like your older than I am all your life. It's time to do something stupid for once. "  
  
That sounded like a good idea. I mean how many times are you in a strange hotel room, with a professional wrestler, and you have your father's permission to basically do whatever you want. Yeah sure there are better uses for a hotel room but form what I can tell, Jeff is a some-what a law abiding citizen and would block that offer in a second. Any ways, I agreed to put my hair in Jeff's all too eager hands.  
  
"Sweet! You might need to take off that shirt if you want to keep it safe because I'm going to have to bleach your hair first. I've got the perfect idea for you. Do you mind if I cut your hair?"  
  
Alright so taking off my shirt, handing Jeff the scissors and closing my eyes was not the smartest move I have made but this is about being stupid, right. RIGHT?  
  
Jeff turned on his radio in the bathroom and got all of his hair stuff out of his bag and set them on the sink.  
  
"Let's see red, green, or blue, or all three? I feel like a big brother teaching my little sister how to dye her hair. Wow this is weird. Don't tell anyone the specifics about these conversations. I will never admit to the truth."  
  
We spent well in to the morning in the bathroom. I almost cried when I saw chunks of my hair fall to the ground when he was cutting it. Then when he "jokingly" said 'oops' and dropped the scissors, I hit him. Right in the arm, I just turned and hit him.  
  
After many hours and some interesting singing styles, he finally declared me done. I stood up and turned towards the mirror. It wasn't that bad. My dark brown hair that went down to the middle of my back was now cut to my shoulders and my bangs and the hair on the top of my head that was split by my part were dyed blue. The tips of the rest of my hair were green. It looked really interesting.  
  
"It's my masterpiece," he said looking so proud. "Oh shit!" He looked at his watch; it was early, very early. "We have to drive along way in the morning, why don't we get some sleep."  
  
He gave me the extra hotel pillow and let me sleep on Shane's bed since he was on the couch. He also tossed some extra clean work clothes, well I hope they were clean, at my head.  
  
"I'll set the alarm for six so we can meet back up with Kane and get some breakfast. I would make sure you get to sleep now."  
  
I pulled the worn out nWo shirt over my head and quickly jumped in the bed. Jeff was awesome. I really felt as if I had found some weird family here. I was perfect. 


	9. A Letter to the Past

Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated in the longest time. I'm going to wrap this up in a nice package of what happened over the last year in a little letter. The next chapter will start again with what is happening now. Again I don't have any relation with anything except the name Jessica, cuz I made her up.  
  
Dear Nancy,  
  
I got your birthday card, two months late; but then again I never had high standards for you. Yes I am now 19 years old and have graduated from high school. I put a picture of me in my graduation gown just incase you don't believe me. I know you said you had other plans and couldn't come to my graduation, but Glen thought you would want to see the picture.  
I thank you for signing over your parental rights to Glen after the last time we talked. After that he made sure that I went to the finest school. I worked hard and tried to get good grades. On holidays I traveled with Glen and the WWE. Mr. McMahon is really nice and lets me do little jobs for him here and there. He calls me 'Ms. Jessica' and says I remind him of when his own daughter was just out of high school. Glen's friends Mark and Sara had their baby and I am their number one babysitter. Unfortunately the WWE split up into two brands a while ago so I don't see Mark that much. On the other hand, I see Sara whenever she needs a nap.  
I am glad to say that my friend Amy recovered from her broken neck and is doing fine. They have her in a very weird story line with Glen. I made a lot of newer friends in the Raw brand. They all seem to see me as a little sister. I like helping out at the shows. But, I have some bad news about my friend Jeff; the guy you said was a piece of crap when he came with me to pick up my stuff from your place. He became hooked on some pills. It first started off just for the pain, but then he couldn't live with out them. Mr. McMahon asked him to get some help, but he felt he didn't need any. He soon lost his job. Glen doesn't really want me to see him very much until he gets his act cleaned up a bit. I've seen pictures of him since he left, and he has let everything that was pent up inside him out. He gave me a call the other day and said he has been trying to come back and clean up. Unlike you I think he will really do it. I hope to see him soon.  
Glen bought me a bull dog puppy so I would have some company when he is out of town. I have named it Malfoy after a character in a book I have read. I just recently broke up with the boy I was seeing. We decided to split and see other people at college. Yes I am going to college. I am undecided on my major, but everyone has their idea of what I should be. Mr. McMahon gave me some ideas of majors that could get me a job with the WWE. But, for now I think I might go into something medical.  
I am supposed to invite you to visit if you like. Glen said you could stay in the spare bedroom if you like. You can even come to a show. I don't expect you to come, but the offer is out there.  
Glen has given the world to me, so I hope you do not worry about me. My cell phone number is 262-424-0224 if you decide to call.  
  
Your Daughter Jessica

It won't be long for the next chapter. I'll make sure to put it up with in the next two days. R and R if you want, theres not much here. HAPPY FICIN'


	10. The Winners Go Backstage

I watched the small white bundle of hair dig through my purse hunting for the ringing cell phone. I needed to get to the phone before Malfoy found a new play toy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jes, great I got a hold of you!" the voice said on the other end with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Coach? What do you want?" It was weird, I don't talk to Coach very much, and I'm the last person he would call in a jam.  
  
"How far are you away from the arena? I need a huge favor."  
  
"My flight was late, I am a couple minutes away. Why?"  
  
"I was signed up to give a backstage tour to some online winners, but I'm having problems with my costume. Could you possibly take over for me?"  
  
"I guess. Wait, your costume is a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, how could you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Long story short I had a run in with the peroxide, not a pretty sight."  
  
"Miss!" the cabby said loudly to get my attention. "The Bradley Center is just up a head on forth. Do you need help with your bags?"  
  
"No I'm great." I handed him the money and a little extra for dealing with a bulldog puppy. "Hey Coach, meet me at the gate and I will take the marks off your hands."  
  
In total I had a backpack, a rolling suitcase, a duffel bag and a baby bag for Malfoy. I didn't stay in the hotel last night so I still had all my bags to carry. I looked up to find a crowd starting to swarm around me. The driveway I was dropped off at had fans on both sides pushed back behind police barricades. When I was dropped off with all my luggage, the fans thought I was someone. The screams and chants started when I saw Coach walking my way.  
  
"Lets make this quick, it might start to rain again."  
  
He grabbed my bags and started walking towards the security check as a "Eugene" chant started.  
  
"There is a short autograph signing in a hall that leads backstage. The winners will meet you there after getting their autographs. I think Jazz and Rosey are the lucky signers today. There should be at least 30 people at the signing, you are only looking for two. This guy, Keith Shoults, is the winner and he is bringing his friend. They get the fully tour. You know the rule about dressing rooms. They have the choice of watching the house show from a box or backstage whatever they do feel free to go with them. They... What the...?" He stopped talking and looked down. I followed his stare to see Malfoy holding on for dear life to Coach's shoelace. "You brought the dog? Great, I don't even want to know what you're going to do with it. The Diva's locker room is down the hall to the left, the signing is strait and to the right, and I have to go see Martha about a shirt. Thank you again, I'll get you something for this."  
  
And with that he ran off. I put Malfoy into the baby bag and dragged all of my bags to the locker room. Pushing open the door I almost ran in to Lita. She helped me stash my stuff in a corner and started playing with Malfoy.  
  
"So did you hear about what they are doing to the story line with Kane and I? It is really weird, but I don't question about story lines."  
  
"Can we just stop talking about this? You know I don't like this story line. It's hard enough for me to believe that he is a big scary monster, because ten minutes after he's destroying Michael's windpipe he is taking me out for ice cream. But this one is a real stretch for me."  
  
"What happened? I thought you were really into the story lines. Didn't they even put you in the audience once to get the crowd going?"  
  
"Yeah they did, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't like this one. If you and Kane have a child, even if it is just for the story line, I'm going to scream."  
  
"But you don't know the story line, it turns out..."  
  
"I don't want to KNOW!! Now Malfoy, we need to go meet the contest winners."  
  
I quickly ran out of the room and followed the directions Coach gave me. Everyone has been asking me what I felt about the Kane/Lita story line and it is getting on my nerves. I don't like it personally, it just seems wrong. Anyways, I need to find these winners. I spotted Jazz and Rosey sitting behind a table with a line of people in front of them. Malfoy was yipping at the passing shoes. One girl, had to have been about my age turned to him and hissed.  
  
"Beth!" her friend behind her scolded. "Don't hiss at the cute little puppy, wait for the little demons that will be sitting in front of us."  
  
"Oh My God Monica!" a third girl said joining them. "I just talked to Rosey! He said he would tell Shane 'Hi' for me."  
  
"You are so weird Sara," the first said and they were pushed out the door.  
  
I finally found the Keith Somebody that that Coach told me to look for. He was a bigger gentleman wearing a big green jersey with a number 4 on the front. His friend was taller with a black racecar shirt and a baseball cap. They seemed happy to see that a 19-year-old girl in a black mini skirt and a Kane T-shirt was showing them around. They kept whispering cat calls to me as if I couldn't hear them. Are guys in Wisconsin really this dumb?  
  
Finally one asked, "Are you a Diva? Because you have the legs for it, almost as nice as Stacy's."  
  
"No I'm not a Diva, but my father is a wrestler" I replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who is your father?"  
  
I could not have planed what happened next. As soon as that sentence came out of his mouth Kane and Mr. McMahon turned the corner. I couldn't help it, I wanted to show these guys who they were dealing with. I dropped Malfoy's leash and screamed "Daddy" as I ran towards him and gave him a hug. I could just imagine the looks on their faces. Glen figured something was up and picked me up for a hug. Not too high because I am wearing a mini skirt.  
  
"Since your here Ms. Jessica, Kane is going to need to be ready around 9:15 so you know what to do," Mr. McMahon said grabbing Malfoy by the collar.  
  
"Yeah kiddo," Kane said after he put me down. "I can't be the Big Red Machine around you, so give me an hour to get my mind in the game."  
  
"No problem," I said picking up Malfoy as the two winners tramped up behind me. "Oh yeah, dad, Mr. McMahon, this is... Well I don't know their names really."  
  
They stepped in with the introductions. "I... I... I am Kevin," the first spit out.  
  
"And I am Doug. It is very nice to meet you," the second said in a hurry to make up for his friend.  
  
"Well it is great to meet both of you. Since you are guest of Ms. Jessica I'll make sure you have VIP treatment. Ms. Jessica will know how to get whatever you want. I will see you all around." And with that he kept walking.  
  
Kane messed up my hair and Malfoy's then followed for a second before turning around.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jes, Randy tracked me down and asked where you were. He said he called your cell but you didn't answer. I think he found out about your break up with Jimmy. You might want to find him before the show."  
  
"RANDY??? Like in Randy Orton??? You're seeing Randy Orton???" Doug asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Seeing would not be the word to use. We should get going."  
  
I put Malfoy on the floor, making sure I had a good grip on his leash.  
  
"So, this way to the Diva's locker room." I said keeping the conversation away from Randy Orton. Kevin and Doug followed with out question. What is it with guys and the Diva's locker room? It's not like they just walk around naked all day. That's only after a show when everyone takes a shower together. Alright, I'm just kidding we do nothing like that, but I'm sure Kevin and Doug would like to think that.

Again I own nothing and have no connections with anyone at WWE. The story is mine, also the camios of Sara, Beth and Monica (me) were really stupid but would take place if the story actally happened. HAPPY FICIN'


	11. Old Flames

Kevin and Doug waited on edge while I checked if any half-naked bodies were running around the Diva's locker room. I found one, and the boys would have loved it. Stacy Keibler was frantically searching in her bag while wearing sweatpants and a bra. She was mumbling and didn't hear me or Malfoy come in.  
  
"Stace, could you put a shirt on? I've got two guys drooling over the door."  
  
"Huh? Wah? Oh yeah, I just got here and I think I left my face wash back at the hotel."  
  
I made sure she was completely covered and Malfoy was tied up before opening the door again. Kevin and Dough were inches away and jumped as soon as they saw me. I led them in, making sure they didn't touch anything, and they didn't drool over my stuff. After about 15 minutes of them taking pictures with Stacy and bags (for whatever reason), I shooed them out.  
  
Of course since we were back stage we ran into many superstars. To me this is normal. Some gave me hugs, others said hi and chatted, but most just waved. Like I said after months of living and traveling with my father, this is everyday business. But, these grown guys were going nuts. Jumping up and down taking pictures and blinding many. It was the worst when we ran into HHH and Mr. Bischoff in front of Mr. Bischoff's office. They were in the middle of what looked like an important conversation, but that didn't stop the two winners.  
  
"Wow I love you soo much!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm meeting you!"  
  
It went on like that for a couple more seconds. Then the pictures and autographs were taken. Mr. Bischoff looked very disgruntled when one of them (I still can't get their names right) started hanging on the sleeve of his leather jacket.  
  
"Friends of yours?" HHH asked hiding his chuckles.  
  
"Contest winners," I corrected. He gave a slight nod.  
  
"Listen, dump these two..."he paused watching Mr. Bischoff trying to keep his cool, "where ever they are going, and stop by the dressing room some time tonight. We should talk."  
  
I tilted my head and looked up at the tall man. "Does this have anything to do with Randy?"  
  
"So we don't have to go through the whole 'Come talk to me then I leave you alone with him' crap that he wanted to do?" I kept my stare on him. "Good. So you'll come talk to him?" He turned and faced the jabbering idiots and their pray.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Oh come on. The kid has not shut up since he found out that you got dumped by that younger guy. Do all the guys in the locker room a favor," he paused, "mainly me, and talk to him."  
  
"I'll think about it. I just have to get these two off of my hands. They're starting to act like teenyboppers at an boyband concert."  
  
"Leave it to me. I've handled many crazed fans in my years."  
  
He walked up to them and started talking both of them started to get excited and followed him back over too me. A relieved Mr. Bischoff mouthed that I owed him one behind their backs.  
  
I'm going to personally escort them to their front row seats, wanna come?"  
  
We followed him to the entrance to the ring. He whispered under his breath that I should be his bodyguard. Like I can protect him from the drunken people of this city. But I went along. He handed me a pair of shades and we were ready to enter the half-filled bowl of the arena. Screams were heard all around us as flashes went off. I, enjoying every minute of it, slapped the hands of women off of HHH's arms and body. Once the two little hound dogs found their seats, we said our good byes and ran back to the safety of backstage. I started to turn left realizing that I left Malfoy with Stacy, when he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me right.  
  
"I did you a favor, now do me one"  
  
I was pushed kicking and screaming (okay, not really) to a small room that some of the boys used as a locker room. Its not that I don't like Randy, I adore the man. And the tattoos drove me crazy, that's why we almost started something before. After Jeff left I didn't hang around with many people, until he invited me to dinner. I don't know if we were tired or if it was his half-opened shirt, but some reason we kissed. After that, I dated guys my own age. I hoped he had gotten over it, but the direction I was headed told me he hadn't. He knocked, made sure Randy was in there, then pushed me in. Randy was wearing his tight little shorts and an Evolution T-shirt. He was startled by my entrance, but said nothing, just looked at me. I made the first move. "Um, hi." Yeah that was my big move.  
  
"Hey, I was just about to go find you. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, I guess," I slid my hands in my back pockets and looked around me trying not to make eye contact. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk. We haven't really said anything to each other since..."  
  
"Yeah," I said stopping him. Most girls would go nuts in my situation, but for some reason my shoes looked very interesting at the moment, but I could feel that he never took his eyes off of me.  
  
"Listen," he said rubbing his jaw line, "I have to go and do my match, but can we still talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Later?" It was the first time I had made eye contact with him that night. I took a short breath in and smiled.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He backed out of the room, but before the door had closed all the way he stuck his head back in. "Hey, do you want to watch my match?" There was a slight nervous tone when he asked.  
  
I threw my hands up. "I don't see why not," came out as I slightly smiled. In return he gave a wide grin showing his top teeth.  
  
With an out streched hand he told me to 'come on'. After rethinking for a second I took his hand and followed him out. I have no idea what I have just agreed to. 


	12. The Reason I Love Glenn

Blah blah, don't own anything.

I don't know what I was more nervous about. That I was here watching Randy getting beat to a pulp by Edge to a no contest (he told me before). Or that the chair that I was sitting on could fall off the small metal stage that they put up next to the hallway where the wrestlers came out during house shows. I popped out there after the start of the match and sat down next to Steven Richards.  
  
"Seeing you HERE must mean that HE is going to shut up soon I take it," he whispered to me. I gave him a sideways glance while he chuckled.  
  
As the final bed rang and all hell broke loose in the ring I jumped off of the chair and pushed the curtain aside. I walked in to find Lita looking for me with Malfoy's leash in hand. I sat down and Malfoy jumped right into my lap.  
  
"This little guy has been looking for his mama," she said dropping the leash in my lap. "We found grandpa," Glen hates that name, "but he had to go do something. Now, I have to go find where Matt is." She turned and ran back where she came from with her red hair bouncing with each step.  
  
A flash of blond went running past me and I paid no attention to anything except the sleepy bulldog in my lap. That is, till I felt the pressure of a hot breath on my check. I looked up and jumped when I saw Edge's face less than two inches away from my own. Malfoy made a growling noise as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"Hi, how ya doin?" the sweaty Canadian asked. I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath in. "So I guess," he continued, "that the reason I had to slap him around before each match so he can concentrate, unlike what he does everywhere else now-a-days, is because you, angel from the fire, are now single." My eyes were wide as he talked very fast on the high he got after a match he enjoyed and did not wear himself out during. But he was not done yet. "And I guess that the reason he was very quiet and all business like and his moves were almost perfect tonight is because you were watching and talked or are talking about one thing or another. So thank you pretty lady, because I had a blast tonight." With that he gave me a kiss on the forehead, looked up, and went back to the locker room.  
  
He walked with a jump in his step like he had just been shocked. After trying to repeat what he just said in my mind, I turned to where he looked before he left and found Randy standing, very non-jumpy, unlike Edge. He watched the hall where Edge had just been for a short while then very quickly turned and sat next to me.  
  
"What can I say, the man is strange." His voice was smooth and sent a chill up my spine. I looked up and smiled at him. They could not have found a better person to be the lady's man in Evolution. He was good, too good.  
  
With one swoop he picked up Malfoy from my lap and stood up. Malfoy twitched a little, but fell right back asleep. "We still on for tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah" I answered getting to my own feet.  
  
He walked me to his dressing room and handed Malfoy back to me. "I'll meet you in front of the Diva's dressing room in a half hour. I can take you and your stuff to the hotel after, if you want."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
  
It was about two minutes or so that we stood in front of the door of his locker room in silence. I went form looking at Malfoy, to my feet, to his eyes, to the ceiling, and back to his eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes on him because I knew he had his eyes on me. But, when I did connect with his I felt my skin turn red and almost match my shirt. I couldn't help but smile. He was cute. But when Malfoy yelped in his sleep we both snapped out of it and went our separate ways.  
  
I made my way back to the dressing room where Gail Kim and Trish were talking. Sitting down on the bench next to my bags, Iput Malfoy into the baby bag that he can sleep in.  
  
"So baby girl, I heard an interesting tidbit of information a minute ago," Gail Kim said putting her arm around me.  
  
"Yeah, spill!" Trish added approaching us.  
  
"What do you mean?" I was playing dumb.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes as Gail Kim continued. "I heard that a member of Evolution and a daughter of a big man were going out on a date tonight."  
  
I cracked a smile. "Yeah and they're engaged."  
  
Apparently they did not expect that. I am not the only daughter in the WWE that holds the eyes of an Evolution member. If they don't recall, Stephanie McMahon and HHH fit that category as well. Again the eyes rolled as I pointed out my very lame joke.  
  
"Enough bull," Trish leaned closer, "what's going on with Randy?"  
  
"Are you asking if I'm going to get randy with Randy?" I tend to make lame comments when I am nervous, and the eyes always roll. I got hit in the head for that one. "Fine, we are going out to eat, that's as far as its going...for now."  
  
Big smiles all around. "So when I get you for brunch tomorrow, should I go to Glen's room, or Randy's?"  
  
Gail Kim almost fell off the bench with laughter. I started packing up my things again when I looked at my watch. Ten minutes had past. I only had twenty left until Randy was coming for me. I had so much to do. Just because this isn't an official date, I still wanted to look nice. With the help of Gail Kim and Trish I did my hair and make up and slipped into a pair of tall black boots and a tight black shirt in under twenty minutes. Wearing Glen's shirt on a 'date' type thing might scare any guy about five feet back. Although I don't know what I WANT to happen tonight, or at all with Randy, I don't want to scare him off before anything DOES happens.  
  
My cell phone rang two minutes before Randy said he would meet me.  
  
"Hello?" I didn't even look at who was calling.  
  
"Kiddo, where are you?" It was Glen. I hadn't seen him all night except when I ran into him with the two obsessed fans.  
  
"Hey, I'm about to go grab something to eat with Randy."  
  
"Oh really?" There was a long pause. "Just make sure to leave your phone on. Just in case."  
  
"Just in case you call every half hour?"  
  
"Bingo. I might like him, but with you, I don't trust the boy."  
  
I assured him that everything would be alright when I heard a knock on the door. Trish left and brought him back where we were. As soon as he entered all three of our mouths dropped open. He was looking fine! Tight black jeans and a half way button white shirt. Not to mention that his hair was nice and perfect.  
  
We must have been loud or acting weird because the next thing I heard was, "Is that him? Is he there? Put him on the phone."  
  
I handed the phone to a very confused, but gorgeous, Randy. After watching his face go from a smile to serious to blank he hung up the phone.  
  
"Your dad said to leave Malfoy with one of the girls and he can take him to the hotel." Scratching the back of his neck he added, "Oh yeah, and he loves you, a LOT."  
  
After he noticed what I was wearing and stopped telling me how great I looked, we picked up my bags (leaving a sleeping pup with Gail Kim) and headed to his rental car.  
  
"Randy," I said sweetly closing the trunk, "what did Glen say to you over the phone?"  
  
He gave a nervous laugh. "I already told you. He said he loved you... and that if I did anything to hurt you, he would do everything to hurt me."


	13. It Is Just Dinner!

--So as it seems I have discovered Randy Orton for the hunk that he is. Thanks for all the feedback, keep the reviews coming. I hope you like, I don't own anything besides Randy's autograph and a picture.--

* * *

Not much was open at that time of night, but we found a small George Webb's that was open 24-7. It had gotten colder and the air smelled as if rain was on the way. Randy let me wear his coat so that I wasn't freezing. We sat down and a waitress took our drink order right away.  
  
"I wish we could have found some place nicer, but at this time, I am glad anything is open in this small town."  
  
He handed me a menu and we stopped talking for a bit. When the waitress came back with our drinks I ordered a cheese omelet and he ordered a burger. I bit my lip as he told the waitress what he wanted on his burger. Even though the place smelled of grease, I could still smell him. I could smell him the whole car ride here and it was driving me nuts. I knew what it was right from the start, Obsession. I could explain how I knew this, but did it really matter? The man smelled GOOD! He turned back to me and gave a slight smile. That's it, I'm done, I've melted into the booth.  
  
"So, are you glad to be out of school?" He broke the silence between us.  
  
"Yeah, I am glad that I get to travel with you guys again. Glen is even going to teach me some moves."  
  
"That'll be cool. Maybe you and I could have our own little wrestling match someday." I choked on my coffee. "WOW! That did not come out right. I am so sorry." He sighed while staring up at the slightly stained ceiling. The slight blush on his face gave away that he was embarrassed. "Let's not mention that one to Kane, alright."  
  
I laughed. "What is said here, stays between us."  
  
"Well then, let me just say that you look amazing tonight. You really do."  
  
I must have turned three shades of red while I mumbled a 'thank you'. He excused himself to go to the bathroom while the waitress brought our food.  
  
"Nice boyfriend you've got there."  
  
"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's just an old friend." I'm still going to deny that anything is going on between us. Crazy, am I not?  
  
The waitress got really intrigued by this. "Really? I just thought...Hmm." She turned around and left when Randy was on his way back.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked putting ketchup on his burger.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
The waitress put a plate of fries in front of him. "Um, I didn't..." he started, but didn't get the rest out.  
  
"I know cutie, it's on the house." And she walked away.  
  
"I think you have a friend," I said grabbing a free fry.  
  
"I think I have a stalker."  
  
We ate and talked about nothing important. "So you really think Saturday Night Live is better than Mad TV?" He also told me some of the pranks the boys play backstage. "I couldn't look him in the eye for three weeks!" And I told him some of the stuff I've seen fans do when they thought no one was looking. "Seriously, I thought he was a women!"  
  
We finished our food but we were still drinking coffee when he started getting into serious mode.  
  
"You're not dating anyone right now, right?"  
  
"Not anyone that knows about it. Although Johnny Depp hasn't returned my letters."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, then shook his head. "You are crazy, but that's what I like about you. You know, I enjoy hanging out with you. We should get together more often."  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would love every minute of it." He smiled his huge grin complete with perfect white teeth.  
  
"Well, I could pencil you in sometime. I'm a busy girl, but I'll see what I can do." That's what I said, but what I was thinking was 'I will do whatever you want'.  
  
A smirk came across his face as he nodded agreeing. "We better get out of here if we want to make decent time tonight."  
  
He paid the waitress and looked confused when she wrote down her home and cell phone numbers on the back of the receipt. We walked outside and into the cold rain. He put his arm around me as we ran to the car. Letting out a deep breath, he turned on the heater.  
  
I put my face in my hands and let out a half laugh. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"What?"  
  
"THIS. You and me. I never expected in a million years that anything would happen." I looked up and he was staring at me in almost shock.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You could have any girl in any country, and you are sitting here with little old me."  
  
He grabbed my hand off of my lap. "Hey, how could you think that?" He gently turned my head so I looked him in the eyes. "You are everything I could ever dream about in a girl. You are smart and funny and can handle anything that comes your way without missing a beat. I can't take my eyes off of you. Before I felt weird thinking this because you were seeing someone and your father could have my head on a platter if he wanted. But I don't care any more." His thumb brushed my cheek, and without thinking he said, "Your eyes are so beautiful tonight."  
  
He leaned closer. I took in his body spray and closed my eyes. Then, without warning he stopped and rested his forehead on mine. "We should get going." I sighed and shook my head.  
  
We DID need to hit the road if we wanted to get a good night sleep, but DAMN! Our first kiss was months ago and it was out of pure stupidness. I was so ready for that one. I WANTED that one. One kiss would not throw our whole schedule off. Now I have to sit here looking at him and smelling him for the next couple of hours as we are stuck in this car together. Was he playing hard to get?  
  
Wait, wasn't I playing hard to get before? That was my plan, and I fell right for his trap. Grrrrrr.  
  
"Oh, man I got to get gas." That broke my deep thought.  
  
We pulled up to a gas station down the road from where we ate. He stepped out of the car for a minute while I looked out into the rain, which was now coming down harder than I had seen since I was 12. I jumped as something heavy fell on to my lap.  
  
"Pick something out," I noticed it was his CD binder. "It might be a long drive with this rain."  
  
I unzipped the big black case and started flipping through the pages. For the most part it was what I expected rock, hard rock, and more rock. Then I found something interesting. I popped in the CD as he came running back from paying. As soon as he cranked the key the song floated out of the speakers.  
  
"RANDY's in the band. RANDY's in the band..."  
  
His eyes shot wide open. Then he slumped over and started laughing hard.  
  
"Care to explain?" I asked turning down the screeching voices of kids singing.  
  
"It was a joke. We went to a store and they had a big section of CDs with songs that contained a name. I think it's for little kids, but someone put this in my car one day and it never left."  
  
I laughed as I pulled out the 'Songs for RANDY' CD and quick put in a Metallica CD.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said moving to the music.  
  
We drove for a few more hours. I took his leather jacket off of my shoulders and put it on my knees. A mini skirt did not cut it in cold weather. As we went deeper and deeper into the blackness it became harder and harder to see through the rain. We were going slower than normal. The speed limit was 65 but we were only going 50.  
  
Again we started talking about nothing when I saw it. Strait ahead and he didn't see it.  
  
"RANDY WATCH OUT!" 


	14. Rain Drop Lullaby

Dis: I own nothing execpt a Randy Orton autograph. And let me tell you I almost jumped a table to well, jump HIM. But I am not the all powerful Vinny Mac so really I have nadda. And by the way: this is fiction so nothing can be related to any real person in the story besides the fact that Randy Orton is a dead sexy hunk.

A/N: I decided (after long research and drooling over pictures) that killing off Randy Orton would be a baaaadddd thing to do. Well, for right now. So, I'll leave you with this. Keep the reviews comin'. Enjoy and happy ficin'.

I replayed what had happened as Randy tried to call someone on his cell phone.  
  
We were driving in the pouring rain. I saw it, the turn in the road. Randy didn't see it right away, he could hardly see anything in the rain, but when he did, he hit the brakes. We slid on the wet road, right into a tree. It wasn't that bad, for us. The tree hit right behind my seat and almost split the car in two. Needless to say, we weren't driving any more tonight.  
  
Randy kicked the tree, mumbled something, and then hung up his phone. "20 or 30 minutes IF they can find us."  
  
It was pitch black out with only a few flashes of lightning, and the rain was still coming down. I could see Randy's wet white shirt pace around the tree. I looked at my watch, 2 am. I am stuck in the woods, at 2 am, in pouring rain, so dark you can't see anything, with Randy Orton. GREAT, Glen will be sooo comfortable with this.  
  
I looked up at the clouds as if to find an answer to an unknown question. "You okay?" That might be it. "Hey, you okay?" he called again.  
  
"I'm cold, I'm wet, and Glen is never going to let me out of his sight ever again."  
  
"I'm sorry," He sighed placing his hands on top of his head. I wanted to take back what I had just said. "You shouldn't even be here. Batista should be with me. We would of ran into a drive through and have been past here when the rain got bad. You would be safe and sound with your father, who MIGHT pound me to a pulp now that I think about it."  
  
I pulled his hands down. "But that's not how it turned out. Batista drove with Hunter and Steph and I am here, safe and sound, with you. Glen won't pound you, because I won't let him. This wasn't your fault, it was just an accident."  
  
He stood there thinking for a while, then pulled his hands out of mine as the thunder crackled in the air. "This is a sign. Something is telling us that this isn't right. I don't know what we were even thinking." He turned and started walking down the street.  
  
"WHAT?!" I called out. He stopped and turned his head.  
  
"Why start something that is doomed to fail?"  
  
I got a little scared. Never in my life had I seen someone get so depressed all at once. He put his hands in his back pockets and kept walking. His tattoos were showing from under his white shirt, which now clung to him in the rain. Without thinking I ran after him. Water sprayed up on my legs and I fell in the mud because of the heals I was wearing.  
  
"You can't leave me. I need you."  
  
He must have seen me fall because he was kneeling over me less than a second later. I whipped the mud out of my eyes. Tears came to the surface as Randy pushed my hair back.  
  
"You don't know me," I started. "I need you."  
  
"What, you need a pretty boy who is only good for throwing a punch?"  
  
"You think that is the only thing you're good at?"  
  
He gave me a 'what do you think' stare. "That's all people see me as, and that's what I portray. Who will say different?"  
  
"I think you're great. You're funny and witty. You know the right thing to say every time. Hell, you make me smile when I'm around you." I looked down hearing a small 'plop' sound as he sat in the mud next to me. "I like you Randy. You're not like the other guys I've known." Why is it when it is late and I am under a lot of stress I tell my life story? "I used to think that I didn't deserve a nice guy. I hung around with such creeps. They only..."  
  
He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. When I felt his body heat a sensation of being safe came over me. "I can't get over the past." My tears started again. "When I was living with Nancy, I was treated like the scum of the earth, so I believed I had done something wrong and deserved nothing. When I moved in with Glen I couldn't tell my self differently. Tonight, I thought that things were finally changing."  
  
With both arms he pulled me all the way in and I laid my head on his shoulder. Tears streamed down my face and hit his already soaked shirt. The rain danced around us but it didn't matter any more.  
  
"Its okay, don't cry. It'll only give Kane another reason to hurt me if he found out you were crying."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist. We must have looked like a pair of fools. The two of us sitting in the mud holding each other while wearing nice clothes. He started rocking to a beat while he hummed.  
  
"Everything's gonna be all right. Rockabye... Rockabye..." It must have been the only part of the song he knew (well it's the only part of the song that I knew). As lame as it was, it made me smile.  
  
We sat there for a while when he abruptly asked "Do you think they forgot about us?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wet cell phone. "Oh no." he turned it on only to get a quick flash of light then nothing. He looked at me.  
  
"Mine was in the back seat where the tree is sitting now."  
  
"It's only been 21 minutes, they should be able to find us."  
  
We went back to the car with the idea of getting out of the rain, but the tree had smashed up the roof and it was flooded. We sat back down in the mud huddling under his leather jacket that I still had. I was so tired, but Randy wouldn't let me go to sleep incase we caught Hypothermia or something and wouldn't wake up. The cops came about fifteen minutes later and had an ambulance with them. You would have thought that if they believed that the accident was so big that they brought an ambulance, that they would have gone 100 mph to try to find us in the middle of no where. I was shaking so much that Randy picked me up and brought me to where they were unloading the stretcher. Randy insisted that he could sit while we drove to the hospital and held my hand the whole ride.  
  
"We're almost there," he whispered pulling the blanket tighter around him. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and looked up at the blur of a figure he now had. "They said they contacted someone with the WWE and they are going to meet us at the hospital."  
  
I smiled. I wanted to give Glen a big hug because I knew he was probably already there asking someone every ten seconds where we were.  
  
"Hang in there Jessie. I like you and I want you around for a while."  
  
I didn't hear anything else. I peacefully slipped into the black abyss that was calling my name.  
  
I don't know how long I was out but I woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to many soft-beeping machines. I tried to move only to restrained by something holding my hand. I saw the backwards baseball cap hiding most of the person sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I reached over with my free hand and snatched the cap. I expected the jerk that came next.  
  
"Oh thank God," Glen sighed giving me the biggest hug I have ever gotten. "I was so worried."  
  
I looked at him after he sat back down. "It wasn't his fault."  
  
"What? Oh, I know that. These things just happen. From what the cops have told me, YOU are extremely lucky. If the car was just an inch or so farther back the tree would have collided with your head. You would..."  
  
He couldn't say the last part but I knew what it was. If we had hit the tree differently my body could have hit the tree with such force that I would have been killed instantly. It had crossed my mind as soon as the car stopped moving but I waved it off.  
  
Glen rubbed the top of my hand that he was holding. "Are you still cold?"  
  
I nodded and he grabbed the blanket that was on the back of his chair.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
I followed his stare as he pointed to the other side of the room. There in the darken corner laid Randy looking much like me, hooked up to many machines and covered in blankets.  
  
"He passed out on the way here just like you did." I saw that he had flowers and a teddy bear on the table next to him. I looked over at my own table and noticed I had the flowers and a stuffed monkey, plus little odds and ends. "The first of many I believe," he said picking up the monkey. "Mr. McMahon and J.R. were in here earlier. The flowers are from Jim, and the monkey is from Vince. He said you were special so you get a monkey instead of a regular teddy bear." He smiled. That was a lie I found out later. The gift shop only had one bear and it turns out that the bear is Randy's favorite animal, but for know, I didn't care.  
  
He tucked the monkey under my arm and kissed me on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'm going to get a soda but I'll be right back. They've canceled my match, and of course Randy's match today so I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He left and I glanced over at Randy's body. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he risked his career to go out to dinner with me. It wasn't even a real date. I yawned and held the stuffed creature in my arms. Slowly I went back to sleep.


	15. A Special Gift

Dis: Don't own nada!

A/N: When I saw Jeff on Impact I had to bring him back. Although I do not know what color his hair really is, it looks like a black. At one point it looked blue, and another it looked purple, but for the most part it can be called black, so black it is. I don't know if he will stay or not, but hes back for now. R&R please. Happy ficin'.

I was let out of the hospital a day or so after, the same with Randy. To 'regain my strength' I had to stay home for a week and not travel with Glen, or anyone else for that matter. The first day I did odds and ends like cleaning my room, giving Malfoy a bath, and doing the wash. After that two hours (I don't spend that much time in my room, Malfoy is small, and I only had a week's worth of clothes dirty), I was bored. I slept for a while but since I just spent some time in the hospital I wanted to do something more.  
  
Glen and I had developed a system that when I was at home and he was out he would call in the morning, an hour before the show, and then right after he was done. At least I had something to look forward to. But the real question was if I would get a call from anyone else. Say, maybe Randy?  
  
The phone rang, early.  
  
"Hello?" I said hoping the voice was...  
  
"Hey little one. It's Matt."  
  
"Oh, hey Hardy-boy." Disappointed? Yes, but I was however glad to talk to someone.  
  
"Listen, I have a gift for you. Do you think I could bring it by in a few days?" I sighed looking at the mountains of flowers and cards I had already gotten.  
  
"Go for it. Its not like I have anything going on in my life."  
  
I could hear him chuckle. "Cool. And don't worry, you'll LOVE this one."  
  
The rest of the day was pointless. I rented almost 30 movies from the local place and started watching a few. When that got boring I grabbed my laptop and surfed around the Internet.  
  
_tendollarman**:** hey gurl, wazup? its max_, popped up on my screen.  
  
Max is my friend from when I lived with Nancy. He is a huge wrestling freak and has been talking to me non-stop since I moved in with Glen.  
  
_Lil-Red: not much, just got out of the hospital  
  
tendollarman: really? that sux!  
  
Lil-Red: yeah, randy and i got in2 a crash  
  
tendollarman: ya home for a while?  
  
Lil-Red: a week, all alone  
  
tendollarman: should party  
  
Lil-Red: no friends  
  
tendollarman: sad, i'll hang  
  
Lil-Red: really? wanna visit? i'll pay  
  
tendollarman: yeah, i'll drive, wat r u like 10 hours away?  
  
Lil-Red: i guess  
  
tendollarman: b there by mornin  
_  
I told Glen that Max was coming over to stay for a few days and he sounded glad that the name didn't sound anything like 'Randy'.  
  
I woke up around 5a.m. to pounding on the front door. Max looked over tired and crashed on the couch after admitting he might not make it upstairs to the guest bedroom. I ran back to my room and curled under the blankets for a few more hours.  
  
Max had changed a lot since I had last seen him. I realized this when I came down stairs to find him making pancakes. He had grown a couple of inches and now stood about 6 feet. His light brown hair was shaggy and hung over his eyes. His body was nicely shaped from swimming season and he was looking fine. Oh, yeah. One other thing had changed since I had seen him, he came out of the closet. Yep the poor boy broke every girl's heart when he said he liked men. Personally I don't care, I mean, he is the same Max I knew from forever.  
  
For two days we watched movies and played with Malfoy and took the town on by storm, well, as best that two 19 year olds could do.  
  
The last day that Max was there was the day Matt had time to bring over his 'gift'. It was Monday and Matt wasn't scheduled on that night's Raw. I answered the door around 1 in the afternoon. I opened it wide, speechless, as a smile crept on to my face.  
  
"Well if it isn't my biggest fan." I was standing there facing not one, but two of the Hardy brothers.  
  
I gave a little shriek as Jeff picked me up in a hug.  
  
"I missed you," he said carrying me back into the house.  
  
We walked (well they walked, Jeff never seemed to put me down) into the living room where Max was sitting in his pajamas petting Malfoy while they watched the end of Ocean's 11. Max's mouth dropped open when Matt came up and shook his hand. (He had just gotten through telling me that Matt Hardy was on the top of his crush list.)  
  
I was finally plopped on to the couch and the movie was turned off. We talked and laughed for a couple of hours. It turns out Jeff took some time out of life and over came most of his problems. He also signed a contract with a smaller wrestling organization. I was glad that he was getting back on his feet, Max was glad that Matt was with in touching distance, and Malfoy was glad that he had four people taking turns scratching his head and playing with him. It was a good time for all.  
  
Someone suggested that we get out of the house and take a walk down the street to a local playground. Max said he would stay home because he didn't feel like getting dressed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to watch a movie instead," Matt said as I watched Max's eyes open wide behind him. "You two should go."  
  
We grabbed Malfoy's leash and headed out.  
  
"Nice place you've got here. Looks like you hit the jackpot when you found Kane."  
  
"I love it here, even though I don't spend much time at home anymore. I've been traveling with Glen,"  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
His voice traveled off as he waved to a few kids on the playground. Don't ask me why it took me soo long to realize the difference in Jeff, but I took a good look at him for the first time. His hair was long and wavy and dyed black matching his nails. He had a small white goatee that matched the white streak of hair in the front of his hair, which made him look kinda like a skunk. He caught me looking at his hair.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"It is... a little calm for you."  
  
"So is yours."  
  
He ran his fingers through my hair and looked at the dark red highlights I had put in my natural color.  
  
"What happened to the green I put in your hair?"  
  
"Eh, I stopped doing that when you left."  
  
He nodded and gave me a 'sorry bout that' look.  
  
"So you're seeing Randy Orton?"  
  
I was wondering when this would come up. I stared blankly at him because truthfully, I didn't know the answer to this. Yeah, we kissed along time ago, we had dinner together, we almost froze to death together, but was there something there? I mean he hasn't even called since that night. Even Coach called.  
  
I didn't answer. "Should I step away form that subject?"  
  
"Turn and run."

He laughed and put me in a headlock making me drop Malfoy's leash. The little pup quickly jumped on some kid's poor forgotten shoe next to the sandbox. A few more hours were spent around the park with some strange looks our way. Later we headed back. We didn't want to miss Raw now did we?


	16. RAW Moments

Dis: Guess what, I own EVERYTHING! Okay not really, but I wish I did. In reality I own nothing, and college payments take away everything else.

A/N: This is before Summer Slam so lets say its Aug. 8th. Happy Ficin'!

"Yo, I'm hungry. What's your address?" Max called to me from the kitchen.  
  
"What?" I called back bring soda up from the basement.  
  
"The pizza guy needs your address!"  
  
"Um," You would think I'd know this. "Check the mail."  
  
Matt was busy tearing through every cabinet in the house looking for things to eat as Jeff sat on the floor in the living room petting Malfoy.  
  
"I don't believe this! A teenager lives in this house and there is no junk food. There's only two bags of chips," Matt called from the open pantry door.  
  
"Chips? Bring 'em this way." Jeff replied.  
  
"What kind of junk food do you want?"  
  
Little do these boys know I have a huge stash of food up in my room, hidden away from a monster who likes to have a midnight snack when he's home.  
  
"M&M's"  
  
"Skittles"  
  
"Cookies"  
  
"Anything not healthy."  
  
"Anything not THIS."  
  
Matt held up a container that had some moldy spaghetti in it.  
  
"Wow," I said as he threw the container away. "We had that two weeks ago."  
  
"Hurry up! It's startin'!" Jeff called from the floor.  
  
I bolted up to my room while the intro to Raw blared from the big screen. I tried to remember all of my hiding places. Cookies in the sock drawer, caramel corn in the pillow pile, M&M's in my desk drawer and Skittles in my closet. I grabbed everything I could then reached my desk. Instead of the bag of M&M's that I knew I had, I found a note  
  
'Sorry kiddo, got hungry. I'll pay you back.'  
  
You know, for all the chocolate Glen eats, he stays in great shape.  
  
I ran down stairs dumping my loot in a pile in front of the TV while J.R. was announcing the matches for Summer Slam. The 'Till Death Do Us Part' match popped up with Glen's and Matt's picture. I shrugged as I tore into the cookies.  
  
"So when is Summer Slam?" Jeff asked opening the skittles.  
  
"Sunday," Matt mumbled sounding not too happy.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the last Raw before Summer Slam," I heard King say through the TV.  
  
Followed by J.R. saying, "We have just been given the sad news that Matt Hardy is at home injured after Kane's attack last week. This leaves Lita helpless and alone six days before the big match."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow and turned to the rest of us. "Now what's wrong with that statement?"  
  
"Um, you're not at home?" Max said shyly.  
  
"Lita has a temper that could scare off anyone?" I added.  
  
"No one's sad that you're not there?" Jeff finished.  
  
Matt kicked Jeff in the leg then decided to waste some of his skittles by chucking them hard at all of us.  
  
The first match was Rhyno and Tajiri against The Hurricane and Rosey. Then the Diva contestants, who are not that bright, were on. I was thankful that the doorbell rang in the middle of the lots of talking that the 'Diva hopefuls' were doing. It was the pizza, and a lot of it. I had to dig through Glen's extra jacket just to get the last few bucks.  
  
"PIZZA!" I yelled and heard the three guys jump a couch and come running. The boxes were out of my hands faster than I could shut the door.  
  
"..ook, ....it aver oiy," Jeff got out with an already full mouth of pizza.  
  
I looked at him confused then heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I will be the next and youngest champion! And there is nothing anyone can do about that!"  
  
Oh, Jeff said 'look, its lover boy'. Wait! Grrrr I turned to the TV and saw that Randy Orton's figure taking up most of the big screen. I always knew that boy had a big ego. I ripped the pizza box out of Jeff's hands and sat on the couch with my legs crossed. How many times did I have to say there was nothing going on between us. Wait, I never actually denied it to them, now did I?  
  
We pigged out for a while more then Lita was shown running in the arena. Of course I knew what was next, Kane. (I only call him Kane when he is actually acting, for the rest of the time he is Glen because we both agreed that 'dad' is a little weird. Even after a year or so.) Just as I predicted, he came barging around the corner. There was yelling and screaming then a slap to Kane's face. It ended with another promo for the 'Till Death Do Us Part' match.  
  
I roped my arm around Matt's neck and brought him closer. "Matt, could you do me a favor?"  
  
He looked at me a little scared. "You bought the pizza, so I guess. What?"  
  
I pointed at the picture of 'Kane'. "Whoop his ass." He gave a laugh so hard that he closed his eyes and tried not to choke. "I don't want to call Lita 'mom'."  
  
Everyone heard that and started to laugh. Max rolled on the ground and squashed a pack of cookies, but Jeff decided to eat them anyway.  
  
The phone rang about ten minutes after.  
  
"Hey Glen," I answered.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," There was screaming and cheering behind me as someone did something on TV. "Are you having a party?"  
  
"No, well, kinda. Max is still over and then Matt brought Jeff over and we are all watching Raw."  
  
"Ah, well I think I'll call back later. How about 45 minutes after Raw goes off air?"  
  
"Great, talk to you then."  
  
I hung up and joined the boys watching the rest of Raw. The last match was a tag team between HHH and Batista against Eugene and William Regal. I don't know if there was an actual winner since all hell broke loose in the ring.  
  
After, Matt and Jeff said that they needed to get back to their hotel so they can leave for home early in the morning. (Jeff had to pack before he went to Nashville, Tennessee on Wednesday.) Max, seeing that Matt Hardy was leaving, decided that he should start the long drive home so he can take a nap before he goes out tomorrow night.  
  
I said my good byes and gave all three hugs. After watching the cars go down the dark street I went back and cleaned up the mess. I made sure to put all of my food back in my room, he might know where I keep the M&M's but he doesn't know where everything else is.  
  
I sat back down on the couch when the phone rang. Right on time.  
  
"North Town Party Stop, how may I help you?" There was silence. "Hello? Glen?"  
  
I heard someone take a deep breath in. "Uh, hey, Jes."  
  
I almost dropped the phone. "Randy?"


	17. Your Call

"Randy?" I said a second time just to make sure that I heard myself the correctly first time

"Yeah, uh... hey."

I was almost in shock. I reached to the other side of the couch and grabbed the Harley Davidson teddy bear that the Undertaker sent me. Nervously I played with its ear. I could only imagine what he was doing.

"So... how are you?" came out of the phone a second later.

Wow, if that wasn't avoiding the reason he called, I don't know what was. Wait, wasn't I mad at him?

"Can you make this quick. Glen said he was going to call soon."

"Actually, he told me, to tell you, that he decided he was tired and would see you when he got in tomorrow."

"Oh..."

We fell silent. Oh how weird this is. I poked at the nose of the bear in my lap.

"Aw screw it." I heard him kick something. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I stopped poking the bear.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

I bet you are.

"I don't know why I waited."

I don't know why you called now.

"I thought... well I wasn't thinking."

Well that was obvious.

"You probably hate me."

Now I do.

"And I know I need to make it up to you."

Alright, I've had enough of this. I was thinking of a million sarcastic things. But none were good enough to be said. All I said was the truth.

"Hey Randy, it's okay. Really," I said innocently. "I mean its not like we're dating. Besides, I could have called you too." Oh yeah, I forgot about that part.

"Well...I...well...you...um...shit." Well that's what I heard. If that was what he really said, then I guess he had something else on his mind.

I looked at the clock and realized that I was really tired. "Hey Randy, could you possibly call back tomorrow. I'm a little..."

"Wait! I just wanna..."

"What?"

He took a deep breath in. "You..." He laughed.

I wanted to scream 'SPIT IT OUT BOY! THE BED IS CALLIN' but I kept my tongue and let him continue.

"I've liked a lot of women, and a lot of women have like me."

Alright, I'm hanging up if that was so important.

"But, you are special."

Now I'm listening.

"I've got to be honest, there's something about you that makes you different than anyone I've met. I really liked going to dinner with you, but the night was kinda hectic after that. I didn't know what to do, or how you felt. But these last few days gave me time to think, and all I could think about was you, and only you. "

"Ah..."

So what else was I supposed to say? I wanted him to call but I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, its not like I thought about him at all during these last few days. Or the way he never called. Or the way he looked dripping wet in the black jeans and white top. Nope not at all. I didn't even accidentally call Max 'Randy' when he first showed up. Is anyone seeing through these lies?

"I just thought I should get his out in the open. So that you would know."

Great, throw the ball in my corner.

"Well, if you're tired I guess I should let you be."

"No, you don't have to." I waited for him to call then he says that and tries to hang up, I'm not going to let that happen.

"Cool" There was silence.

"So... are you nervous about your match on Sunday?" I said just to talk.

"No, I'm a big boy."

We talked for a few more moments.

"Wow, do you know that we've been on the phone for five hours?" So it was more than a few moments. "I dropped off my rental car, took a cab ride, unpacked and still have been talking to you for an hour just sitting here."

I yawned. "It couldn't have been that long. I mean you just called."

"And now I'm going to fall asleep. Should we finish this tomorrow?"

We talked for twenty minutes more before we actually hung up. I had no energy so I slept on the couch. I woke up later when the door shut and there was humming, barking and something wet poking at my ear. I pushed Malfoy off and sat up looking into the kitchen.

Glen was wearing his work out gear and drinking a bottle of water. "I took Malfoy for a walk. Or rather he took me for a run." He finished off the water and threw the bottle in the sink.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was afternoon. "What time did you get in?" I asked standing up as he poured me a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. You were asleep on the couch with the phone. Anyone interesting call?" He knew something, he did something. I could just see the bruises on Randy already.

"Not really."

I smiled as Malfoy attached himself to my shoelace. I don't know where he picked up chewing on shoelaces, but he does it nonstop. He doesn't even touch the other part of the shoe.

"Oh, this was on the table. One of the guys must of left it for you."

Glen handed me a plain white envelope with 'Jessie' written in the middle. I opened it up and read it. My mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, what?" I said finishing the letter.

"Something wrong?"

"No," I got out faintly. "Jeff just... wrote me a letter."


	18. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Dis: I own almost nothinging, and college payments seem to take that away.

A/N: It seems that I like this story more than any of my other ones. This is the begining of the Summer Slam events, the next chapter will finish it out. Expect a 'famous geek' to make a special appearance in this chapter or the next. If you live in the Wisconsin area you might know who I'm talking about, if not you will be surprised to find out who is a HUGE wrestling fan.

I went over Jeff's leader in my head. I had read it so many times in the last few days. Why hadn't he said something, why didn't I pick up on something?

"Earth to Jessica. Come in Jessica. You with me kiddo?" Glen had been trying to get my attention.

"Huh?"

I remember he was talking about something, but I got side tracked. It was something important. What was it? Oh, yeah, college. And the ironic fact that the only college we could talk our way into letting me keep Malfoy in the dorm, was also 20 minutes away from Randy's home. I didn't think of this until Glen brought it up, but I didn't mind. Glen on the other hand...

"Did you hear me? I don't want you spending too much time with Randy and not paying any attention to your schoolwork."

College would start in a few weeks. Secretly, I was scared sh!tless about this. I'll explain the reasons later. Right now there are more important things going on.

"I won't. Besides, Randy will be with you for most of the week. When he comes home he will be tired and worn out. I might not even see him half the time."

He gave me a look that I read as a mix between 'Yeah right' and 'That's not the impression I got'. The look made me smile on the inside. I guess I also smiled on the outside because Glen gave me another look. This one read 'I'm watching his every move'. I could have been read as 'I'm watching YOUR every move', but knowing Glen, it wasn't.

I threw my hands up and watched the trees pass. Glen was lost and he wouldn't admit it. I jumped as my NEW phone gave a beep. I had two unchecked messages. The first was from the girl that lives next to Glen who watches Malfoy when I'm gone (I now owe her THREE pairs of shoelaces), and then Randy. He, of course, was asking where I was.

It was Sunday morning, the morning before Summer Slam. Tuesday morning, the day Randy and I talked forever, was at least four days ago. Since then Randy and I have kept things on the 'down low'. Gail Kim has been bugging me for details with the help of Trish and Lita. I just don't know what to tell them. We talk alone, but once we got in public we act like complete strangers.

Yesterday I ate lunch with HHH, Shawn Michaels and Randy. Boy was that nerve racking. I didn't talk much, neither did Randy. We just played with our food while HHH and Michaels tried to make conversation. Nothing worked. Later HHH pulled me aside and asked why it seemed like Randy and I were in middle school and we were just caught making out by the principal.

By the way, ALL we have been doing is TALKING; no making out has taken place, yet. Every time we even get close to a kiss something ALWAYS happens. Grrrr...

"Oh, there it is," Glen said half amused with himself.

We pulled in past the check stop in front of screaming fans then pulled in to park. I grabbed my purse/bag, which held my change of clothes and a few other things, as Glen got his bags. The plan for the night was one that I liked a lot. I would eat backstage and do 'the norm' before the show, BUT, tonight I get to watch the pay per view from a reserved front row ringside seat. I have never sat in the front row before. I can't wait.

We found Chris Benoit and Randy talking next to a soda machine outside of the dining room. Randy was wearing black breakaway pants with a black WWE half zip fleece. His backpack was hanging off of one shoulder while his hair looked like he had just taken a shower. Benoit was wearing... something, I think. I mean he WAS wearing clothing, I just don't really care.

"Don't worry if everything goes as planed we will pull off one hell of a match," Benoit said pulling his arm off of the soda machine. "Just ask this guy," he stuck his thumb at Glen, "we pulled off a great match last time. Of course I won."

Randy looked up and noticed we were walking towards them. He gave a slight smile, then looked back at Benoit.

"How's it goin guys?" Glen asked shaking Benoit's hand.

"Not bad, just going over some last minute details," Benoit said. "How about you? You have a big match tonight too."

"I'm good."

They stopped talking and looked at Randy, who had been inching closer to us. He was now about three feet away.

"Hey... Jes..." he said very drawn out.

"Chris, why don't we get some grub," Glen said rolling his eyes.

Before Glen and Benoit left Glen gave me that same 'I'm watching him' look. But I quickly turned my attention to the huge grin Randy had when they left us alone.

"Oh!" I said digging in my bag, "I have the CD you lent me. I listened to it on the road last night. It was good." I held it out to him.

He shook his hand. "Keep it."

"Thanks," I took a step closer to him. "You nervous?"

"Nah," he took a step closer as I eyed him up. "Well, maybe a little." He sighed. "I have something for you."

He reached in his backpack and pulled out a black T-shirt. "I was thinking... maybe you could wear it tonight If you wanted to, I mean."

I opened the shirt up to read 'RANDY ORTON Legend Killer Tour'. I looked up to see he was inches away from me. "I'll wear it, in the front row, tonight."

"Okay," he said brushing some hair out of my eyes with a soft finger. "Jes..." he whispered softly.

I looked into his big blue eyes and... WHAM!

"Hell Trish! They were about to kiss this time," Gail Kim shouted from the corner her and Trish were watching from. Randy looked dazed as I picked up the dodge ball that was thrown at his head.

"They took too long and I'm hungry," Trish protested.

I shook my head and gave them the evil eye as Gail Kim winked while they walked past. I folded the shirt back up and shoved it into my bag. Randy said he was fine and had to go... somewhere. I, deciding that I wasn't hungry, took a walk. I ran into Matt and Lita a short while later.

"Hardy-boy, can I talk to you for a bit?" I called.

He came and met me where I was standing in the hall. "What's up little one? I hope this isn't about tonight, I need to concentrate."

"No, it's not about tonight, its about Jeff. How has he been lately?"

He paused in thought as to choose his words carefully. "He's been better now that he's workin again."

"Has he been acting differently? Maybe a little strange?"

"We are talking about my brother Jeff Hardy, right? He has always been a little strange. Why do you ask?"

I grabbed my bag lightly as if to touch the envelope inside. "I guess its nothing."

But it was something. I needed to find out why he wrote what he wrote.

"Okay..." he said confused. "You're not wearing that to the show, are you?"

I looked down to see that I was still wearing the sweats I threw on after going to the gym. I checked my watch, which told me I was almost late to meet the usher that would take me to my seat. I gave Matt a hug for good luck and took off running.

I burst into the Diva's locker room with my shirt almost off. I flew past some chatty 'wanna-be' Divas on my way to a mirror where I was twisting my hair up and trying to pin it fast.

"Pardon me," one of them said tapping me on the shoulder, "this is the Diva's locker room, a private locker room. You can't be in here."

"She has more right to be in here than you do," Nidia said standing next to Victoria.

The 'wanna-bes' took offense to that and left the room.

"We're going to be working with one of them ya know," Victoria said.

"I just can't stand that they think they are at the top around here when they don't even have a contract yet."

"Kinda like those 'Tough Enough' kids," Victoria said handing me the change of clothes I brought.

"Ye... hey!" Nidia hit her with my brush.

"Guys I have to get out there before the doors open, and I still have to get money so I can eat SOMETHING. So if you don't mind..."

I tightened the last strap on my boots and did a little twirl for the two. I was wearing a black leather skirt, decorated in flames, that came just above my knees over fishnet stockings and a pair of boots that Jeff had bought me from Hot Topic when I first met him. I twisted up the T-shirt Randy had given me to expose most of my stomach. A few bracelets finished the outfit off nicely.

"If I didn't think you were kinda some what taken, I would ask you out after the show," Nidia said with a smile. I laughed while throwing all of the things I brought back in my bag.

I ran to a small back hall that connected with the public area. There an usher was waiting for me. He handed me an envelope with a ticket and a lanyard with a Summer Slam backstage pass that had my picture on it. I thanked him as he unlocked the door.

If you have ever been to a PPV event you know the sight I walked into. There was a mad rush going on EVERYWHERE! I was being pushed from side to side while I made my way to the concession area. How hard can it be to get a soft pretzel and a soda? Paying with the cash Nidia gave me (she wants to be paid back with a dinner or a new CD) I weaved my way to a clearing without spilling a drop. Another usher showed me my seat and helped me with my things. I must have had the best seat in the house. Dead center on the side with the camera. I couldn't wait! This is going to be soo much fun.

A/N: Alright, it will take a few days to get the next chapter up since Summer Slam could change a couple of things. It should be up by Monday. Wanna know what's going on with Jeff? Well you'll know once I've figured that out. lol. Hope you like, HAPPY FICIN'!


	19. A StepMother And A Champion

Dis: Blah Blah nada.

A/N: Sorry this is long and some parts might not make sense. I wrote the first half before I left for the Ren. Faire and wrote the last part after I knew I wan't going to start crying after watching Summer Slam. Enjoy.

"Hey cutie, you hear alone?"

Man, that was the third guy tonight, and the show hasn't even started. Is it so wrong that I eat my pretzel in peace with out some 40-year-old hitting on me?

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend." Lie, but it could be pulled off. There were still two seats to my right that had not been filled yet.

"Oh come on girlie, you don't have a boyfriend."

Ouch! How did he jump to that conclusion? Just because I was sitting here alone for 20 minutes eating a soft pretzel with out talking to anyone does not mean I don't have a boyfriend. Even if it is true, he didn't have to point it out.

"Is this guy bugging you?" a voice came.

I looked and saw my favorite ring hand Luke standing with his arms crossed. He was my favorite because he always could make everyone laugh, and he pulled so many pranks on the superstars.

"Yeah, but don't cause any trouble over me."

He didn't listen. He called the guy over and whispered something in his ear. The guy turned white and looked at me. "Sorry" he mumbled and sat back down. Luke just gave me a nod and went back to work tightening the ropes. Whatever.

There was some big fuss being made to my right, but I didn't pay any attention till the empty seats next to me were filled. They came in right on time as the only dark match (match not taped, to warm up the audience) on the card started. I looked them over. Two guys, one in his mid twenties, the other in his thirties. The one on the end was bigger and the one next to me was tall and skinny. The girl behind us jumped up almost making me spit out my soda.

"OH MY GAWD! You're Screech!"

The guy next to me gave a fake smile and signed a peace of paper for her. I squinted at him. Screech? From Saved By The Bell? Could it be? WAIT, it is! Older though.

He turned to me noticing that I was watching what was going on.

"You're Sc...."

"Please, don't say it. My name is Dustin Diamond and yes I was on Saved By The Bell, but I don't want to get into it."

"Fair enough."

He gave a sigh of relief and took a look at my pass.

"Where did you get that? I didn't get mine yet."

"I got it with my ticket when I left backstage."

"You were backstage already?"

"Yeah, I had to eat and change," I said looking up as the match ended and the announcers were coming out. Michael Cole and Tazz were walking past slapping hands. Tazz stopped for a split second in front of me and shook my hand. "Hey Jessica." Dustin looked a bit confused.

"I take it you're someone of importance here?" he asked digging in to his nachos as the first Heat match started.

"Well not me. My father is though."

"Oh yeah, who's he?"

"Kane."

He choked on his chip. Most people aren't expecting me to be related to 'the Big Red Machine' but I'm used to the reactions now. Dustin looked into the air for a moment before saying "Cool, chip?" I took the chip that was offered to me. "I didn't know he had kids. Well, without Lita."

Now I choked. "Don't go there."

We talked while the Heat matches were taking place. It turns out that Dustin lives in Wisconsin (A/N: not saying what city) and was just in town for some business when he was offered tickets. He is a HUGE wrestling fan for some odd reason. He doesn't like it when people bring up Saved By The Bell because he feels like he is over that part in his life and he is nothing like his old character. (And he's not. Now he is tall and kind of muscular.)

We finished off the nachos and stood up for the opening pyro. Wow, I think I went blind and deaf at the same time.

The second match was the 'Till Death Do Us Part' match. I made sure that I did not know the out come to this match. I sat low in my seat so that if any of them looked my way, they wouldn't notice me that much. When Matt hit the mat after the choke slam the look on my face must have matched Lita's.

The night went on and the show was going great. You know, even if you know The Undertaker, and even slept over at his house (I was baby-sitting), you still get chills when he makes his entrance.

The wave was an interesting touch for the night. I laughed when Dustin got so excited that he jumped up and spilled his coke.

The last match of the night was of course Randy's. He wouldn't let ANYONE tell me who won, so like everyone else I was watching at the edge of my seat. We exchanged glances once when he paused to pose while Benoit was on his back, and again when he had Benoit in an arm hold, and a couple of other times as well. I couldn't look for parts of the match; it just looked so...painful. But I couldn't look away as Randy hit the RKO and won. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, then sat down overwhelmed. It was such an important moment. I looked up at him as he tried to hold back his tears, which only made me start to cry.

People started clearing out and grabbing their chairs as I just sat there trying to get a hold of myself. "So we get to take these?" Dustin asked me.

"Yeah I guess so." I was now trying to take deep breaths and stand up.

We shook hands and went our separate ways. Luke spotted me when he was taking down the ring. He said that he could take my chair so I didn't have to drag it through the madness. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I was asked to leave by the arena security.

I found my way back to the door I entered from and was met by another usher, who said I looked nothing like my picture ID (which was taken yesterday).

I congratulated a few superstars on a great show as I made my way around. I don't really have any idea where I was going, I was just walking till I found something interesting. I saw Torrie, Billy Kidman, and John Cena talking and nursing a few injuries in front of a Summer Slam chair with a piece of paper taped to it reading 'Jessica Trumann'.

Seeing as that is my name I went behind them and moved it, not noticing that John Cena was leaning on it. He caught himself on Torrie.

"What the..." he cried as they all turned towards me.

"Jessica!" Torrie said sounding pleasantly surprised.

She hugged me and I dropped the chair. Billy looked emotionless while John was standing there with his mouth open in confusion.

"John, you remember Jessica." He still looked confused. Torrie leaned in closer to him and whispered, "the one Randy..." as though I couldn't hear.

John's eyes opened wide. "OH, Jessica. How's it goin?"

There was small talk. Then, "So how far have you and Randy...??" Torrie hit John for this question. "Hey! I'm his best friend, I was just wondering." Torrie whispered again and this time I couldn't hear, but John did and his eyes went wide. "Woah, he must really like you then."

Huh? I was so confused.

"You see," Billy started nervously, "Randy, AND John, have a reputation of being players. I don't think they have kept a girl longer than two weeks."

John looked hurt. "Now why did you have to go say that?"

"Because its true."

"So, now Randy is never going to get her." He turned to me, "I know what people say about us but listen, if you and Randy haven't even kissed, and from what he tells me he is still nuts about you, then he has changed his ways for the good."

I shook my head trying to make sense of that. "By the way, have you seen him?"

They pointed me in the direction of his dressing room. I knocked but there was no answer so I pushed the door open. Randy was walking back and forth holding the belt while he was talking on the phone.

"I know dad, I can't believe it either. It's going to take some time to get used to." He looked up and saw me. "Dad I'll have to talk to you tomorrow."

He sat down on a bench and I sat next to him. He grabbed a hold of me and started crying. We sat there for a while before we both could control our emotions. He sat back and wiped his eyes.

"Was it better that I didn't tell you?" he asked half hugging the belt.

I shook my head wiping my own eyes and turning my hands black from my mascara. He hugged me again lifting me up into his lap.

"I'm glad you're here. I saw you watching me."

I didn't say anything as he handed me his newly won belt. I ran my fingers over the gold as he placed his hand on top of mine. I sighed and leaned into him.

"You okay from the match? I couldn't watch some of it because it looked so bad, so painful."

"Now I'm good, but in the morning I will feel it. I need to see how Chris is doing though. I think he really re-injured his neck when his foot caught the rope while diving out."

We shut up and relaxed. He closed his and leaned back against the wall. He was sweaty and still in his tights, but I didn't move. I would have sat there for days, if only John hadn't come in.

"Hey you guys comin? Or are you calling it a night?"

"Eh," Randy said moving, "we're coming. Give us a moment."

I didn't move so Randy picked me up while standing up.

"Nice shirt," she said with a slight smile, "you coming with us?"

Randy explained that him and John were going out celebrating for the night. A few other people were going with. All I had to do was change.

I gave him another hug than put his belt on his shoulder like it should be. He kissed me on the top of my head just when I thought I got my heart rate to normal. I took a deep breath in and walked out the door.

A/N: The real story of the first time i met Dustin Diamond is that while I was walking out of the bathroom, drying my hands on my pants because they didn't have anymore towels, I ran strait into someone. I looke up and it's Screech from SBTB. I've met him a few times after and it has come to a point where we recognize each other from wrestling.

If ANYONE didn't feel the emotion running wild during Summer Slam then you need to watch the end of the last match. I almost cried. I was worried that Benoit did hurt his neck and I almost cried when I saw the look on Randy's face. Alright enough talking. HAPPY FICIN'!

P.S. The next chapter will explain what Jeff said.


	20. Drinks All Around

Dis: If you need to ask by now, you should reread everything.

A/N: It was brought to my attention that for the last like 10 chapters I have been spelling Glenn's name wrong. It seems to be spelled with two N's and not just one like I have been. So from now on it should be correct. Enjoy and HAPPY FICIN'!

"You're limo my lady," a clean, changed, and very hot looking Randy said holding open the door for me.

I had changed into Lita's extra clothes, a pair of blue jeans and lacy purple top, and was ready for a night out. There were six of us in the limo: Billy Kidman, Torrie Wilson, Paul London, John Cena, Randy and me. Others like Matt Hardy, Lita, and I think the other members of Evolution were driving rental cars so we could make it to the next hotel. We had the limo because we had the champion.

John, Randy, and I sat on one side of the limo while Torrie, Billy, and Paul sat on the other. I was digging threw my purse when I felt Randy bump me.

"Sorry," he said a little embarrassed as John rolled his eyes.

There was a lot of hand gesturing and whispering coming from the two. Every once in a while they would stop and look at me, then they go back to whispering. I decided to be interested in what was in my bag. I found a piece of gum and stuck it in my mouth. I saw the white envelope at the bottom of the bag. Making sure no one was looking at me, wondering what I was doing, I opened the letter up inside of the bag and read it again.

What did he mean by it? Did Jeff know what he was saying? Did he want... he couldn't. I don't see how it was possible for him to want what he was asking for. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as we arrived at the club. Reading the letter almost brought a tear to my eye. WHY DID HE WRITE THIS? I had to know. Randy grabbed my arm and snapped me back into reality.

The club was packed and the only reason I was allowed in was because I arrived in a limo with famous people. They didn't even make sure I was 21, which by the way, I'm NOT. We were escorted to the back booth, the VIP booth. There waited some of the superstars, all dressed to kill.

"All right, I have a limo that will drive 6 people to the next SmackDown show," Rob Van Dam told us. "You Raw guys need to make sure you can get to the next show in one piece."

"Don't worry Rob," HHH chimed in, "everything is under control."

I would have heard the rest of the conversation but someone put their head on my shoulder and started whispering.

"Wanna dance?" John asked.

He took me by the hand and pulled me onto the crowded dance floor. There wasn't much room for us to dance so we were right on top of each other. I didn't mind much, John WAS good looking, but I was only half into it. Everything that was going on with Jeff, with Randy, with Glenn, and with everyone else kept running threw my head. I didn't even realize that we stopped dancing until John pulled me in closer (I didn't think that was even possible) and made me look into his eyes.

"Babe, you need to stop thinking and have some fun. Dance your cares away, live a little. Believe me, not caring is the best way to have fun."

I took his advice and concentrated on the music. I started feeling better. The next song picked up the pace and we started dancing faster up against each other. It was great, no Jeff, no Randy, just me and the music. And John, but he was just kinda _there_.

Something pulled John back and we stopped dancing.

"Mind if I cut in?" the smooth looking new champion asked already taking me by the hand.

John seemed happy and grabbed the nearest free girl, who of course went with him. Randy pulled me in close and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced like there was no one else around. After about an hour, I pulled back. He looked half way shocked with sweat dripping down his face.

"I NEED A DRINK," I yelled over the music.

He shook his head and led me off of he floor.

"What do you want? Mike's?" he asked out of breath.

Whoa, wait, what? Mike's? Mike's Hard Lemonade? Eh, it was a night of having fun, celebrating, and 'living a little' as John put it. I nodded and he grabbed two bottles.

The first sip was the worse but I got it down. The second wasn't bad at all. It tasted just fine. I gulped down the rest and Randy gave me a questioning look. We had a couple more drinks. I could still stand, a little.

"Let's DANCE!" I said heading toward the floor. He pulled me back to the bar.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to live a little and dance. What, are YOU afraid?"

"What are you talking about, we were just dancing."

"So live a little!" I screamed heading again towards the dance floor. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back again.

It took me a second to realize what was happening. He was KISSING me! He had his hands holding my face close and gave me a long passionate kiss. I was in shock as he pulled back.

"How was that for living a little?" he said taking another sip of his Mike's.

I answered him back by pulling him in for another kiss. It was magical. The room was spinning. I pulled out of the kiss as I heard my favorite song start playing. Was the room supposed to still be spinning? He helped me to the dance floor and we danced one song before he said I needed to sit down. What was he talking about? I was fine, I just don't understand why the dance floor was moving. Isn't that a violation of the fire code or something?

On the way back we stopped and I just closed my eyes. Oh man did I have a headache. Wait, I was moving again. Correction, I was being carried by something strong and male. I held on tighter. Since when did Randy have long hair? I opened one eye (OH BRIGHT LIGHTS!) and noticed that Matt Hardy had three heads and was taking me some where.

"Heeeeeey Harrrdy Boy," I tried to say, but it came out somewhat slurred.

"Don't 'hey' me." He sounded pissed.

We walked into an open door as a flash of red passed us. I was dropped on something bouncy. OH MY, MOVING WAS A BAD IDEA! It was dark so I opened my eyes to see the inside of a hotel room and two beds. My bag was laying on a table in front of me.

Matt was saying something under his breath and started going threw my bag. I head 'cell phone' and didn't care any more. I closed my eyes and prayed that the bed would stop swaying. I heard paper crinkling.

"Wha...?" Matt exclaimed to him self.

Even drunk I knew what he found. He started rereading the letter out loud to himself.

"_My Dearest Jessie,_

_When Matt asked me to come and visit you I was all for it, but I noticed something. Something about you, something about me, and __now I know what I must do. _

_When we first got there it was like we were never were apart and all of our memories came back to me. But, as the day progressed I knew that things had changed. You are more sophisticated now, so grown up. You don't need a failure like me to be hanging around. So now I must say goodbye._

_Don't try to change my mind. As soon as you read this I want you to forget about me. I hurt you with some of the choices I had made. You watched me fall and I started to pull you under with me. I could never forgive myself if I had messed up your life as I did mine. That would just be too much guilt._

_Now you have that Randy Orton and you don't need me. We never had much of a connection anyway. To me, you were just one of the Divas or if not that, a stagehand. It was fun while it lasted but now it needs to come to an end. Please, don't try to contact me in any way after this. I don't want to know how your life is going, and truthfully I don't really care. It's not my problem anymore. _

_So I guess this is it, we are done. I don't want to see you or hear from you again. Good Luck and God Bless. Have fun with Randy._

_Jeff Hardy"_

I wanted to roll over and hide the expression on my face but like I said, moving was a bad idea.

"Jeff you lying moron," I heard him moan.

He came closer and leaned down to where I was. I didn't open my eyes for fear of covering him with my dinner. He must have thought I was passed out.

"If you only knew," he whispered kissing my forehead. "Little one, if you only knew."


	21. The Morning After

Dis: I own nothing and no one.

A/N: I have so many ideas on where to take this story. It is going to be so much fun

Slowly I came out of my sleep. My head was pounding and I was sick to my stomach, but at least the room has stopped moving. I raised my arm only to find that someone was holding me tight while they were sleeping.

"Stop moving unless you have to throw up again."

It was a grumpy Matt Hardy. I tried to think of what I was doing in bed with Matt Hardy. I remember the show last night and Randy winning the title. Then I remember going to a club, but the rest was foggy. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me go.

"I said don't move Little one. You need to sleep and so do I. You kept me up until almost 4am." He shifted his weight to get more comfortable. "Don't worry, I called your dad."

Oh no! Glenn is going to kill me, well if not me, then Randy. I saw the clock before I drifted off to sleep again. It was now 9am.

I woke up a while later alone in bed. The pain in my head was worse than before and I had a sickening taste in my mouth. I pushed off the covers to find that I wasn't wearing the outfit I had on last night. Instead of the jeans and purple top that I remember having on, I was wearing an old Hardy Boyz top and a pair of what looked like basketball shorts. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

The door to the hotel room opened and in walked the Hardy-boy. He didn't look well rested and I knew that was mainly my fault.

He looked up seeing I was awake. "Good, now you can explain." He put what he hand in his hands next to my bag and sat down on a chair facing the bed. "Go ahead. I really want to know why Randy came screaming at me in the middle of the club."

Ah, I had a feeling that he was going to fill in some of the holes for me. I moved towards the end of the bed and almost fell off; he caught me with one arm.

"That's what you get for drinking too much, or that's what I hope you did."

He placed me back on the bed and put his feet up so that I was trapped between him and the mattress.

I closed my eyes and gave a long sigh. Where to start? "Well," I said guessing I should start from when we left the arena. "It started off as a night to celebrate, but I don't know where things went wrong."

I went on how I was dancing with John and then I was dancing with Randy and we got something to drink. He crossed his arms and sternly asked, "What did you have to drink?"

I knew that I had to tell him the truth because he already knew it. He didn't look at me surprised; he just looked at me, what a guilt trip. I went on with the rest of what I could remember and stopped. He dropped his arms then re did his ponytail. He did this when he had to think of what to say next.

"So all you had was alcohol, no drugs?" I shook my head. "Well, that's good." He handed me a white Styrofoam cup, which I took was coffee. "Here's what I know happened last night."

He told me that after Randy took me back to the table; he went to hunt Matt down. Randy was scared and didn't know what to do with me since he was drunk as well. Randy pleaded with him to not take me to Glenn, so Matt took me back to his room where I threw up for a couple hours over myself and the caring Hardy-boy. He did call Glenn that night and explained what happened. I looked down and mummbled him a "thank you".

"Okay, now we need to talk about this," he said reaching for the white envelope. "My brother... well he jumps to decisions without thinking. This helps him in the ring, but in life it screws him over. He told me after we left your house that he had made a decision and that I shouldn't be mad, but I didn't understand what he was talking about until now. I don't know what this is, but it's not the truth. All the way there he kept telling me how much he wanted to see you and how much he missed hanging out with you. I just don't understand what he was thinking about at the time he wrote this. Maybe he thought that you didn't miss him as much as he missed you..."

I cut him off. "But I did, when he left it was like loosing my best friend. I had no one to hang out with back stage. Of course I missed him."

"Yeah, but I don't think he picked up on that." He paused. "I'm going to call him and see what's up."

"Don't do that, he asked that I break all contact with him. I should respect what he wants."

"But..."

"I said NO," I snapped bringing only more pain to my head.

He looked at me. "You sure you're not related to us? You're just as thick headed as him."

I gave him a fake smile and he shrugged. I tried to stand up as he threw the sweats from last night, that were in my bag, at me, as well as a disposable toothbrush.

"Hurry up. I called ahead and told them I would be late but I can't be too late."

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed. I looked all right, but inside I felt like death. I popped a couple of aspirin and some of Matt's tums. We were out the door around 1:30.

I had no idea what to say to anyone as we walked into the cafeteria. It was starting to fill up and a few people were looking at me. Most of them were at the club last night, I guess the rest had been filled in on what happened. Lita joined us in line for food.

"How are you holding up?" she asked giving me a hug.

"Better, have you seen Randy?"

"Yeah, I saw your dad eating with him a few minutes ago." I froze. "Oh, there they are in the back corner."

Sure enough they were there. Randy looked a bit out of shape, but I didn't know if it was from the club, or the match last night. I turned back and saw the food. Man did I still feel sick. Matt handed me a plate with some fruit and a coffee.

"That's all you're having. Now go by your dad."

I hesitated then sat down next to Glenn at the table. They both looked relieved to see me.

"I should let you two talk," Randy said picking up his half full plate. He didn't look at me, just patted my head before leaving.

We ate in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" I asked

"What do you want me to say?" He sounded normal and it scared me.

"I want you to yell at me, ground me, tell me that I made a bad choice."

"Well, you did make a bad choice, but I'm not going to ground you. I know what happened, and I know about the letter. I'm not going to yell because I'm not THAT mad. It was a cause for celebration, Randy winning the title. I don't mind if you drink a bit because you are an adult now, but you have to be careful. You should never drink when you're depressed, and I believe the letter made you that. It was just a case where one thing led to another and it ended up badly. You should be glad you have so many people that care for you. From what I hear, Randy made sure you were taken care of and sent you with Matt. Matt called me and told me what was up. I was a little mad at Randy today," he paused. He must have been thinking of all painful the things he was planing on doing to Randy. He shook it off and continued, "but he acted like a man and came to talk to me. I am glad that this situation ended like this. I just hope you learned a lesson."

I nodded and he gave a small smile. I guess I could see his point. I was really the only one to be blamed because I didn't know when to stop. I finished eating and Glenn told me where he left my change of clothes. Searching back stage I passed an open dressing room.

"JESS!"

I turned around to see Randy almost jump from the door barefoot and half way dressed. He rushed up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Don't worry it was mainly my fault."

"I should of..."

"Don't worry about it. Just... can we not talk about it?"

He agreed and let go of me. I said I had to find my stuff and he told me he would see me later.

I walked into the Diva's locker room and dropped onto a bench.

"One hell of a night?" Victoria asked handing me the bag Glenn left.

"You have no idea."


	22. The Deadman And His Toys

Dis: I own the reader of this fic! Okay I don't and that would be just creepy.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I felt that I wasn't giving the OC Max a good enough roll for what I have planed on later. I know I'm updating fast but I want to get somewhere before I leave for college. I have two more chapters already writen and one more started. HAPPY FICIN'!

"Oh hey, come on in," The Undertaker said opening his front door.

Glenn and I were invited over for a day or so before I went to college. Glenn told me I could bring Max and Malfoy in case I ended up baby-sitting all night again.

"Hey Sara, they're here, and they brought the mutt."

Glenn laughed, "Its not nice to call Max a mutt."

Glenn messed up Max's hair. Max had FINALLY grown on him. At first, he saw Max as just another obsessed fan, but as time progressed he was glad that I had a friend my own age to keep me connected with the real world.

I heard the soft thumping of Sara running down the stairs. "Jessica! Glenn! So good to see you guys again. And who is this handsome young man?"

"Taker, Sara, this is my friend Max. Max this is the Undertaker and his wife Sara."

Max looked stunned while I gave them both big hugs.

"All right kiddo," Glenn said, "take Malfoy out to the pen while we bring in the bags."

Max followed me down to where Taker kept his dogs. Malfoy is much smaller than the other dogs, but he already knew that he had his own little cage since last time the big dogs played a too little ruff. Max and I sat on a rock while we watched the dogs greet their new guest.

"I have to ask you something," Max said throwing a tennis ball into the pen. "You tell me everything that happens with you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"So why do I have to hear that you got overly drunk from Matt?"

I looked at him slightly confused. "Matt?"

"Yes, Matt Hardy. We exchanged e-mail addresses after you introduced us." I gave a weird stare, I knew Max was gay, but Matt?

He must have gotten what I was thinking because he shook his head 'no'.

"He's not like that. But we are so alike that he said it would be good to talk to someone outside of the wrestling business. I lost my crush on him when we became good friends."

"Wait, wasn't that like a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject. You got smashed and you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends."

"I was going tell you, I just got caught up in everything. I mean we went out to celebrate Randy's victory and everything that was going on in my life kept spinning around. It just came to a point and I made it all go away by drinking. Then the days after were hectic, I mean everyone found out about the letter, which I DID tell you about, and then Randy was still getting beat up and was very worn out by everything and I didn't want to say anything about it in front of Glenn. So yeah."

I must have been going at a million miles an hours while braiding my hair (which I find I do when my hands need to keep busy). Max put his arm around me and laughed.

"I didn't mean anything by it. No need to freak out. Is something else going on?"

His voice had turned serious. "I'm not sure," I said truthfully.

We talked about everything from what I was going to do about Jeff's letter (by the way, I decided that I would respect his RASH decision and cut all ties with him. Everyone thinks its stupid, but whatever), to how things are going with Randy (we are not officially dating, Max says, but are almost there. Max wants to hear all of the details from now on), and even the story line with Kane and Lita.

"I guess next week is a big week for more than one reason."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well Kane is getting 'married', you might even be on Raw from what your dad told me, AND you're going to college next Wednesday."

Of course my three favorite words came to my mouth. "Whoa, wait, what?"

"Didn't he tell you? Your father wants you to be on TV with him. Kinda like he's showing you off to the world as his first born."

His came as a shock to me as well, but not the part that I was talking about. "No, the college part. I'm leaving when?"

"Next Wednesday. Remember, the 25th of August. Your father asked me to help you move so he's not driving back alone. Any of this ring a bell."

"I knew it was the 25th, but that can't be next Wednesday already."

"Let me guess you're not ready?"

"Not a chance."

We talked for a while longer when Taker came to get us. He said we were going bowling like it was our death sentence. We got up and walked to the car.

Even though it was only a Thursday afternoon, the bowling alley was busy. And even though we requested the lane in the far back corner, we got many stares. What, haven't they ever seen a 7 foot bald man with no facial hair, a 6 foot 10 inch man with pitch black hair and beard (and red roots), a shorter, dark haired woman with a baby, and two 19-year-olds playing a really BAD round bowling? It's not like we were in the clothes we wear for shows.

Anyway, we were on two teams, kids and adults. Now from taking count it was two on three, but Sara thought it would be funny if baby Elizabeth (A/N: don't know taker/sara's little baby's real name) was on the team with Max and I. It just turned out that Max and I got an extra turn to bowl.

It was fun, since no one knew what was going on, well almost no one.

"How hard can it be? You throw a ball at the things on the end of the floor and try to knock them over," Taker said as Glenn snickered. He had 'forgotten' to tell me that the two of them went bowling together when they had free time. Needless to say, they whipped the floor with us.

"It least I got it all on film," Max told me as he took out another roll of film from his camera and put in a new one. He loves his camera and takes pictures nonstop. "Now I can tell everyone that Kane and The Undertaker beat me at bowling."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked looking at the scores.

I had hit a high at 123; Taker had hit his LOW at 242. The rest fell in between. After pizza, popcorn, and a few video games (Max and I showed them who were the champions on Area 51), we headed back to the house.

"Someone needs a changing and a nap," Sara announced as we pulled in the driveway.

"I'm not that tired," I said looking at the pizza stain on my shirt. Yeah, eating pizza and celebrating my victory over Glenn on Area 51 was not a good combination. Glenn did have a good laugh though. Anyway, she meant the baby.

"Hey Mark, you mind if I take the kids out on the bikes? I don't think Jessica has ever been on a motorcycle."

"Why not, I'll come along too."

The four of us headed to his garage after I changed my shirt. Taker's motorcycles are the most beautiful machines that I had ever seen. So perfect, so powerful, so amazing. I got on the back of Taker's favorite bike that no one could operate except him. It had a nice slick black body with silver flames and skull and cross bones painted on the back. Glenn got on a blue bike with black flames and Max, after pleading with Taker and telling him that he could ride a motorcycle by himself, climbed on to Taker's cheapest and oldest bike that looked like it had seen more than one crash.

Glenn made sure that I wore a helmet and held on to Taker as though my life depended on it. I'm glad I listened because as soon as we took off I felt like I was going to fly off backwards. We made our way around the paved part of Taker's property when I heard someone yell "WANNA RACE?". Instantly all three motorcycles picked up speed and I held on tighter trying not to scream. Taker let me off in the middle of their little 'race' and I found my way inside.

I sat down on the couch next to Sara with my helmet still on. She had finally gotten Elizabeth down for her nap and had just turned on SmackDown when she saw me.

"Oh sweetie," she cried sympathetically taking off my helmet. "Never try to understand men and their toys."

I took off my shoes as we settled down to watch wrestling.


	23. The Goth, The Princess, And Me Make Thre...

Dis: I am Queen of the world! I own everything!

A/N: Randy's turning face, Randy's turning face. Sorry I had to get that out. Um, I found a Randy Orton poster and hung it up in my room for, well for me. lol. This chapter might have a little rambling because I am going through the same thing right now, being scared of college. So it should be just this chapter. The roommates are a mock of the two girls on the Dell laptop comercial. HAPPY FIFIN'!

I hadn't slept in two nights, and I didn't really let anyone around me sleep either, meaning Glenn. We had been up playing video games till 5am this morning. He then fell asleep, and I am left to think all by myself.

By now it is almost six in the morning on the day my life changes for another time, I move into my college dorm. Some people might think that this will be a great step, but I'm not quite sure. I'm having a lot of problems accepting this.

Before I met Glenn I never trusted anyone. I never relied on anything, because it would soon slip threw my fingers. Then I found my father, and for once I had something to fall back on, something to hold on to. I have friends, good friends, who stay with me because they like me for who I am, and not my reputation. I have a parent who puts me before anything else and I have a great extended family that would make the Brady's blush.

My life is going to change forever and I'm going to miss out on a lot. Max is my best friend who I am moving FARTHER away from. Glenn is my father who I have only known for two years, but I love him with all my heart, and I know that he feels the same about me. I have such great friends like Taker and Sara, HHH, Nidia, Victoria, Lita, Matt and Je..., well Matt. I'm not going to lie and say that the thing with Jeff isn't very... difficult, but a perfect life would be boring, right? And then there is Randy. I have never met anyone like Randy. I'm not sure, but I might even be in love. How am I going to survive my life without seeing all of them?

Also, what will my roommate think of me, or anyone else for that matter? I am a daughter of a professional wrestler that calls himself Kane. I can only see two possible outcomes because of this. Normal people (who don't watch wrestling) will think that I am a weird wrestling freak, or the people who do watch wrestling will think that I am just like my father's character, or will try to get to Glenn through me. If you couldn't tell, I don't like meeting new people or being alone. But maybe I'm just overreacting. Whatever, back to reality.

"Hey! We're here."

I opened my eyes to see Max staring down at me. His hair was hanging down in front of his eyes and I started batting at it like a cat playing with string. He covered my face with his jacket.

"You're weird."

I carried one box and Malfoy's cage up to the 8th floor of the dorms, then sat on my bed and watched Glenn and Max do all the hard work. My roommate, I think her name is Debra, had not moved in yet. Soon the rest of my stuff stacked at the end of my bed.

"I'm going to try to find something to eat that is not fast food. You guys want something?" Glen asked looking proud of all the work he did.

"Yeah, get us whatever. You know what we eat," Max said. Glenn had figured out after my first year with him what I ate, but it took a while for him to realize that Max would drive the 10 or so hours to come see me and eat the rest of the food.

Max jumped on my new bed and relaxed on the bare pillow. "See my backpack, on the desk. Bring it here."

I tossed him the bag and let Malfoy out of his cage. Max pulled out a small wrapped present and handed it to me.

"Just something to remember me by."

I ripped open the paper to find two framed pictures. One was of Glenn and me at bowling and the other was of Max and I watching TV at Taker's house. They were nice pictures and I placed them on my dresser as the door opened.

"Wow girlie, you've been here how long and you already have a guy in your bed?"

I turned and saw what I hoped to be Debra. She was a tall skinny girl with really curly brown hair. She was carrying a box and a duffel bag. Max jumped up to help her.

"I take it you're Debra."

"Of course, and you are Jessica."

She flashed me a smile of her very strait, very white teeth. Max and I helped her and her mother with the rest of her stuff. Her mother then promptly took off in her limo.

"So your mother is...nice Debra," Max said helping her with unpacking a TV.

"Oh get over it, my mother is a spoiled drunk. And its Deb, Debbie if you want something."

She winked at him and he twitched. "Sorry, you're not my type."

"So... do you have a nickname?" she said turning back towards me.

"Let's see, Glenn calls me Kiddo, Jeff calls me Jessie, Matt calls me Little One, and Randy and Max call me Jess. So you can call me almost anything you want."

"Wow, lots of guys. Which one is your main man? Would that be you?" Deb asked Max.

"Nooooo, I'm Max, the best friend. The one you're asking about would be Randy."

"Ooooo, I must see pictures."

"Later," I said putting away my clothes. This preppy girl was getting on my nerves. "So your parents are rich?"

"Well duh. This place isn't some ordinary college, it's one of the most expensive schools in this state. Aren't your parents rich?" I shrugged. "Well how else are you here?"

"Well I live with my dad, and he has money and a good paying job, I guess."

"Oh yeah? My dad is the breadwinner in my family as well. He's a plastic surgeon and my mom just drinks her life away in our mansion. Hey, why are the desks out here, why aren't they in the study?"

She walked over to a closed door in the middle of our room. I didn't even notice there was a door there. I walked in as she sat on the bed inside. "This must be a mistake, this is our study."

As if on cue a knock came at our door. Max opened it as a gothic girl and our resident assistant walked in.

"Is Debra and Jessica here?" We poked our heads out into the main room. "Since we over booked the dorm we had to turn your study into an extra bedroom. Meet your new roommate Amanda."

I took a good look at the new girl. She was dressed in all black, with nice boots, spiked jewlry, dyed black hair, and HORNS?? Yes, this girl was wearing black horns in her hair. She must of caught me staring because she pointed at them and said, "You like?" I nodded, they were cool.

The goth girl, Amanda, dragged in two boxes and a duffel bag at one time. Max decided to help her as well. When all of her stuff was in, and our RA was gone, Max relaxed on my bed as the three of us sat in the middle of the room looking at each other.

"So Mandy, we were talking about our parents and Jessica's boyfriend. What do you're parents do?" Deb asked being her cheerful self.

"First of all, the name is Amanda, not Mandy. Second, my mom is a baker and my dad teaches."

"Oh, I was wondering. So you're dad teaches here, and that covers all expenses."

They exchanged glares as another knock came at our door. Max jumped to get it. It was Glenn with McDonald's bags.

"Hey guys, I could only find a fast food joint so..." he stopped and looked at the three of us on the floor. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No Mr. Jacobs, they were just getting to know each other. So we should hit the road again. Remember, my parents want to invite you over for dinner tomorrow."

Glenn looked confused, "But we..." he stopped when he saw Max almost begging to get out of the room. "Why not." He took out a burger and fries and a soda as I stood up and walked over to them. He kissed me and gave me a hug that seemed to last forever since he wouldn't let go. "I'll give you a call when I get home. Have fun Kiddo."

Max had to almost drag him down the hall as I closed the door. I turned back to see two pairs of shocked eyes.

"Wow, your father is HUGE!" Deb said bluntly with her mouth still hung open. Little thing I've noticed from the past, when sitting or laying on the floor, Glenn looks like he is as tall as a house.

"THAT WAS YOUR FATHER!!!" Amanda got out trying to catch her breath. She was hyperventilating as Deb helped her to a chair.

"Let me guess, you watch wrestling?" I asked giving her a bottle of water.

"THAT...WAS...KANE!!!"

I shook my head and Deb looked confused until I started to pull out my photo album. "Pictures!" she exclaimed.

"This is Nancy Trumann, she gave birth to me, and this is my father, Glenn Jacobs. Or as you would know him, Kane." I turned to Deb, "He's a professional wrestler with the World Wrestling Entertainment Corporation. He's kinda famous."

Amanda and Deb kept going threw my pictures. Every few minutes or so Amanda would say "You know him!" or Deb would say "Who's that?" and Amanda or I would answer.

"Wow this is recent," Amanda said pointing at a picture near the back of the book.

I looked to see her pointing at a picture of Jeff Hardy and me goofing off the night they came over to watch Raw.

"Oh, um, I don't want to get into that picture."

"Is that your boy? What's his name, Randy?"

I flipped some pages while chewing my hamburger. "That's Randy."

Amanda's jaw dropped once again. "You're dating RANDY ORTON?!?"

"Wow," Deb chimed in, "he's hot!"

A/N: So thats the start of college. _Nervous laugh_ um, review? please? Thank you.


	24. The Cards Life Deals You

Dis: I do not have any connection to the WWE.

A/N: This chapter leads up to a major even in what I hope is the next chapter. Not much here, just a lot of talk. This chapter also contains some poker terms from Texas Hold'em. If you don't play poker or haven't seen all the Celebrity Poker shows, then just nod you head and smile. The terms of poker aren't what you should pick up on, the thing you need to know is, she gambles.

College is not as bad as I expected. I have a mix between business management and production classes, like Mr. McMahon suggested, with an undecided major. My roommates are pretty cool even though they don't like each other that much. I've only been here for a few weeks, but I think I have them both pegged.

Now, I had a bad reputation back in the early years of high school since I was stupid and slept with three guys, but Deb puts my bad reputation to shame. We have only been here for a month and a half but already she has invited at least ten guys back to the room and hasn't returned to the room on countless of other nights. She's cool, besides her many sleepovers. She is an English major and knows a lot about history and stuff I would sleep through during high school. She is kinda preppy and is involved in many volunteer activities. She is also a drinker and keeps our fridge stocked with Mike's Hard Lemonade. Ironic ain't it?

Amanda is kinda the opposite. She is REALLY good at math and science, like human calculator good, and has a biology major. She is the nicest person ever, despite what she looks like. Its kinda hard to explain, its like going in to Hot Topic for the first time and seeing the guy behind the counter with the spiked hair and the lip ring and thinking that he's all scary and creepy. But then you talk to him and he helps you pick out something and you completely change your mind about him and realize that he's just a normal human being. Amanda LOVES Malfoy and takes care of him while I'm at class. She watches wrestling with me, but other than that she stays in her room. I don't think she has many friends.

I, on the other hand, have made some new friends. I found some guys that have a 'underground' type poker club. There are mainly three guys that I play with. 'Ace' is the cool guy with long hair that you see in every school movie/ TV show. Think of him as Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World or the guy Josh Hartnett plays in The Virgin Suicides. Then there is 'Da (self-appointed) King'. He is the one who basically runs the group; he calls us up and tells where and when. Even provides some munchies when he has money. Lastly, there is 'Jacks'. 'Jacks' is a complete nerd. He is in the chess club, collects comics, plays the Magic game, and watches wrestling. He even recognized me from the, what, 2 seconds that I was on Raw during the 'wedding'.

As you can see, we don't go by our real names. There's Ace, Da King, and Jacks, that leaves me with 'Queenie'. Yeah, I know, we're lame, but since we don't hang out together (and Ace doesn't want to be seen with Jacks) it's easier to go by these nicknames.

I was reading Hardy-boy's latest e-mail when my phone when off. It was one in the morning so only two people would be calling, Randy, or Da King. It was Da King.

"Hey Queenie, I got a table at Mickey's on 4th street. Wanna play?"

"Sure why not."

"Nice, I don't know how many there will be, I can't get a hold of Ace."

"Whatever, I'm coming."

I got dressed and put Malfoy in Amanda's room when another phone when off. I turned to see something move in Deb's bed.

"Ace?"

He hung up his phone and pulled up his pants. "So we gonna play?"

Mickey's on 4th street is an all night bar where you can play pool, darts and cards at any time. Our little group goes and plays cards often, but when we can't get a table we hustle people at everything else. We make a lot of money doing this and it is a lot of fun. I even make some money by betting on professional wrestling. Little do they suspect I know all the results in advance.

Ace and I got there twenty minutes later. It was just the main four so things were a little loose.

"Did you get your grade on the last test, Queenie?" Jacks asked dealing me two cards.

"Not yet, but it should be interesting."

The game was Texas Hold'em, and I was kicking some booty. I was just dealt pocket aces and with an ace in the flop. I was going to win again, I just had to play it right.

"I fold," Da King said tossing in his cards. "So Queenie, where is the guy that you always bring."

"Raise 100. Yeah, I won over $2,000 off of your boyfriend last time," Ace said counting his chips.

"Call. Lets see, its early Tuesday so he should be home soon. He works on Monday nights."

"Fold," Jacks said opening a new bag of chips, "I still can't believe you're dating him. It's just not natural."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked grabbing a handful of chips.

"It's just that he's like a PlayGirl center fold, high class and tons of money. You are some what on the wilder side."

The turn card was a six making a pair of sixes on the table. Whatever Ace has, the full house I have creams it.

"Raise 200," Ace called. "You know, you shouldn't insult the only girl that will talk to you. It's not nice."

"I see you, and raise 100." This pot is mine, and it was getting big. "Now what do you mean by that?" I said to Jacks.

"Look at you're self. You shop at stores like Hot Topic, and even Wal-Mart. You don't use much of your father's money and, I mean, just look at you."

Ace and Da King just stared at the two of us, waiting for me to jump the table and beat him black and blue.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I like the fact that all you wear to class is a pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt, and an old pair of Chucks. And that your hair is untamed and you don't care what other people think. You're just not his type. He's a lady-killer and your a punk. It's not meant to be."

"And whose type is she? Your's?" Da King asked and everyone went quiet.

"I'm all in," Ace said breaking the tension in the air.

"Good so am I. Flip the damn river so that I can get my money and get out of here."

The river was a nothing and Ace flipped his cards revealing an ace and a three. "Two pair, aces over sixes."

"Not so fast," I held up my cards, "Full house, Aces and sixes."

Ace's mouth dropped open as I collected the pot.

"I want this in cash. I'm not playing cards anymore."

The guys groaned and Da King smacked Jacks upside his head.

"Alright guys, one game of pool, I'll buy," Da King said changing our chips to cash with the bartender.

I collected some bets I had made with some regulars on the RAW outcome.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" Ace asked as I counted the $300 in my hand.

"Eh, if I miss one day it won't be that bad. Besides, I'm making tons of money here."

"Yeah I know, most of it is mine."

I fanned the complete wad of bills I had just won in front of his face. "Who needs Glenn's money when I've got my own?"

"Yeah well. Hey, um, about what Jacks said earlier, don't think about it." He leaned on his pool cue. "I mean, you're a great girl. Any guy would kill for someone as open and as strong as you are. Well, except me, you're not easy enough for me." He winked. "Who cares about your style or money. Look at the girls the skater guys get, and half of them don't shower on a regular basis."

I smiled feeling a little better about myself.

"If you and that guy feel that what you have is right, then I say go for it. Don't listen to what jealous little nerds like Jacks say. If he likes you and you like him, then it's all good."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me," I said putting the bills into my bag. "But I'm not giving any of your money back."

"Damn."


	25. A Bet On A Sure Thing

Dis: blah, blah, blah. I own nada.

A/N: Just to say, Lita looked great in the black wedding dress. I loved the wedding, Kane looked NORMAL! Anyways I had this in my head since I picked up the story again. Tell me what you think. It will continue in the next chapter. Review, review, review, and HAPPY FICIN'!

My phone woke me up when it started ringing. I looked at my watch, who would be calling at five in the morning on a Monday? I could only think of one person.

I pushed off the arm that was around me and answered the phone, "Listen King I don't want to play cards, I have company over."

"Company, huh? By the way, this isn't Da King, its Jacks."

Jacks? Why is Jacks calling me? He's never calls me, I didn't even think he knew my number.

"Well this isn't about cards Queenie. I'm down at Mickey's and the guys that you bet on wrestling with, ya know, the Lopez brothers, they wanna make a bet for the Raw show that's in town tonight."

I eyed the new leather jacket I had just spent the ALL of my money on last week. It could use a new pair of shoes to go with.

"Sure, I can always take their money."

"Good, but they want to up the stakes a bit. Say, 5000, on the main event. You know, Randy Orton against Batista for the championship belt. What do ya say?"

"Sure, 5000 on Randy then."

"Great. You know the rules, you only win if Orton wins by three count, tap out, or count out, NOT disqualification. Okay, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and put it back on the table. $5000? There was no way I had that kind of money, and the Lopez' don't play nice when you owe them money, but it didn't matter. Randy had already told me he was going to win tonight by three count, so it was just more easy money.

"Who was that?" I heard next to me.

"No one important."

I snuggled back under the blankets as he grabbed a hold of my Lita tank top and pulled me closer.

Yes, Randy was sleeping next to me in my dorm bed, but nothing happened. He had rushed from the last arena to see me. He arrived around 2am and ran to the door where I was waiting. After a long kiss hello he announced that it was bedtime and crashed in my bed, clothes and all. He's still wearing... I pulled the blanket around me and saw his bare chest. He must have removed his clothing while I was asleep. He now had on a pair of boxer/briefs and nothing else.

Things were going well between us. Max considers us still not quite dating, but who really cares. He hung out with me when he was home; he did only live 20 minutes away. We've kissed on many occasions, but none have been a 'full throttle make out session' as Deb would say. We've decided to take things slow, and if him sleeping in my bed wearing only boxer/briefs was 'taking things slow', IT'S ALL GOOD.

I slept soundly in his arms for a while longer until Amanda woke me up at quarter nine.

"You going to class?" I looked up and Randy filled the hole where my head once was. "Oh." Digging into her pocket she pulled out something and set it next to my cellphone. I cranked my head to see a pair of red horns like the ones she had on the first day. "For the show tonight, I gave Deb a pair too." She turned and left.

Raw was in town tonight and I had gotten three front row tickets for my roommates and I. I wasn't sure that Deb was going to go, but I had forgotten she was always boy hunting and after seeing some pictures, she almost begged to come.

The next time I woke was from Randy sitting up. He reached over me to check the time, then flopped his bare chest right on top of me.

"Morning" he said giving that famous lady-killer smile.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him in close. "No, it's not noon yet."

"Actually it is and I should get going."

"No, you shouldn't."

He gave a small chuckle. I grabbed the ends of the comforter and pulled it over both of our heads. He must have taken this as some kind of sign and leaned in close. It seemed that his intentions were just to give a peck then leave but after the first kiss he got addicted. He wrapped his arms around my back and trapped me in a deep kiss. Okay, trapped isn't the word to use since my hands did find their way to his back and pulled him in closer.

Not many things were going threw my mind besides giving in to temptation. I don't think 'going slow' was anywhere in my head. Bed...Randy...boxer/briefs, what else would I be thinking of. His hands started creeping up my back under my tank top. He got midway before he stopped and rested his forehead on mine.

"I can't do this."

Sure he could, I knew he could. It's not like we were anywhere near being virgins. I wanted to do this, and I knew at least PART of him wanted to do this (you know what I mean). What was the problem?

He must have gotten my disappointment. "I mean, I want to do this. You...you..." he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah. But I thought we agreed on taking things slow."

He stood up and took the blankets with him leaving me in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"We have been taking things slow, really slow."

"It's not easy. You know my past. Being on the road I come in contact with many women, and nothing lasts more than a month. I just... I want to get it right this time."

I guess I could take that for an answer. He put on his clothes and took off. I looked at the clock.1:23pm, soon Deb and Amanda would come back and we would start getting ready for the show tonight. This gave me time to take a long hot shower. Being in the middle of the day, no one would be in the bathroom so it would be nice and relaxing.

When I got back to the room Amanda was helping Deb put on a pair of white horns. Amanda got the horns at a Renaissance Faire. They had two horns tided on to a dark colored shoelace type thing. You place them on your head, tie it tight, and then play with your hair till all you can see is the horns.

After a while we took a look at ourselves in the mirror. We looked like a pack of wild devils dressed to kill. I had on my Legend-Killer shirt on top of an old Kane long sleeve. Both were tied up to show some skin. I had borrowed a pair of Amanda's black bondage pants with stars on them. My flaming red Chucks and red horns made me look like someone you shouldn't mess with. Amanda had her usual Gothic getup on, but she still looked good with the black horns. Deb had borrowed my WrestleMania XX jersey and tied it up to reveal much skin and bra. With this she wore a mini skirt and some strapy heals. She looked like her normal self, with a pair of white horns sticking out of her brown curls.

"You want a drink before we go?" Deb asked me knowing Amanda doesn't like alcohol.

"No, if anyone smells that on my breath I wouldn't hear the end of it."

She drank two Mike's and then decided she could talk her way to get more at the arena. A limo picked us up at the dorms and took us to the show. When we got there we had no problem getting back stage, security just made a mental note that the 'horny' girls were part of the WWE family.

It took me awhile before I could dump Amanda and Deb in the cafeteria with Glenn. He knew what I was up to.

"Check Evolution's locker room," he called as I excused myself.

I opened the door to the locker room and saw something that I didn't expect, John Cena sleeping on a black couch in the middle of the room. I came closer and saw that he was breathing through his nose. So, being the evil child that I am, I pinched it closed. He woke up gasping for air.

"You should fix your hair, I can see your horns." He sat up putting back on the hat he was wearing. I plopped down next to him before he had a chance to lay back down.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I had the night off and Randy said I could crash at his house and..."

HHH and Ric Flair entered the room, cutting him off.

"Okay, I thought that when we kicked Randy out of Evolution he was going to take all of his stuff with him. Including his best friend and his girl," HHH said throwing a towel our way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where is he anyway?" John said getting to his feet.

"Well, have you looked for the Champion in the Champion's locker room?"

"That would be a smart place to start," I stated tossing the towel aside and standing up right behind John.

John and I walked around trying to find Randy's locker room, instead we found Deb and Amanda.

"And who is this?" Deb asked coming very close to John.

"I'm John Cena, you're escort for the night," he replied holding out his arm. She took it and they walked in front of us. Amanda and I rolled our eyes and followed behind.

We didn't find Randy before the show, but when we parted ways with John he said he would inform Randy that we had been looking.

We made our way to ring side as the show started. Not to my surprise, a live Raw show was a lot like a live PPV, just less intense. The three of us had a great time with our little 'girls' night' as we danced in the row during the commercial breaks. When the main even came we were wild as ever. Randy made his way to the ring looking like a million bucks, like he always does. It was a good match, we were so into it. Until something I could never have dreamed about happened.

A fan ran into the ring and knocked Randy out cold with what looked like a crowbar. Blood was everywhere as Batista wrestled the guy to the ground. The ref, making it look like everything was normal, called the match in Randy's favor. Lilian Garcia announced Randy had won by DISQUALIFICATION.

The fan's hood flipped off of his face as the police hulled him off. I couldn't believe it. I was looking right at the oldest Lopez brother. His devilish grin grew when he saw me fall to my chair in shock. I had been set up, and now I was going to pay.

A/N: Is Randy okay? How will Jessica pay the $5000 she doesn't have? And will Deb try to sleep with John Cena? Find out next time. Same Burn time, same Burn website. (I am such a dork.)


	26. Payment

Dis: I own a poster of Randy Orton and his auto graph, everything else belongs to someone else and I'm okay with that.

A/N: First of all, Jeff and Jeff's letter will be back soon, I just want Jessica to be as down as she can be when it happens. Also, this chapter contains A LOT of swearing, more than all the other chapters combined, so if you don't like that kind of thing, sorry. Tell me what you think and HAPPY FICIN'!

Randy was still unconscious when they strapped him to a board and rolled him up the ramp. Girls were screaming at the top of their lungs and some were even crying. I couldn't even look up as they wheeled him away. People started walking off as the three of us were still. I only looked up when Lilian started talking to us.

"That was weird. It's rare that a fan would bring a weapon to the show. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yeah," I said in a dead tone, "HE'LL be okay."

I guess no one but Amanda could sense that something was wrong with me. After Lilian left Amanda told Deb to go find John backstage and get information on Randy. When she left Amanda turned back to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm in deep shit."

"Why?....You didn't." Her voice fell flat. She knows I like to bet on wrestling since I had to borrow some money the last time I didn't actually know the out come of a match. "How much?"

"More than I have." I looked her in the eyes, "$5000"

She let out a gasp and fell into the seat next to me.

"When will it be collected?"

"I collect after the show, so they'll collect after the show."

"Maybe your dad could..."

"I can't go to him. I would totally blow my source if I got the money from him."

"Well what about Randy?"

"How? It's my fault that he was laying in a pool of his own blood. For all I know he might be off to the hospital."

"You said you were friends with Mr. McMahon, maybe..."

"Betting breaks every policy that the WWE has. I would put myself and Glenn in so much trouble."

She held her face in her hands. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Dinero, ahora" It was another Lopez brother. He said he was out in the parking lot, and he wanted the money.

"How many are there?" Amanda asked after I had told her who called.

"For small bets only two of the Lopez' go in, on this one, I would expect all three. The good thing is, the oldest one will still be in police lock up."

"What are we going to do?"

"WE? We aren't going to do anything. YOU are going to go backstage and tell them that I had to get something out of the car. I am going to take care of this."

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she closed it knowing I wasn't going to budge on the matter. She put her hand on my shoulder, then left.

I walked out to the parking lot slowly, preparing myself for anything that could happen. In a dark corner next to where the superstars parked I saw only one of the two remaining Lopez brothers.

"You have the money?" I shook my head 'no'. "Bad move chica."

I was hit in the back of my head and fell hard on my face. I turned on my side to see the other brother staring down at me. They grabbed by the hair and pulled me up to my knees. For a split second I felt relieved to see a familiar figure running towards us.

"Let her go," Jacks said coming into the only light around us.

Surprisingly they obeyed, and that's when a red flag when up in my head. Jacks is smaller than both of them, how had he....

I couldn't finish my train of thought. Jacks had punched me hard in the face. I fell back on the pavement.

"You cheat too much Queenie," he whispered in my ear, "Oh yeah, say hello to daddy dearest and loverboy." Then he spit in my face.

It was a three on one beating from then on. I crawled to an opening and got to my feet maybe twice, but was tackled to the ground seconds later. My nose had been broken and I could barely catch my breath from the kicks to my chest. I soon heard a loud bang, but it didn't come from us.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get away from her."

Jacks got in one more cheep shot, then everything went black.

I came to awhile later. When I opened my eyes I was propped up against the side of the building, and John Cena was bandaging up my cheek.

"Easy now, you were beaten pretty bad. But don't worry, those morons got their money, and they won't be bothering you again."

"Did you pay them?" I said trying to move.

"No." I looked up and met the angry blue eyes that went along with this new voice. "I did."

Randy was pissed. I looked behind him and saw a scared Deb and a guilty Amanda huddled together. Randy and John helped me to my feet, but then Randy said that he had me and John backed off.

John paused for a moment, picked up the metal bat that was on the ground, then turned to face Deb and Amanda. "Come on, I'll drive you two back to your dorm."

Randy and I were left alone. He was quiet and tense as he helped me to his car. I checked myself out for the first time as he put his stuff in the back. My nose was tender, but stopped bleeding. Also, one of my wrists was throbing, I could feel a few cracked ribs, and the gash on my cheek was small, and still bleeding. Everywhere else on my body was numb with pain, but nothing else major that I could see.

Randy slammed the door after he climbed in. I looked at him briefly, just noticing the giant bandage that was on his own forehead. We drove in dead silence. He was more than mad. He had his 'Evolution' game face on, even though he wasn't in Evolution anymore. After a while, he stopped the car quickly and stormed into his house.

I followed him, and found him pacing in his living room. He looked at me. We stood there frozen for about a minute.

"We need to talk," he said in a voice that was cold and lifeless, unlike his own.

I took a step forward as if to agree, and the war of words started.

"How long have you been betting?" he barked.

"How long have I been in college?" The way I said that did not help where this conversation was going.

"I can't believe you. How irresponsible can you be? Running around like you can do whatever you want! When you fuck with those low life morons, you not only screw yourself, but you screw everyone who tries to make this business a success."

"Don't worry about what I do. I am a big girl, all right. I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone's help."

He walked up next to me, and poked me with his finger as he talked. "Oh, you don't need anyone's help? Is that it? So I should have let them kill you? You are such a FREAKIN little child that lives in a fantasy world. I should have let them knock some sense into you! You make me SICK!"

"If I make you SO sick then why the hell do you always stay over at my place? Answere me THAT!"

"If you don't want me there, FINE, I won't come over any more. I don't know what I see in such a YOUNG, IMMATURE CHILD!

"HEY! I am NOT a child. I am only FIVE years younger than you and I know more about living than you do, you stuck up pretty boy. So SHUT THE FUCK UP. I had everything under control."

"UNDER CONTROL?!?!? From what Amanda said, NOTHING WAS UNDER CONTROL. I could have been seriously injured. I could have lost my career."

I pushed him hard but he came back in my face. "YOU! Don't for one second think this has ANYTHING to do with you. This is NOT ABOUT you. What I do with MY own money is MY business!"

"YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS MESS. YOU CAN NEVER HANDEL YOURSELF, NOT WITH DRINKING, NOT WITH MONEY. I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET WHERE I AM. YOU HAVEN'T WORKED AT ALL! KANE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD DREAM OFF AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?"

"KANE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, AND NEITHER DO YOU!"

"OH YEAH? I'M THE ONE WHO CLEANS UP YOUR MESSES, I'M THE ONE WHO HIDES IT FROM YOUR DAD. I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU TO DEATH JESSICA, AND I'M THE ONE WORRIED ABOUT ALL THE STUPID SHIT THAT YOU DO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME? HELL, THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

I pushed him away from me again, "ASS HOLE!" And without thinking slapped him hard. I breathed in quickly to show no pain from my pulsating wrist.

"Shit," was heard from the doorway and I spun around to see John looking shocked. Randy had the same expression on his face after I slapped him, but I was still burning mad.

"I'm leaving, and I don't want to hear from you again," I said in a darker, but more controled voice. Then I pushed past John and walked out the door.

I realized after a while that I had no clue where I was or where I was going. Down the block from Randy's house there was a small playground. I stopped and sat on the swing, holding my injured hand.

"Need a lift?" John said from the driver's seat of the rental car.

Without saying a word I got in. I knew I was going to get another lecture from him.

"You got to understand that what you did was stupid," he started. "We wrestle not to help you make money, but to entertain the fans. It is a privilege to be apart of this company, and you shouldn't take it for granted." His voice was soft, almost sympathetic. "As for Randy, the kid loves you. Seriously, he's head over heals in love with you. He just doesn't know how to show his emotions. You gotta give him another chance."

"No," I said in almost a whisper. I was still mad. I was the one who was beaten to a pulp and HE had a problem? I didn't care what he felt. Sure, he confessed that he loved me, but it was in a heated argument that got kinda physical. What a moron. We are so finished.


	27. What Are You Going To Do?

Dis: I do not own John Cena, Randy Orton, or Glenn Jacobs (KANE). The WWE does and im glad to hear it.

A/N: So yeah, this chapter is not much, just a filler. I can't just skip to what I'm planing next so I made a pit stop. It's not that great but it's something. Review and HAPPY FICIN'!

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the street my dorm was on.

"The hospital," John answered not taking his eyes off the road. "You need to get checked out. You're holding that wrist like its a new born baby."

He popped in a CD but turned it down low.

"If your dad is anything like mine, then I bet he's at the hospital already."

I looked at him confused. He gave me a sideways glance then continued.

"I called him when I was at Randy's. I told him you were in a fight and that you are pretty banged up."

"You did what?"

"Hey, if my daughter went threw anything like you did tonight, I would want to know about it, no matter what kind of relationship I had with her."

I mumbled some colorful words under might breath, still being mad.

We arrived in front of the Emergency Room. John pulled off his hat and scratched his head, then tossed his hat into the back seat. It hit the metal bat.

"Now, before we go in there you need to think about somethings. I told Kane that you were in a fight, but nothing else. You can tell em some drunk guy attacked you from behind, after the show, and that you don't remember anything about it. OR, you can tell the truth. Now, if you tell them the truth you have to decided if you want to press charges or not."

"But wouldn't that get you in trouble?" I asked sticking my thumb out at the bat.

"Wha... oh that. When your friend said you were in trouble I grabbed what I could find. I only used it to scare them off. After they got their money they ran before I even got to hit one of them. I think they were intimidated by me and Randy."

I shook my head as if I cared while watching an ambulance pull into the Emergency Room. He put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go with the random drunk guy, maybe I'll tell Glenn later."

John walked me in to the hospital. Just like he thought, Glenn was waiting for us at the desk. He looked like a mix between scared and worried. He was wearing a coat over an old wrestling shirt with plaid green sleeping pants, an Undertaker hat, and untied sneakers. He saw me and yelled for someone to get me a wheelchair.

They did many tests on me and X-rayed my whole entire body. It was found out that I had a broken wrist and needed a cast. Thank God I had decided not to drink tonight. I didn't need to explain that on top of everything else. Around 2 in the morning, they let Glenn take me back to his hotel room. As soon as we opened the door, he wanted to know what happened.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked helping me to the couch.

"Yes."

He sat and we talked the rest of the night. I skipped over the part where Randy and I were at each other's throats, I just said we had a fight. In the morning he drove me back to school. As soon as I got in my room I called Max. He went to school closer to his house, and didn't start classes until 3pm. Of course I told him everything.

"Stubborn" he said after I finished.

"What?" I asked. I was cleaning up my room and trying to be quiet. It seems Deb had herself a little hangover from last night.

"You didn't even give him a second chance, did you?"

"No, but do I want to give him another chance? No."

"Stubborn."

I pulled out my new pants and threw them in a box. Glenn said that for my punishment he was making me give all of the things I bought with my recent winnings to charity. I agreed seeing as things could have been a lot worse.

"Oh yeah," Max said, snapping me out of the mental debate I was having with myself. I was deciding on whether or not to fess up and admit to buying my new portable stereo with the money. "There is a dance here in a month or so. Its on a Saturday nigh and is sponsored by the Rainbow Committee. Do you wanna go?"

"You're asking me, a female, to go to a dance with you that is put on by the Rainbow Committee, a group that takes pride in being gay? Why don't you ask one of the guys at your school?"

"Don't even get me started on this school. The Rainbow Committee has a hard enough time surviving, it doesn't need me to be randomly boy hunting with the closed minded people around here. Anyway you're my best friend and I haven't seen you in forever. So how bout it?"

"I would love to, but I told Glenn that I would stay out of trouble, and driving over 12 hours to go party, just might not be worth it."

"I understand. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

I hung up the phone as Amanda walked in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Max"

"Tell him I say 'hi' next time." She then leaned over the sleeping Deb and pulled off her covers. "You missed math again," she said loudly.

Deb groaned showing she was still alive, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"So, you're giving all this away?"

I nodded closing my eyes and tossing the stereo into the box. "The least I can do is obey Glenn when I mess up."

"And this?" she asked going threw another box I had on my bed

"That's garbage." She pulled out my now stained Legend Killer shirt. I tried to reach into my cast and ich my wrist which seemed to remember the final slap. "I'm not speaking to him."

"At least you're speaking to me. I thought for sure you were going to murder me."

"Nah, you saved my life. If you didn't tell them, who knows what would have happened."

"Good, and I didn't really tell them right away. They saw through that line you gave me. 'Going to get something in the car'? Hun, we took a limo."

We listened to some music and went through the rest of my things before Deb rose from her bed and stumbled to the bathroom. We had to laugh, but then Amanda almost cried as I put my new leather jacket in the give away box.

"By the way," she said trying on the jacket, "Some guys came by late last night. They said they played poker with you."

My heart sank. Jacks came by HERE?

"They had some card names like Ace or something and something else. I told them you were not back yet, but they said they would call today."

Well at least it wasn't Jacks. I wonder what Ace and Da King will say about this. I waited about an hour to find out. My phone had rung right after I got out of class.

"Hey Queenie, I heard what happened last night. You okay?" It was Da King.

"For the most part. I never saw it coming though."

"Yeah, well Jacks never saw Ace and I coming either." He laughed "We took care of somethings that your boyfriend couldn't do. I never did like that nerd."

"Yeah well, I hope I never see him again. And by the way, that loser ain't my boyfriend."

"Whatever. Don't worry about it. You want to catch a movie with Ace and I later? You can bring a friend."

"Why not."

I hung up the phone. I was going to a movie with Ace and Da King. I didn't even know their real names. Life after Randy was going to be interesting.


	28. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Dis: I own nada. Not even the new girl Caleigh. winkwink

A/N: So I've been reading the reviews and everyone is mad at the Randy/Jessica split. Well I can't say I blame you. Just to let you know, the after effects of a break up are in full swing here. Eating ice cream, sleeping, wanting to go back, blah blah blah. BUT, you have to remember that Jessica IS the daughter of Glenn Jacobs a.k.a. KANE, and she is stubborn. Don't worry, Randy AND Jeff will be coming back.

I lazily woke up out of my sleep with out opening my eyes. I rolled over as my hand fell to the empty cold space next to me. Randy was not there.

I sat up in my bed. I had forgotten he wasn't there. I had forgotten that I, not him, but I, had called anything that we had, off. It had crossed my mind more than once since that had happened that Max was right, I was stubborn. But I could not back down now.

I heard a soft phone ring. Minutes later Amanda's door opened.

"Good, you're awake. The guys want to know if we want to hang out today. What should I tell them?"

I nodded my head and fell backwards into the bed. 'The guys' she was talking about were Ace and Da King. After the first movie we went out for ice cream. We must have spent three hours in that place laughing and joking about how stupid the movie was. We had a blast, well, they had a blast. Don't get me wrong I had a good time, but in the back of my mind something was bugging me.

After that, 'the guys' kept calling seeing if we wanted to hang out. Not like a date or anything, but as friends. It was a good way to spend our weekends.

I looked at the clock, it was nearly two! I slept way too long, but I wanted nothing more than to roll over and fall back asleep. I would have too, if Amanda hadn't ripped off my covers and pulled the drapes open. For a Goth girl, she likes sunlight WAY TOO MUCH. I reached under my bed for the jeans I wore yesterday. Hmm, not there. I rolled over to grab the pair of bondage pants from the day before that. Also, not there. I looked around my side of the room, no pants, no shirts, no shoes, nothing. It was clean, not even my food was left out. I sat up once again as Deb and her friend entered the room. Deb was holding a full laundry basket while her friend was holding grocery bags.

"She lives!" Deb cried and sat the laundry basket on my bed to give me a hug. Malfoy gave a cry as she almost kicked him.

She went to help her friend with the grocery bags as I looked threw the laundry basket.

"These are my clothes."

"Yeah I washed them, you didn't seem like you were in the mood." Deb said taking out some boxes from the bag her friend had.

"Thank God you did, it started to smell in here," Amanda said entering the room still on the phone.

"Caleigh and I have also gotten you some groceries since you seem to be eating like a horse these days."

Deb's friend, Caleigh, handed me a box of Frosted Mini-Wheats cereal. She was a shorter girl, couldn't be more than 5 foot 3. Her long light brown hair was pulled back away from her face and her eyes were a bright icy blue. She wore a lacy black shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Cheer up, breaking up is hard to do," she told me and sat on Deb's bed. I looked at Deb, she knew she had a big mouth.

Amanda wrote something down on my notebook, then hung up her phone. "All set. We're going to catch a late movie."

I started putting away my clothes when I stopped and sat on my bed. Carefully I picked up the shirt that I uncovered. It wasn't mine, it was Randy's. I ran my fingers over it and held it up so it unfolded. I folded it over my cast and brought I close. It didn't smell like him any more. I dropped it in my lap and fell back on to my pillow.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." the three of them said in unison. They each grabbed a part of my upper body and pulled me to a standing position.

Caleigh gave me the once over. "You know what cheers me up after I break it off with some guy? Getting a new look. Come on, go take a shower then the four of us can go out and make you over."

I took a short shower then changed into an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I pulled my long hair back into a sloppy bun. When Deb saw me walking out to her car she shook her head in disappointment.

We went to the nearest mall. As soon as we got up to the second level Amanda whispered something to Deb and Caleigh. They both smiled and led me into a hair salon.

"You know," Amanda started while one of the hair stylist sat me in a chair, "in Japan they cut their hair after a break up to show that they had a major change in their life."

Did I believe her? A bit, Amanda always watched those cartoons from Japan and read the comic things. (A/N: Anime and Manga) But if I didn't, would there be any way to get out of this? No. The stylist looked nervous as the three girls started listing what would look nice on me

"We need to go short."

"Maybe layers."

"OH, and color!"

The stylist shooed them away and got to work. After what seemed like forever I was turned towards the mirror. I was in shock. My hair that was once at my shoulders was now up to my ears, and shorter! It is hard to explain, the front was longer and framed my face with bangs. The back was short and spiked out. And, instead of brown, it was colored a dark ruby red.

All three girls gasped in amazement and shouted 'PERFECT' as I paid the nice man. They dragged me to many stores. Caleigh and Deb took me to stores that looked as if Randy owned them. (Okay, I really have to stop thinking about him. Every time I do I want to cry or punch something.) Amanda, thankfully, took me to some normal stores like Hot Topic.

"I can't believe this doesn't fit. I was a size six two weeks ago," I said walking out of the dressing room holding a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah and two and a half weeks ago you became single. Face it girl, you've been eating like a football player since that night."

Amanda had to be wrong. I couldn't have gained THAT much weight in, TWO WEEKS? Whoa, wait what? It's been two weeks already? Wow, I'm sleeping WAY too much.

We had been shopping for about three hours when we found a small shop called 'Mike's X-treme Shop'. If I was smart I wouldn't have gone in after seeing the WWE cardboard cut outs in the window, but I went in anyways. It was only Amanda and I in the store since Deb and Caleigh decided to go boy hunting. We were looking around laughing at little gadgets that were here and there, when something gold caught my eye. In the corner of the shop sat the World Heavyweight Championship belt. It was a replica of course, but still it was there, staring at me. I stopped walking and looked at it for a long time. A tear came to my eye.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed unannounced pointing at the belt.

Amanda quickly yanked me away and went to pay for her shirt. She rushed me out of the store as soon as possible. We sat on a bench by the food court eating and waiting for Deb and Caleigh when she brought it up again.

"So what was that all about? Random out burst at costumes?" she asked taking a drink of soda.

I shrugged. "I saw the belt, and I felt something. It doesn't make sense, but I did it. And I feel a little better to be honest." I bit in to a piece of pizza. "Maybe I should buy the belt and scream at it everyday. It could help me."

"OR," she said ripping the pizza out of my hand and tossing it into the garbage, "you can go find the REAL belt and it's OWNER and get out of this depression that you're in."

"I'm not in a depression. I'm just hungry... and tired... a lot."

"Bull." She checked her phone. "Hey, we should get back so we can go to the movie."

We called Deb's phone and told he we would catch a ride to the movie theater. A few minutes later Ace pulled up in his nice Corvette with Da King in the back. Their mouths dropped open when they saw my hair.

"What movie are we going to?" I asked as Amanda slipped past me and into the back.

"Alien VS Predator, I've only seen it four times," Da King said from the back.

I groaned. I haven't seen ANY of the Alien or Predator movies, and never really wanted to. We got to the theater and paid for the tickets. Almost no one was in our theater so Ace and I started talking since we didn't quiet care about the movie. Da King and Amanda seemed to be annoyed by this and moved five rows in front of us within the first ten minutes of the previews.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ace said poking my cast to see if it would hurt like he's been doing since I got it.

"Didn't you just do that?" I took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth. He gave me a look that I'm used to by now.

"Do you think we're being set up?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Those two have been leaving us alone quite often in the last few weeks. Would they try to set us up? I mean, King has always said I needed to settle down and Amanda told me she wants you out of this depression." He looked down and pulled the popcorn away from me. "She told me I can't give you any more junk food."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "Why would they think WE would make a good couple?"

"I don't know, but what other option could there be? It's not like they would be hookin up."

"Yeah, those two would be a great pair," I laughed. Ace laughed too until we were hit with flying popcorn.

We both stopped and thought for a moment. "Would they?"

"Nah," I said with yet another laugh. Needless to say, we were picking popcorn out of our hair the rest of the night.

A/N: This might be the last chapter for a while. In 12 hours I move to my dorm and have not gotten my new laptop yet so hang tight. I do already have almost three chapters already written so I might get them up. HAPPY FICIN'!


	29. Not Over You

Dis: I hope that everyone in the story owns themselves and that none of them have been sold into slavery, because that would just suck.

A/N: Well, I made it. Safe and sound at college. Luckily enough my laptop came 2 hours before I left. Now my roommate thinks I'm weird cuz all I do is sit and type. Anyways, this chapter might make some people mad at Jessica or Randy, but oh well. Hope you like, and HAPPY FICIN'!

"Now remember class. Your poems are due next week. I want some heart to be put into them and they must relate to your life. That is all." My English professor said as I gathered my books. English was one of those classes that was required no matter what your major is. I was almost out of the room when I hit something with the cast I have not been able to get use to. It turned out it was my TA.

"Damn, watch it with that thing...JESSICA?" He looked at me with his mouth open. He must have not of noticed my 'new look' that I got last week. He made me do a little spin before snapping back into reality.

"Nice look. By the way I have your poem. It's nice, I'll give it a B when you turn it in. He handed it back to me and I read it over once again. I put it into my folder then took off. When I got back to my room I walked in on Deb shaking a shoe at a not so small Malfoy who was sitting on her bed chewing on a toy.

"I bet this is your doing," she said to my dog. "You knew I wanted to wear these tonight but you couldn't help yourself."

"I'll buy you new laces," I said tossing my bag on my desk. "Where are you going anyways?"

"It's not a question of where I'm going, it's a question of where WE'RE going. Amanda would come to but she has a date with..." She paused. "WHO WAS IT AGAIN?" she called.

"His name is...." She walked out of her room and gave a jump when she saw me. "Wow, didn't hear you come in. His name is Jeremy, and I'm running late so I'll catch you two later."

Caleigh came in as Amanda was leaving. "So girls are we ready to party?" I gave her a weird look when both Deb and Caleigh went in to a long story. Caleigh was out for coffee this morning when she bumped into 'this perfect guy' at the counter. He was waiting for his order and she was waiting for hers. He told her that he was having an 'over 21 party' at the local hotel and gave her an invitation. He also told her to bring some of her girlfriends.

"One problem," I said as they were tossing clothes at me telling me to get dressed. "Deb and I aren't 21."

"Well, with a little green and a little me, anything can happen," Caleigh said fanning out some cash and fixing her hair. She wore a black tube top with fishnets over it and black leather pants. She also had on a pair of black knee high boots. I'll say it; she looked like a knock out. Deb also had her party gear on. She had a little lacy top that only cover the front and a black mini skirt. Deb's boots had a heal on them that could kill. I was thrown into a purple off the shoulder number with a pair of jeans. My outfit was topped off with my pain in the ass black cast.

"This would go perfect," Caleigh said holding up a necklace. It was gold and had a star pendent. My heart sank when I saw it. Randy had given that to me right after he won his title.

"No, that's okay," I tried to say calmly.

"It completes the look. Now, hold still."

I had no choice. From the week I knew Caleigh, I learned that she is very persistent and I had no way of changing her mind. We arrived at the hotel soon after. We found our way to the only elevator that goes to the Penthouse on the top floor. In front was big guy that looked like a bouncer.

"Invite?" he asked. Caleigh took a purple sheet of paper out of her purse and handed it to the guy. "ID's?" She took out her ID and a couple of twenties.

"My friends forgot their ID's," she said waving the bills in front of her and giving a wink.

The guy took the bills and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. We got into the elevator and climbed the 12 floors to the top. When we stepped out I saw mainly half dressed girls and a few guys. Caleigh grabbed our arms pulling us forward.

"Come on, let's find the man of my dreams!"

She dragged us threw the room looking for the guy she met this morning. She jumped when and spotted him, I guess around the drinks table. She took off and we followed behind wanting to see what this 'man of her dreams' looked like.

Deb froze when she saw him, but I still couldn't see who this mystery man was. When the parade of barely dressed females moved I could finally see. My mouth dropped open when I saw him.

"Caleigh, I'm glad you could make it," he said bringing her in for a hug.

"John, I brought some of my friends. This is Deb and..."

"...Jessica," John Cena said breathless as we met eyes. Caleigh looked shocked and jealous all at the same time. Great, just what I need.

"Baby girl, we need to talk," he said in a rush. Caleigh took a step forward. "No, not you. Her," he said pointing at me. He grabbed my good arm and dragged me to where the main bedroom was. Looking back I saw Deb trying to calm Caleigh down.

He shoved me into the room and made sure that the door was closed.

"How did you get past my bouncer? I can't believe it the ONE person I try to keep out finds her way in." He took a good look at me. "What the HELL have you done with yourself?"

I started fidgeting nervously. I pulled my shirt down to make sure it covered the belly I had gotten from eating junk food all the time, then ran a hand threw my new hairdo. Since my hair was a lot shorter I could not braid it so I started twirling my necklace as I felt his stare still on me. The door popped open.

"Yo John, someone is.... Am I interrupting som..."

I turned to see Randy's hands drop to his sides. The three of us stood there for a second.

"John, someone needs you out there. Just thought you should know," Randy said taking his eyes off of me.

As John went pasted him I heard him whisper, "Dude, I didn't know." He left us alone.

I turned away from him. Realizing what necklace I was twirling, I stopped and tucked it in my shirt.

"You look... nice." His voice alerted me that he was not the Randy Orton that I used to wake up next to, but the Randy Orton who was a heavyweight champion. In other words, he slipped into the gimmick he played on TV. Because of this, I could not tell if 'nice' was an understatement or an overstatement to him.

"The new me." I put up my hands. If he wanted to play, then we will. I slipped into the attitude I had when I goofed around backstage with the guys. In short it could be described as 'I can do whatever I want because my daddy should be feared by all'.

"It's you all right. Nice cast."

"Thanks, it wasn't my choice."

"So how have you been?"

"Good, Amanda is dating someone and Malfoy is growing. He's not a pup anymore. And Max invited me to a dance next weekend."

"That's good." He took a long breath in and sat on the bed. "Jessica," (ouch, my full first name) "we had a fight, but I still would like to be friends."

"You want to be friends with a 'little child'?"

"Listen I'm sorry. You're not a little child."

"You're not an 'stuck up pretty boy', I guess."

"What about a 'ass hole'?"

"Don't push your luck."

He looked down at the floor and played with the bracelet on his wrist. The beaded hemp bracelet that I made for him. Once he saw what he was doing, he tucked it into the purple dress shirt that he was wearing.

"So... does this change anything?" he asked.

"No." Sometimes I'm glad that I can say what ever I want with this 'act' I put on, but I spoke too soon that time. I wanted things to change, I was just putting up a front when I said 'no'.

"Worth a shot," he said with a sigh standing up. He walked over to the door, but stopped a foot away. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Jess, I..."

He stopped when a high pitched girlie voice cried, "RANDYYYY"

The door opened wide and a bouncy blonde with pigtails and a large chest came in.

"Randy, you said you would only be gone for a minute. You left me all alone with out my Randy bear." Her voice was very whinny and childish as she wrapped her arms around him.

I looked down at John's bag. He already had someone else. I took a deep breath in and got my emotions under control before I turned back and gave the small blonde a look that Jeff labeled 'the princess of evil' look.

"Becky, this is Jessica. Her dad works with me. We were just... talking."

She gave a stupid looking grin and dragged him out of the room. As soon as the door closed I punched dresser with my casted hand. Not a smart thing to do as a crack formed down the length of the cast. I plopped down on the bed and hopped that the last few weeks have all been a dream. Resting my head in my good hand, I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. He already had someone, and now I was just another girl.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't know someone came into the room until they kneeled next to me.

"Come on," John said running his fingers lightly along the crack in my cast, "I'll get you out of here."

John and Caleigh drove me to the hospital. John waited with me while Caleigh made a phone call.

"How you doin?" he asked petting my hair. I sighed. "I'm sorry baby girl. He was just so miserable after your fight. I mean, shit, you hurt him a lot. He's been moping around and soon their going to take his title. Then where will he be? No girl, no title, no hope... What was a best friend to do? I only hired the bouncer to make sure you didn't show up, but you did, and you got in. I bet he's locked himself in the bathroom at his own playboy party now. All because he is not over you. What I can see, you're not over him."

He cut off when Caleigh reentered the room. I leaned into him as the doctor started cutting of my old cast. If we both weren't over each other, why were we apart?


	30. Dreams and Reality

Dis: I own nothing, wait that aint true. I own Jessica, Deb, Amanda, and Max. And I guess I own this story. Everything else I don't own.

A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews. I am over 100! Never saw that coming when I started this story. Second, I had a long talk with my best friend about how to do this chapter.

Antimonkey: you sure you want to do this?  
thirdwheelgrl: not really  
Antimonkey: its going to be soo sad  
Antimonkey: but then again, its going to be soo good  
thirdwheelgrl: and a nice twist i might add

Just to warn you it is dark and sad. I had to think along time if I was even going to go this way, but now I am. It might make you cry, but I'm not that great at writing things that will make you cry. This is a semi poorly written chapter and I don't know how you'll like it. One thing I know for sure, it will take the Randy situation off your mind and make you hate me even more.

_Matt flopped down into a chair in an empty room backstage. It was Saturday and he just wanted the night to be over. All day he has had a bad feeling about something, but nothing was going wrong. THAT'S what worried him._

_He reached up and clicked on the TV. After flipping the channels for awhile, he landed on an old sitcom, being distracted for a second as he turned around when someone called his name. When he turned back the news had broken into the programming._

_"Disturbing news tonight from a college in Middle America..." the lady started._

_Some pictures flashed and Matt's heart dropped when he saw one specific picture. He couldn't breath, he wanted to vomit or do something. The newscaster continued giving information as Matt's mouth started to move as if to say something._

_"K...K....Kane," he said in almost a whisper, still not being able to catch his breath. He jumped up and snapped out of the shock he was in. "KANE!!!" he cried at the top of his lungs as he sprinted to find the seven foot monster._

_

* * *

_The blonde bimbo from the other night stuck her tongue out at me. "I got him and you can't have him," she said in a four-year-old's voice. We were standing in a wrestling ring and I wanted to hurt her sooo bad. 

I dived at her not even thinking of any wrestling move Glenn had taught me. Some how she was always out of reach. I looked around and spotted Jeff standing outside of the ring with his arms crossed.

"You can do better." I heard him say, but didn't really see his mouth move. "Spear!"

The last part wasn't really his voice, it was just some random voice, but I turned back to the blonde, who's name, I remembered, was Becky. She was standing in the corner or the ring and I charged. Some how she got out of my reach again and I went sailing into the turnbuckle, shoulder first. I lifted my head to see Randy starting back at me. His eyes were sad and disappointed. For a second he looked down, then back at me. Without saying a word he turned and walked away.

Taking my eyes off of him, I quickly rolled away from the turnbuckle and out of the ring. But in the blackness that surrounded me, he wasn't there. Instead I saw Max. He just stood there with the smile that he always has on. He gave a slight wave and I waved back. He blew me a kiss, and then turned around and walked away.

I looked around again. I was alone in a wrestling ring, surrounded by pitch black.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The ring around me started to fade. Damn the dream.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Make it go away. Surprisingly, it did. But it was replaced with two big hands that sat me up half asleep. I opened my eyes. I was sitting on Amanda's bed, with Glenn kneeling in front of me, and Malfoy sitting in a pile of shoes on the floor. I must still be dreaming.

I closed my eyes and tried to lay back down but Glenn's hand caught me. This was no dream. Blinking a few times I looked around the room. I had asked Amanda to hang out with me that night and watch a movie. Being the good friend that she is, she grunted and said she would pick out the movie. We watched 'The Crow', which sounded like a good idea at the time. I thought it was going to be dark and scary with lots of blood. While part was, the other part had a sad love story, which didn't help me one bit.

"Kiddo..." Glenn said softly. This had to be a dream. Why was he there?

Amanda must have thought she was dreaming as well when she woke up behind me and looked at Glenn, who, I must add, was still in his wrestling gear.

The only light in the room was from the open door where Deb stood in her pajamas and the blue screen on the TV. But it was enough light to see the look in Glenn's eyes. He had been crying.

"Oh Jessica..." he said giving me a hug as if I was going to leave and never come back. When he pulled back he brushed away the hair from my face. I watched as his spirits fell. "You don't know..."

He put his head in his hands then looked at me not knowing what to say. Amanda and Deb were now watching us. This was something big. He stood up as if to walk around, but quickly rethought and knelt back down. He put his hands on my knees and took a deep breath in.

"Jessica you know that not everyone believes the same things as we do, and that some people are really jerk offs when it comes to other people." He paused. We both knew he was dancing around the point. He quickly decided that he couldn't feed me any more bull and took another breath in. "Jess, Max was attacked tonight."

He lowered his head as I quickly stood up and walked to the window. Max was attacked? I remembered what day it was. He was going to his dance. Was he attacked at his dance? So many questions were running threw my head.

Glenn came over to me and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "Max went to a dance at his school with one of his friends. Some other guys came who were really drunk, and wanted to cause problems." I took a step back and put a hand on Amanda's desk. "Jess, these other guys, they brought bats."

I froze. I started to breathe heavier, wanting him to continue. Wanting him to tell me Max only broke his arm and was safe at home. Wanting him to tell me what I wanted to hear, truth or not.

"Is he okay?" I asked with a small amount of hope in my voice.

There was no answer. I turned to him seeing tears streaming down his face. He shook his head.

"No..."

"How bad is it?" I didn't want to know, but I had to.

Glenn crumbled onto Amanda's chair next to her desk. He put his hands on top of his head and started rocking back and forth slightly. He didn't want to tell me, but I needed to know.

"Please," I begged with tears filling my eyes. "Please tell me." I dropped down to my knees so that I was at his level.

"Jessica," he said between sobs. "They killed him. They took a bat to his head and killed him."

Amanda gave a small gasp and Deb fell into the doorframe she was standing by. I shot up and took a step back. Why was he saying that. Its not true. It can't be true. I could not loose my best friend.

"You're crazy. There is no way that could happen." I kept taking steps back. "Why are you lying to me like this?"

At that moment everything around me started spinning. My head became light and my world was turning upside down. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. What was going on? This had to be a dream. Tears fell down my face as I tried to catch my breath.

"You lie..." I tried to get out, but it was chopped up as I couldn't breathe.

Seconds later I felt Glenn's body cover mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I could feel him crying. This made my tears come faster.

Amanda ran out of the room to, I believe, the bathroom. Deb had her head in her hands and collapsed onto Amanda's bed.

"No," I whispered into Glenn's chest. "No."

I seemed like forever while I was crying, trying not to believe what he was telling me. How can someone kill an innocent boy with a baseball bat? It didn't matter if he was gay or not, how could someone steal a life? A new batch of tears that I didn't know I had started when I questioned this. Glenn hushed me and started rocking me back and forth.

How could this happen? Everyone I cared about was leaving me. First Jeff, then Randy, now Max. I remembered my dream. How Jeff said that I 'could do better', how Randy's eyes showed how sad I had made him, and how Max had blown me a kiss, then disappeared into the darkness... He had said his goodbye, I just didn't know it.

My grip around Glenn's neck became tighter. I didn't want him to leave me as well. He picked me up and took me into the hall. Deb handed him my bag and we left in silence.

A/N: I think I'm going to hug my best friend now.


	31. The Green Eyes Of Peace

Dis: Yall should know by now.

Backstory behind killing Max: I knew that too many people were coming and going in the story and Jessica's life, it was turning into an X-Man comic book with all the different people, so I decided to risk it and kill someone. I then went to a funeral of one of my sisters friends (see the story 'Lost') and had a flash of what it would be like if I lost my best friend. My best friend is bisexual and with the upcoming school year she was worried about how people would react to her, because to us, she's just Beth and we don't care. The actuall plot comes from from the TV show 'Queer as Folk'. In the last episode of the first season a 17-year-old gay boy is beaten with a baseball bat at his high school prom. The episode is so impacting that it stays with you. But, unlike my story, the boy is not killed. Here, Max is. Sorry if it brought up any touchy issues, but its something that popped int to my head and sounded like a good idea.

A/N: Sorry about the killing Max thing. I had to do it, I just had to. If you could see where I'm taking this, you would know it was for the best. I loved him too, believe me, things will work out. Um, what else was I going to say... Collage is okay, I wish I met one other person who watches wrestling here. Oh yeah, this chapter might also be another tear jerker, but it does have alot of information in it as well. I hope you like.

I sat on a rock looking at my boots. I couldn't do it. There was no way I was going to go in.  
  
It was the day of Max's funeral and there was no way I was going to go inside the church. I was asked by the pastor to say a few words about Max, but I couldn't. I don't think I would be able to talk at all in front of everyone. After a long conversation, Glenn said I could stay outside and watch Malfoy, but I was coming to the burial. He said I needed to say good bye.  
  
There were a lot of people that came. I knew half of his family and our old friends from when we were in high school together. There were also a lot of his new friends from collage walking around with rainbow arm bands on. Amanda and Deb came too, as well as Matt Hardy, Lita, Undertaker and Sara.  
  
I sat on a cold rock in front of two wide open doors that led to the back of the church. The sky was grayish white and the brisk wind made me wrap my jacket tighter as November was approaching. Malfoy was chasing a butterfly around and I watched. I was going to miss Max.  
  
He was the only one I could tell my secrets to and not feel embarrassed. I told him everything about everything. And he did everything in his power to keep me sane, and believe me, some nights that was no easy feat. He always had a smile on his face. I loved his smile, it was so pure and true. His best feature if you asked me.  
  
I sighed as a cold wind brought me back to reality. Where was Malfoy? Oh, no. This was not good.  
  
A bark came form just inside the church doors. HE'S IN THE CHURCH! Shit, he must have chased the butterfly into there. I hopped up and ran towards the door, pausing a moment before going in.  
  
Malfoy was standing on a low child's chair wagging his tail as if to say 'Look what I found'. I hooked the leash on his collar and started for the door when I heard the pastor's voice.  
  
"Now, a few of Max's friends would like to say a few words."  
  
I walked over to a pillar that was in the back of the church and sat behind it. I wanted to listen, but I didn't want to have to face people. I turned to Malfoy and put my finger in front of my mouth giving him the sign to be quiet. He knew what this meant and sat on the floor besides me.  
  
First up was Maggie from our old school. She was crying and telling stories about our old lunch hour. We had some fun times back then. I chuckled to myself as she told a story we all remembered very well. Next was a boy from his collage. He was telling about how Max like to jump into every activity and was not shy to meet new people. The last voice I did not expect.  
  
"Hi, my name is Glenn Jacobs. My daughter Jessica was Max's best friend, but for her reasons she did not want to talk or be here right now. Some of you don't know, but I only met my daughter two years ago. She moved away from her home into mine and brought all of her things with her, including Max. He would drive the ten or so hours every month to spend a weekend at our house. It was almost like I had a daughter, and a son. Having one teenager around was bad enough, but having two almost drove me nuts." A few laughs were heard. "Anyway, at first he was just another fan to me. But I saw how much he loved and cared for my daughter. And I saw how much he loved everything he did. He looked at everyday as a new opportunity to live. He would always take on every challenge with a smile and he had a thirst for knowledge like no other. He was a genuine soul, and after a few months I grew to love him. I'm glad that in his short time here, I had the privilege to know him. In his 19 years he lived more than most people would in their whole lives. He taught me many lessons in life and he will be missed at my dinner table. I give my respect to Max's parents, and I hope I am never in their shoes." He then took a deep sigh, and left the podium.  
  
The mass was quickly coming to a close so I got up and went back outside. I knew it was hard for Glenn to say what he did, but I was glad he did. When he came out of the church with Amanda and Deb I gave him a big hug which he gladly returned.

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Matt drove Lita, Amanda, Deb, Glenn and I in his rental van. Glenn put his hand on mine as I petted Malfoy in the same spot for the millionth time. He gave me a short smile and kissed me on my forehead.  
  
The wind was cold while we stood around the grave site. Glenn's long black trench coat surrounded me and he put his hands on my shoulders. I threw a white rose on top of the casket as it was lowered into the ground. As the pastor said a prayer, I looked around at the people. Most were crying. I had not shed a tear all day. It was almost as if Max had never died.  
  
The ceremony ended and people started walking away. Glenn let go of me and walked off, but I stood still looking at the hole where they tell me my best friend laid. After almost everyone was gone I looked back up. Nancy was standing there looking at me. She came over and put a hand on my arm, but I took a step back and her hand fell.  
  
"I deserve that," she said dropping her head. "Jessica I'm sorry. I knew how much Max meant to you."  
  
"You know nothing." My voice was soft with a dead tone.  
  
"Oh yeah? I know that you have gained 20 pounds, and that you broke up with the love of your life. That your getting a C in your computer class and that on your next poem, you are going to get a B."  
  
I looked at her confused. She looked at the hole in the ground. "You're not the only one who talked to Max." She sighed. "He gave me a picture of that time you dyed your hair those wild colors when you first left, and after that he kept giving me updates about how you are. I still care about you Jessica, even if you don't care about me."  
  
"You care about me Nancy? Then where have you been for the last few years? And what about the hell you put me threw before that? Did you care about me then?"  
  
She looked hurt. I almost wanted to take it back.  
  
"I was confused and was denying that I wasn't a teenager anymore. I was so in love with your father, and I screwed it up because I didn't know how to be in a serious relationship. He hurt me when he left, and every time I saw you I saw him, and the hurt would come back. You have his eyes you know. The same deep eyes that shine no matter what."  
  
There was an odd pause as I kicked at a pile of dirt. She put her hand on my cast. "Would it be so hard to call me mom? I bet you call Glenn dad."  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
This was a good question. He had been more of a father than Nancy had been a mother, but yet I only called him Glenn. Nancy said she would let me think about it and left for her car.  
  
I didn't know what to do after that. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stay. I blew a kiss into the grave and started to leave. Raising my head so the wind could push my hair back I saw something on the top of a hill. It only took me a second to figure out who it was. There on top of the hill, looking down, was Jeff Hardy. He had a long black coat on that danced in the wind. His hair stayed put, although not tied back. He just stood there looking down at me. I gave him a long hard stare, then went on my way.  
  
"Wow, what a day. First Nancy, then Jeff," I said to myself. "Wait till Max hears this…"  
  
It hit me right then and there what I had just said. I could not call Max anymore. He would not be there to pick up his phone or to listen to me. Max was really gone.  
  
Slowly I brought my hand to my face. The ground soon came up to meet me. It had finally set in. Max was never coming back. Tears came to my eyes and I freely let them fall.  
  
Something came upon me quickly. It pulled me up to a half sitting position and wrapped arms around me.  
  
"Shhhhh…." a male voice whispered in my ear.  
  
After awhile my head stopped spinning and I sat silently with my eyes closed in the arms of a man, tears still dripping off my face. I began to wonder who it was that held me. It wasn't Glenn, or Taker. No, it was too small to be them. It might have been Matt or one of the other guys here. I just didn't really care, because it wasn't who I wanted it to be. And it will never be Max.  
  
Something soft brushed my cheek and an image flashed threw my mind. The only person I knew with facial hair was…  
  
I pulled back to see two big green eyes looking back at me.  
  
"No," I said inching farther away. "I don't want you."  
  
I stopped half a foot away as a new batch of tears started down. I didn't want him, I wanted Max. He came closer and again put his arms around me. I pushed him off again, but didn't move from my spot this time.  
  
"I don't want you!"  
  
His arms were already locked in place. All I could do was hit him in the chest. Every push, every hit, became weaker and weaker as he slowly brought me in closer.  
  
"I don't want you," I said threw the tears. "I want Max."  
  
I don't know how long I sat there with him petting my hair and telling me that everything was alright, but some how, I found peace in the arms of Jeff Hardy.


	32. On The Road Again

Dis: I own me and that is all that will be.

A/N: Little side note: never leave for college with out telling your little sister the rules about your room. She took my Hardy Boyz poster down and made my room her little party room! Anyway, this chapter is still kinda on the sadder side. Um, there will be about two or so more of these. Sorry.

"Go get some sodas, I'll order pizza."  
  
I was spending the week traveling with Glenn. It was thought a good idea for me to get away for a while. By my calculations it was Saturday, three days after the funeral, and one week after the dance. Needless to say, I was bummed.  
  
I wandered down the halls trying to find the soda machine on our floor. Turns out, it was broken. Groaning I headed towards the elevator avoiding eye contact with any superstar that roamed the hall at night. I made it to the lounge on the first floor when someone spoke to me.  
  
"Hey little one," Matt said leaning against the candy machine. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Been busy."  
  
Complete lie. I've been either sleeping or whishing I was sleeping for the past couple of days. I didn't feel like talking to anyone really, and I didn't want to risk running into Randy somewhere. Glenn has been begging me to get out and do something. He even offered to give me his credit card back to go shopping. We all remember what happened the last time he did that.  
  
"So… Jeff says 'hi', did you two patch things up?"  
  
I shrugged. Yeah, Jeff and I are on talking terms now, but we don't really talk about what happened in the past. I don't actually know what happened, so I don't bring it up.  
  
Matt looked somewhat annoyed at me. "What are you up to this week?"  
  
"Stuff." I've found that short worded answers are the best hint to bug off. I was hoping Matt would get it.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
I shrugged aging while I collect the sodas that fell. I started to walk away, but was blocked by Matt's outstretched arm.  
  
"Is this how its going to be little one? Do I have to hound you every second to get a decent conversation out of you?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
He was about to say something in return, but a girl came up behind us.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Are you Matt Hardy?"  
  
I hate those stupid questions. I mean come on, who else would be walking around in shorts and a Hardy Boyz shirt with long black hair that looks like Matt Hardy? Its even worse when they ask of Glenn is Kane. Who else in their right mind would look like him?  
  
I used this opportunity to get away. I found my way back upstairs, hoping to get away from everyone else, but Glenn sent me out to get ice for the sodas. I heard the lock click when I was out in the hall. If he didn't want to see me laying around the hotel room, we could have gotten separate rooms. At least then I would have a key to the room.  
  
With my head down I turned into the little room where the ice was. I put the bucket under and kicked the floor. Someone gave a startled gasp next to me. I looked up, and we both took a deep breath in.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess…ica, I didn't see you."  
  
"Whatever," I said avoiding his blue eyes. "So, how's Becky?"  
  
Randy Keith Orton, the ONE person I didn't want to see, was standing less than a foot away from me. He was dressed up nice and smelled great. I hated him being there. Him being there, made me feel like crap. He quickly turned his attention to the soda machine in front of him and avoided looking at me.  
  
"Who?" he asked putting a dollar into the broken soda machine. I smiled when no bottle popped out. "OH, her. She's alright, I guess. Kinda clingy. Haven't really heard from her.I had just met her that night."  
  
My smile faded when he, being the all knowing, super cool, way too cocky, legend killer that he is, hit the machine with his fist three times on the side, then kicked it in the lower front. Of course, out popped his soda. Was nothing going my way? I grabbed my ice and grumped my way out of the room.  
  
"Wait, Jess," he called. He better choose his words carefully, I was in no mood. "I'm sorry to hear about Max, I know how close you two were." He scratched his head and leaned against a wall. "I was going to go to the funeral, but I didn't know if you wanted me there, so I just sent a card. I didn't want you feeling worse because I was there." He stopped and fiddled with his soda bottle. "I just want you to know, if there is anything you need, I'm here."  
  
I closed my eyes and looked down. I wanted him to be a complete jerk so that I didn't feel like shit for breaking his heart. I wanted him to leave me alone so that we could both move on. But NOOOOO, he has to be fucking prince charming and make sure I felt bad about everything. Make me miss him even more than I did already. I looked back up and he was already gone. I slumped back to the room.  
  
Glenn had invited some of his friends over to watch movies with us, so when I came back with the ice everyone was eating pizza.  
  
"Not hungry," I said flopping onto the nearest bed. I reached over and grabbed the monkey Mr. McMahon gave me when I was in the hospital.  
  
Glenn gave me a weird look. "You sure, I got your favorite." I shook my head 'no'.  
  
"Don't mess with girls and their eating habits. Stephanie is always picky on when and what she eats. Drives me nuts," HHH said grabbing another slice of pizza.  
  
Glenn looked over at me again. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. He patted my head, knowing that I was lying.  
  
Shane Helms popped in a movie and I fell asleep about a half hour into it.  
  
I woke up the next morning in the same position that I was in last night, but I had a blanket on top of me. The room was somewhat clean. Pizza boxes and soda bottles were stacked on a table and the garbage was over flowing. I decided that I needed to get out and changed into my swimming suit. After leaving a note for Glenn I went out into the hall, but instead of turning left, I went right. After being lost for about 15 minutes I tried to find someone who might know anything. I found someone, just not the person I wanted.  
  
I stopped as Randy came out of a door. His shirt was all the way unbuttoned and his pants were wrinkled. He held his jacket over his left shoulder. He turned back to the door as Stacy Keibler was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks for last night Stace," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and turned with his back facing me. He was halfway down the hall when Stacy started back into her room. While turning she spotted me. Shock came over her face as she opened her mouth to say something. I quickly turned the opposite direction and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait... Jessica!" she called after me.  
  
I turned a corner and sprinted for the elevator. It quickly came after I pressed the button. I walked in, but the doors didn't close. It was a few seconds before I heard running. Right before the doors closed I saw Randy's out of breath face. As the elevator went down I heard something pound on the door. I slowly slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees. I don't want to be here anymore.


	33. How Stupid Can I Be?

Dis: I own nothing, really, school payments have left me with nothing execpt my laptop.

A/N: College is alright. I love yoga, and I love coffee. That is what I have learned in college so far. I still only have one frined here, but the laptop is my friend. Oh, yeah, the story. Um, I'm sorry for another depressing chapter. It will get better from here.

"I'm fine," I told Mr. McMahon over the phone.  
  
I was telling everyone this for the last couple of days. I had begged and pleaded with Glenn to let me go back to school early. He agreed when everyone else thought it was too soon. When Mr. McMahon heard this, he called my cell right away.  
  
"Ms Jessica, I know you are going threw a hard time, I just want you to know that you don't have to go back to college right now, or ever if you want. I could get you a good paying job here."  
  
"I'm already back at college Mr. McMahon. I'm in the lobby of my dorm. I'm not going to turn around now."  
  
"Well the offer is out there. Now you have my cell phone number, call me if you need anything."  
  
I hung up the phone. It was almost like I had two fathers and many, many aunts and uncles. Everyone had been calling since I got off the plane seeing if things were 'fine'. I would never get away from them.  
  
I dragged my bag up the last two flights of steps that led to my room. When I was down the hall I could hear loud dance music coming from that area. I opened the door to a shocking sight.  
  
Deb and Amanda were dancing in the middle of the room surrounded by book bags and math homework. Caleigh was sitting on my bed on the phone. I took a step in and they realized that I was back.  
  
"You're home early!" Deb shouted over the music giving me a diving hug. She was wearing black sweats and a fancy top and her hair was up in curlers.  
  
"Welcome back," Amanda added turning down the music. She was dressed in a black skirt and a blue baseball jersey. Why was my gothic friend wearing a BLUE baseball jersey? I looked closer and noticed that it was for our college team and there was a name on the back.  
  
"Nice shirt," I said tossing my bag on my bed and trying not to hit Caleigh, who was in her complete party gear. Amanda's face when red.  
  
"It's Jeremy's. He left it here the other day," Deb let out with a huge grin.  
  
"Since we didn't know you would be home tonight, the three of us made plans. You can come with if you like?" Amanda said changing the subject.  
  
Was I getting this right? Deb and Amanda were getting along like FRIENDS? Good friends no doubt. I knew that they were growing on each other, but it was never like this. And, Amanda, the girl that never came out of her room, had a steady boyfriend? Things had completely changed, but that wasn't the last of it.  
  
"Here," Caleigh said tossing me her phone. "John wants to talk to you."  
  
John? John Cena? The guy who hasn't had a steady relationship with a girl since I met him was still seeing Caleigh, miss party girl? This was getting too weird.  
  
"Hey baby girl," came John's voice over the phone. "I just wanted to check…."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ya sure now?"  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Now dat ain't the truth, but I'll leave it be. I just want to know you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Cena I'm fine. Now leave me alone."  
  
I threw the phone back at Caleigh and stormed to the bathroom. When I got back, the three were standing around fully dressed, wondering what to do.  
  
"Hon, we can stay here tonight if you want us too."  
  
This got me down. I didn't want their pity. "No, you guys go out and have fun. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Well, if you want, I can call my dad and he can bring Malfoy back. He was going to stay there tonight but I don't think my dad would mind driving over here," Amanda said checking her hair. Something told me Jeremy was going to be seen tonight.  
  
"No, don't make you dad come all the way over here. I'll be fine."  
  
They took this as a good enough answer and headed out. I laid out on my bed trying to sleep, but I wasn't tired. I sat up, and for the longest time, I stared at a wall. A pain formed in the pit of my stomach as I thought of, well, everything. When the pain became too intense I grabbed a bottle of pain killers and took four before sitting at my laptop. I signed on and the first thing that popped up was my instant messenger. One name stood out at me: tendollarman. That was Max. I sat looking at it for the longest time. Finally I turned away and started rubbing my eyes.  
  
I decided that I needed something, anything, to take the edge off. If I was a smoker, I would light up a cig, but I never got into that habit. I paced around the room before I remembered who I was rooming with. Deb had tons of alcohol in the fridge. I opened it up and grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade. I sat back down and drank the whole bottle before deleting Max off my buddy list. This made the pain in my stomach twist even more. With out thinking I took three more pills.  
  
Looking around I noticed that most of the pictures I had left were of Max. I felt so depressed as I looked at each one.  
  
"They have to go," I said to myself.  
  
I grabbed another bottle of Mike's and started rounding up all of the pictures. I sat down and opened up the bottom drawer of my dresser where I had hid other pictures I didn't want to see anymore. Without thinking I put down the pictures of Max and went threw the ones in the drawer.  
  
Mainly they were pictures of Jeff and Randy, but there were a few random ones. I found a picture of Jeff on the beach. Taking a drink I laughed to myself.  
  
Everyone always asks 'what's the deal' with me and Jeff. Truth is, I don't know. I love him more than a brother, but he would never be someone I could date. I think Jeff put it best the morning his old girlfriend called and I answered the phone. He said we were two parts of the same soul, but completely not attracted to each other. I understood it, to some level. But we are what we are.  
  
Noticing that my drink was gone, I got up to get another one, and continued to go threw the past. Twenty or so pictures later, I came across my favorite of Randy and I. It was before anything happened, and he still just had a crush on me. I was sitting on the top of a turnbuckle and he was standing behind me with his arm over my shoulder. We looked so different then. We were so innocent, so happy. I WAS happy, What had happened?  
  
I instantly got an intense migraine. It took a while to get it under control, but when I did, I forgot about the pictures and found my old journal. Jeff said I should write in one everyday, even if I had nothing to say. So I did. I looked threw my old poems and saw the ones Jeff stared, meaning he like them. I turned to the next page and a small picture of Randy fell out. I looked at what I wrote on the page.  
  
Damn him, why was he so perfect? He was always nice to me, even now. But, he had moved on in his life. He was dating other girls and meeting other people. Hell, he even slept with Stacy. The thought of this made me feel even more like a pile of crap everyday.  
  
After a while I tossed the book aside and looked at the mess around me. Pictures were spread as far as I could reach, along with the journal, empty Mike's bottles, and an empty painkiller bottle. Strange, I didn't remember drinking ALL of the Mike's or taking ALL of the pills.  
  
I began to feel really sick. Something was not right. I flopped onto my side as the room began to spin. What did I do? I tried to get up, I tried to move, but all I could do was lie there. I was in so much trouble.  
  
I slowly reached up and found my bag on my bed and pulled out my cell phone. My vision was blurred so all I could do was press speed dial 1, Amanda's Cell. I hoped that she would pick up and think something was wrong.  
  
I dropped the phone and rolled on my side. How stupid could I have been, mixing pain killers and alcohol. A lot of pain killers and a lot of alcohol. I was going to die here in a mess of my pathetic life.  
  
But maybe I deserved to die. Maybe this is the way it has to end. I had dug my own grave, and now I was going to lie in it.  
  
I could feel my body slowly shut down as my breathing became weaker. Then a thought had hit me. I never told Randy how much I loved him. I never told him how I felt. He had told me he loved me. It was poorly timed, but he still had told me. And yet, I never told him.  
  
With my final breath I prayed to God that somehow, he would know.

A/N: Please, please, please, if you drink, do not drink alone, or when you are depressed. If you are ever in a depressing situation, don't do anything stupid. Talk to someone. A friend, a parent, or even me. Hell, it might even give you a reason to call up Randy Orton.


	34. The Broken Lover

Dis: What is here is here. I own little.

A/N: First of all, college, its cutting in to my ficin time. lol. Next, I would never kill of Jessica unless I wanted the story to end, and if I actually had Randy Orton's phone number, do you think he would still be using that number?  
Me: Hi is this Randy Orton?  
Randy: Oh God, its that girl again.  
Um, lets see, this takes place a couple of days after the last chapter, so to catch up, Amanda got the call and found her and called 911. Since I have been writing chapters non stop for the last couple of days I am posting two. They go together pretty well so I hope you enjoy.

I parked my car in an almost empty parking lot as my phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" I sighed as the other person started talking. This was the third call I had gotten in the last hour. I said the same things I said for everyone else.  
  
"I'm not there any more... Yes, I was there, but they sent me home… Yes, he cleared it. He talked to me in person… I'm at home…I'll talk to you later."  
  
I took a long breath in before getting out of the car. Mr. McMahon told me I was in no shape to wrestle and asked me to take the week off. I thanked him and hopped the first plane. We both knew there was some place I needed to be more than work.  
  
I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed into the hospital like I've been doing for the last couple of days. I waved to the nurses behind the desk and headed up the stairs to Room 305.  
  
The room was at the end of a hall and had big windows looking in. It was dark besides the slight glow of the machines and the dim light over the bed. I took my usual spot in the chair outside of the door and made myself comfortable. I didn't have the balls to go in. There was nothing I could do in there, but there was nothing I could do out here either. I just sit here, keeping a silent watch during the night.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to come during normal hours?" A nurse asked me. She handed me a cup of coffee then sat down in an open chair and pulled out a clipboard. "Well, today she had three visitors, all girls. They said they were friends from her college. They stayed about three hours then left."  
  
I took a sip of the coffee and nodded. She continued.  
  
"Her stats look better today. We think she even might wake up soon. Which means you would have to go inside, instead of lurking around out here."  
  
I reached down into my bag and pulled out a stuffed monkey. "She might want this when she wakes up." I handed it to the nurse. "Could you…?"  
  
She made an annoyed sound. "One of these days…"  
  
I watched the nurse as she went in and put the stuffed monkey under her arm. She closed the door and left. I looked up at the name on the door, 'Jessica Trumann'. I leaned back in my chair as my cell phone went off again.  
  
"Hey John," I said after looking at the number.

"Hey man, I heard you got the week off. Everything alright?"  
  
"For the most part, I just had some things to do."  
  
"Oh… You want some company?" He knew me too well.  
  
"Nah, I would just bore you to death."  
  
"Sure, give a call if ya need anything."  
  
I dropped the phone back into my bag and grabbed my CD book. I opened up to see the picture of Jess that I just put in there. Nothing went as planed with her. Not even the simplest things like asking her out to dinner. We just had to wind up in the hospital that night. And the way we broke it off… like I said, nothing ever went the way I hoped or planed.  
  
The last time I ran into her was the worst. I was all ready to go out with some of the friends, but I needed a soda. She looked so down and depressed then. I didn't know what to do. All I kept thinking about that night was how sad she looked. I didn't have any fun that night and wound up drinking so much that I spend most of the night hugging the toilet in Stacy Keibler's room. But then she had to see me leaving Stacy's room and got the wrong idea or something. I tried to catch her, but the elevator was gone before I knew it.  
  
That was the last time I saw her before I got the call. I remembered playing my PS2 and getting mad because I couldn't blow up a fort. Well, that wasn't the real reason I was getting mad. I was getting mad because I could get Jess out of my mind. I felt terrible for her. I wanted to scoop her up and kiss all her cares away. But I couldn't. When I answered my phone that night, all I could hear was crying. Her roommate said something about pills and alcohol and something and told me to meet them at the hospital.  
  
I didn't even think twice. I grabbed my jacket and tore out of my driveway. When I got there Jess was being worked on, and all they told me was they thought it was an attempted suicide. I couldn't believe my ears. That was not Jess.  
  
I looked in threw the emergency room doors and saw her lying helplessly on the bed. I felt as if some of this was my fault. I wasn't there to protect her. In someway, I had let her down. So that's why I came here the first night. To watch over her and protect her, and to make sure nothing else happens without me being there.  
  
My phone rang again and I answered it knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey Kane."  
  
"Is she awake?" There was hope in his voice and it hurt me to tell him the truth.  
  
"No, but they think she should wake up soon."  
  
"Ah, well call me if anything changes."  
  
Kane had been going a little easier on me since Jess told me off. He actually talks to me without threatening my manhood. He knew I would be here. I was always here.  
  
I stood up and walked around as the coffee kicked in. I couldn't help but look at her. They had tied her to the bed incase she woke up and it was an attempted suicide, which it wasn't. Man, she looked different than I remembered. Her hair was shorter and red, and she wasn't a stick anymore. She was very pale but still looked like the angel I knew she was. She was, as always, beautiful.  
  
Did I still love her? Hell yeah! Even now I get butterflies looking at her. I love her so much that I am jeopardizing my career and missing a weeks worth of pay to sit outside of her hospital room. I have never felt like this for a girl. The only question I had was, does she love me as much as I love her? Somewhere, down deep inside, I knew she did.  
  
But, she WAS the one to call it off, so all I can do is respect her wishes. I want to be with her. I would give up everything to be with her. The only thing is, I have no idea what she wants. If she would want to get back together, thank the heavens, but if she would want to just be friends, or if she would want nothing to do with me, I would have to respect her wishes.  
  
I sat down and flipped the picture between my fingers. There was no doubt that she had her father's smile. Not the evil smile Kane mainly had on TV, but the big, whole hearted smile that would spread from ear to ear. It was always followed by a laugh that made me smile, no matter what mood I was in. I could never stay mad at her. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, put on my headphones, and prayed that she would wake up soon.  
  
The CD I have been listening to for the last couple of days is one that Jess left in my car. It wasn't really music I listened to. I mean, I like the band Seether, but I don't really know this singer, Amy Lee. Jess on the other hand, loves her. There is one song that I listened to more now that I was sitting in the hospital. It fit what I was feeling to a 'T'.  
  
_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now, and we can breath again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_For the rest of the night I sat there, watching over the love of my life.

A/N: I hope you figured out that this chapter is not Jessica. The song was Broken by Seether and Amy Lee on the Punisher soundtrack. Go on to the next one.


	35. Father Knows Best

Dis: What you know is not mine, the rest is fiction.

A/N: Here we go with round two. I uploaded after a fire alrm was pulled in my dorm, so there might be some mistakes.

It was good to see the SmackDown guys again. Everyone loves the joint Pay-Per-Views, especially the Divas. A group of them were giggling in the corner of the cafeteria. If Jessica was here, she would be right in the middle of them catching up on all the gossip so she can use it as blackmail. She knew she was the baby of the WWE family and could get away with almost anything.  
  
One of them spotted me eating by myself. I looked down at my turkey in gravy to try to avoid their eyes, but it didn't work. I waved as Nidia came and sat down next to me. Her smile started to faded as she remembered the question she had to ask.  
  
"So… what's the word?" She asked me in a somewhat serious tone. I gave a slight smile as she took a piece of my roll.  
  
"The doctor said that she is doing better, but they've been saying that for the last week." I put down my fork as she helped herself to some of my mashed potatoes. "They are hoping that she will be awake by the end of the month."  
  
She gave an innocent smile and patted me on the arm. "There is no hope involved. She will wake up, and soon. We all know she will. She just needs to take her own time."  
  
"Yeah, she can be stubborn sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes? Try all the time. I wonder where she gets it." I rolled my eyes at the little Diva. "Do you know if the gift Victoria and I sent got to the hospital alright? We sent it along with Lita and Trish's"  
  
"I think I remembered seeing it. But there were so many new ones the last time I was there."  
  
She nodded and ran off to rejoin her friends. After finishing my meal I went to the ring to watch some of the guys get ready for their matches. Charlie Hass and John Cena were goofing around while a bunch of other guys were relaxing and getting prepared for tonight's show.  
  
"Hey man, you kickin us out?" John asked when he spotted me.  
  
"Nope, just taking a walk."  
  
"Cool man, but if you're looking for someone particular, I don't think he's left the locker room."  
  
I wasn't planning on looking for him or even talking to him. But, everyone knew he had made a habit of not leaving the locker rooms since the last time he left Jessica's side, so I knew where to find him.  
  
I pushed open the Raw locker room door and saw him sitting on a bench with his back against the wall. His hood was up and he was listening to his CD player. He's been listening to his CD player non stop lately. At least he was over the original shock that first hit after the night…  
  
I shook my head. I didn't want to relive that night. The call had woken me up. I sat on my bed for a half hour after in complete shock, not able to hang up the phone.  
  
I went up behind him and yanked his hood off of him. "Randy," I said looking down at the startled boy.  
  
He pulled off his headphones and the music flowed from them. I recognized the song, it was one of Jessica's favorites.  
  
"Uh, hey, Kane." His eyes went wide. "Any change?"  
  
I shook my head and sat down across from him. "No." He shrugged and tossed his CD player into his bag. "I'm going back tomorrow after Raw if you want me to bring anything."  
  
"No, I'm going to stop by on Tuesday and take Malfoy off of Amanda's hands for a while."  
  
There was an uneasy silence between us. Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate the kid. We didn't really talk before Jessica and him were together, and when they were together I had to play the overprotective father who never trusted the boyfriend. You know, the kind that cleans his gun when the date comes to pick up his daughter. But, I don't own a gun, so I would stand really close to him and look down at him with my arms crossed. This was easy since I was almost a foot taller than him.  
  
Now that they were separated, and Jessica had crushed his heart, I felt as though I should talk to him. Just to make sure he was okay, or something.  
  
"So how are you holding up?" I asked him grabbing my own bag and pulling out my gear for the night.  
  
"Me? I should be asking about you. I mean your daughter is in the hospital hooked up to machines that are saving her life. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing as best as I can. I feel horrible, but every night I go out and do my job. I'm a professional." I sighed, I had told myself that line every night and every morning when I looked at the mirror. 'I am a professional and I have a job to do. Jessica would not want me to stop everything for her.' I smiled. Jessica loved the fact that the fans came first in this business, because at heart she was a fan.  
  
He shook his head. "I wish I had your strength."  
  
I took off my tennis shoes and looked at him. He hadn't slept for longer than in hour in days. His face was thin and pale.  
  
"You never answered my question. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm… I'm alright."  
  
He was lying, I could tell. He loved my daughter more than life itself. It looked like his whole world was crashing down on top of him. Recently stripped of the title, he was living at an all time low now.  
  
I saw that he didn't feel like talking so I grabbed my outfit and went to change.  
  
"Do you,… do you think that,… that what they say is true? That,… that she did this to herself… That she…"  
  
"I know my daughter. She has a lot that she wants to live for and would not risk it. She's too stubborn to die, and she will wake up soon."  
  
After the show I was sitting in the trainer's room when Mark, The Undertaker, came in.  
  
"What? Did you hurt your elbow again?" He asked whipping the black makeup off of his face.  
  
"No, it just acts up every now and then." I held the bag of ice as the trainer wrapped it in place.  
  
"Tell me about it. I can barley walk after a match like tonight."  
  
"Face it Mark, we're getting too old for this."  
  
"No, you're getting to old for this. You daughter is almost twenty, mine's only a baby."  
  
It was a running joke between us that he's a new 'hip' father and I'm an old man, but I knew as soon as he said that he wanted to take it back.  
  
"Shit, Glenn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Jessica."  
  
"It's alright man. You'll see, everything will soon be back to normal and she'll be running around here with that dog of her's, driving everyone crazy."  
  
He gave a slight laugh and slowly sat down, grunting with every inch he moved. "Maybe we are getting too old for this."  
  
"Yeah, but the fans love it, and it pays well. And you know we would have nothing to do if we weren't wrestling."  
  
"But there are so many new faces. It's a new era of professional wrestling, and we've seen what, the last eight or nine?"  
  
I laughed. "We're not that old. Besides, you see the looks we get when we step out. We are legends, the Dead Man and his brother the Big Red Machine. Remember the first time Jessica saw you wrestle? Her mouth was hung wide open for the next three hours. Those moments are the reason we are still here."  
  
He agreed as the trainer cut off the tape on his ankle. We went on for a while longer joking about nothing really. I started to get up and leave when Vince opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Vince," Mark started. "We were just reminiscing about old times, we…"  
  
He stopped. Vince looked out of breath as though he had just sprinted down the hall way as fast as he could. Vince turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"The hospital just called."  
  
My heart sank as Mark stood up from the table.  
  
"Glenn, she's awake."


	36. Back Again

Dis: Um, somethings are mine, others aren't.

A/N: w00t! thanks for all the reviews. I was so happy today because I found out that the WWE was coming to my town for a PPV. Not only that, the PPV, is going to be on a TUESDAY. Weird. Okay, a lot of people have been saying that I've nailed the depression stuff right on the head, there is personal experience behind that. I never woke up in a hospital bed, but it was close. Now I write and watch wrestling. Good trade off.

Waking up in the hospital was not something I liked to do. This time was the worst. My wrists were tied down and a tube was in my throat. The dark room was in a haze as I opened my eyes. I was all alone and tied to a bed. I tried to move, I tried to make some kind of sound to get someone's attention. Bending my wrist I felt the wire that went up to my chest to monitor my heart. I tugged on it until it came loose and the machines went crazy.  
  
A nurse with blonde hair came running. When she saw my eyes open she halfway fainted. Another nurse with red hair was luckily behind her and caught her.  
  
They sat me up, what seemed like an eternity after that. The nurse with red hair was tending to me.  
  
"Now sugar, blow out like you're blowing out birthday candles," she said in a thick southern accent. I followed instructions and she pulled out the tube.  
  
"Bah….." was al I could get out.  
  
"Don't try ta talk. Ya throat is too dry and needs ta warm up. Ah'll get ya some ice chips an a pad of paper. Just don't ya move."  
  
I looked down at my restraints. How could I move from this bed, and besides that, where would I go? She came back minutes later with what she promised me. She put a pen in my hand and a pad of paper on the table next to me.  
  
"Dey called ya dad's house, but he wasn't dere. Do ya know where he is?"  
  
I wrote on the pad 'work'.  
  
"See, dey also called his work, an dey got da wrong number or mixed up or somtin."  
  
Figures. Most people call the WWE headquarters not thinking that most of the company travels 90 percent of the year. It would take a while for the message to get to Glenn.  
  
When Glenn finally did get there I was fighting with a psychiatrist. This man with thick glasses was telling me that I had problems and tried to kill myself. I was stupid not suicidal. I saw Glenn when he came in the door and tried to reach up and grab him, but my hands were tied. I fought like there was no tomorrow to get free, making the psychiatrist think that I was extremely crazy. After four tries I ripped the restraint on my non-casted arm and threw it around Glenn's neck as he jumped to give me a hug.  
  
The psychiatrist must of given up, because once I finally let go of Glenn he was no longer there. Glenn whipped the tears away from my face then brought a chair next to my bed, never letting go of my free hand.  
  
"I called Nancy from the airport and she's getting on the first flight in the morning. And Amanda and Deb said they will be here after class tomorrow. And everyone else said they will stop by or drop a line in the next couple of days."  
  
He took a deep breath and rested his head on my bed. When he sat back up his face had the expression that a weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders and he was ready to breath again.  
  
"I thought I was going to loose you kiddo."  
  
We sat there the rest of the night hand in hand. After Glenn fell asleep the southern nurse with red hair came in.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be alright now."

The next few days were crazy. Everyone was coming and going. Nancy stopped by for two days then left. Amanda and Deb and Caleigh only left to go to class or sleep. Nidia and Victoria came by on their off day and brought tons of gifts and cards from everyone at WWE. John, of course, stopped by to see me, as well as Caleigh. I got phone calls from all of the McMahon family, Matt, Lita, Jeff, Taker, Sara, and many more. Glenn left my side only to shower or make a phone call. He had until Friday off.  
  
I never did see or hear from Randy. I didn't really care. If he wanted to leave me behind then so be it. I would just have to get over him in my own time.  
  
Two people who I did not expect to see, that came by, were Ace and Da King. They broke in to my room around three in the morning. Trying not to wake Glenn, who was asleep on the extra bed they dragged into my room, we played a game of Texas Hold'em.  
  
"Man, I thought we were going to have to teach his girlfriend how to play cards," Ace said tossing some chips at Da King.  
  
"By the way," Da King said shuffling, "I'm supposed to pick up the jacket she left here."  
  
I gave him a sideways glance. "Wha?"  
  
"Amanda, my girlfriend. She left her jacket here."  
  
It took awhile for me to put two and two together. When I did I, I was as shocked as when I found out Caleigh and John were still seeing each other.  
  
"You're JEREMY?!?" I said louder than I should have. Movement came from Glenn's side of the room. We froze for a second, then continued. "Your real name is Jeremy?" I asked much quieter.  
  
"We never did get to the real name part in our friendship, did we?" Ace asked collecting his chips. "I mean, we both know your real name Jess, because of everything that has happened. But you, never found out our real names."  
  
I shook my head and folded my hand.  
  
"Well, my name is Jeremy Kolter, and you know my girlfriend Amanda."  
  
"And I'm Kasey Logan, and I have no girlfriend."  
  
"Well its nice to meet both of you," I said looking at the clock. "And you guys should go before Glenn wakes up for real."  
  
They both got up and gave me a hug before climbing onto a tree branch right outside of the window.  
  
For the next couple of days I sat in bed getting stronger. On Thursday Amanda, Deb, Caleigh and I were watching a chick flick on TV when Glenn barged in after debating with the psychiatrist. It seems like no one could stand that guy. Glenn picked up Malfoy off of my lap as the annoying little man walked in.  
  
"Sir, she has to go into treatment. I can list many hospitals that will help her. There is nothing else you can do."  
  
Amanda turned on the caption for the movie as Deb and Caleigh passed the chocolate cover pretzels between each other. A teenage girl is well trained to block out any distraction while she is watching a chick flick. I paid no attention to the movie as soon as I heard the word 'treatment'.  
  
"I am not sending my daughter to a mental institution. She either goes back to school, or on the road with me."  
  
"Can you assure me that she will be watched every second at school?"  
  
"No, but I can guarantee that she will be in the best care if she comes on the road with me."  
  
"But you can't guarantee that she will stay in the country."  
  
This was true, in the up coming weeks the Raw brand was going to Japan for a short tour.  
  
"What about if she stayed with some friends of mine. Someone I would trust with my own life."  
  
"If she stayed in the country, it might be a possibility," the little nerd said, finally giving up.  
  
They fought awhile more, snipping back and forth at each other. Finally the psychiatrist left and Glenn started gathering his things.  
  
"I got to get going," he said dropping Malfoy back in my lap. "I'm going to call Mark, hopefully you can stay with the SmackDown crew for a while. Then at least you would in the hands of people I trust."  
  
He gave me a kiss on my head and said good bye to the zombies watching TV. They only waved, not taking their eyes off of the screen.  
  
I was lost in thought a bit after Glenn left. I didn't know much of the SmackDown crew, so if I was going to spend some time on the road with them it was going to be interesting. The only good thing would be I wouldn't have to put up with that wanna-be Diva winner.


	37. Baby Girl

Dis: Let's see, chapter 37, I should own something by now, right? Whatever, I'm debating on if I should do that 'Fantasy' thing. Then I would own something.

A/N: Okay, I am working very hard to get out of this depressed vibe I'm in at college. So if some of my future chapters start to get on the depressing side, I AM SO SORRY. This one's not that bad. I'm glad to finally get some of the SD guys in the story besides Cena. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like and HAPPY FICIN'!

"Girl, were almost there!" Caleigh shrieked as the airplane rounded the airport.  
  
We were going to meet the SmackDown crew. Yes, I said WE. It was brought to Glenn's attention that I would be watched after I got off the plane, and before I got on the plane, but I was alone on the plane. This is what the doctor called a 'no no'.  
  
Caleigh didn't really care if she missed class or not and wanted to go see what her 'baby-boy' does for a living. Yes, she actually calls him her 'baby-boy', and he calls her his 'boo'. Strange, ain't it? Anyways, I am stuck with Caleigh for the entire week. No, let me correct that. I'm stuck with Caleigh AND John for the entire week. Maybe Taker will let me hang out with him, until I find someone that doesn't annoy me to death.  
  
We got in the airport and spotted a small group around the 6 foot 10 superstar that was our ride. Caleigh was a little disappointed when she saw he was alone.  
  
"Come on," Taker grunted taking my bag. "The limo is waiting."  
  
We arrived at the arena around 2, and were some of the first ones there. We couldn't have been in the door for more than three minutes when someone called out to us.  
  
"BOO!" John said running up behind us, "and baby girl. I'm glad you guys are traveling with us."  
  
Caleigh jumped into John's arms as Taker and I rolled our eyes. "Are you going to watch her John? I have some stuff to take care of."  
  
"No prob dark man. I'll watch the baby girl, but I expect to get paid for babysittin." He patted me on the head while still holding Caleigh.  
  
"Hey!" I said slapping his hand as Taker was walking away. "I'm only a few years younger than both of you."  
  
"Yeah, but you're still only 19." I gave him a look. I didn't always like John.  
  
Just then Rene Dupree ran up behind John. "Come on man, give me a couple of bucks. You know I'm good for it." It seemed like they were having this conversation before.  
  
"Its like he's trying to speak to me, I know it! You know, you're really cute. But I don't know what you're saying," John replied putting Caleigh down.  
  
"John, I need money. So, STOP QUOTEING 'FINDING NEMO' AND GIVE ME SOME."  
  
John turned to me with the sly look on his face. "You're his age, can you understand him?"  
  
I took my wallet out and hand Rene a wad of singles.  
  
"Oh," John said sounding surprised. "You wanted cash."  
  
Rene and I shook our heads. Stupid moron who doesn't like to part with his money. Makes fun of us because we are younger. Grrr.  
  
The four of us sat down at a TV like area where they had couches and chairs around a decent sized TV setup. John and Caleigh were wrapped up in each others arms. It kinda made me sick.  
  
"So what did you need the money for?" I asked Rene turning away from the 'puppy love' display going on next to me.  
  
"Oh I am addicted to these chips that I've only seen in the snack machines, but I keep forgetting to save money for them. Its all in my car and I don't want to go and get it." He looked at the wad of bills I had given him. "You wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Why not," I said trying to avoid looking at John and Caleigh, who were now making out. "Hey John, I'm leaving," I said because if I didn't someone would be mad at me. Man do I feel like I'm five.  
  
"That's good baby girl…" he said running his hand threw Caleigh's hair and not looking at me. Wasn't he supposed to watch me? Yeah, he's going to make a great father some day.  
  
Rene and I walked and talked while looking for the vending machines. It turns out we have a lot in common. We like to do the same things, we like the same music. We both complain about girls that spend too much on their hair. Jackie, his girlfriend, takes tons of time getting ready for anything. Its not just her in ring personality, she really has to be a fashion queen. I, on the other hand, can't really do anything with my hair.  
  
We talked about dogs. He loves dogs and loves when he gets to play with the poddle backstage. He also wants to meet Malfoy, who is still staying with Amanda. I miss my baby.  
  
We exchanged phone numbers when we got to the machines.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to hang out. You seem cool baby girl." John had everyone calling me that. "Too bad your father is on Raw, maybe we could…NOOOO!" He said the last part while falling into the glass of the machine. "I swear there were some here before. Where did they go? Who took them?"  
  
He looked around as Charlie Hass jumped out from a corner. In his arms were about 10 small bags of BBQ chips.  
  
"Oh, man, you looking for these? I think I took the last dozen, but you can lick the bags when I'm done."  
  
Rene's jaw dropped and he looked like he was going to cry. "If this is for the Ex-lax brownies, I swear that was all Jackie's idea."  
  
"You had a part in it too. So now you have to suffer."  
  
Rene jumped at him as Charlie took off down the hall. He made sure he had all the bags before turning the corner. I could hear them running all around the halls.  
  
"That's cool, I'll just stay here by myself…all alone… knowing nobody…. Or where the hell I am…"  
  
I looked around and picked a random hall to go down. In this hall I found Shane McMahon, who just waved because he was on the phone, and an empty storage area. Or what I thought was empty. I walked in, looking at all stuff that was in the room.  
  
"And who are you?" A voice came from behind me.  
  
I turned to see RVD doing the splits on two chairs. I was close enough that he grabbed my backstage pass and looked at it carefully.  
  
"Jessica Truman? You know this is a Raw backstage pass?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm only staying with SmackDown for a week until the Raw brand gets back in the country."  
  
"Interesting," he said in an 'I-don't-really-care' tone. "Do you yoga?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah, well I do yoga before the show and I need some peace so if you don't mind." He pointed towards the door. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just I can't do it with people watching."  
  
I left and found my way to the ring. It was empty, which I thought was odd. On Raw there are many people running around, but then again it was still early. I jumped in the ring and laid on my back in the middle, staring up at the lights.  
  
"You might not want to lay there unless you wanna get frog-splashed, muchacha," Eddie Guerrero said standing above me. "We need to practice."  
  
I looked up at him thinking he should bring back the mullet. "Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving."  
  
"Isn't someone supposed to be watching you?"  
  
"I AM watching her!" John screamed coming out from behind the curtain. I rolled my eyes and sat on a folding chair. He dropped down in the one next to me.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Then stop being a baby." I had to punch John in the arm for that. "OW, baby girl you hit like your father."  
  
I slouched a bit not paying attention to him. He started pushing my knee to get me to look at him.  
  
"Come on baby girl, I know I'm a prick sometimes, but you know I don't mean it." I didn't look at him. "You know you love me." He pulled on my jacket and gave me his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh come on, I called Randy everyday to see how you were doing when you were in the hospital. Everyday."  
  
This confused me. "Why would you call Randy? He never came to see me."  
  
"You're shitting me right?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "That boy spent every night he could sitting at the hospital with you. He even took a week's vacation to sit in the hospital while you were out of it. He wouldn't leave either."  
  
I looked away. This didn't make sense to me. I thought he was over me. If John was telling the truth, why did he do it?

"He was never there when I was awake."

"For real?" I nodded. "Man. What's going threw that boy's mind? I mean, he was so hung up about you, then... No one even told you he was there?"  
  
"I didn't know," I said softly.  
  
"Well, now you do."


	38. So Thankful I Could Kiss You

Dis: I am in the works of talking with Mr. McMahon about owning my very own superstar. It might take a while though.

A/N: -Drops jaw- I just saw Rey with out his mask... weird. Um, bad thing about college, I have to watch the PPVs on my computer and watching it live is too hard with all the skipping, but I get old matches from WCW. In cluding one with Rey's mask off and Kidman's old look. -drool- Cut off jeans, long hair, and a wife beater... -shakes image out of head- This chapter is kinda long, sorry bout that.

I sat on the couch in the living room watching cartoons while still in my pajamas. Malfoy sat besides me eating what was left of my cereal. My boxes were scattered all around the room, and Nancy and Glenn were fighting outside. They didn't want me to hear what they were saying, only problem was, the windows were open.  
  
"How could you pull her out of school with out talking to me first? I am her mother, I have some say in what's going on in my daughter's life," Nancy said in a quiet yell. She had driven to see me after Glenn made the decision that I shouldn't be in school right now. She walked in fuming.  
  
"WE can't leave her alone in that place. She's gone threw more shit than most people have. If you don't remember, we almost lost her. She needs some time to just work things out, and not have the stress of school."  
  
"I'm not saying that pulling her was not a good idea, you could have just told me that's all. But I still don't understand why she has to still live with you. I am her mother and I want to be in her life again."  
  
"Now you want to be in her life Nancy? What, do you miss her?" Nancy didn't respond. "Well see, the thing is, you can't watch her like the hospital is demanding. You can't take her to work with you like I can. She either stays with me, or goes to some mental institution, which we both don't want."  
  
I guess they agreed because moments later they were both back inside acting like nothing had ever happened. Glenn jumped the couch and sat next to me, while Nancy looked disgusted that Malfoy was eating out of my bowl. She quickly took it into the kitchen.  
  
"So did I tell you the plan for this week?" Glenn asked changing the channel on me. I shook my head 'no' and tried to get the remote back. "Well some people are flying in today, and some on Wednesday, then Thursday, Thanksgiving, we are all eating here." He turned off the TV and threw the remote to the other side of the room, knowing that this would make me pay attention to what he was saying. "We invited so many people. Some people from your mom's side are coming. My family is coming. Plus Mark and his family, your friends from school, and some people from work. I hope not all of them bring THEIR families. I know the Hardys are going to be here, and that the McMahons aren't… Well, its being catered so who comes, comes. Its not like I'm cooking."  
  
"It's going to be one big party," I said laying back on the couch  
  
"I hope so. I just don't know who all is going to be here."  
  
It didn't actually hit me that people were coming over today until the doorbell rang. Without thinking it could be guests I went to open the door, still dressed in pair of Snoopy sleeping shorts and an old wrestling shirt.  
  
"Oh no, she leaves school and wears her 'jamas until two in the afternoon. We need to do something about this."  
  
I moved out of the way so that Caleigh, Deb, and Amanda could bring their bags in. I looked outside to see Da… I mean Jeremy and Kasey unloading the Jeep in the driveway.  
  
"We are going to get you into some proper clothes," Deb said taking my arm. "Where is your room?"  
  
We went upstairs and I showed them my room. Caleigh started going threw some things on my dresser as Amanda and Deb were fighting over what to dress me in. I don't remember needing someone to dress me, but I went along with it.  
  
"This would look so cute. You need to wear this," Deb said holding out a plaid skirt that I hadn't worn in a year.  
  
"It's only us here, she doesn't have to impress anyone. I say she wears this." Amanda held out a pair of Jeans with red and black stars sewn into the sides. Thank God she hasn't lost her fashion sense.  
  
To stop the fight I put on the pair of jeans and the new Matt Hardy t-shirt. Deb looked kinda disappointed until Caleigh pulled something out of he purse.  
  
"Girls," she said holding up the Troy DVD, "who wants to see Brad Pitt naked?"  
  
We popped it in a second later and were joined by Jeremy and Kasey. I guess guys like the movie for the action and not for seeing Brad Pitt in the buff. Either way, we all enjoyed the movie.  
  
For the next day or so, people were showing up at the house or calling to tell us they were in town at a hotel. Caleigh was mad that John called and said he would arrive on Thursday because he had to 'take care of some things', whatever that meant. Matt came with his dad, but Jeff had to work. Lita came with her mom and her dog. Rene and Jackie came. Taker, Sara, and baby were here. Trish, having nothing else to do, also showed up. Nancy's mom flew in, as well as Grandpa and Grandma Jacobs, and a few other relatives that I've met maybe once.  
  
Lots of other people were here that somehow knew me. I couldn't keep track of all the faces and names that were here. Soon it was Thursday and everyone was having a good time. Food came around four and you could smell it from every corner of the house. Some of the guys were playing touch football in the yard. It was funny to watch. No one wanted to get hurt, but they wanted to cream each other. Near the end Shane Helms figured out how to work the hose and soaked everyone, turning it into one big wrestling match in the cold mud.  
  
Rene emerged covered in mud and started to chase Jackie.  
  
"If you even get one drop of mud on my new pants, you will be soo sorry!" she screamed and ran inside.  
  
He gave it some thought and did what he decided was the next best thing, picking ME up and tossing ME in the mud. It was SO cold! It was like diving into a pool full of ice. I made sure I got back at Rene for that little stunt. Soon, most of the bystanders were covered in mud as well.  
  
When everyone was worn out and I couldn't breath from the cold, a few of us tried to sneak in the back door of the house to escape the wrath of Nancy. Its not even her house, but she's been on a mothering warpath. This was something I would have to get used to. She told me she has been clean and sober for about three months, but this whole 'I am the mother, do what I say' thing is still new to me.  
  
I looked behind Shannon Moore at the trail of mud we were leaving. Yeah, I'm going to clean that up before anyone sees.  
  
"JESSICA MARIE!" Crap, middle name, I'm dead.  
  
Nancy stood in the doorway with he hands on her hips. She looked at our group shaking her head. We all turned into third graders and looked at the floor waiting for our punishment.  
  
"Jessica you go into the downstairs bathroom and change. You are not going on to the carpet like that. AND THE REST OF YOU, you go outside and I will find some towels. You are not messing up this house, so you are not coming in until you are dry."  
  
We all sulked off. It wasn't even her house and we were being yelled at. I went to the downstairs bathroom and took a quick shower. Noticing I had no clean clothes with me, I wrapped a towel and ran threw the living room, up the stairs and into my room. When I came back down, I saw a very confused Caleigh and John staring at me. I just shrugged and walked passed.  
  
"Hold up," Caleigh whispered grabbing my arm. "You might want to put something else on." I looked at the pair of bondage pants and Undertaker shirt I was wearing, then back up at her. She made a little face then spit it out. "John brought Randy."  
  
Oh, so that was the thing he had to take care of. I bit my lip not knowing what to do.  
  
"I got to clean up the kitchen," I said and walked out of her grip.  
  
I didn't clean up the kitchen since I saw fresh mud marks leading to the bathroom. The guys had decided to take a shower one at a time. So I went back outside where the rest of them were throwing mud at each other waiting for their turn. Kasey was sitting on the steps caked in mud. I sat down next to him, but far enough a way that I wouldn't get dirty again.  
  
Why was Randy at MY house for Thanksgiving? Doesn't he have his own family? I should hide in my room for the rest of the night, but I'm so hungry, and I don't think Glenn or Nancy would approve of that. I'll sick Malfoy on him! Yeah that made sense, send the pudgy bull dog to attack someone who spoils him rotten with dog treats. Maybe I could just act like I didn't care and things will work out.  
  
I almost was trampled by a very muddy Rene when I came back to reality. I really didn't want to get dirty again. After an hour or so everyone was clean and showered and we were ready to eat. I was soo hungry that I filled my plate with everything that looked good. I claimed my spot in the family room in front of the TV where people were watching SmackDown. I took one bite of the creamy mashed potatoes and the doorbell rang. I put my plate down and went to the door.  
  
"Oh my…" I said jumping in to the arms of the man at the door.  
  
"Hey Jessie, did I miss dinner?" Jeff asked and carrying me back inside to the family room.  
  
I jumped out of his arms as I saw Malfoy helping himself to my plate. And I was SO HUNGRY! I picked it up and led Jeff to where the dinning room was, and the food.  
  
Jeff went off to find his family, but told me we HAD to talk later. I picked up a new plate and stared filling. Oh, man! I looked up the table and standing next to the stuffing, my favorite food, were John and Randy. Talking and drinking beer. I didn't want to go near them, but I wanted stuffing. What to do, what to do. I decided to go for it and risk everything for my beloved stuffing. I started down the table looking at the food when WHAM. Yeah, I should look where I'm walking at all times.  
  
"Whoa, what's the rush baby girl?" John asked fixing his shirt.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just hungry." I didn't look up at the two pairs of eyes that were on me. "Malfoy ate my first plate."  
  
"You look good." I knew that voice like the back of my hand. I looked at my hand, what was that? Oh, just a bug. I flicked it off of me and looked up into the blue eyes. Randy smelled as good as ever.  
  
"Thanks," I said filling my plate with stuffing. He stepped in front of me to stop me from moving down the table.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'm actually really hungry, so if I could just get to the turkey everything will be good."  
  
He did a little nod and stepped aside. I tried to keep from shaking as I got to the turkey at the end of the table. I could do it any more. I put my plate down and walked into the kitchen.  
  
My stomach was twisting into knots. I paced around the empty kitchen before I went to the cupboard for pain killers. I opened the cupboard and saw the empty spot where the bottle used to lie. Damn it, Glenn had hid the medicine, doctors orders I believe, and now I was left standing in the kitchen with my stomach in knots. I couldn't do it anymore. I broke down in tears. I leaned into the counter as tears started to run down.  
  
"You alright?" a voice came from behind me.  
  
I whipped the tears from my face and turned around to see him. "Yeah, just had to get something. What are you doing in here?"  
  
He took a step forward. "I saw you put your plate down and run in here. I came to check if everything was alright."  
  
"Everything is fine."  
  
"That's a lie. It seems like you've been saying it a lot." He took another step closer.  
  
"Everything's fine, I swear." The tears started dripping down my check.  
  
"No," he said whipping the tear away with his thumb. "No, it's not."  
  
He leaned his head on mine as if to tell me everything was going to work out. Without thinking, I pulled him in, and kissed him. Just my luck, Randy walked in.

A/N: -Chuckles to herself- Thought it was Randy didn't you? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out who she kissed.


	39. Leaving

Dis: If you don't know, go reread the last 38 chapters.

A/N: I know that I have been updating almost everyday, but that might have to change. College is starting to take its toll, and my lack of friends/ talking to someone in person is turning back into depression. So, I will only write on good days or wrestling days to try to not fall back in to the depressing sweep. I swear I have some great ideas for this story, and none will be as depressing as the past. So just so you know, I am fighting this with all of my heart, but it might take some time.  
Enough of the serious stuff, on with the story. I left you hanging didn't I? Well prepare youself, for the winner of the kissing contest is...

"Man I…" Rene spit out while turning around  
  
Randy stood there, shocked for a while then put his hand up apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." His voice was hallow. I had crushed his heart again.  
  
He turned and walked out the door. Rene and I took a step back and looked at each other. I brought my hands up and covered my face. I had no luck.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told Rene. "I dragged you into this mess. Now I've probably screwed things up for good with Randy."  
  
He turned away from me and scratched his head. What was I thinking? I had kissed him for no reason.  
  
Actually, you want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking about Randy, and about Stacy, and the hospital, and tonight. It seemed like Randy was sending me mixed signals. First, I hear he is a wreck, but is cuddling with other girls. Then he seems over me and all cool and I find him coming out of Stacy Keibler's room early in the morning. John tells me that he spent at least ten days strait at the hospital with me and was completely out of it while I was there. Last, he shows up at my house for Thanksgiving and tries to be nice and he seemed like he cared, but this time I blew it.  
  
"Why'd you kiss me?" Rene asked as I hoisted myself onto the counter.  
  
"I don't know, you were here. You were being nice to me. I was mad at Randy. Take your pick."  
  
"Wait, you said was. So that means you WERE mad at Randy? You're not mad anymore?"  
  
I tilted my head and questioned what he was saying. Was I still mad? I mean, we were kinda even now. Well, not completely even. I would have to sleep with Rene to be even, but we aren't going there.  
  
"I guess…not. I'm more mad at myself right now."  
  
He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't be mad baby girl. Everyone does stupid things. Like what I have to do right now." He didn't mean… what I think he means, right? " I have to tell Jackie."  
  
Great, this is just what every girl wants to hear. 'Hey honey, I went to the kitchen and made out with some other girl. Hope you're not mad.' If she wasn't going to kill him, she was going to kill me. I'm never going to be able to show my face around the SmackDown locker room ever again.  
  
He left to go seal my fate while I sat on the counter top. I didn't move until I smelled apple pie in the dinning room. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten yet, but my stomach quickly remembered. I was SOO HUNGRY, but Randy was out there, and Jackie, and everyone else who knew about every stupid thing I have done in the last year. Going against my stomach I jumped back on the counter top and became very interested in my swinging legs. The kitchen door opened again, and Glenn entered.  
  
"What did you do now?" he asked making his way over to the microwave with plate in hand.  
  
"Why do you think I always did something? There are other people here that could have done something." My swinging legs kicked him in the thigh lightly.  
  
He eyed me up waiting to see if I was actually going to hit him or not. I've only done it once in the past, when I was really mad. He said if I was going to hit him I would have to follow it up in the ring. Boy, did I learn my lesson. From then on I only jokingly hit him or try to push him around. He is a big guy, if he doesn't like what I'm doing he picks me up and tosses me on a couch. It sucks that he likes to do this when we are playing Need For Speed Underground, I can never win. Of course I always attack him with a pillow from behind... but that's a different story. We have a very love/hate relationship.  
  
He took out a fork from the drawer and handed it me. When the plate was done in the microwave he also gave that to me.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry." I dived in to the plate taking huge mouthfuls. He didn't look a bit surprised. "So are you going to tell me what happened this time or do I have to hear it from the gossiping Divas?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell," I said, trying not to cover him with food.  
  
"Bull." What is it with him? Why does he always know when something is up? "Come on kiddo, the look Randy has on his face is the same one you have. Jeff said he couldn't find you, and if Jeff can't find you, you're hiding. And Jackie is going nuts out there, and something tells me your name is written all over that. Now what happened?"  
  
I was quiet because I had food in my mouth, not because I wasn't going to talk to him. He didn't think about this and continued, still trying to get information out of me.  
  
"I thought we were buds."  
  
Alright, I hate when he uses that line. Damn guilt trip. I tell you, he's evil and sadistic. I wonder where I get it from.  
  
"Fine," I said swallowing the last bite of food I had in my mouth. "If you want to know… I kissed Rene, and Randy saw." I said it as if it didn't matter. I was soon stuffing my face again.  
  
He shook his head and hopped up next to me on the counter. "So why did you kiss Rene?"  
  
"Because he was… there?" It came out more of a question then an answer.  
  
"So, you didn't feel anything when you kissed him, right?"  
  
"I guess not. I didn't think Randy would be here, but when I saw him, I didn't know what to do. So I came in here, and Rene came to check if everything was alright. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"You still like Randy, don't you?" I could tell he already knew the answer to his question. I looked at the floor trying to hide my blush. He put his arm around me and brought me in for a half hug. "Okay, I'm going to say this, because no one else has. You need to think about you want. I know that Randy wants to work things out, but you've dug yourself a whole, and you need to get out of it quickly. So my advice is… that you don't start anything with Randy."  
  
I looked at him. He had never said that to me before. I always thought he was supportive of me and Randy. He gave a little sigh when he saw the look on my face.  
  
"Well, not now. You need to get back on track. Get your life back in order. It scares me to see you like this, because I don't want to be woken up by another phone call. I know you said you didn't mean to do it, but you're not the same anymore Jessica. We don't goof off as much as we used to do. Sometimes I look at you and its like you're hollow."  
  
I closed my eyes as he got off of the counter and stood right in front of me. In the pit of my stomach I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going. He had no choice but to send me away to a hospital. He lifted my chin up so that my eyes met his.  
  
"I have decided you can't come on the road any more with me. And that's why I've agreed to let you stay with Jeff for a while." I pulled back a little, this was not the response I was expecting. "You can't travel with the Raw brand because I know you'll just hide from Randy, and you can't go with the SmackDown brand because you really have no business there. You can't go with Nancy because she can't look after you like the doctors want us to, so when Jeff said he wanted to spend some more time with you, I agreed. It won't be so bad. You'll get to see another side of professional wrestling. He even said he would take you to Disney World and all of the other places I would have taken you if I was a good father." He stopped and gave me a smile. I gave a smile in return. "Jeff's been down a road like yours. Being with him might get you to think about things differently, and I hope that you will learn something about yourself. And hopefully you can set some things right when you come back. I hate that I have to watch you 24/7 just so I know you're safe. I don't want you to go, but if it means that I won't loose you, then I would rather you leave now, and get some help."  
  
He pulled me in for a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I really didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of his arms, but he pulled back and looked at me once more.  
  
"When do I leave?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
I swallowed hard. That was soon. "When am I coming back?"  
  
"When Jeff says you're ready." He sighed. "But before Christmas. I am not having you away for the holidays, its just not happening."  
  
He helped me off the counter and escorted me into the dinning room where everyone was just finishing up dessert. When Glenn left my side to go talk to Nancy, Jeff spotted me and walked over.  
  
"So then it's me and you for a while."  
  
I nodded and frowned when I saw all the pie was gone. Jeff saw this and held up his piece of pumpkin pie.  
  
"We'll split. Grab some of those cookies too. Their pretty good. We'll eat in your room so you can pack."  
  
I turned and grabbed the WHOLE box of chocolate chip cookies. Jeff might be satisfied with a few, but I was still hungry. I looked up and saw Randy sitting in a corner playing with his piece of pie.  
  
Glenn was right, I couldn't have a relationship with him at this very moment. I needed to straiten myself out first before I even thought of him. I wish I could just tell him to wait for me.  
  
I don't think a lot before I act on my emotions, hence kissing Rene, punching the dresser with my cast, and every other stupid thing that I've done. This time, it wasn't that stupid.  
  
"Hey," I said drawing his attention away from his pie. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't. I'm going away for a month or so. I have a lot of… issues to deal with and I need to start thinking about what's best for me. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but I've hurt myself even more. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
With that I kissed him on the cheek and joined Jeff up in my room.

A/N: I know almost everyone wanted Jessica to kiss Jeff, but if Randy saw her kiss Jeff, then sees her leave for a month with Jeff, he might jump off a bridge or something. Rene is kinda like the new guy in her life so no past to screw up, and since I already hooked him up with someone, it will be fun to have Jackie go off. Hope you like. HAPPY FICIN'!


	40. TNA All The Way

Dis: King Kong ain't got nothing on me.

A/N: Well, I guess I'm a good writer because I'm screwed up. Eh, what are you going to do.

"JETHRO NERO HARDY, YOU PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Jeff was spinning me over his head in the middle of the TNA six sided wrestling ring. We were in Orlando Florida at Universal Studios He had bought an apartment in Florida so he could be closer to his work. But don't worry, he still had his Imagi-Nation back in North Carolina, we just weren't there right now. We only spent about three days in Florida and tomorrow we would be back in the good old NC. It was the middle of the second week I was spending with Jeff.  
  
_"These weeks are all about you," _he had told me._ "I only have to work once in a while."  
_  
He put me down and let me try to stabilize myself. When I couldn't, he caught me before I hit the mat. What a nice friend.  
  
It was after the latest TNA Impact taping and AJ Styles, Jeff, and I were hanging out in the ring afterwards; they are showing me what a six sided ring is all about. I wasn't getting any slack from them for only knowing a few moves. AJ is cool though. He knows a lot about wrestling, but likes TNA better than WWE. I told him he was cute. He told me his wife thinks so too. Damn…  
  
"Hey Jeff, AJ, you guys wanna join us for some food," some blonde girl called from the door. TNA doesn't have a women's division so there was only four other girls here. I didn't like them very much.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry, I don't know about Jeff," AJ Styles called back.  
  
"No, I'm hanging around with Jessie. You guys go."  
  
"Oh, SHE'S still here," the girl called again.  
  
Jeff squeezed my hand. "Hold your tongue," he whispered.  
  
Yeah, I REALLY didn't like them. Preppy little pipsqueak, I'll give her a piece of my mind. When everyone left, Jeff and I laid in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Talk," he told me.  
  
"What should we talk about?"  
  
"Let's see, we already talked about Max, and your parents. How about what happened at Thanksgiving?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about that."  
  
"Then that's where we start."  
  
We went on a while about what had happened. That's how the time I spent with Jeff Hardy went. We talked, about everything. We would do anything I wanted, as long as we talked about anything he wanted. He's been pushing soar subjects as well. Max came up on the first day. Then the topic changed to Nancy and Glenn. I knew he still wanted to talk about what happened with Rene, how school was and how I felt about dropping out, why I wound up in the hospital, and of course, Randy. He had a list that I found one night. All the topics had something written under them like a side point he wanted to hit. All except RANDY. It was written just like that, in all caps with nothing else. I guess he wanted all the details.  
  
At night in North Carolina, when I was too tired to talk, I wrapped myself in a blanket and laid on his deck under the stars. Jeff always joined me and started a fire so we would stay warm in the middle of December. Sometimes he would bring his guitar and sing me to sleep. It was peaceful. In the morning I would be woken up by the bright light, but find myself in Jeff's arms.  
  
We had a lot of fun while at his house. He would mess with his guitar or play with his animals or paint or do something and I would sit and watch. I had done a lot of thinking, with Jeff's help, and I could look at life in a whole nother view. Being at Jeff's house made me understand more about him. Made me understand why he is the way he is.  
  
We also went shopping since it was near Christmas. I finished my shopping a week before I went home. The night I finished I sat on Jeff's bed while he started making dinner. We had talked almost everything on his list, and I knew he was going to bring up Randy tonight. I took out my journal and started making my own list. I had done what Glenn wanted me to do. I was getting my shit in order and brought up everything that I hid down deep. There was only one thing I had to do before I could live again.  
  
I made a list of people I needed to fix my relationship with. First was Jackie and Rene. I did some research online and found out that Charlie Hass and Jackie were doing an autograph signing somewhere in Virginia the next day. I convinced Jeff that I needed to go.  
  
"So where is this thing?" he asked when we got there. He put his hat on to cover his hair. He decided in the long run that he was going to stay behind to not cause a scene.  
  
I got in the long line and scribbled an 'I'm sorry' note. I put the note in the SmackDown book I had with me. When it was my turn she didn't look up. I put the book in front of her and opened it up to the page. When she read the note she met eyes with me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her tone was more surprised than mad. That was a good thing.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you baby girl. Rene and I talked it out and it was just something that happened. I'm actually glad he told me, I think that's why it was easy to get over."  
  
People were getting mad behind me so I quickly made my way to Charlie who looked a little confused. He wrote 'Hey Baby Girl -Charlie' and I made my way back to Jeff. We stopped by a small fast food joint and Jeff went inside. I crossed Jackie off my list and started dialing Rene's cell phone.  
  
"Hey baby girl, what's up?" he answered.  
  
"I'm just calling to see if everything's cool between us. From, you know, Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. If I was you, I would have kiss me too. Hey, where do you want me to mail your Christmas gift?"  
  
"Christmas gift?"  
  
"Yeah, its not much. Just something I saw that fits you perfect. Is it okay if I just send it to your dad's?"  
  
"Sure. I got to go, but I'll talk to you later Rene."  
  
Jeff got back in and handed me a milk shake as I crossed Rene's name off the 'fix' list, but put a reminder that I needed to buy him a Christmas gift. I looked at the next names on my list. Amanda, Jeremy, Deb, Kasey, Caleigh, John, Nida, Victoria, Lita, Trish, Gail Kim, and other friends that worked with Glenn. These would be easy. Dinner, on me of course, should do the trick.  
  
Then there was Matt. Fixing things with Matt might be a little harder. I had been blowing him off since Max died. He had called my cell phone four times since I left with Jeff, but I never answered it.  
  
"Am I the good Hardy now?" Jeff had asked the last time Matt called him. I would have to deal with Matt in person.  
  
I looked farther down the list, Nancy, Glenn, Jeff, and Randy. Jeff was on there because I felt that I needed to prove to him that I could handle myself. The other three, yeah, time will tell.  
  
I had to prove to Nancy and Glenn that I can stand on my own two feet and they don't have to worry about me anymore, even though I know they are still going to worry. I needed to show them that I am better, and that they can trust me to be alone, and at school or just living on my own. This was going to be hard since I never had to prove anything to Glenn, and I had never felt the need to prove anything to Nancy. But I have screwed up royally this time, and need to change things.  
  
Then, of course, is Randy. Man, I have no idea what to do about him. After all of this, after all I've put him threw, would things be different between us? This past few weeks I have figured out that I love him. I love him with all of my heart an nothing will ever change that. But, could we work things out? So many things have happened. To make this work, we need to start from the beginning. We need to start over. We need to have a long talk. This, I am not looking forward to.  
  
"So, we've got a day or so till you leave, what now?" He put the car in drive and we headed for home.  
  
"You know what Jeff," I started, putting the notebook back into my bag, "I wanna go home."  
  
He smiled as if he was proud. I could tell he felt as though I was ready to head back out in to my real world. "Then home it is."


	41. The Holiday Spirit

Dis: zip zip zero!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've went to visit my friend for the weekend and forgot my internet cord.

I don't know who's smart idea it was to use the airport on the day before Christmas, but someone needs to be shot. It wasn't only that it was crowded, there also seemed to be every wrestling fan alive shoved in to the small airport.  
  
Jeff had to escort me to Glenn since I am again five-years-old and need to be watched at every moment. We stepped out of the plane and I swear, EVERYONE'S head turned. Okay, not EVERYONE'S, but it seemed like it. There were so many. At first they just looked, whispering to each other. 'Is that Jeff Hardy?' 'Who's that girl with him?' 'That can't be him.' 'What's he doing here?'  
  
We tried to get my stuff as fast as we could, but while getting my bag off of the belt, Jeff hit someone's hat off. The guy looked up at us mad, but his expression changed in seconds. I took a good look at the guy. Of course, the only guy we make contact with, is wearing an old Hardy Boyz shirt.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JEFF HARDY!"  
  
I wanted to cry. Here I was, about to see my dad for the first time since Thanksgiving (I am really homesick), and we are being mobbed by wrestling fans. And this was only Jeff. When we find Glenn, I think all hell might break loose.  
  
I gathered most of my suitcases and fought my way to the outside of the group. I passed a bunch of people sitting on a bench, not caring, when someone grabbed my jacket and stopped me.  
  
I turned around ready to take a swing at whoever it was, when I saw the old, worn out, really nasty looking green winter coat that Glenn wears and his favorite baseball cap. He was sitting on the bench watching the mob, hidden from the rest of the world. I sat down in his lap and gave him a hug.  
  
"You really going to leave Jeff stranded out there?" he asked me. I sighed and handed him my junk.  
  
I had to think fast, because before I knew it, I was in the center of the crowd.  
  
"People…People…Please, give this man some room. As Mr. Hardy's manager I urge you to give him some room!" They all kinda backed off and listened to me as waved my hands over my head, trying not to hit someone with my cast (when is this thing coming off?!?) and stood on a crate of some sort . It wobbled a bit so Jeff put his arm around my legs to keep me from falling. "Thank you. Now, as Mr. Hardy's manager I am glad to see he has such a big fan base, but I am sorry to say that we are in a little bit of a rush. Mr. Hardy is here to bring Christmas wishes to a very sick little girl, but we have to be moving. He has time for a couple more photographs but that is it. We would like to wish you the very best and have a safe holiday."  
  
As weird as this sounds, they ACUTALLY listened to me. Jeff was shocked. No one asked him for an autograph after that, but a few girls were now completely in love with him because 'he has such a big heart' or some shit like that. We were quickly on our way with all of my things.  
  
"I can't believe that actually worked. You were very believable. You would make a good ring valet…" Jeff started, but Glenn cut him off when we reached the car.  
  
"No. No daughter of mine is going to be a valet."  
  
I looked at him surprised. This coming from the guy who has been teaching me wrestling moves.  
  
I took the daughter stance, rolled my eyes and replied, "Why not?" with a whine. "Trish and Lita and everyone else started out as valets, and look where they are."  
  
"Valets are only used as eye candy. I am not going to parade you in front of the fans for ratings. I don't even know if I want you in the business at all."  
  
"Oh come on," Jeff piped in, "she would make a great Diva. She takes after you, not to mention she's quite a looker…" Jeff stopped and put up his hands in defense as Glenn gave him a 'you're-not-in-this-conversation' look.  
  
"I want you to have a normal life," Glenn said looking back at me.  
  
"Aren't you the one that said 'normal is nothing to be aiming for'?" I was doing my best to be the daughter he raised the past to years, powerful and outspoken.  
  
"Just get in the car." This was more of a 'I-wanna-get-this-over-with' plea than a demand or order. "You coming for Christmas Jeff?"  
  
"Nope, Matt's having dinner. I needed to be ready for my return flight in twenty minutes."  
  
We said our goodbyes and left the parking lot. We talked about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. He told me that we were invited to Nancy's house for Christmas dinner. I thought that this was interesting since she lives in a trailer and we have a huge house.  
  
When we got home, the first thing I wanted to do was to find Malfoy and give him a HUGE hug. He was happy to see me, the slobber stains on my shirt proves it. I then crashed on my bed with a huge smile. I was home.  
  
It was just the two of us for Christmas Eve, well three if you count Malfoy. Glenn's not much of a cook, but he made my favorite, take-out pizza. It was good. We sat in the living room with the lights off eating the pizza and watching old Christmas movies. The Christmas tree, which was about as tall as Glenn, glowed brightly with a few presents underneath.  
  
"I'm glad you're home," he said during the middle of his favorite holiday movie, 'A Christmas Story'. "It's been too quiet around here."  
  
I shook my head knowing what he meant. Jeff's great to hang around with and is my best friend, but sometimes the man is just out there.  
  
_"Jeff, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting the vibe of the earth for my next painting."  
  
"Um, sure. You mind if I eat the rest of your ice cream?"  
_  
After the pizza was gone and the movie was over, Glenn and I opened some of the presents.  
  
"These are for you," he said dropping a pile down next to me on the floor. "They just started showing up here a couple of days ago. I don't know who they are all from, but if someone gives you a million dollars, I want half."  
  
I started ripping threw the packages. I got some nice things. Lita and Matt gave me a gift card to Hot Topic. Rene gave me a shirt that said 'I love my bulldog', which is totally me. Amanda gave me a photo album with tons of pictures she took of everyone. The rest were really cool.  
  
Well, the rest minus one. John's gift was on the lame side. He sent me a Cena jersey with a Word Life visor and matching neck chain. All things he can get for FREE. Can that man ever part with money?  
  
The next morning I woke up and got ready to go to Nancy's. I came downstairs to an interesting sight.  
  
"So you're the reason!" I called out behind Glenn who was bent down over Malfoy. He had a shoelace in his hand. Tied to the shoelace was a dog treat. Malfoy loves his dog treats.  
  
"What? He doesn't move when I tell him too. I need him to get in the car."  
  
"Did you ever think of picking him up? He used to be a small pup until you made him a spoiled baby. You and…" this is where Randy's name would be inserted. "…well you. You owe me for how many shoelaces I've had to replace."  
  
"Fine, you owe me for every wrestling even you've been to. Pay up now, backstage passes aren't cheap."  
  
I scrunched up my face at him and stuck out my tongue, then picked up Malfoy and took him in the car.  
  
Dinner was… alright. There were four of us squashed in Nancy's small trailer house. Me, Glenn, Nancy, and Steve (Nancy's new NORMAL boyfriend). It was weird being here. The last time I was in this trailer she was calling me trash and throwing my things out on the lawn. Glenn looked out of place, he had to duck to get in and out of rooms.  
  
I tried to talk to them, and tell them I was sorry about the last few months. They didn't seem to care. Glenn kept going on about he was so relieved that I was getting back to myself. Nancy said she was glad that I got help and was looking less pale. Steve, well Steve didn't say much. I guess it could be the fact that I just met him. I don't even know, if he knows, I'm Nancy's daughter. Might want to clue him in on that.  
  
I sat in my old room by the end of the night, just going over some memories. Man, we used to fight like there was no tomorrow. We would fight about everything from clothes to grades to dinner. I could still hear her voice ringing in my ears.  
  
_"Why don't you just grow up?"  
_  
I guess I had grown up a lot since I was last here. I was in the middle of thinking when Glenn walked in.  
  
"I never gave you my present," he said walking over with two big boxes. He placed one on the floor and held the other in his hand. "Here."  
  
He handed me the box and it was kinda heavy. I tore threw the paper and opened it to see a few things. On top there was my 2005 WWE backstage pass and a smaller box. In the smaller box was a locket with three pictures, Nancy's, Glenn's, and mine. Under that was a WWE base ball jersey. It was tan on the body and red on the sleeves with black trim. On the back, was sewn 'Jessica'. It was cool, and really nice. I put the jersey down and looked at the final thing in the gift. My mouth dropped open as I saw what was making the box heavy.  
  
"I didn't know if you would like it or not, but I thought it was cool."  
  
I ran my fingers over the title belt that was in the bottom of the box. It looked almost like the Women's belt, but had its own little twist to it. It read 'World Wrestling Entertainment's Number One Daughter', then under it was my name 'Jessica Trumann'.  
  
"Its real, exactly like the one I have at home. I had to pull some strings to get it done, but I think it turned out pretty nice."  
  
I picked it out of the box and laid it on my lap. My very own belt. Almost everyone I knew had one with their name on it, now this one was mine. It was really shiny.  
  
I got out a 'thank you' for Glenn, who was enjoying the fact that I was fascinated with my gifts.  
  
"Um, here," Glenn said handing me the second package face down.  
  
It was wrapped in brown paper and was lighter than the last. I tore it open and pulled out a brand new leather jacket. There was a note attached.  
  
'Bought this awhile ago. Hope you enjoy it.'  
  
I stood up and tried it on with a twirl. It was a NICE leather jacket. Glenn really out did himself. First the locket, then the jersey, then the title, and now a new leather jacket (I'm guessing that he just threw the pass in there to get it out of the way.)  
  
"Wow, thank you," I said giving him a hug in which he half returned.  
  
"Its not from me. It came in the mail two days ago."  
  
I looked at him confused and sat back down on the bed. Searching on the torn brown paper that the package came in I found the return address. I couldn't move when I saw the last name, Orton.


	42. The After Party

Dis: yeah yeah yeah

A/N: I got this from walking around in my dorm. College guys are way to into their video games. I can hear the guys on the fifth floor, with both of my doors closed. (It's hard to understand our dorming system. Two floors, 5th and 6th(my floor) share an open lounge space, whit the 6th having a balcony type thing. Then the rooms are broken into suites. Three rooms and a bathroom to a suite. The suite has a door, and my room has a door. So I can hear the boys downstairs, behind two closed doors on the balcony. Does that make sense? If not, just understand they are loud.)

So, you think the WWE superstars are grown up and mature? Well, maybe the Divas are...

"That's not fair man! You always cheat!"  
  
"Oh come on, just admit you can't keep up."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"How the hell did that just happen?!?"  
  
"Guess your not as cocky now, huh?"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" Trish yelled over the two voices.  
  
Edge and Christian were playing some video game and being really loud. It was Saturday night after the Raw house show. A bunch of us were hanging around eating pizza. The pizza was paid for by me as an 'I'm sorry' to everyone. They said it didn't really matter, but free food is free food.  
  
I was sitting on a bench watching everyone. Matt Hardy had not even looked at me since I got back from Jeff's. This was bothering me.  
  
I also saw the box under my bag in the corner. I had brought the leather jacket along to give it back to Randy. But like Matt, he's been avoiding me.  
  
"GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER, DIPWAD!"  
  
"I WANT TO BE FIRST PLAYER BLONDIE!"  
  
"YOU HAVE BLONE HAIR TOO!"  
  
As much as I like watching Edge and Christian fight, the two were giving me a headache. I calmly walked over by them and turned off the TV, then stood in front of it with my arms crossed. They stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you going to act like adults or do I have to beat you both?"  
  
"He started it." Edge said pointing a finger at Christian.  
  
"I don't care who started it. You both should know better." I sighed and looked both of the Canadian blondes in the eye. "You," I said pointing at Edge, "need to give up the controller once in a while. Just because you have long hair does not mean you can hog first player. And you," I turned to Christian, "need to wait your turn." They both shook their heads. "You both need to start acting your age. And if you don't, I want a fight to the death in the ring."  
  
"What, are you going to be the ref then?"  
  
"I just might be." I turned away from them and joined Trish, Gail Kim, and Victoria at a table.  
  
"That just might be a good idea," Trish said handing me a piece of pizza.  
  
"Yeah those two need to beat each other senseless," Victoria added.  
  
"And I bet you would make a great ref. You already know how to get the guys to listen to you," Gail Kim put in.  
  
We all stopped for a moment. Me, a ref? The same thing crossed each of our minds. It would be so perfect. Glenn didn't want me to parade around as eye candy, I knew how to get people to listen to me, I'm not afraid of anyone, and Earl Hebner is cutting back to part time. It just might work.  
  
I shook off the idea. "That's a long shot."  
  
We joked around some more as Batista tried to get in the game that Edge and Christian were playing.  
  
"Hey guys," Tyson Tomko said wandering over to us. "Hey, Jessica, Lita wants you to meet her in the hall in ten minutes. She said she need to talk to you about something."  
  
Not really caring I finished my pizza and went to the hall. I paced the hall back and forth waiting for her. A few minutes later she appeared, dragging Matt by the arm.  
  
"Now," she said pushing Matt next to me, "I am not playing mother with you two. You need to talk to each other."  
  
She turned and left. Matt, put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall. I messed up my hair then looked at him.  
  
"So how was your Christmas?" I said to get the ball rolling.  
  
"Not bad." He took a long pause and sat on the ground. I followed in suit sitting on the opposite side of the hall. "But, I don't think that's why she got us here."  
  
I shrugged and started playing with part of my shoe.  
  
"I was worried about you, ya know," he began.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why didn't you answer my calls?"  
  
"I didn't want to disappoint you, you're like my brother. I wanted you to think I could handle myself."  
  
"Little one, do you really think I would be disappointed in you?" He waited, but I didn't answer. "I'm not disappointed, I just wish you would have let me in. Told me what was wrong. We both lost a friend after Max died and we could have made it a lot easier on each other. You can always talk to me, you should know that."  
  
"I know Hardy boy."  
  
"I'm serious Jessica." The tone in his voice was odd. It shocked me for a while "Randy and Kane weren't the only ones that were a mess when you were in the hospital. I care about you a lot and you need to know that."  
  
"I do Matt. I do." He was getting worked up and I was trying hard to keep him calm.  
  
"No, I don't think you do."  
  
I scooted my butt across the floor next to him. "Matt, you're my brother. I look up to you. I didn't mean to hurt you." I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine. "Are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are. As long as you know I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Hardy boy," I yawned out.  
  
I looked at my wrist watch. It was later than I thought. Glenn didn't want to stay for the 'party' so was going to catch a ride with Shane and Matt. Batista had told me he invited Randy to stay tonight, but he left with Ric Flair and someone else.  
  
I was kicked in the side of the leg. I looked up to see Lita and some of the other divas.  
  
"What's this I hear about you becoming a ref?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow while Trish spoke. "Don't you think it's a good idea Amy? She knows everything already and she could pull it off really well. We should talk to Mr. McMahon about this. He loves Jessica and wants to give her a job anyways. This way we can keep an eye on her. Its perfect."  
  
Trish stopped when we heard screaming from inside the room where the guys were left.  
  
"ITS NOT JUST YOUR GAME!"  
  
"NO, BUT ITS MY SYSTEM!"  
  
"GUYS, ITS MY TURN ANYWAY, SO MOVE."  
  
"IF TOMKO GETS TO PLAY, I'M PLAYING TOO."  
  
"HELMS STEP AWAY FROM MY CONTROLLER!"  
  
The Diva's rolled their eye. "I think its time to call this thing to an end. We need to get to our hotel by three in the morning or we will never get any sleep."  
  
We went in to clean up our mess. Lita walked over to the TV and pulled the plug. All of the guys backed down knowing that redheads have the scariest temper.

I jumped in the back seat of Shane's car with the rest of my things. The box with the leather jacket fell open. I folded it up and neatly placed it back into the box. As much as I loved the coat, and I did love that jacket, I couldn't accept it form Randy.  
  
Man, who ever thought that Randy Orton could be difficult in a relationship. I needed to talk to him soon and get this over with. Or else I would never do it.


	43. Just Friends

Dis: I do not own a dime.

A/N: I'm going home for the weekend so I decided to post this. I just heard Chris Benoit on the radio and the DJ was like 'So, you hurt your back?' and Benoit replied, 'Dude, that was my neck.' Just goes to show what they put up with for publicity's sake, people who think they know what they're talking about, but every wrestling fan knows better. So you remember, Zebras are refs are referees. It is all the same. And yall might like the ending to this chapter.

"Get UP Jessica! MOVE!"  
  
'Zebra School' as many people like to call it, was tough. It was my third week training and I thought I was going to die. I never knew there was so much stuff to know.  
  
HHH came running past me and locked up Chris Benoit in the corner of the ring. Like I was taught I got in between them and pushed them apart. HHH hit Benoit with a right hook above my head.  
  
"Come on Hunter, open fits!" I yelled pushing him back again.  
  
HHH and Benoit wanted to practice before the show tonight and I was told I was far enough in my training to be their ref. Of course this meant that almost ALL of the Raw roster was watching, plus Mr. McMahon and all the Raw refs. I have to pay attention to what ever they say and try not to get in the way of the match. At least Randy did not come and watch the match in the stands, but i knew he was watching. It was a feeling I had.

Ric Flair threw a chair in the ring while I was checking on Benoit. This was not in the plan, but I knew someone was testing me. I turned to see HHH with the chair, ready to strike.  
  
"Hunter, put the chair down! Don't make me say it again!" I yelled some other things at him, then after he 'hit' (this was only practice so he gave him a slight tap on the shoulder) Benoit, I called for the bell. HHH got right up in my face.  
  
"How dare you call for the bell! Do you know who I am? I'll make you wish you were never born!"  
  
"OH YEAH…." that's all I could get out before a hand clasped over my mouth an arm picked me up around the waist.  
  
"We all know you can win a screaming fight, lets just see how you did," Glenn said setting me up on a turnbuckle.  
  
"Let's see, you're stubborn, you have a big mouth, you like bossing people around, and you take no bull from anyone. I think you are good to go," Earl Hebner said standing up from his chair.  
  
"I agree. Would you like to work a match tonight? We need someone to fill the main event, but we can move everyone up the card and have you work the first match. How bout it?" Mr. McMahon said standing next to the ring.  
  
I shook my head with my mouth wide open. Work tonight? What was I supposed to say? It was Sunday and not a PPV so it wouldn't be on TV. All I had to do was sign a contract.  
  
Glenn and I followed Mr. McMahon to a back room where he pulled a few papers from his briefcase.  
  
"I've had these ready for the last week," he said motioning for us to sit down. He handed the papers to Glenn who read them over.  
  
"So you ARE doing this…" Glenn said to himself and Mr. McMahon shook his head.  
  
I didn't understand what he was talking about until he handed me the packet. The contract was filled with many big words, but if Glenn understood it, that's all that I needed. I skimmed over it. Blah, blah, blah, removing my cast. Blah, blah, blah so many shows and matches. Blah, blah, blah, salary (WOW! Sweet!). Blah, blah, blah, story line… whoa, wait, what?  
  
I read over the last part word for word. They were going to put me in a story line. It was all laid out. It was going to start off as Evolution thinking they could bribe me, push me around, and get in my face because I'm female, the ONLY female. Then I would do something rightfully in my power, but it would piss Mr. Bischoff causing an all out ref strike. It sounded good, on paper.  
  
There was a section after the story line with a few blank spaces. I looked up at Mr. McMahon strangely.  
  
"Oh," he said handing me a pen, "I need you to put down all of the names of the superstars you believe you wouldn't be able to be in a match with for personal or other reasons."  
  
I looked confused until Glenn grabbed the pen out of my hand and wrote his name. "You ain't refing my matches. I would worry about you too much."  
  
It made sense. I thought if there were any more names. I didn't think so… wait. I looked up at Glenn who shook his head 'yes' at me as if he could read my mind. I took the pen back and wrote 'Randy Orton' under Glenn's name.  
  
After signing the last page I gave the contract back. Mr. McMahon looked through it, then grabbed a duffel bag that sat next to the table. He handed the bag to me. I opened it up and found four shirts, three pairs of black pants, and a pair of wrestling boots.  
  
"He called asking for your measurements last week. I checked the clothes you wore. I believe he said the pants are a little different form the guys, but everything else is the same." Glenn then left me in front of the Diva's locker room to change.  
  
I quickly threw on the uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. Glenn was right, the pants had a little girlie flair at the bottom, unlike the guys. The shirt was also a little bit tighter. I looked professional, I looked important, I looked good. I understand what they were going for, sexy but respectable. My outfit was defiantly that.  
  
"Zebra in the house!" Gail Kim called out walking in the room. She was followed by Trish and Lita.  
  
"So who's match do you have?" Lita asked helping me with my hair.  
  
"Don't know, all they told me is I have the first match."  
  
"Oh that's Tyson's match. He's going against an indy so he of course will win."  
  
"I should find out about what is going to happen in the match then, huh? Incase something actually goes on besides the pin."  
  
I left and headed toward where the matches were posted. I read over the summary of what was going to happen, but I was still going to have to find Tyson and the other guy to go over the match. I heard someone come down the hall and stop. I could feel in my bones who it was.  
  
"Nice stripes." His voice was smooth and calm. I turned towards him and made eye contact with his baby blues. He was in his ring gear, and nothing else. Couldn't he wear more clothing? "Are you in my match?"  
  
"No, they won't let me ref your match."  
  
"Oh, that would make sense because… yeah"  
  
Randy and I looked at our feet. I bit my lip and remembered the jacket. I was going to bring it up when he spoke again.  
  
"Hey, um, you know, it's been along time since we… yeah, and I was wondering if we could possibly be, I don't know, friends. Maybe?"  
  
"You will do almost anything to get on a referee's good side, won't you?" Yeah I was avoiding his serious question with a lame comment.  
  
Randy smiled to show his teeth. My knees went week and I tried hard not to give away any reaction. I just smiled back.  
  
"See, I miss hearing your jokes. So, can we try to be friends?"  
  
"I guess we can be friends. But, I don't think that we are good enough friends for me to keep that leather jacket you gave me. I have to give it back." I closed my eyes and sighed, then repeated the last part again. "No matter how nice of a jacket, I have to give it back." Man, how I loved that jacket.  
  
"Um, how about you keep the jacket and save it until we become better friends okay? Besides, I think I lost the receipt."  
  
Well if he lost the receipt I guess I could keep it… I nodded and agreed. He walked up towards me and held out his hand.  
  
"Good luck tonight, alright. Be safe out there."  
  
"You to Randy."  
  
I put my hand in his and felt something right away as we shook. I lifted my eyes once more to meet his. He felt it too. Our hands stopped moving, but they didn't dropped. We stood there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Did I want to be JUST friends? NO, but I did want to start from the beginning, and the beginning was friendship.  
  
We stood there for the longest time just… standing. We didn't even notice HHH come up behind Randy.  
  
"Uh, Jess, the Zebras are having a meeting that you need to be apart of. I was sent to collect you."  
  
I slipped my hand out of Randy's and took a step back. "Thanks man," I mumbled. I put my head down and walked past Randy. HHH waited a second then caught up with me.  
  
"So, do I want to know what that was all about?"  
  
"Nothing." He gave me a look like he didn't believe me. "What? We're just friends."

A/N: So yeah, the 'Just Friends' line. As I reread this before posting I see how ironic it is, because I just met this guy and we are 'Just Friends' as well. Damn that line.


	44. One Cold Night

Dis: Well, for my fantasy team I own Randy Orton, John Cena, Kane, Paul London, and Tyson Tomko. SO I'm just going to lay clam to them...but don't tell anyone.

A/N: Hehehe, my tickets for Taboo Tuesday just came in the mail. I can't wait! It will be my second PPV! I can't wait! Okay, coming back down to earth. If you were happy when Jessica and Randy became friends, I want to know what you think of this chapter.  
(THANK YOU to thoses who read the chapter right after it was posted the first time. I knew someting was not right but I couldn't put my finger on it. The TV canNOT go on when the power is out. Here is the second version of it.)

I climbed out of Matt's rental slowly. This refereeing stuff was harder than I thought. And me, being the punk kid that I am, believing I could work on little sleep. As soon as I was fully out of the car I wanted to fall face first on the new snow.  
  
Matt tugged on the arm of my leather jacket and led me into the hotel. Yes, I kept the leather jacket. It came in handy when the snow started to fall tonight. I didn't check the weather, but I was told that it was going to be a snow storm tonight.  
  
"294" the lady behind the desk said handing me the card. I had to make the trip up by myself since Matt's room was on the other side of the hotel. I got up to my room and tried to slip the card in the slot. It didn't work.  
  
"Nice job tonight kid," Batista said coming up behind me. "You took that hit like a pro. Good thing you dad's not around, he would have killed me."  
  
The little story line they had me in started tonight on the PPV. I had been the ref during Batista's match and I had called a DQ because Evolution got involved. In return, I got clotheslined. I was still walking off the effects.  
  
"Hey buddddy."  
  
I lifted my head remembering who roomed with Batista. Randy came down the hall carrying his bag and slapped me in the shoulder. The shoulder I landed on after the clothesline. I flinched in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
I grumbled something to him and slid the card down the lock again. For the second time it didn't work.  
  
"You've got it backwards. Here, give me."  
  
He tossed his bag by his door and took the card out of my hand. He swiped it and the green light popped up. He opened the doors and helped me with my bag. We were friends now, this is what friends do.  
  
"You have a single? Where is Kane?"  
  
"Signing with Lita," I grunted and fell face first on to the bed. "Don't know where."  
  
He took off my sneakers and tossed them in a corner. Then he took of my leather jacket, leaving me in the tank top I wore under my uniform.  
  
"Nice jacket," he said sitting next to me on the bed.  
  
Couldn't he just go away and leaved me die in peace in my room. I felt his fingers glide gently over my swollen left shoulder. Chills went up my spine. This was boarding between friendship and more. He needed to leave now.  
  
"Christ," he exhaled. "Do you want me to take care of your shoulder? It looks pretty bad."  
  
I shook my head no and reached up to grab a pillow. OUCH, bad move! Randy put his hand on me protectively and pulled the pillow towards me.  
  
"Big girl… can handle self…" I said half asleep. He got up, but did not leave. He instead opened my bag and pulled out the stuffed monkey that went every where with me now a days. It kept me company when I was homesick or injured. He came back over and put the monkey under my arm.  
  
I was at that stage where you can't keep your eyes open, and you are just about to drift off to dream world. I wasn't asleep but he must have thought I was because he leaned over and kissed the top of my head. He left and locked my door.  
  
I slept for a good three hours before I rolled over and hit my shoulder, waking me up in a burst of pain. My stomach growled as I noticed I was still in the clothes I wore earlier that night. I stood up and grabbed some money out of my bag and headed for the nearest snack machine. I am sore and probably look like shit, but my hunger comes first.  
  
I slowly got to the machine and put in the money for a bag of pretzels and a candy bar. There was a window to my right that I glanced out of. I did a double take when I saw all white. In the past three hours it had snowed about two feet and it wasn't stopping any time soon. I stared outside for a bit, I had to admit, the snow was beautiful against the dark sky. After retrieving my prizes from the machine, I turned away from the window and started walking.  
  
The snow must have gotten out of hand. I was half way down the hall when the power went out. When I say power, I mean everything. From the lights to the heaters, to the locks on the doors. I was screwed.  
  
I tried sliding the card a few times just to make sure. Yep, not working. I pounded, I kicked, I clawed, but the door stood still. Sitting on the floor I opened the bag of pretzels.  
  
"You okay?" Randy asked from above me.  
  
"Power's out, can't get into my room."  
  
He sat down beside me and helped himself to my pretzels. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of sleeping pants. I was wearing my white tank top and the black refereeing pants I had gotten from Mr. McMahon. He reached over me and grabbed another pretzel.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think sleeping out here is my only option."  
  
"Don't kid yourself. The powers out, meaning that the heaters are out. You will freeze in an hour." He took a long pause to figure out what he would say next. He leaned his head back on the wall and let out a sigh. "You should stay in my room."  
  
I looked up at him and met his stare. His blue eyes shined even in the darkness. The only thing I could do was agree, and he pounded on his door. A very sleepy Batista answered the door. He looked at us, questioning our actions, then shook his head and went back to his warm bed. Maybe he thought he was dreaming.  
  
I sat on the bed as Randy did a little dance to see if his fellow superstar was awake. Batista was zonked. Randy gave that childish devil grin (A/N: oh come on, you know the one. After he spit in HHH's face, the one where he looked like he was five and just found a gallon of free ice cream. The only break in his 'cool pretty boy' gimmick.) then came back to me.  
  
"Are you hungry? I think I have some snacks around here. I also have some sodas."  
  
"Just water, thanks."  
  
He got me a glass of tap water and sat next to me on the bed nervously. We sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Let's watch some TV shall we."  
  
He tried to turn on the TV, forgetting that the power was out. I rolled my eyes and sighed. How could anyone forget that the power was out? Why else would I be here? (A/N: Yeah that was a dig on myself. The first version of the chapter had them watching TV. Smart, very smart.)

It began to get cold. I reached behind me for a blanked, again not thinking, and pulled back in pain. Randy was quick to jump to my side. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close. He lightly brushed my shoulder with his fingertips, sending chills back up my spine.  
  
"You should get this looked at. Something might be torn."  
  
His face was inches away from mine. His breath was hot on my cold skin he grabbed the blanket behind me and wrapped it around my shoulders. For a moment we sat there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I miss waking up next to you," he said in a whisper. I froze. 'Friends' Randy, remember you wanted to be 'friends'.  
  
"So you wake up next to Stacy Keblier to get over it?" I pulled away slightly out of his grip.  
  
"Wha… we need to talk about that. Nothing happened."  
  
I gave him a questioning look, but his eyes were serious. I started to believe him deep inside.  
  
"I drank to much that night and Stacy's was the nearest room to have a hangover in. You've got to believe me babe. I love you and only you. When I saw you in the hospital, I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer."  
  
He brushed the hair out of my eyes and pulled me in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. "What happened to being friends?"  
  
"I don't want to be friends with you. I want to be more. I've always wanted to be more."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I pulled back to look at him. I traced his jaw with the tip of my finger, stopping at the dimple in the middle of his chin. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, and I didn't pull back. The one kiss was filled with more passion than I have ever felt.  
  
Soon I was lying on my back locked in his kiss. I ran my fingers threw his short hair as each kiss became deeper. I inched my way up the bed until my legs weren't hanging off. Randy climbed on top and put both hands around my face pulling me in closer. His hands found their way to my tank an pulled it over my head.  
  
"Ow!" I said in reaction to extending my arm.  
  
We both looked over at Batista seeing if he would stir. Luckily, he didn't.  
  
In seconds we were back on track and littered the floor with clothing. With the blanket over us he pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
  
"You want this?" he asked me.  
  
I ran my hands over his chest and on to his shoulders. I brought him in close for a deep kiss. I have never wanted anything more in my whole life.


	45. Second Time Around

Dis: blah, blah, blah, no leagal ties, blah, blah, blah, restraining order. Its not important.

A/N: Yeah, last chapter had some slip ups. Chalk it up to either my best friend 'dumping' me or realizing that Randy Orton was in the same city as me an hour too late. Why did I have to take that nap! Now, on with the show.

It might have been that I rode to the arena with Batista and Randy, or that Randy and I were holding hands when we walked in. It could have been the fact that we both had huge grins on our faces, or that we seemed to be attached at the hip. Whatever the reason may be, word spread that we were back together.  
  
I was more than happy about getting back together with Randy, I was even happier when I remembered I was getting my cast cut off. Finally, after all this time, dealing with not moving my wrist, lugging the stupid cast around, and of course, getting a new one when I cracked the old one, I get it cut off for good.  
  
We walked in to the trainers room and I took a seat next to Shawn Michaels on a bench. He made some joke about me being able to fit right in to the Orton gang because I have a cast that's been on forever. I got it, but it was just really, really lame.  
  
Randy held my hand as the trainer started up the saw. I couldn't look. I had this intense fear that he was going to go too deep and cut me. I held my breath as the last part came off.  
  
I bent my wrist up and down stretching the things I haven't moved in months. It felt so good, almost better than last night, just don't tell Randy that. The trainer said that since my wrist was still weak I had to have it taped for my matches. He also told me to watch how hard I do a three count. Randy made a big stink about my shoulder and it was looked at. They told me it was nothing big and the swelling should go down in a day or so. They wrapped it up as good as they could before I left.  
  
I saw Lita reading a book in the hall way. I waved to her as I remembered that she had traveled with Glenn.  
  
"Hey," she said noticing I was looking at her. "Your dad is in the locker room. He was looking for you, Batista called and said someone ruffed you up last night."  
  
"Did he say who?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. Figures, no one wants to confess they laid a hand on me to Glenn.  
  
I took one step towards the locker room, only to find that I was caught on something. I looked at my jeans to see Randy was holding on to my belt loop as he was talking to a stage hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said as I released myself from his grip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I gave him a kiss on the lips, interrupting the conversation that he was having. His full attention was on me after that. "I'm going to go find Glenn and tattle on Batista."  
  
He dropped his jaw for a second. I could tell he forgot that I have a father that is seven foot tall, could kick his ass at any moment, and also works with us. I gave him another kiss before I hopped off.  
  
I burst threw the locker room door not even thinking. Luckily everyone had what NEEDED to be covered, covered. Glenn's mouth dropped open when he saw the bandages.  
  
"So what did you do this time?" he asked. I heard Batista give a short laugh realizing what was going on. Should I tell? I mean yeah, the clothesline was expected, but not at full force.  
  
"Nothin, just part of the job."  
  
Glenn gave a nod and continued to get ready. "So how was your night? I heard the power went out and you got locked out of your room and stayed with Batista and Randy."  
  
"Um yeah. It was cold out and I had to sleep somewhere."  
  
"So…are you and Randy together again? Or…"  
  
I threw a look at Batista. Wow, he knew how to pick his subjects around my father. He woke up to find me in bed with Randy, wearing Randy's clothes, but did he really have to share any information with Glenn? And I did him a favor with not telling Glenn about the full force clothesline.  
  
"We're together."  
  
"Good." He gave a little gulp. "You know we have never talked about…"  
  
"Glenn!" I stopped him quickly knowing that a SEX talk was going to come up. I really didn't want that in the middle of a guys locker room in front of guys like Batista, Ric Flair, and Chris Benoit. "I'm almost twenty, I know."  
  
He gave a big sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
We left for the cafeteria. On the way Glenn was stopped by a fan with a backstage pass for an autograph. While waiting I saw Randy turn the corner and stop. I motioned for him to come over here. After a long hesitation, he did.  
  
"Randy, good to see you again." Glenn said shaking his hand and taking a step closer to him, making sure Randy had to look up at him.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"OH WOW! RANDY ORTON, CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE?"  
  
He signed the paper in front of me so that I was trapped in his arms. The fan left without asking for my autograph. Grr, didn't he see the PPV last night? I don't sacrifice body parts for the fun of it.  
  
We made our way to the cafeteria with one more stop. Mr. McMahon said he needed to talk to Glenn for a second, then left after giving Randy and I a small smile.  
  
Randy and I got to the food and filled our plates. When we got to the table, Randy pulled me in for a quick kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
  
"Just because."  
  
I spent the rest of lunch laughing at Randy's lame jokes. It was back to old times. No, scratch that, it was BETTER than old times.  
  
A while later I ran into HHH, Ric Flair, and Batista in the hall.  
  
"Listen Hunter, I don't like what you are trying to pull here. If you get involved in tonight's match I will make sure that the number one contender for your championship is Shawn Michaels."  
  
"Listen new girl, we're Evolution, we can do whatever we want. You have no control over us." All three of them took a step closer to me and surrounded me. "Why don't you come have a drink with us. I'm sure we can figure something out," he said leaning in close and twirling a chunk of my hair.  
  
We were in the middle of taping the backstage skit for that night's Raw. I was refing the match between Ric Flair and The Hurricane. Evolution was going to come down and interfere, and I would call for the bell again, after being slapped around again, all the officials were going to come down and keep them away from me. I was going to be soar again tonight.  
  
"Keep your hands OFF Hunter! I am official and I expect to be treated like one." With that I pushed passed them and made my way to where Randy was watching.  
  
"Okay, great Jessica. This will be on after the commercial break. The match is right after so you should go down now," the camera guy told me.  
  
I watched myself on the titron from the ring. Man, I could feel the eyes turn to me after it was done. I wanted to scream 'DON'T LOOK AT ME!', but I don't think that would work too well. How did these guys deal with this every day?  
  
Everything went as planed. Well except for the punch that I walked IN to, instead of falling back from. HHH hit me square on the nose and I could feel my eyes swell up with tears. After a couple of deep breaths I looked up to see all the Raw referees standing around me in a circle.  
  
The lights when off and I made my way out of the ring. The first thing I did when I got backstage again was to find the mirror in the trainer's room. DAMN IT! My nose was broken and I had two nice black eyes. It looked just as bad as it felt.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the trainer told me, slightly feeling my nose to make sure it was broken, "you have to go back out there in a bit and piss of HHH."  
  
The last match was deciding on the number one contender for HHH's championship. It was Shawn Michaels against Batista. Of course, if Batista won he was just going to lay down for HHH. I went out to make sure that that didn't happen.  
  
The original ref laid face first on the mat as Evolution went to work on Shawn Michaels. I ran out at full force and dove in, then out of the ring. I had two cups of coffee so I would be bouncy enough to stay on the move. HHH and Flair followed me out of the ring as Michaels hit the Sweet Chin Music on Batista and covered. I slid under Flair's arm and into the ring, did a quick three count, then hulled ass into the crowd and out of sight, leaving Evolution stunned in the ring.  
  
The first thing I did when I got back stage was to check my nose again. It looked so ugly. It was dark purple, almost black and it covered both of my eyes. I took my striped shirt off and took a step back to survey my whole body. I went form my taped wrist, to the wrap around my shoulder and chest to my nose. If this is how badly refereeing gets, I never want to be a wrestler.  
  
With out warning Randy came up behind me, scooped me up, and twirled me around. When he finally put me down he kissed me with so much energy I almost fell over.  
  
"You are so beautiful, you know?" he said wrapping his arms around me so we both looked in the mirror. "And I'm really liking this no shirt look. You should walk around like this more often."  
  
I sighed and leaned in to him. He was up to something, but he could still make me smile.  
  
"So, I was thinking," he whispered in a low voice that drove me wild, "that since Batista is going out for a bit with the boys, maybe we could head to the hotel and hang out in the room."  
  
I could see him smile in the mirror. Good thing he was supporting me, because my knees were about to go. I turned to him. Glenn could deal with out me for a few hours.  
  
"Randy, I'm all yours."


	46. Strike!

Dis: Look at all the money I'm making because of this! (holds up a dime) And I found that in my shoe!

A/N: I am personally responsible for bringing my friend into the world of wrestling. Yes Nichole, follow the half naked men... They will lead you to happyness... hehehe. HAPPY FICIN'!!!

The next week on Raw I had to hold my tongue on camera. Eric Bischoff was either screaming at me in person or saying how much I was making his life a living hell behind my back. Seeing as he was my boss, I would have to play nice.  
  
At least I wasn't on camera for too long. Unlike Glenn and Randy, and everyone else here, I can't stand having the spotlight on me. Soon, after this story line, no one will remember my name. Well that's what I'm hoping, but its not turning out that way.  
  
"Look what I've got," Glenn said handing me a large envelope at breakfast one day in some hotel.  
  
I opened the envelope and out slid pictures. Pictures OF ME? It was different pictures of me standing in the ring, doing a three count, and of course, yelling at Evolution.  
  
"They want to do a story for Raw Magazine. There might also be one in another magazines as well."  
  
It seems like this was what all of the talks with Mr. McMahon were about. I looked in the envelope to see if there was anymore pictures. There was a few pieces of notebook paper folded up. It looked to be the story. For the most part it was true. Rocky past, split parents, but the one thing I raised my eyebrow at was 'father unknown'. I held it up for Glenn to see.  
  
"Yeah, about that…" he said before stuffing a chunk of pancake in his mouth. He was avoiding the situation. I stared, waiting for him to finish. When he finally realized that I wasn't going to let it go, he put down his fork. "Its not a good idea for you to be known as the daughter of Kane, unless you are going to be put in another storyline. I just have that type of image. Its not like I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."  
  
"Right." Oh I feel so loved. "Can't they just put that I have a father in the wrestling business, but not include a name, or say you wish to remain nameless because I am good at what I do and I got here on my with out any help from you."  
  
"I don't think they will take out one lie to put in another, but I guess I could remain nameless, if that's what you really want."  
  
I popped a grape in my mouth with the satisfaction of knowing I won another little battle with Glenn. I was a daddy's girl and I had no problem using that card at anytime. Speaking of which, I have a birthday coming up.  
  
"So Glenn, seeing as it is the middle of February, and there is a very big day coming up, should I just take your credit card now, or do you actually want to go shopping?"  
  
I could see what flashed threw Glenn's mind, the bills from last time I had my hands on his credit card. Heh, what can I say, I like to buy things.  
  
"I've got it covered," he said finishing his meal. "We should get going, I can't be late for photo shoot at the arena. And then the Pay Per View is tonight. Remember what I said, get your wrist taped tonight, and after that you don't need to anymore."  
  
He got up leaving me alone at the table. I couldn't wait for tonight. Yes, the referee strike was going to start tonight and I get to slap HHH just for fun, but that wasn't the only reason. I finally got to see Randy tonight. He had been in LA for the past two days doing who knows what. Seeing as WrestleMania 21 was next month, some of the superstars were being flown here and there doing radio interviews and signings and press conferences. This is also what Glenn's photo shoot is all about. Rene's phone call basically said the same thing was going on at the SmackDown brand.  
  
When we got to the photo shoot I decided to take a nap on a near by bench. I woke up with a jerk when a bottle of water was dumped on me. I whipped my hair out of my eyes to see Brian Hebner, of all people, looking quiet proud of himself.  
  
"Can't sleep on the job baby girl." I had forgotten he worked for SmackDown, but the 'baby girl' clued me in right away.  
  
"I thought I was past the water torture," I let out before he threw a towel in my face. Brian and I were both trained by his dad, Earl Hebner, head ref on Raw. Let's just say Earl used interesting methods to get me to pay attention to him. Brian must have picked some of these up. "You're just as bad as your father Hebner."  
  
"Rumor has it, so are you."  
  
Phase two of the storyline was going to take part tonight. Brian is 'visiting' his father when the strike takes place right before the main event. Brian will then have to ref the final match. He then brings news of the strike to SmackDown, and by WrestleMania all hell will break loose, which is the third phase.  
  
"Come on," he said helping me up. "You might not need this much practice for tonight, but most of the refs can't act to save their lives."  
  
We found the rest of the officials talking in a corner. Not all of them were dressed yet, but I think I was the only one dripping wet.  
  
"Alright, now that we are ALL here, I can go over this again." A guy that I have never seen before, but seemed to already hate me, was standing on a chair in front of us. "After Jessica Trumann slaps HHH, she will be pushed around by all members of Evolution. Everyone else will run down and push Evolution back. Eric Bischoff will come out on the ramp with a microphone telling everyone to stop it and all that crap, then Earl Hebner will get another mic and tell Eric that you all are on strike. Everyone got this? Okay, we can go out to the ring and practice. Evolution is already out there."  
  
We walked out to the ring where the three members of Evolution were dressed in street clothes and joking around with Christian and Chris Jericho, who were in the match I was refing. We ran threw the end of Christian's and Jericho's match. As Evolution lazily made their way down, Christian and Jericho sat in the middle of the ring, knowing their part of this little fight was over.  
  
Instead of slapping HHH in the face, I poked him in the check. He, in return, poked me back. We got into a little poking fight until the guy who hates me made us stop.  
  
"I hope you two will be fighting more when it comes to show time," he said in an annoyed tone. I mocked him behind his back and HHH gave a little smirk.  
  
We went over the whole thing about five times before the mean man told everyone to get changed, eat, and met back out here in an hour, where we will go over it more times. Seriously, I don't know how many times I can get into a poking fight with a Fabio look alike, before I start to not care.  
  
I was just finishing my meal when I heard that Randy had arrived. I quickly got up and went in search for him. I had turned the corner and started down a hall when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into an empty locker room. The lock click behind me. Even without the lights on I knew who it was.  
  
There was a short laugh before I was pushed against a wall with a kiss. His hands slowly untucked my refereeing shirt. As if I didn't know what he was trying to do. I slapped his hands and pushed him off.  
  
"Randy Orton, you little horn dog," I said out of breath.  
  
"Oh Jess, I didn't know it was you," he said with a laugh before catching me as I tried to storm past. The bad thing about hanging out with big WWE superstars, is that all of them can pick you up with out breaking a sweat.  
  
I laughed quietly as he spun me around. Didn't I have somewhere to be? He put me down and I slowly made my way to where I was hoping the door was.  
  
"Babe, I have to go," I got out in between kisses. I had my hand out to make sure his body stayed a foot back. I was walking backwards hoping to find a way out soon or I would never be able to leave.  
  
"But I've missed you," he said with a growl still getting closer. "Two days with out you."  
  
My back hit another wall. I was trapped. Where was that damned door? As my eyes started to adjust to the light I saw the thin outline of the door lit up from the hall. I was almost there. If I could just…  
  
Randy picked me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist. I was screwed, there was no way I was getting out to the ring on time.  
  
"I…really… have… to… go…" Our kisses were filled with more passion every time I pulled back. It was getting harder and harder to say no to him. When he wanted something, he wasn't going to stop until he got it. This was what I was afraid of.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
We both froze. Maybe if we were quiet they would go away.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Okay, I have no luck. This time the knocks were followed by a bunch of giggles. I knew what that meant.  
  
"Hey guys," Trish's voice came from the other side of the door. " Could you hurry up, you kinda locked us out of our locker room." More giggles followed.  
  
Randy rested his face in my chest and let out a noise which I couldn't tell if it was annoyance, or a slight laugh. He said something that sounded like 'two days' before putting me down. Then he took my hand and led me to the door.  
  
We opened it to see ALL of the Divas looking at us, even the new girl.  
  
"Sorry," Randy said and pushed passed them. I, on the other hand, was grabbed by almost every Diva in need of more gossip. Luckily, the mean guy from before, who hates me, started screaming. Wait, did I just say that?  
  
"There you are. You know, just be cause Vince likes you, DOESN'T mean you don't have to follow orders like the rest of us!"  
  
He waited for my reply, but what was I going to say? 'Sorry, my boyfriend wanted to have a quick fling in the Diva's locker room.' Yeah, that would go over nice.  
  
We went over everything again. Soon it was show time. I didn't see Evolution coming, but when two hands grabbed my ankles and my face hit the mat while being pulled out of the ring, something told me they were there.  
  
HHH pushed me back shouting some not so nice things when I slapped him at full force with my taped up wrist. It hurt as much as it did when I slapped Randy way back when, but I didn't have much time to dwell on the past as HHH slapped my hard across my own face. I took a second to regain my composure, then lunged at him. Not such a smart move seeing as he is 6 foot 4, 246 pounds, and I am 5 foot 8ish and about 160 pounds.  
  
After all was said and done, and the word 'strike' was screamed out loud, I was again, in the trainer's room. I was icing my wrist when Trish and Gail Kim walked in. Before I had time to say 'hi', they sat down next to me and started on their little speech.  
  
"Now Jessica, we know you are a big girl," Trish started in her wrestling persona voice.  
  
"Almost twenty," added Gail also in her wrestling persona.  
  
"But the Diva's and I feel that we need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sex in the work place." I turned and faced Gail Kim as she said this. I had a feeling I would never forget this little talk.  
  
"Now don't get me wrong," Trish continued, "I think a healthy relationship between two people should involve sex. And if you work with that person, sex in the work place should be avoided."  
  
"Expect in this business."  
  
"Right, but you can't just be locking us out of our locker room so you can get some action. You need to find some place quiet, and away from people."  
  
"The garage is always nice."  
  
"Or the boiler room."  
  
"A bathroom on the other side of the arena."  
  
"One time I actually… never mind, don't go there."  
  
They exchanged looks then turned back to me.  
  
"The point is, we know that you are in love and that young love is so much fun."  
  
"Just the next time Little Randy wants to come out and play, make sure we can't find you."  
  
"Or Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Or J.R."  
  
"Or anyone."  
  
"But mainly, don't do it in a place where your father can find you."  
  
They both sighed and stood up.  
  
"Okay, take care sweetie," is all they said before they left.  
  
I was stunned. I couldn't form words to describe or react to that. That was just… weird.


	47. Switching Places

Dis: um, yeah. do i really have to keep writing this.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I forgot to take my pills so I've been in a slump. But, i figured out that my laptop cord can go all the way to my bed so I can watch Raw from my bed AND be on the computer. Anyways, keep it real, and HAPPY FICIN'!

I don't think any fan has seen a referee out of uniform, but the next day on Raw that's exactly what we were. The handful of us stood in the ring in street clothes, waiting for Mr. Bischoff to come yell at us. The guys in the back wanted me to dress in a mini skirt and a halter top, but Glenn quickly went back to the 'no daughter of mine will be paraded around' speech and I got to wear Jeans and a nice looking top. I sat my self on a far turnbuckle waiting for Raw to start.  
  
Mr. Bischoff came down the ramp after the Raw pyro and started yelling in the mic. It was easy to see I lost interest in his little speech early on and zoned him out. Not quite professional, but very me.  
  
"You're the cause of all this you little witch!" I almost fell backwards as Mr. Bischoff shot his finger in my face. Oh yeah, I forgot I had to do something here.  
  
I jumped off the turnbuckle and stared him in the eye. I smiled and slapped him. I'm really liking the story lines where I get to slap people that could easily beat me to a pulp. With a smirk I walked away and back up the ramp, leaving all the guys in the ring.  
  
It was decided that all the matches that night were going to be guest refereed by random superstars who had no idea what they were doing. This night could turn out really bad.  
  
I sat in the lounge area with the rest of the refs. We were laughing at how Val Venis was running around like mad in his stripped shirt. The strike might not be real, but it was sure going to give the superstars a better respect for us.  
  
Behind the couches we were sitting on, there were snack tables set up for us to feast on. This was our night off, we didn't have to worry about anything really. I was helping my self to some taco dip when my name was called.  
  
"Ms Jessica!" Mr. McMahon quickly came up behind me and made me drop my chip. "You like to talk right?"  
  
I gave him a weird glance. I didn't know weather to take that as an insult or a compliment. Not knowing what to say I pretended he wasn't there and turned back to the taco dip. Yeah, I'm almost twenty, I should stop doing things just because I'm the baby of this 'family'. Mr. McMahon might get pissed and fire me soon.  
  
"Ms Jessica, Earl backed out of the interview. I really need your help."  
  
I wanted to say 'Sorry man, day off. No can do.' but I really had no choice in the matter. I followed him to the curtain area where he explained that I was going to be talking with J.R. and the King while the next match was going on. It seemed like something I could handle.  
  
At the next commercial break I went and sat in between the two commentators. The next match was a three on three Diva's tag match.  
  
"Well we are joined now by Raw's newest referee, Jessica Trumann," J.R. said introducing me.  
  
"I'm glad to be here guys."  
  
"How lucky can we be J.R.? We have seven, count them seven lovely ladies out here."  
  
"Let's not forget that Randy Orton will be the official in this match."  
  
"Man, I wish I was in his position."  
  
I chocked on the water I was drinking. I sat down so quickly that I didn't even see Randy already in the ring. I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter. He was going to be killed by the six Divas in the ring.  
  
While J.R., King, and I talked about the strike and other things, we watched as Randy tried to keep order in the match. He was failing miserably. He was slapped, not once, but seven times. Every time I couldn't help but laugh. At the end it turned into a six on one beat down.  
  
After the Divas stormed off, the EX-Lady Killer slowly made his way up the ramp with his head hung, I stood up and applauded him. It was a good try. Out of the corner of his eye he saw me. Instead of going backstage he walked up to me and shook my hand saying he never wanted to do that again.  
  
We went to commercial break after that and I left the commentary booth. About five seconds after I got backstage I was grabbed again by Mr. McMahon.  
  
"That was great. I couldn't have planed that last part any better. It leads right into what I need you to do next."  
  
I gave a small sigh as he quickly continued.  
  
"Randy will be doing a shot interview backstage and you will be walking past. He is going to stop you and you two will talk for a moment. There is no time for you to read the script so just go with it. I know you and Randy can pull it off."  
  
Why did Earl Hebner have to pull out of this? I hate being on camera. But, I got into position with out complaining. Randy and Coach were at one end of the hall and I was at the other. When given the signal I was supposed to walk past them and react to whatever happened next.  
  
"So Randy, looks like you took quite a beating," Coach started. "I thought you were pretty smooth with the ladies?"  
  
"Man Coach," the camera guy gave me the signal, "I had no idea what I was doing out there. They just started beating, I didn't know what to do." I was walking behind Randy when he grabbed my arm and spun me closer to the camera. "You're Jessica right? The new ref?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
He yanked off his stripped shirt and handed it to me. I could hear the girls in the audience screaming. "I have no business with this. You should have been the one out there. I realize now, that you guys have a hard job. If you ever need Evolution off your back, I'm the guy you can come to. You have my word." He shook my hand again and I walked off.  
  
"So I guess your back to being a lady killer?" Coached asked.  
  
"With cute ones like her," he looked where I had stopped walking and gave a smile. "Oh yeah."  
  
We got the all clear and I quickly dropped the Randy's striped shirt, only to have Randy scoop it up before it hit the floor.  
  
"Careful, they want me to sign it and put it online for the auction."  
  
Why would anyone want that nasty thing; it smelled and was dripping with sweat. I love the guy and all, but not even I would pay for that. I hope they would wash it first.  
  
"Hey babe," he said giving me a kiss. "I need to go and give this shirt to the guys in the trailer. Are you and Kane going strait to the hotel or are you stopping for something to eat?"  
  
"We're going to stop for something to eat."  
  
"Great, call me when you figure out where."  
  
With another kiss he left. I was on my way to find the other refs and the food table when turned the corner and ran into a short red head.  
  
"Hey, you're that ref, right?" Christy Hemme asked me looking surprised.  
  
"If by 'that ref' you mean Jessica Trumann, then yeah, I would be her." Something about this girl rubbed me the wrong way. I liked her, she was very hyper active, but there was just something.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jessica, I'm Christy. I know I've been working here for a while, but I guess I keep missing you.  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"Well, I better be going. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I got out after she ran past me. She was in a hurry to get somewhere fast.  
  
"I can't believe you were talking to her," Nidia said grabbing my arm.  
  
"Why not? She seems cool."  
  
"Cool? Girl, where have you been? Yeah, I mean she's alright, but she's been trash talking you like there is no tomorrow."  
  
I was shocked hearing this. What did I ever do to her? Victoria came up behind me with her arms crossed shaking her head at me.  
  
"You have no idea. Do you?" She asked me. What was going on?  
  
"She's going after your man," Nidia said with a sigh.  
  
"She wants to steal Randy away from you," Victoria added in.  
  
That bitch.


	48. The Big 20!

Dis: BIG NEWS: I have just signed a deal with the WWE! yeah, um, I agreed to stay 50 feet away from any superstar or WWE worker. They were going to take my Taboo Tuesday ticket away untill they saw where I was sitting. They gave it back laughing. Hey I am a college student with no job, I have no money.

A/N: This is Jessica's birthday chapter. Funny how I planed this. My birthday is on the 8th... I will acept pressents in the form of cash and men. lol As always, keep it real and HAPPY FICIN'!

I love birthdays. One day completely about ME! This year was even better, my birthday landed on a Wednesday, which means no work.  
  
On this day, my nose woke me up. Something smelled… good. This meant Glenn was not cooking, unlike last year where he nearly burned the house down. No, this year smelled like… McDonalds.  
  
I climbed out of my bed quickly. After giving Malfoy a kiss on top of his head I put on the WWE jersey that Glenn had given me over my tank top and headed down.  
  
Remember all of those old television shows where the cool guy would slide down the banister and land on his feet. I always wanted to be that person. This morning I was going to try it. I sat down and got my balance before pushing off. I was flying, quite fast, with a smile on my face. Before I knew it I was at the bottom, but didn't know how to stop. I think my butt was the first thing to hit, but soon my back, neck, and head were sliding across the hardwood. When I was on the floor I tried to do a roll type thing, but that just hurt even more. Finally, I stopped moving. I took a deep breath in, and heard a burst of laughter.  
  
You can see the stair way from the living room and the kitchen so there was a GREAT chance that Glenn had seen it all. I stood up to fine he was leaning on a chair almost crying with laughter. It wasn't THAT funny. Well, maybe it was just a little. I took a bow, then walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast.  
  
My plan for the day was this: eat breakfast, open presents, shower, get dressed, lunch, break in new presents, walk Malfoy, change, then my big birthday bash starts at five. EVERYONE was invited. It was going to be huge. The only problem with this was that Glenn was showing no sign of realizing it was my birthday.  
  
"Oh yeah, happy birthday," he said abruptly, opening his paper. Okay, maybe he did realize what day it was, but where are the presents? I know I'm being a brat, but I only turn twenty once.  
  
"What do you have planed for today?" I was asked mid way threw my meal.  
  
"I don't know. Shower, walk Malfoy, then the party is tonight."  
  
"Well, after you shower, come down and help me in the garage. There are some things I've been wanting to move and get rid of. I'm going to need your help." He didn't look up as he talked. I was a little annoyed.  
  
I took a long shower. I let the water flow over every aching muscle that I had. After wrapping a bathrobe around me I looked myself over in the mirror. Two black eyes were faded, but still visible. I sighed. One more year older, but I didn't feel it.  
  
Malfoy came running passed me and tried to jump into the bathtub. I grabbed his collar before he reached the water. I picked up Malfoy and put him on the bed shaking my head. Glenn putzed around in the garage nonstop. I could only think of what he was going to do now.  
  
I walked down to the living room, thinking I would find Glenn. I was mistaken.  
  
"Glenn?!?" I called out at the top of my lungs, making my way towards the garage.  
  
"In here kiddo!" came from behind a door.  
  
I opened it to see Glenn in his usual position, bent over next to his work bench. I took a step into the dimly lit room and let the door close behind me.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
He opened the garage door to let the sunlight stream in. In between us, where his tuck usually is, was a tarp covering… something. I cocked my head and looked at it. Please say he wasn't actually serious about wanting to build his own wrestling ring. I've told him that there were companies that would build one for us, but will he listen? NO.  
  
Glenn gave me a smile and walked over to the tarp. I almost died of shock when he pulled it off to uncover a brand new cherry colored convertible.  
  
"It's a 2005 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider made just for you. I took it to Molly's custom mechanic, who made some modifications."  
  
I tried to say something, but what do you say when someone gives you a new convertible?  
  
"Wow," was what I came up with. I could have said 'thank you', but I would be saying that for the next ten years.  
  
"Come on, let's take it for a test drive."  
  
He tossed me the keys and climbed in the passenger side. I stood for a while then opened the driver's side door. That new car smell over powered me. I revved the engine and pealed out of the driveway. I was a Goddess on wheels. It was fun, until Glenn wanted to go back to the house. He should be glad he didn't have to teach me how to drive.  
  
I spent most of the rest of the day in the car. Malfoy's walk, yeah I drove him to the park, ran around, then drove back. I drove to the grocery store to buy a magazine. I drove to the club to see if everything was going alright for tonight. I just drove around for fun.  
  
Around four I finally came back to get ready. There were a few cars parked outside the house. I honked the horn three times before people came out. It was the usual gang. First were Deb and Caleigh, followed by Kasey, who looked like he had enough girl talk for the rest of his life. Last were Amanda and Jeremy, hand in hand. A girl, who I didn't recognize, stood in front of the door after they all scrambled out.  
  
"Jess, I want you to meet… where'd she go?" Deb said as I got out of the car. She motioned for the new girl to come by us. "This is my sister Nichole, but we all call her Nichi (A/N: pronounced Ni-chi). Watch out, she's a bit boy crazy."  
  
Wait, did Deb just say her sister was a bit boy crazy? Last time I talked to Deb she had her eye on four different guys.  
  
We all got ready and set off in a ten person limo to The Liger Club, the hottest night club in this area. We had reserved the main room for my party. If all the little twerps like the Olsen twins and Lindsay Lohan, who are younger than me, could have huge parties, then I can too. The whole room was decorated in a fiery flame type theme. There was red and yellow lighting on the dance floor with flames that blew up from a fan and were lighted in red. The place looked like it was ready for a party.  
  
Soon people were packing in and the music started. Everyone was having a blast. Caleigh kept me informed that John and Randy still weren't there. Knowing them, they probably got lost and refused to ask for directions.

Everyone I could think of was there, well I guess not everyone. I knew Jeff worked on Wednesday nights so he called and wished me a happy birthday yesterday. But other than Jeff, everyone was there.

Moving threw the room I found HHH and Batista slamming shots. They offered me one, but I told Glenn I would stay sober for this night. Next to them was Edge, Christian, and Chris Jericho whispering in a close group.

"Hey birthday girl, wanna lap dance?" a tipsy Tyson asked me wrapping a muscular arm around my shoulders.

I was dragged to a chair surrounded by Divas waving dollar bills in the air. Let me tell you something, even drunk, Tyson seemed to know what he was doing dancing in his underwear. He stopped after about twenty minutes and collected his earnings, then walked away holding his clothes.

If I thought that was the end of the skin show, then I was way off.

"Look out!" Jericho screamed as him, Christian, and Edge streaked threw the dance floor.

Everyone turned seeing three Canadian butts make their way around the people. Who knew mixing the superstars and alcohol at a private party would create this.

After a while on the dance floor, I was out of breath and dripping in sweat. I made my way over to a table where 'Nichi' sat. She looked worn out as well.  
  
"Nice party!" she yelled over the music. I nodded my head as Charlie Hass walked up with no shirt on. He gave me a kiss on the check wishing me a happy birthday, then walked off. Nichi and I watched him walk away with our mouths hanging open. "I think I'll go introduce myself." She ran off before I could say something.  
  
Behind me I heard some one right behind me scream 'the champ is here' followed by a squeal. Seems like John just walked in, and where there is John, there is Randy. I turned to where the screaming was coming from, but I didn't see anything because two hands clasped over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who baby girl," John said trying to make his voice higher so I wouldn't recognize him.  
  
"Um, is it Dawn?" I asked, knowing this will get him mad  
  
"Jeez girl, how can you confuse the Doctor of Thuganomics with that Playboy wanna be."  
  
I turned to see classic John Cena, dressed in a sports jersey, backwards hat, and jeans, with his arms stretched wide open and a goofy grin on his face. I jumped in his arms and he spun me around. I might be dating Randy, but that doesn't mean I can't take hugs from hunks like John. What am I, stupid?  
  
"HEY! Step away from my girlfriend!"  
  
Randy emerged from the crowd looking as hot as ever and smelling just as good.  
  
"I'll fight you for her," John said still having his arm around me. I don't like drama on my birthday unless I can punch someone's lights out, but this could get interesting. Randy and John in underwear, wrestling in pudding, fighting over me… Excuse me as I think about this.  
  
"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!"  
  
Damn, and the image in my head was just getting good. John threw his hands up as Caleigh and Nichi stood cross armed behind us. With John's head turned Randy grabbed my arm and we disappeared into a corner. He raised my hand so I did a little spin for him.  
  
"Looking hot birthday girl," he said draping his arm over me. "And now for the birthday present."  
  
In his hand was an envelope. I opened it to find a pair of tickets. My eyes went wide as I jumped on Randy. The tickets were for the Evanescence concert on April 3rd at the Staple Center in LA. Not only that, there were backstage passes with them.  
  
"Wait," I said looking at the tickets again, "don't we have to work?"  
  
"The show is in the early afternoon, this is at night, and we will already be in LA for WrestleMania. Its perfect."  
  
I kissed him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Christy Hemme and Carmella DeCesare eyeing us up. This would not do. I turned to them and stared them down. They saw me and ran into a bathroom. As hard as it was to do, I pushed Randy back and followed them. Remember what I said about drama on my birthday. Trish saw what was going down, and was two steps behind.  
  
"Christy, Carmella, how's it going? Enjoying the party?" They obviously didn't see me come in behind them and stopped dead in their tracks as I spoke.  
  
"Um, Jessica, right? Nice party. Christy and I were just going to have some girl talk, so if you don't mind." Carmella waved me off and pulled Christy into the back of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I'm a girl, so don't mind me."  
  
I redid my hair as Carmella gave me a nasty little look. Okay, now I'll admit that I kinda like Christy, there's just that thing that I can't put my finger on, but Carmella. I really don't like Carmella. They've both been working in the same company as me since October, but from what I hear, they've been avoiding me.  
  
"You know what Christy, I'll talk to you later," Carmella said and stormed out passed me.  
  
Christy looked confused then started to follow. "Hey, I hope you like my present. Mine's the one in the purple wrapping and blue bow." She skipped out the door passed Trish.  
  
I watched the door swing close then slapped a wall in frustration. Trish came over as I leaned against a counter.  
  
"Wow, you're looking for trouble," she said checking her make up in the mirror.  
  
"Just watching out for what's mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christy is after Randy."  
  
"You can't be serious. That's not what I heard." I turned my head to her. Miss Queen of Gossip knew everything, I was all ears.  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Well, who ever told you Christy was after your man was wrong." That was a relief. I knew Victoria and Nidia had it wrong. "Its Carmella who is after Randy." Damn.  
  
The image of Carmella and Randy as a couple flashed threw my head. Cute, but never gonna happen.  
  
"No, Christy is just getting information for Carmella. Since they were both handed a contract without actually doing any work, they have been sticking together and not really talking to anyone. Well, except Randy, but don't worry, Randy has been trying to hide from her. He keeps asking where you are when she's around."  
  
"That could mean one of two things."  
  
Trish gave me a 'don't kid yourself' look. "The boy loves you. And if Carmella sets one finger on him, I'll bulldog her pretty face into the floor."  
  
"Naw, I'll take Camella, and you can help me with Randy."  
  
"Yeah, we'll wipe the floor with his ass if he ever cheats on you."  
  
We laughed and shook on it, then headed back to the party.


	49. Hospital Mix Up

Dis: I have no connection to the WWE or Evanescence. But it would be cool to know them.

A/N: After watching Raw again, I figured that I can't make Christy all that bad. I actually really like her. She's a breath of fresh air from the other Divas. When I realized that they ALSO gave Carmella a contract AND that I would have to see her live at Taboo Tuesday, I had to make her the bad guy. Also when I was looking up her last name, I came across an article that said 'WWE Diva Hopeful In Bar Fight'. Turns out Carmella starts bar fights over men. It just seems right to put her in the story. LOL. Keep it real and HAPPY FICIN'!

A/N #2: Thank you for all the birthday wishes and Legend Thriller521 thank you for the present you sent me. Hehe, that was nice... If anyone wants to see what she sent me, just e-mail me at , it was a lovely little gift.

Randy carried me into the hotel room after the Evanescence concert. I should have never eaten off of the table backstage. I was sick to my stomach. Not only did I eat off of the food table set up backstage, so did John and Caleigh. They were helping each other into the room behind Randy.

I, for one, blame Caleigh for all of this. There was a really cute roadie next to the food table before the show. Caleigh, not caring where John was, dragged me over there so we could talk to him. We stood there talking and snacking for about a half hour before John came by and scared the guy off. After grabbing something to eat himself, John led us to where Randy was signing an autograph.  
  
We knew something was wrong when half of the crew backstage looked pale and the guy we were talking to went flying behind us on his way to the bathroom. We stayed after the show and found out that the crew had been eating the food since they got to the arena. Most of them looked really sick. In the car I felt like I was going to die. I leaned on Caleigh who already had her head on the window.  
  
The first thing I did when Randy sat me down on the bed was run to the bathroom and lay my head on the toilet. I knew it was coming, I just wanted to be ready. After a half hour, the door was kicked in.  
  
"Get out of the bathroom girl. This isn't only your room and I have to pee."  
  
Well John seemed to be feeling better. If only he had a few more bites of the contaminated food. I crawled out of the room and climbed onto the bed next to where Caleigh was already asleep.  
  
The four of us were sharing a hotel room. Somebody who was booking the hotel rooms thought that since the four of us were going to be in town early, we could share a double room. I knew what went threw both of the guys heads when they heard that, they were going to get no action. Well it turns out that they weren't getting any action no matter what now that Caleigh and I were sick.  
  
Randy came in to the room from the hall way in his sleeping pants and a white shirt. I would have questioned his whereabouts, but I was feeling too nauseated. He sat down on the bed, behind where my head was, and started combing his fingers threw my hair. It made me feel a little better.  
  
I had kept my eye on Christy and Carmella for the last couple of weeks. Christy actually started to talk to some of the Divas. I figured out that the thing I didn't like about her, was that she only hung around Carmella. But now, more of the regular Divas were getting to know her and making conversation with her. She started hanging around less and less with Carmella, who no one really likes. If she says 'Well I was playmate of the year' one more time, I think I might snap.  
  
"What, are we all sharing one bed now?" John said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe the girls should share one bed, and… I'll take the couch.," Randy said still running his fingers threw my hair.  
  
"WrestleMania, Orton. You do not sleep on a couch before WrestleMania."  
  
"John, the girls are sick. I don't want to move them."  
  
"Orton, it's the biggest night in sports entertainment. Either I'm sleeping with my boo or I'm sleeping alone." He walked to his bag and grabbed a bottle of water. "AND Caleigh is not sleeping in the same bed as you." I guess he had to make sure he covered all of the options.  
  
Randy gave a sigh and picked me up. The other bed was cold, but Randy kept me in his arms. I almost fell asleep when Randy reminded me that I was still in my concert gear. I don't think sleeping in a tight pair of pants and a halter top with hoop earrings is a good idea. I went to the bathroom to change.  
  
UGH! I looked like death with a hangover. I fell even worse. I really hope I would feel better in the morning. I didn't want to work like this.  
  
The phone rang, and woke all four of us up the next morning. Randy answered it.  
  
"Yeah? Yeah. Okay they will be there."  
  
I rolled over wanting to go back to sleep, but the covers were pulled off of me. I glared Randy.  
  
"Come on, I want you to go see a doctor before tonight."  
  
Caleigh sprang out of the bed next to us and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Not again," John mumbled and followed her.  
  
"She's been doing that since eight. John's become her official hair tie." He sat next to me as I looked at the clock. NINE IN THE MORNING?!?! Didn't we just get to sleep like six hours ago? "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
I grunted and fell back into the bed. I was just glad that I wasn't running to the bathroom like Caleigh. It must just hit some people more than others, because I believe I ate more of the free food than she did.  
  
"Come on. Get up." He tossed one of my bags on the bed. With out looking I dug threw it to find my sweat pants, a tank top, and my WWE jersey. I put them on as Caleigh made her way out of the bathroom.  
  
"Someone will meet you in the lobby to take you to the hospital," Randy said as John flopped back on to the bed. I gave them both the best annoyed stared that I could get out seeing how tired and sick I was. I knew as soon as we closed the door both of them would be out cold.  
  
Caleigh and I found some young guy waiting for us down in the lobby. The three of us climbed into cab and were taken to the nearest hospital.  
  
Waiting in the hospital seemed to take forever. While waiting Caleigh made two trips to the bathroom and I made three. I started to feel the full effects of whatever I had.  
  
Finally after all the waiting, a young male nurse came in looking for a 'Jessica Trumann'. I followed the guy to a back room in the ER. He told me that since they didn't have a chart for me they needed to do a few extra tests and a history.

"Anything I should know about first?" he asked grabbing a pen from the desk.

"Not really. I work in the WWE so I get banged up some times."

"Any medications, or drug allergies?"

"Nope."

"Do you wear your seat belt when you are in a car?"

"Yes." I really don't see why they ask you so many pointless questions.

"Okay..." he wrote something down, "Any boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you have sexual relations with him?"

I hate these questions. "Yes."

"With a condom?"

"Most of the time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time? You should be using it all the time."

Who was he to lecture me on this? Did he know me or Randy? I know he's only doing his job, but if he knew how hard it was to have sex in the bathroom of a gas station, he wouldn't be asking about a condom.

"Do you drink? I won't tell, it's just for information."

"A bit."

"In excess?"

"No."

"So why are you here?"

"I ate some bad food at a concert last night and my friend and I got sick. They want me to get checkded out before I work tonight."

"Did you do any drugs or drink last night?"

"No."

"Well okay. Let me run some tests and we'll see if we can get you feeling normal again."

I peed in a cup, I gave blood, I sat there while he listened to my chest. He did some other tests like shining a light in my eyes and sticking a Popsicle stick thing in my mouth. After he had poked and prodded me to the point I where I threatened his life, he left.  
  
He came back saying the only think he knew for sure was that I was dehydrated. I was hooked up to an IV as they wheeled Caleigh into the room with me. She was also hooked up to an IV. The nurse tossed us a remote for the TV and told us his shift was over and he wished us all the luck in the world.  
  
"Too bad, he was kinda cute," Caleigh said softly as I found nothing on TV. I think we both drifted off to sleep some time later.  
  
I was woken up by some one shaking my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at Glenn then looked at my watch. Noon, it was only noon. On a normal day I would be slowly waking up now and trying to find where Randy threw my clothes. Glenn didn't like the fact that I was now staying with Randy, but I am a grown adult with a WWE contract. He will just have to get used to it.  
  
"Randy called me last night said you and Caleigh were sick. I was just making sure everything was okay."  
  
He sat down and started going threw the TV channels. I hit him in the arm and he handed over the remote. It didn't seem as if Glenn was worried about me. I guess it was just habit to sit by my bed when I'm in the hospital. I mean, he hasn't really been in the hospital like I have the past few years, but every time he goes in for an X-ray or something after a show I usually grab a book and wait with him. It's just something we do.  
  
There was some commotion right outside of the door that woke Caleigh up. A new lady, with her hair tied up in a bun, came in holding a clip board. She rolled a chair by us, took a deep breath and took off her glasses that were on a chain around her neck.  
  
"Hello girls, I am Dr. Fields," she said in the sweetest voice she could create. After shaking both my hand and Caleigh's hand she looked at the seven foot bald man that sat across from her.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"I'm Jessica's father, Glenn Jacobs." They shook hands and Dr. Fields looked at her chart again.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs, but since Jessica is over 18 you can't hear the information that I have to tell the girls. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"It's okay," I said as Glenn stood up to leave. "I tell my father everything."  
  
She looked at her chart again and bit her lip for a second. "I really think you should hear this first before your father does." She looked relieved when she remembered Caleigh was in the room. "And we are not able to give out information about her to anyone else except her." She pointed in Caleigh's direction as she spoke.  
  
Glenn messed up my hair, then left the room. Dr. Fields closed the door then came back to us.  
  
"It seems," she started, " that we are going to have to do some of the tests over. There was a little mix up in the lab when our nursing staff switched. Someone didn't label your test tubes correctly, and just wrote down what room number you guys are in. So we can't tell which ones belongs to you."  
  
We both stared at her. This wasn't happening. It was like some bad plot out of a movie or story or something. They mixed up our test tubes? I thought hospitals were more efficient than this. She has to be joking. The look on her face told me she wasn't and I was shocked that this was actually happening.  
  
"Now don't worry, both of your test said that you two will be fine. You both have a medium case of food poisoning. There's nothing we can do for that. It will go away in a few days, just drink a lot of water. But…" she stopped and sighed, rechecking her chart then cleaning her glasses. Why do doctors feel the need to clean their glasses when they have something to tell?  
  
"But what?!?" Caleigh blurted out.  
  
"But there was one major difference in your test results. There is no easy way to say this but, one of you is pregnant, and we don't know which one."  
  
Caleigh and I looked at each other. Our eyes were wide. This could not be good.


	50. WrestleMania

Dis: I kinda do have one connection with the WWE, but that involves going threw many people, so for now, lets just say i have no connection.

A/N: You know, I've been looking online and I can't seem to find any pictures with Cena in a towel or nothing else. I mean I have pictures of Randy (and oh, do I have pictures of Randy) but no John. Eh, well what am I going to do except try to get a WWE contract and take the pictures myself. Hm...  
Another thing is that I was mistaken. They did NOT give Carmella a contract. Thank you to Mila M for that information, I should have looked that up, just the bar fight article got me off track. Still doesn't explain why she has to be at Taboo Tuesday... Whatever, shes still the bad guy for a couple more chapters.  
Lastly, people, this is chapter 50! When I started it, I was thinking it would last about ten chapters, now I'm at 50. Thank you to all who keep reading and everyone who has just found my little story.

"I'm sorry to break the news like that, but I thought you had to know," Dr. Fields told us. It seemed as if she wanted to say more, but got up and left before she did.  
  
She left Caleigh and I in a state of shock. We looked at each other one more time. I fell back into my bed not knowing what to do. Should I call Randy? Should I tell Glenn? I ran my hands threw my hair and rested them on top of my head. I closed out my eyes and tried to block out the world.  
  
I didn't want a child. I was only twenty. This would ruin my life. I would have to leave my job. I wasn't ready the responsibility. At this point in time I was hoping, no, I was praying that Caleigh was the lucky winner of a bumbling little baby.  
  
I turned to Caleigh expecting to see the same reaction from her, but it didn't seem that way. She was looking down with both hands placed on her stomach. Words could not explain the expression on her face.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" I sighed, trying to draw some kind of reaction out of her.  
  
She gave a short laugh. Good to know she was still with me. "Well, someone's going to have to tell one of the hottest wrestling stars that they might have a child on the way."  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" I asked her after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I'm actually thinking that this might not be such a bad thing. I mean, if I'm the one that's… Baby girl, I'm almost 23, finishing up my senior year of college with a degree that I have no idea what to do with. I'm in love with my boyfriend. Even if I don't stay together with John, I would want to have this baby. You know, if I'm…"  
  
"What about your future?" I asked surprised by her answer.  
  
"If I am the one, than that baby IS my future."  
  
Wow, I am being so selfish. Caleigh was so ready to give up anything for this unborn child, and all I could think about was me. Maybe I should do a little rethinking.  
  
I didn't have long to think about it as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ms Trumann, we can take your test again."  
  
This time there wasn't as many tests as there were the last time. Just one simple 'pee in this cup' test. They took Caleigh back after me. Soon we would know the truth.  
  
Dr. Fields walked in smiling. Holding two test tubes and a container of a chemical.  
  
"Figure I would do this in front of you two," she said setting it up so we could both see. The one on the right was labeled 'Trumann' and the one on the left was labeled 'Albrite'. Dr. Fields put an eyedropper full of the chemical in both of ours, then flicked them so that they would mix. Caleigh's turned blue.  
  
"Congratulations, blue means baby."  
  
Caleigh threw her hands over her mouth and let out a gasp. I lowered my gaze a bit. Then took a deep breath in to hide my disappointment. After all, I wasn't the one who wanted it, right?  
  
The news set in as we were released and Glenn took us to the arena for WrestleMania.  
  
"So what was so important that I couldn't hear?" Glenn asked us in the car.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Caleigh exclaimed almost bursting with joy. Glenn almost steered off the road. At least we didn't tell him that I could have been pregnant.  
  
"Does Cena know?" he asked regaining control of the vehicle.  
  
"Oh, yeah… John…" Caleigh seemed to forget that it takes two to make a baby.  
  
She was quite for the rest of the trip. When we parked, Glenn got out leaving the two of us in the car. I don't even think she realized that we had stopped.  
  
"There should be a book," I said patting Caleigh on the thigh, "How to tell the Doctor of Thuganomics he's a father."  
  
She gave a little laugh then went back into deep thought. We took our time walking into the arena, but it didn't have that much effect since John was waiting by the parking lot door as we walked in.  
  
"Hey! You guys alright? I was worried when we didn't get a call. What's with the face?"  
  
We stopped in the middle of the hall. Now was as good a time as ever to tell him. I nudged Caleigh in the arm. She took one step forward.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Jess! Thank God you're back. I need to talk to you. What's going on here?" Caleigh was saved by Randy running up next to us. I yanked his arm and we left Caleigh and John and walked down the hall.  
  
"You will never believe what happened," I said when they were out of earshot. I told him the whole story about the tests being mixed up and how we had to redo them and how John was about to find out he is going to be a father.  
  
He took my story all in, being very quiet. Then he turned to me and asked very coolly, "So you're not pregnant?" I shook my head 'no'. "Oh, okay." He scratched the back of his neck. It was almost if he wanted to be in John's position.  
  
We stood there quiet for a few seconds before the make up lady came to get me. Seems like I was running later than I knew. Randy gave me a kiss and told me we still needed to talk, then I was dragged off.  
  
The whole referee strike storyline was coming to a close tonight, and I was going to be on camera more than I liked. I was going to walk out right in the beginning and demand things change, then I had a 'meeting' with Mr. McMahon backstage, and lastly, I would be refing a match. After tonight, I would be just a normal ref, and not the cause of a major problem.  
  
As I'm coming out of a storyline, Randy is going in to a different one. The problem is, he doesn't know what it is yet. The details were not worked out as of a few nights ago. He was going to find out everything today. Maybe that's what he had to talk to me about?  
  
"Five minutes to live!" a guy dressed in all black was yelling and running around like a chicken with his head cut off.  
  
I walked up to the curtain reading over the hand written notes I had for my big speech. I stopped inches away from the fabric. I could hear the crowd buzzing with anticipation. Peaking out I saw a packed house. Didn't the show sell out in LESS than a minute?  
  
My feet were glued, I was frozen in my place. I couldn't catch my breath. THIS WAS WRESTLEMANIA! How did I get myself into this?  
  
"You know it won't come to you. You actually have to go to it."  
  
I dropped my paper hearing that voice. With a huge grin on my face I elbowed the guy behind me. He let out a gasp of air then put me in a head lock.  
  
"Jethro! She has to go out now! Leave her alone!" The mighty Lita yelled from down the hall. She was told to keep it down, but that didn't stop her from storming over to Jeff and pulling him off of me. "Jess, we'll see you after you're done." She pulled Jeff's arm.  
  
Jeff gave me a quick kiss on the side of the forehead. "Knock 'em dead," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"What about luck?"  
  
"Nah, you don't need it."  
  
Lita finally pulled him away as the countdown for the pyro started. I plugged my ears and turned away from curtain. The vibrations shook every inch of my body as the pyro ended and the WrestleMania music started. Taking a deep breath, someone counted me down. 5...4...3...2...1... I cleared my mind and walked with a purpose down to the ring.  
  
The sight I walked out to was jaw dropping. Everyone was standing and cheering. I had to try my hardest to stay as cool and calm as I usually am. I grabbed a mic as I climbed into the ring and looked around. A 'Jes-si-ca' chant started. It was weird to think that these people know who I am, and the article in Raw magazine had not come out yet. It was different hearing a chant for me instead of one of the guys in my match, but at least it wasn't a 'You-screwed-Bret' chant.  
  
My short purple shirt came up showing my belly as I raised the mic in the air. Seeing as the ref strike was, for the moment, still going on, I was not in uniform. I wore dark blue jeans below a purple top that barley reached the jeans. A leather duster was on top and a pair of knee-high boots were on my feet. It was an outfit I knew I looked good in.  
  
Once I was safely behind the curtain again I sat on a bench and tried to shake the wave of shock that swept over me. That was a lot of people. I took a deep breath and pulled out the second sheet of paper in my pocket. It was my notes for my next spot. I couldn't rest yet, I still had more to do.  
  
Forty-five minutes later I was sitting in the exact same place tossing my second set of notes in the garbage. No more talking on camera for tonight. Glenn kicked me in the foot as he walked passed. Everything was moving so fast backstage that he had time to talk. Looking around I saw that I was the only one sitting on my ass. Having more to do, I picked myself up and headed down the hall.  
  
Man, a lot has happened today. I mean, on top of it being WrestleMania and starting off the show with all eyes on me (even a 'Jessica' chant), the whole baby thing. Deep down inside, I did want that baby to me mine. Randy has mentioned the idea of getting married and starting a family someday. The news that I could possibly have that now was scary, but having it taken away was crushing. I didn't want anyone to see that this actually effected me, especially Randy.  
  
I saw it in his eyes when he was listening to me ramble on about what had happened today; he would have loved to hear the news that I was pregnant. He always loved being with his family, and his dream is to bring into the world a fourth generation superstar. He would talk about how with my family and his family, the child would certainly have wrestling in their blood.  
  
I shook away the ideas and focused my thoughts on the match I had shortly. Although I should have turned my attention on where I was going for I ran strait into another rushing Diva. Too bad it was the only one I hate.  
  
"Jessica, nice to see you again," Carmella said with a wide smile. Something was up, something not good. "Sorry I can't talk, I have to go… you should watch me, they are finally putting me in a decent storyline."  
  
She rushed passed me with out another word. Not really caring about her new storyline I hurried into the locker room and changed into the black and white stripes that I haven't been in for at least a month. Pulling back my hair I ran out to where I saw a few people standing around a monitor. I stopped and put the last hair into place as Randy came on camera. My smile faded when I saw who joined him, Carmella. This is what she was so proud of, this is what she was hinting to me. I almost fell backwards as I saw Carmella bring Randy in for a kiss.  
  
Before anyone could see my reaction I turned and quickly walked towards the curtain area. I knew I heard people chase after me, but my match was up next and I had to get ready.  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the match though. It was like I was on auto pilot. Inside I was watching the kiss over and over again. Soon I raised Jericho's hand over his head in victory and walked backstage with my head hung. Jericho followed me and took me by the hand once we were out of the public's eye.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
I shook my head and kept walking. My mind was numb. I couldn't think straight. Everything was too much for me to handle at this moment. I quickly found a dark hall that led to an emergency exit and sat down on the floor, out of site from the world.  
  
I held my head in my hands and wished that the last 48 hours had been some kind of drunken nightmare. I didn't feel like crying, I just felt like hiding until everyone went away. I took a deep breath of air in and tilted my head back. Opening my eyes to find a pair of green staring down at me. I stood up and crossed my arms trying to think of something that was clever or funny. But before I got anything out, Jeff wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Tough day?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
I leaned on him and rested my head on his chest. He must of heard something from the Divas backstage. When he released me he carefully moved my chin so that I looked him in the eye.  
  
"Well, I say we have two choices. We can either A) go out and get a big tub of ice cream and drown your sorrows with good music and sweets, or B) we can run off together, have tons of fabulous sex, and leave prince charming in our dust."  
  
I gave a weak smile as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I knew that would get you to smile. Just remember that you are smarter than the average bear. Now, are you good to face the crowd?" I nodded as he took me by the hand. "Then watch out world! Cuz here we come!"


	51. Now They Know

Dis: zip zip zero!

A/N: I can't believe it. I don't even have the next chapter STARTED! Wow am I falling behind. Sometimes I have two already done at this point. I got to get started on this. It will be up as soon as it can.

Caleigh got the courage to talk to John after WrestleMania ended. I heard that after, he went out drinking with Charlie Hass, Mark Jindrak, and a newly 21 Rene Dupree. The night was full of events. Rene called me a few days after that saying that John started the night with the idea to get trashed and told everyone he wanted nothing to do with the baby. But, in a drunken speech, he confessed that he was as happy as he was when he signed with the WWE. Then proceeded to call Caleigh at the hotel, telling her that he loved her and wanted to get married. Caleigh, knowing he was drunk, said they would talk about it later. To my knowledge, it hasn't been discussed since that night.  
  
We had figured out that future child of John and Caleigh was conceived at the end of February. No one wanted to say it, but I guessed that the exact date could possibly be my birthday, when I had that massive party. Whenever it was, by the time she was ready to graduate from college in May you knew something had changed. No more tight clothing for her. She started dressing more, well, more like I would when I didn't have to be in the ring.  
  
Everyone invited to he cerimony knew about what was going on except, however, Caleigh's parents. Her parents are proof that money cannot buy happyness. They are in the middle of a messy divorce and have been fighting non stop about everything. Weather Caleigh forgot to tell them, or she just never got around to it, they found out at her graduation from John. Sad thing was, that it was the first time John had ever met her parents.  
  
Mr. Albrite, Caleigh's dad, was very business like and questioned John a bit before getting a call on his cell phone. He seemed to be happy for the two once John said something about how he's never felt like this for anyone and couldn't wait to have the baby.  
  
Mrs. Albrite, or Ms. Hemm as she likes to be called now because of the divorce, was less pleased with the news. There were a few things wrong with John in her eyes, and she pointed them out every time she spoke. John wasn't a doctor or lawyer or have a normal steady job. John and Caleigh weren't married. John looks like a hoodlum (do people still use that word?). John was not a member of a country club, nor would he be welcomed in theirs. The list went on like that.  
  
She made some comments about wrestlers and the professional wrestling business, saying it was a hic business and should not taken seriously, knowing full well that I come from a wrestling family. Randy felt like the comments was a huge disrespect to his family as well and was about to say something before I stepped on his foot. We didn't want to make things worse between Caleigh and her mom.  
  
Weeks later Caleigh and I sat in Deb and Amanda's room as they were clearing it out. School was officially over and they were parting ways. Deb was moving back home with her parents and Amanda was moving in with Kasey and Jeremy in an apartment a few miles away from the school. Caleigh and I were watching them pull down all the posters they had on the walls. There was a box at my feet of everything that I had left in the room when Glenn pulled me out of school.  
  
"Man, I wish I could move out on my own," I said looking at an old Alternative Press magazine that Amanda had. "But I guess it would be kinda pointless seeing as I don't stay at home that much as it is."  
  
"You could always move in with RRRandy!" Deb said bouncing off the wall. She put a Spanish roll on the R of Randy as she was taking the Christmas lights off of her bed and tossing them in her box of crap.  
  
"Yeah, then you would be closer to me, and probably get laid more than your are now," Amanda said twirling around to her music blaring from her room. They both have lost it and need to be in patted rooms ASAP.  
  
"Nah, most of the guys are complete pigs on the road, I can only imagine what Randy is like in the privacy of his home."  
  
"Can't be worse than the guys down the hall. Every time I walk by the door I have to close my eyes and hold my nose. They just walk around in dirty boxers and socks eating three day old pizza and cereal while playing video games or watching porn."  
  
The three of us were laughing at that image and didn't hear what Caleigh said until she repeated it.  
  
"I'm moving in with John," she said for the third time. We all got quiet. "He asked me yesterday. He said I didn't have to pay anything like rent. He just wants me to be closer to him."  
  
Amanda, Deb, and I grinned at each other before bombarding Caleigh with a fit of giggles and questions. When we got all the information we could pump out of the poor girl, we went back to clearing, or at least Deb and Amanda went back to clearing.  
  
"Why did it take this so long to come out? I thought they started it in February?" Amanda said tossing me the latest issue of Raw Magazine.  
  
I couldn't believe it, they actually printed the story about me. I had a photo shoot about a month and a half ago for the article, but I didn't know if it was actually still going to happen. Caleigh grabbed the magazine out of my hands and started reading it out loud.  
  
"Many of you have noticed the new referee hired by the WWE a few months back. How could you miss her? She's cute, strong willed, and did we mention, female. But what most people don't know is that wrestling has been flowing in her blood since the day she was born. Her father, WWE superstar Kane, shares a few details about her…"  
  
She didn't have time to continue as I climbed over a bed and ripped it out of her hands. I reread the first paragraph. 'Her father, WWE superstar Kane'. This was not the article I had read over. It was a complete interview with Glenn including pictures I have never seen before. There were ones from holidays and my graduation and backstage. There was even a picture of Malfoy and I at Taker's house. I read the article in my head first, then out loud to the three girls wondering why I had just attacked a pregnant woman.  
  
"Listen to this 'The day Jessica came knocking at my door was the greatest day in my life,' Kane says remembering the day a seventeen year old girl showed up at his hotel room. "It was a very cold night in Chicago, and there was a snow storm. Her bus had broke down and she had no money. She was soaking wet when she found me and had no where to go. What was I supposed to do? Let her freeze to death?' Kane admits that he wasn't sure at first if Jessica was actually his daughter, but after an unpleasant call to her mother, the truth seemed to be obvious. 'Her mother was furious at me since day one, but now things are different. We actually can talk with out throwing chairs.' Nancy Trumann, Jessica's mother agrees saying that she has cleaned up her act since Jessica had moved out…"  
  
It went on like that for a while. Kane was retelling almost everything that had happened after the night Jeff took me to Glenn's room. Some of it was a little embarrassing, but for the most part, the facts were strait. He did skip over a lot of what happened after Max had died. I have to remember to thank him for that when I went I saw him next.  
  
Caleigh's phone rang and without thinking I reached up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I said in a middle of a sneeze. Caleigh looked at me not sure what to do noticing what I had just done.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" The voice was obviously John Cena.  
  
"I don't know John, who could this be?"  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure you guys are ready in five minutes. Randy and I are crossing the bridge and will be there in a bit."  
  
I folded up the magazine and tucked it in my back pocket as Caleigh and I said our goodbyes. As soon as we got to the main floor I saw Randy's car on the street. The boys were taking us out for lunch and maybe something after that.  
  
The restaurant picked was one of the more pricey ones. Good thing Randy and John are paying. Even with my pay checks I don't have that much money and I had many speeding tickets to still pay off. Maybe that car for my birthday wasn't such a great idea. I love it, but I get pulled over about 1/20 of the time I do something wrong. The other times I usually got caught by Glenn who just gave me the 'If you don't die I might have to kill you' speech.  
  
I let John and Randy read the article on me. They were very proud.  
  
"The first of many," Randy said giving me a kiss on the check.  
  
"Make no mistake," John read off of the article, "Jessica Trumann is not a Diva, she is a referee. A fact that Jessica is very proud of. Even though she would make a beautiful Diva, she chose her path and is having the time of her life following it." He started mumbling to himself as he read, then burst out laughing and pointed at something for Caleigh to read.  
  
Caleigh hit John in the arm as I excused my self to go to the over decorated bathroom. Looking in the mirror I sighed. John's actions didn't have any effect on me. I got over caring what John does along time ago. He's just John, what he says in public gives no hint to who he is when you're alone with him. Which reminds me, I think I agreed to stay over at his place to help move Caleigh in soon.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom to find Randy leaning against the wall right out side of the door kinda stalkerish. He was looking at the ceiling until I wrapped my arm around his waist.  
  
"Oh hey," he said caught a little off guard. "I have something for you."  
  
He reached into his front pocket of his pants and pulled out a beautiful heart shaped necklace. He held it up so I could take a good look at it.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked putting it on me.  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Carmella said about hers too."  
  
Grrr… why did he have to do that. I looked at the little smirk he was giving me and wanted to punch him. His storyline with Carmella was still going on. He knew I hated her and the fact that Carmella was his 'love interest' was a touchy subject with me. He was the ONLY person that joked about it. Maybe he felt it would be easier on me if it was all one big joke. Sometimes, though, he tends to take things too far.  
  
I hit him in the stomach as he laughed. "You better watch what you say. You don't want to make me mad," I told him pointing my finger in his face. Bad move seeing as he bit it right under my knuckle. I lightly slapped him on the face as he began to laugh again.  
  
"Oh come on babe. Carmella likes it when I tease her."  
  
One step too far! He was going to be sorry now.  
  
"That's it Orton! You are cut off!" I said turning away.  
  
He shut up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Oh come on babe. I didn't mean it. Babe…"  
  
"Nope. No more sex for you," I whispered to him as his face dropped. I made his worst fear come true. He went from having a very, very, very active sex life to getting none at all. Poor guy, his reaction kinda actually proves he's not doing anything with Carmella, but he did push me to take drastic steps.  
  
He followed me back to the table begging and pleading for me to be joking. I just smiled and reminded him that he brought it on himself.  
  
"Please babe. I'm sorry. Come on, I wuv you." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I sat down in my chair. "Please"  
  
"Oh no, what now?" John asked playing with Caleigh's hand.  
  
"He made one too many wise cracks." I gave Randy a 'this-is-what-you-get' look as he sat down in his chair and hung his head.  
  
"Dude, I told you to stop making cracks about Carmella around baby girl. When she gets mad, EVERYONE suffers," John said smacking Randy upside the head.  
  
"Don't worry, John. Randy's the only one going to suffer this time."  
  
"That's what you think," Randy grumbled stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. "I'm going to make you suffer just as much."  
  
I gave a short laugh. He wasn't serious, was he?

A/N: WWE Spoiler (NOT BURN'S):

When I heard about Cena in the bar fight and being stabbed in the back, I kinda flipped and went online. John Cena was not in some bar fight like they reported on Raw and SmackDown. He is FINE. Well, we all know he is fine, but I mean medical wise. He is doing a movie soon so I believe that is where he is. So no one needs to gift wrap themselves and rush to the hospital.


	52. The Games We Play

Dis: I own any ideas that pop out of my head.

A/N: GRRR... I had to drive 20 minutes just to use a computer that works. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with things...like meeting RANDY ORTON! THANK YOU to reviewer Jazzy or Jas (you signed it two different ways.) I was visiting my friend two hours north of my home and wasn't going to come back untill I read my e-mail. Of course I drove back, grabbed my sister and spent two hours sitting in the baby clothes section of Toys R Us. If you want to see pictures and read what happen go to my info page. You should see a URL to my live journal. The picture of my sister and Randy turned out great, but I look horrible in the picture of Randy and I. Oh well, I GOT A HUG! /does a little dance/ Ok back to normal. Enjoy the chapter and HAPPY FICIN'!

"YOU DID WHAT?" Trish exclaimed dropping the pair of pants she was holding.  
  
"No girl in their right mind would do that," Stacy said brushing her hair.  
  
"How could you do that to yourself?" Gail Kim asked going threw my bag looking for something.  
  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" Victoria added.  
  
I had told them what I did to Randy. There I was, sitting on the floor, just showered, in sweat pants and a sports bra watching the Divas get ready after the house show. They were all deciding if I had made a good decision or a bad one.  
  
"I tried it with Matt once," Lita said stepping out of the bathroom stalls. "It drove him crazy, but made me horny as hell. I had to work out more just to keep from going insane. And don't even try to sleep in the same bed as him."  
  
"Well, you could always switch teams, if you know what I mean," Nidia said elbowing me in the shoulder as she sat down. Ever get the feeling someone was hitting on you?  
  
We all stopped talking as and watched as the door opened. Everyone let out a sigh as only Christy walked in. We started back into the conversation.  
  
"You know what you should do? Make him want you even more. That will make him suffer." Trish was always helpful with guy problems.  
  
"OOOO! I can dress you up tonight. He will drop dead in his tracks!" Christy chimed in tossing me the shirt she borrowed. After getting to know me, Christy decided that it was really uncool to try to steal someone's boyfriend. Although she is still frineds with Carmella, she doesn't help her with that anymore.  
  
"You will never guess what Conway just told me." Molly had entered the room scratching her head. "The rumor from the guys side is that Randy is going to try to make you crack. He thinks he can stand without sex longer than you can."  
  
"Oh, that's not going to happen," I proclaimed standing up. "Ladies, I'm going to need your help to make a Legend Killer fall to his knees!"  
  
We were all plotting when Carmella walked in. We stopped and went to different sections of the locker room. Carmella looked around confused, then spotted me and smiled.  
  
"Jessica! How good to see you! How are things with Randy?" She gave a slight smirk then grabbed her bag and headed towards the showers.  
  
Nidia tried to storm after her, but Victoria held her back. "Its not worth it."  
  
"I didn't put peroxide in her shampoo yet," Nidia whined.  
  
I laughed as Christy was trying to find the perfect outfit for me to wear tonight. There was a local bar just outside of town that was open 24 hours and empty at this time of night. They had karaoke and pool and lots of room for almost all of the superstars to hang out. Everyone was going, if only for ten minutes.  
  
There was almost a war over what would be the best outfit to get Randy's heart pumping. It seems, contrary to my belief, that my skirt was not short enough, my heals were not high enough, and my shirt was not low enough. By the time they were done I was almost wearing nothing at all.  
  
"Uh, guys? You do remember my FATHER is also going to be at this bar."  
  
That made them rethink. They opted for a mini skirt that went just above mid thigh and a shirt that was still a little too low cut for my taste.  
  
Carmella came out of the shower area already dressed with out any make up on. She looked better than me. I wanted to beat her to a pulp.  
  
The rest of the Divas left, leaving me and the devil herself in the locker room getting ready for the same reason. I was doing my hair as she was putting on her make up.  
  
"You know," she started giving a kiss in the mirror, "the more you push Randy away, the more he comes right into my arms."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, cuz he knows that I would do anything for him. So, since your not giving him any, he might just need to get his fill somewhere else."  
  
I was looking around for something to hit her with as she finished doing her make up. When I turned back, Carmella was right in my face.  
  
"Face it girl. He's a play boy, and I'm playmate of the year. You don't fit anywhere into that equation." I gave her a fake smile as she started for the door. "Oh yeah, and your boyfriend, he's the best kisser I've had in a long time."  
  
My stare followed her out the door. I finished my hair, grabbed my bag, and hurried out to the parking lot.  
  
"HOLY COW!" a voice from behind called out as I was tossing my stuff into the back of Glenn's rental. I spun around and saw Shawn Michaels and HHH walking towards me.  
  
"You are dressed to kill. Randy won't know what hit him," Shawn said with a little laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you were my date tonight. Matter of fact, I would be honored if you let me walk you into the bar." HHH gave me a smile as I agreed to walk in with him and hang on his arm like a piece of jewelry so I can slip in with out being carded.  
  
We were talking when Glenn FINALLY got out to the parking lot. He gave one look at what I was wearing, then grabbed my leather jacket out of the passenger side and told me to put it on. I knew that if I did what I was told, the drive would be a lot nicer.  
  
Like I promised, I let HHH escort me into the already full bar. Some of the younger guys had brought ring rats with them trying to get laid. HHH gave me a kiss on the hand then turned me loose as three other girls approached. I smiled knowing that none of them had a chance with him. Stephanie McMahon knew how to keep tabs on her man.  
  
Looking around I spotted Randy playing a round of pool with Chris Jericho. Many people were watching the two, including Carmella. But, only a few feet away from her stood Nidia with her arms crossed, watching every move that the Playboy playmate made. I was heading to the bar to get a drink when I saw Carmella lean over the table to talk to Randy. Her chest nearly fell out of her shirt. Guess that drink will have to wait.  
  
Nobody saw me approaching the group. I walked behind Randy when he was trying to make a shot and lightly glided my fingers across his back as I passed. He barley hit the cue ball, but managed to lose the game by sinking the eight ball as I filled the space next to Nidia.  
  
"Who the…" he started, almost pissed. He looked up at me and froze. I knew that I had taken his breath away.  
  
"I thought you knew how to play pool Randy." I put my hands on my hips and gave him a smile. He returned it with a smirk. I knew that from that point, anything goes.  
  
Jericho handed me the pool cue and allowed me to have next game against Randy. I thanked him kindly as a few more people started to watch, knowing this could be good and funny.  
  
"Now babe," I said sliding between Randy and the table, chalking up the cue, "I'm going to teach you how to properly play with your balls."  
  
"You sure you want to do that here?" he asked before taking a drink of his beer. I snatched the bottle out of his hand and made my way to the other side as he racked the balls.  
  
Before taking of my coat and handing it to Victoria I took out my wallet and counted my cash. I missed the days where I could hustle poor sex driven men out of a lot of money. With a smirk on my face I pulled out a hundred dollars and set it on the table. I looked up to find Randy with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Just to make it a little more interesting," I said. He quickly understood what I meant and threw his own money down on the table.  
  
"Let the games begin," I heard Lita say just to my right. With that I broke, sinking two solids.  
  
The game went on for a while. Randy kept getting 'hot' and after every few shoots he would slowly start to undress. First he took of his jacket, then he untucked his shirt. Slowly each button came undone. Half way into the game, the shirt was gone, and he stood there in his pants and a black tank top. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him after that, no girl could, but I had my own tricks as well. Every time he would try to shoot I would lean in close and whisper sweet tauntings in his ear, and of course there are all the benefits with wearing a miniskirt while playing pool.  
  
But, like I said, once his shirt came off there was no concentrating for me. I lined up my cue with the ball but couldn't shake his image out of my head. I rested the cue on the felt and closed my eyes trying to think of something else. Pictures of Paul Heyman with out a hat on came into my mind. I smiled. Thank you Paul.  
  
Before I could lift the cue back up, Randy slid one hand down my side and his other slid up my arm sending chills down my spine. He adjusted the cue and put it in line with the ball.  
  
"You hit the ball like this," he whispered, then nibbled on my ear lobe. "I thought you knew how to play pool Jess."  
  
Without warning he released me and backed off. Numbly I hit the cue ball sending it right into a pocket and walked over to where Trish was talking to Christian at a near by table. I rested my head on her shoulder as she petted my hair.  
  
"Aw, things not going as they planed?" she asked giving me a drink of her Coke. We turned and watched Carmella comfort Randy as he missed a shot. I started to go towards them before Trish pulled me back. "Wait a minute," she said pulling my top down, making my already low cut top go even lower. "You have to fight fire with fire. If she thinks she's going to get him by flaunting those fake things, then you have to do one better and give him something he WANTS to stare at."  
  
I was met half way to the pool table by Randy, free of Carmella.  
  
"Your shot babe," he said staring down at me. Hey, maybe Trish's plan worked. He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved out of the way and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off.  
  
This game had dragged on far too long, so before I shot I picked up the wad of bills on the table and tucked them inside of my shirt. It was a message to all that I was going to end it quick and easy.  
  
"Acting a little cocky now, are we?" Carmella said out loud, annoyed that Randy was paying more attention to his actual girlfriend than to her.  
  
All my balls were cleared and I was closing in on the eight ball. Before bending over to line up my cue locked eyes with Randy. He was impressed at the way I had just knocked four balls in. Carmella was right next to him, hanging on his arm. I could hear her bad mouthing me to him. I called for the corner pocket that was right next to Randy. I had my eyes set on the ball, but once my shot was in motion I looked up and saw a horrible sight.  
  
CARMELLA WAS KISSING RANDY! She was cramming her nasty little tongue down my boyfriend's throat! I stood up strait both stunned and angry. I wanted to kill. Randy quickly pushed Carmella off of him. His face told his emotion even before he opened his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL, CARMELLA?!? I thought I told you to back off! I am sick of you hanging on me and I am sick of you trying to wedge your way into my life! I might be dating you on TV, but that's not real. I can't stand you, woman! I am threw with you! Tomorrow I am marching right up to Mr. McMahon and demanding that you are at least a hundred feet away from me at all times. AND IF YOU EVEN THINK of trying to use the fact that you were Playboy playmate of the year in any way, shape, or form to stop me I will sick my girlfriend, the woman that I LOVE, on your ass and let her make sure you never come between us. Now, do you got that?"  
  
He threw his cue on the table as hard as he could, knocking over a drink someone had put down. Carmella put her hand on his arm but he ripped it off and stormed out of the bar. No one around me moved. I just glared at Carmella as she slowly crossed her arms in defeat. She looked over at me, then put her head down and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I dropped my cue on the table and took off after Randy. Glenn followed me out.  
  
"Wait!" Glenn said grabbing my wrist and stopping me. He had caught me right next to his rental. I turned to him about to tell him why I needed to follow him, but before I opened my mouth he handed me my tennis shoes. "Don't break an ankle in those heals."  
  
I looked up and saw Randy was already half way down the block. I tore off the heals and hopped into my sneakers. I also grabbed Glenn's jacket that was sitting next to my bag. I had to run and catch Randy. I didn't want anything popping out of this little get up they had me in.  
  
Randy heard me running right after he crossed the street. He looked surprised that I would follow him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as I slowed my pace. He turned to walk away, but then faced me again. "I'm sorry. I never…" he got out, but I wouldn't let him finish the apology. As soon as I got close enough I pulled him in for a kiss that had more passion than I knew what to do with.  
  
He had told off Carmella, and not just because he was in front of me. He had acted because he loved me, and I wanted him more then than I have ever wanted him before.  
  
He pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me. And as the stars shined down on us, I never wanted him to let me go, but of course, I needed to go find an open gym, and fast.

A/N: I leave for Taboo Tuesday in two hours!!! w00t!!! /does a corny little dance in her chair/ TABOO TUESDAY!!! HEY!!! Now if you feel the need to send a few bucks for bail money that might be helpful because I might just loose control of myself and make a mad dash towards the ring. Sad to say they don't like that.


	53. Hellooooo Boston!

Dis: I so own John Cena. He's locked in a cage in my dorm. You really think that movie story was real?

A/N: Taboo Tuesday was beyond great. Everything but seeing Flair's ass. Yeah we were right inline for that. /shivers/ But at the end they had a thing for Pat Patterson which was really nice. Even Stephanie, not showing yet, came out from the back to give him a hug. Over all, great night.

"We're here with hometown hero and WWE Superstar John Cena!"  
  
Caleigh and I were sitting, BORED out of our minds, at a table in the radio station. John was giving an interview about the upcoming SmackDown PPV. We were in the back of the room next to the food laid out for everyone. Learning our lesson, we stuck to soda and water.  
  
John kept looking at us and rolling his eyes at the lame jokes the DJ was making. The DJ caught on and motioned for us to come over.  
  
"Now John, who are these lovely ladies that are here with you?"  
  
"Well, the one over there, with the big mouth, is referee Jessica Trumann." I stuck my tongue out at him as someone handed me a set of head phones. "And this lovely lady is my girl friend, the future mother of my child, Caleigh." John rubbed his hands gently over her visible tummy.  
  
"Well now, say 'hi' to Boston girls."  
  
"Um... hi" Caleigh nervously said into the mic.  
  
"Helloooo Boston!" I was never a shy one.  
  
"Wow, Caleigh is it? You look like you are coming along nicely. How far are you?"  
  
"Um..." She looked over at me for help. I would never have taken her as shy.  
  
"What is it now? Five, maybe six months?"  
  
"18 weeks about," John said correcting me, or agreeing. I never was that great at math. "We just had our fist ultrasound a couple of days ago. Caleigh is moving in with me this week and Jess is here to help."  
  
"Well, Jessica, aren't you just a little jealous that Caleigh here has nabbed one of the hottest superstars in the wrestling?"  
  
I shared a look with John and Caleigh. "Man, I can't stand John now. I would never be able to date him. Why do you think I work on Raw?"  
  
Everyone laughed as John kicked me in the shin.  
  
The interview when on for a while longer. Caleigh might have said a total of four words. John and I sounded like we were fourth graders with all the insults we tossed back and forth. What can I say? John just brings that side out of me.  
  
We left the radio station about an hour later and went to go move more boxes. I have been here for a day and a half and Caleigh is still NOT moved in or unpacked. She had WAY too much stuff.  
  
Four hours later John and I were sprawled out on the couch as Caleigh was asleep in John's bed upstairs. Sure, WE do all the work and SHE gets to sleep in the bed. I stretched my legs and dropped them on John's stomach. He pushed them off and they landed the coffee table. John didn't seem to mind as he took off his shoes and placed his feet next to mine.  
  
"You and Randy still on this no sex thing?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yep." I looked at the clock. It was only seven and I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch. I thought I heard knocking, but passed it off as my empty stomach. John reached up and grabbed a blanket off of the top of the couch.  
  
"Come over here, baby girl. There's not another blanket in reach," he said with his eyes closed. Sleep sounded so good right about now.  
  
I scooted over and rested my head on throwback he wore. John wrapped the blanket around us and in seconds I was out like a light. Should have known that with my luck it didn't last long. John's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?... Oh, sorry man, didn't hear ya... Third brick in on the bottom right is loose. There is a key taped to the back... Yeah see ya in a bit."  
  
Few seconds later we heard a noise and someone stomping down the hall.  
  
"Man guys, you would not believe the traffic. I had to..." Randy stopped and looked at the sight on the couch. With a sigh he kicked off his shoes and grabbed another blanket. He sat down at the other side of the couch. "Switch"  
  
I rolled over and rested my head on Randy's chest. I could tell he was tired as well. The three of us laid on the couch for a while. We were fast asleep and wrapped in blankets.  
  
"Joooooohn. Joooooooohn! JOHN!"  
  
Randy woke up when Caleigh screamed the last 'John'. He hit me in the face with a jump. John just rolled over.  
  
"What boo?" he said in his sleep.  
  
"I want fooood!" she called from upstairs. John grunted and found the energy to stand up. He ran his hands through his short hair then stumbled up the stairs.  
I pulled on Randy's arm and looked at his watch. We were peacefully sleeping for three hours before the one with child demanded food. I rolled off of Randy and stretched out my entire body. John came back down a few minutes later with his hat on and keys in hand.  
  
"Well she's screaming for Ben & Jerry's. Do you guys need anything?" he asked heading towards the door.  
  
"Sleep." I said flopping into the space that John had left.  
  
"Bout that, sine we were smart and but everything in the extra bedroom, you guys will have to sleep on the couches." I looked at him annoyed and he took a step towards the door. "This couch folds out, and the one downstairs folds out. I know you two haven't been sleeping together so I'll let you figure that out."  
  
"Do you have Halo 2?" Randy asked standing up. I was confused.  
  
"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" John said as they did a weird hand shake thing.  
  
"Great. I'll take downstairs."  
  
Randy helped me with the pull out before going downstairs with a huge grin on his face. I was too tired to even care. I found a shirt and a pair of Randy's old boxers in my bag and put them on. I grabbed a blanket and slept after that, waking only when John came home and threw pillows at me.  
  
After that I slept. I slept like there was no tomorrow. If there was a gold medal in sleeping, I would have won it. I was asleep and it felt good. I randomly woke up around four in the morning. That'll teach me to fall asleep at seven.  
  
"AAAHHH!" came from the floor below me. It took me a total of two seconds to remember that Randy was sleeping in the basement.  
  
I slowly made my way down hearing grunting and other noises. When I reached the bottom I rolled my eyes. Randy was sitting on the pull out in his sleeping pants going nuts while playing X-Box. I looked at the clock above the TV. It's official, the boy has lost his mind.  
  
"Playing video games till all hours of the night? Don't you have something better to do?" I asked plopping down next to him.  
  
"But all the single guys do it." He was getting way to involved in shooting this guy on the TV. He almost fell off the bed moving the controller around.  
  
"And you don't see a connection there."  
  
He froze for a second and looked at me. "Good point." We both watched as his guy died on the screen. "Wanna play?" As if to answer my stomach growled. I was hungry. "I think John has some food in the other room down here. I'll go check." He got up and left as I grabbed the controller and tried to play whatever he was playing.  
  
He came back with sodas and Cheetos. At four in the morning I was not in the mood for that. I gave him a weird look and tossed the controller aside.  
  
"What? He hasn't filled the fridge down here in a while. If you don't like it, go find your own food."  
  
I got up and entered the room he just left. I was nicely decorated. In the far corner there was a huge bar/kitchen area complete with microwave, fridge and small stove. In the middle there was a pool table, and on the wall by the door there was a jukebox and a pinball machine. I crossed the room and tried to find something to eat.  
  
Sadly, Randy had gotten the best of the food. There was an old carton of milk and leftover stir fry in the fridge, over frozen stuff in the freezer and empty pizza boxes on the shelves.  
  
"Find anything good?" I jumped realizing Randy was right behind me. He set his food on the bar.  
  
"Nothing. Wanna share your loot?"  
  
"You don't want this. The soda is warm and flat, and the Cheetos are stale and growing things. Believe me, DO NOT eat these."  
  
We were walking out of the room pushing each other into things. I kicked him in the butt and rolled onto the pool table. He dived at me and I jumped off. I just nearly escaped his reach by crawling under the table and coming out the other side. Doing a little taunting dance I spun around and tripped over a cord. Leaving me wide open for an attack. I tried to escape but Randy grabbed a hold of my ankle.  
  
"You know, I've been talking to Eugene. He's been teaching me some new moves. Wanna see?"  
  
Without my answer, Randy picked me up and airplane spun me over his head. I couldn't help but scream. John and Caleigh were two floors up, they weren't going to hear. Before I was about to hurl, he dropped me on to the pool table. Seconds later he was laying down besides me. The airplane spin, while affective, takes a lot of you, and makes your head spin as well.  
  
We both laid there, in the semi lit room, waiting for it to stop spinning. Randy wrapped his arms around me and brought me in close.  
  
"You better watch out. The last time we were at a pool table I kicked your ass," I stated, still trying to get the table to stop moving.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember that night. You were wearing that really low cut gold top and the mini skirt that kept inching upwards as we were playing. Man, why don't you wear those on a regular basis?" he asked starting to kiss my neck.  
  
"They weren't mine."  
  
"Damn. Wasn't that also the night I told off Carmella? That was fun. I was waiting for you to take her out though. That would have been so hot. I loved how you were kicking my ass like there was no tomorrow, but I would have been all over you if you had thrown a punch in her direction."  
  
"Really now? And here I thought there was no cracking you."  
  
He laughed and rolled me on top of him kissing a line from my neck to my mouth. I ran my hands threw his spiky hair as we kissed. After a few seconds he stopped and looked in my eyes.  
  
"Jess, please." I felt the bulge on my thigh. He was almost begging. I stared down at the sad puppy dog look he gave me. "Besides you are wearing my old clothes. I could just ask for them back."  
  
I ran my fingers down his well sculpted chest. "Does this mean I win?"  
  
"Oh babe, it means what ever you want it to mean."  
  
I kissed him deeply as he flipped me onto my back. If John Cena only knew half of what happened on top of that pool table, he would have to kill us.


	54. Mix 'N Match

Dis: If you don't know by now, I don't want you to know.

A/N: Going with this Raw vs SmackDown game theme I was thinking (yeah I know its a first). Who would win if John Cena and Randy Orton went at it? Answer: The females hooting and hollaring for them to take it off. (Then they would know what a being a Diva is like.) Anyway I was all for the beating up of Evolution on Raw. I like them, but HHH needs to loose that title. For your information, I didn't spend as much time on this chapter as I would have liked so it might not be that great. Alright, its really not that great. Review anyways and on with the show.

"Yes Caleigh... I know Caleigh... I agree Caleigh... I would kill him Caleigh... Chocolate sounds good... Can you hold on for a second?"  
  
Hormones. I was getting used to the major swings Caleigh had, but it was too early on my off day for this phone call. This time I guess John came home tired and made some comment or joke that they should just name the kid Marvin and get it over with. This, for some odd reason, set Caleigh off and she made John sleep in the basement. She called me early the next morning to complain.  
  
I banged my head on the wall in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee, as Caleigh continued. "I mean come on, MARVIN? What if our child is like beyond hot? Look who it's parents are. And what if its a girl? Marvin will not do if its a girl..." How on earth did she EVER get this much energy at this time of the day?  
  
"By the way, baby girl. Did you or Randy notice anything weird about the basement when you were over last. John said when he went down there he felt something was not right, but he still slept down there. Do you know what that's about?"  
  
I laughed nervously. "No, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh. Okay…" And she continued on her rant about how men are evil and the scum of the earth.  
  
Glenn came in to the kitchen in his work out gear. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to me with a kiss on the head. "Since you're up kiddo, get the paper."  
  
I handed him the phone, she wouldn't know if I was there or not. Dressed in nothing but an oversized Undertaker shirt and a pair of boxers, I ran outside to the newspaper box next to the mail box. It was a beautiful July morning, the sun was warm and there was a light breeze. I did a little skipping thing while reading the paper on my way up the driveway. Malfoy was at my feet in no time.  
  
"He's been itching to get out ever since he woke up, but I didn't know if you guys were up yet."  
  
I turned to see Mrs. Wescott, our neighbor, coming up behind me. Her daughter, Jordan, is a year behind me and usually watches Malfoy when I am out of town. It seemed like Jordan was out of town herself and left her mother with the dog-sitting.  
  
Mrs. Wescott is a widow. The father of Jordan and her brother Lex, who is two years older and lives somewhere else, was a cop. He was shot while on duty and didn't make it. That was about five years ago, before I moved here.  
  
"Oh my baby! I've missed you soo much!" I said picking up the over weight bull dog. "Thank you for watching him Mrs. Wescott."  
  
"Oh it was no problem. He was good company."  
  
"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee. I can pay you today. I stopped by the bank and picked up some cash."  
  
"Oh don't mind paying me, its something I can hold over Jordan's head. But I wouldn't mind the coffee. I actually just made a batch of my chocolate chip and butterscotch cookies. I'll run home and get them."  
  
I nodded and started for the door. I liked Mrs. Wescott. She was sweet and like to bake. She wasn't that old either so I could talk to her about anything.  
  
"Oh Jessica," she called to me as I hit the first step. "Is your dad home?"  
  
Weird question. "Yeah"  
  
She smiled and walked into her house. Not wanting to think about the reason for the question, I stepped into my own house. As soon as Malfoy was out of my arms he claimed his seat on the couch as I went to go find a clean pair of pants. Unlike some guys I know, I don't hang around in my pjs when company is coming over.  
  
I searched all over my room, but I had no clean clothes. How can I have no clean clothes? I'm a girl, I have too many clothes. Tell me how they can all be dirty. I ran down to the home gym we have in the back of the house. Glenn was on an exercise bike.  
  
"Caleigh figured out it was me and said she would call back later." He paused and looked at me. "Everything all right?"  
  
"When was the last you did wash?" I asked throwing a shirt at him. He stopped and smelled the shirt, then tossed it to the other side of the room gasping for fresh air.  
  
"It was your turn last week," he said getting off the bike.  
  
"And it was yours the week before."  
  
I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. It turns out that we had forgotten to do wash for more than a month. We were both on our last sets of clothes.  
  
"Why do you need clean clothes anyways? Its not like we need to leave the house."  
  
Before I could answer the door bell rang and Malfoy started barking.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Wescott is coming over with cookies. I just thought I would wear pants."  
  
Glenn's eyes bugged out. "Leah is coming here?!? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He ran off before I could say something. Wait, did he....? Nah.  
  
I grabbed some stretch pants out of my travel bag and changed before I opened the door. It wasn't who I thought it was going to be.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as HHH stepped into the house. He looked awake, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.  
  
"Steph has some business to take care of, so she asked if I could deliver this to you. It's the plot for your new storyline."  
  
He handed me a packet. I had agreed to do another storyline. Well, agreed wasn't really the word. Mr. McMahon told me I was doing another storyline. He said he didn't know what yet, but he had an idea.  
  
Glenn came up behind us. "Oh, its you. Don't you have some little kids to scare?"  
  
"Oh come on big man. You know you're glad to see me. I'm just here to drop off the kid's new storyline."  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I believe Steph said something about a romantic angle or something, but I have no idea who. I was just told to get off my ass and help out. So I decided to stop by."  
  
"Cool man. You want some coffee or something?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great."  
  
They walked passed me as I just stood there. ROMANTIC angle? That wasn't what I was planning on. And I had a feeling that my love interest was not going to be Randy. I had no time to look before Mrs. Wescott showed up at our door.  
  
"I hope you weren't waiting for me. Who's limo is that?" She asked handing me a large plate of cookies.  
  
Licking my lips I let her in. "Oh a friend just stopped by for a bit. I believe Glenn and him are in the kitchen."  
  
I was correct. HHH and Glenn were having a cup of coffee in the kitchen. As soon as we entered Glenn stood up strait.  
  
"Leah. Hey, um, this is my friend Paul. He just stopped by to drop off something for Jess. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Milk would be fine. I brought over a plate of the cookies you like Glenn."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
The room got quiet. The four of us were in the kitchen sipping drinks and eating the great cookies Mrs. Wescott made. I was trying to communicate with HHH from where I was sitting at the counter without talking. He gave me a couple of looks then understood what I wanted. Instead of doing it, HHH looked at his watch.  
  
"Wow I need to get going. I'll see you two later, and it was nice meeting you Leah."  
  
I watched him wave to me as he left. Lucky. This was the most uncomfortable environment I've been in since freshman gym class. I decided I needed to do something.  
  
"So, Mrs. Wescott, are you sure you don't want to be paid for watching Malfoy? Like I said, I have the money right upstairs. "  
  
"No, its fine sweetie. Now that Jordan is out of high school and off doing her own thing, its nice having something to look after."  
  
"Now that's not right. You did us a favor and looked after the mutt, there must be some way we can repay you." This was the first Glenn had spoken up after he introduced Mrs. Wescott and HHH.  
  
"I really don't want…."  
  
"How about dinner tonight. I'll take you out to that new Italian place that just opened up. Around eight-ish, if you're not busy."  
  
Mrs. Wescott smiled. "That would be nice Glenn."  
  
I sat there chewing the food in my mouth not knowing what to say. Did they just agree to a date?  
  
"Good cookie," I said to myself. Neither one of them looked at me.  
  
A short while later Mrs. Wescott left and Glenn started bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Here," he said tossing me some clothes, "Wash these so I can wear them tonight."  
  
Before I could make a comment about slave labor he disappeared. Around eight he left in his newly washed clothes to go pick Mrs. Wescott up in his truck. I was left home with frozen pizza and juice.  
  
I was watching some boring show on MTV about some singer and her husband when I remembered the reason why HHH stopped by. The storyline. I still had no idea who my love interest was going to be. I went to the kitchen and found the packet he brought over. I tilted my head and read the top cover.

_Raw Storyline  
__Randy Orton / Matt Capotelli & Jessica Truman  
To Start: ASAP  
Rough Draft  
_  
I looked at it a bit longer before grabbing the phone. Without thinking I dialed a number I had memorized a long time ago and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Randy said picking up.  
  
"Hey babe, one question. Who is Matt Capotelli?"


	55. Matt Cappotelli

Dis: So it turns out I own nothing.

A/N: Just so you know, Matt Cappotelli IS a real person. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Another story popped in my head and I wrote that one up. It's called USED if you haven't read it yet, not that you have to. Alright, I really have nothing left to say. So on with the show.

_After the Raw entrance song ended, 'Burn In My Light' rang through the arena. The slick Legend Killer, dressed in wrestling gear, made his way to the ring. The crowd went wild as Randy Orton held the mic up to his mouth.  
  
"Now we all know that Edge has been wanting that title for a long time, and I'm glad he finally got it. But lets not kid our selves, that belt looks better around my waist. I have the great hair, the perfect face, and the thousand dollar suits. I am the future of this business, and I demand respect. And to show how great I actually am, I will take on any challenger tonight. May it be Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, or even HHH."  
  
An unfamiliar song hit and out came a tall male with longish, blonde, wavy hair. He was dressed in a pair of blue jean and a white tank top. He had a mic in hand.  
  
"You know Orton, I'm sick and tired of guys like you demanding everything because you thing you're good looking and have lots of money. Let me just say this, money isn't everything. And tonight I'm going to prove it."  
  
He tossed the mic aside and ripped off his tank top while heading down to the ring. Girls screamed as the two twenty-five year olds squared off. The match was exciting and wild. It was clear that the two superstars were evenly match and were well trained. Moments later the ref was knocked unconscious and all hell had broken out in the ring.  
  
"What is this?" J.R. cried from his booth, "Finally another ref is out here to bring order back to the match."  
  
Jessica Trumann ran down to the ring. For a few moments she seems like a normal ref, but then she turned on Randy and gave him a low blow. She laughed as the blonde went for the cover. Seconds later the mystery man was swinging Jessica around in victory outside of the ring. They kissed and ran up the ramp hand in hand.  
_  
The tall male with longish, blonde, wavy hair is Matt Cappotelli, my new love interest. Not that I'm complaining, he is kinda cute, but he's the type of guy I was attracted to in high school.  
  
Matt Cappotelli is Tough Enough 3 co-champion with Johnny Nitro. He was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling to become a better wrestler and is now ready to join the Raw roster. Matt's attitude is very laid back and no amount of acting will ever change that, so they put him up against his opposite, a cocky pretty boy named Randy Orton.  
  
When I first read that I would be teaming up to go against the love of my life, I was kinda hesitant about how that would work. But, Randy and I talked it out, and after an hour or so of playing X-box with him, I was ready to kill. I find that pretending to really hate your boyfriend, relieves the stress in a relationship.  
  
Unfortunately, I did not have a chance to talk with Matt Cappotelli before the show, so the first time I actually introduced myself to him was right as the show started. He seemed cool enough, I guess.  
  
When Matt and I got to a safe part backstage he let go of my hand and started jumping up and down.  
  
"That was AMAZING! I can't remember being in front of a crowd that big. That was great!" He picked me up and spun me around again.  
  
"I'm glad you are happy Matt," I got out, trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Please, call me Mattie, everyone does. Al started calling me that when I was on the show and it just stuck." He leaned in close and put his hands on my shoulders. "So, are you single?"  
  
"No, and don't even think about it, Cappotelli. Or else next time I won't be pulling my punches."  
  
Randy came up behind me and stared him down. Mattie took five steps back and put his hands up as Randy gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"No problem Orton. I'm just checking. I'm actually not single at the moment either. Hey, since we're going to be working together, why don't I take you guys out for dinner. It would be my treat."  
  
"You know, that sounds fun, but I already have plans," Randy said whipping his face with a towel. This came as a shock to me.  
  
"You have plans?? When did this happen?" Randy looked at me, guilty.  
  
"Well, a couple of the guys were going to hang out. You know, just the boys, no females allowed. Sorry babe."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you, I swear." He kissed me on top of the head. "I got to go shower. I'll talk to you later. And Cappotelli, I'm watching you."  
  
Randy made sure Mattie understood he was serious before heading off. Mattie looked a little scared.  
  
"Remind me never to get on his bad side." I shook my head. Randy would kill him in and out of the ring if he tried anything. "I should shower too. So are we still on for tonight? I think there is a Perkins a few blocks away from here. They have 24 hour breakfast."  
  
I was trying to figure out someway to get out of it, but pancakes sounded good at this time of the night. "Sure why not. Its not like I have plans tonight."  
  
"Great! But I really want to stay till the end. I want to watch the main event. It should be a good one." He got a wide grin on his face. I knew that grin well, Max used to get it when he watched wrestling. It was the grin of a true fan.  
  
With a deep breath in I froze. It was the first time in a long time that I had thought about Max. I was surprised that I didn't think about him in sadness, but instead with a smile.  
  
I let out a sigh. I could get attached to Mattie, he can be like a pet. I can throw him treats and pat him on the head when he does a good deed. This storyline could be fun.  
  
After taking my own shower I came back out to find Mattie sitting on a crate watching a monitor with a giant cookie and glass of milk in hand. He was cheering for Benoit in his match.  
  
"I thought we were going out to eat?" I asked sitting next to him. He ripped off part of his cookie and handed it to me.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I can eat a lot."  
  
After the last match we headed out. Just like Mattie said, there was a Perkins Restaurant a few blocks east. We were seated at a table towards the back, but it didn't stop some kids coming up for autographs. (I can call them kids, they looked as if they were 14.)  
  
Now some superstars don't like it when fans come up to them while they are eating, but I don't really mind, as long as I get some time to eat, but I was really surprised with Mattie. A lot of the guys I know from OVW are very full of themselves and don't really pay any attention to fans. Mattie on the other hand was all for signing autographs and taking pictures. He even pulled out his own camera and asked if I could take some pictures.  
  
"Okay, now I need one with Jessica. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life."  
  
Mattie was like a little kid, it was cute. I handed the camera to a teenager with pigtails and posed with him. After all was said and done, we got back to eating.  
  
In between bites we talked. The conversations came out of left field, but usually wound up ending with something we have in common. His phone rang and he put his fork down to answer it.  
  
"Oh, hey pookie." What is it with people and their weird pet names?  
  
Another thing we seem to have in common, we are both involved in a 'serious' relationship. He was telling me about this earlier. Her name is, well I really don't remember, but he met her while working at OVW. She lives there and now he's traveling around the country and at times, around the world. She's not much of a wrestling fan, and already hated the long road trips he took with OVW. I didn't want to be mean, but with him following his dream, I don't think their relationship will last. I'm glad I've got a boyfriend that understands the business.  
  
I finished my pancakes and turned my attention to Mattie's phone call.  
  
"Did you see me tonight? Wasn't I great. What? Oh that was Jessica, I'm in a storyline with her. No she's cool, and I'm not just saying that because she's right here. What? You want… okay."  
  
He handed me the phone and asked me to 'just go with it', as if I had a choice. Before I put the phone to my ear I remembered the few choice words I had with Carmella when she started the storyline with Randy. I hoped this conversation was nothing like that.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone.  
  
"Hi, is this Jessica?" the voice asked back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Jessica who kissed my Mattie on TV?"  
  
"Yeah… about that…"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend, or wait, even better, a girlfriend?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend who works in the business, and I love him very dearly."  
  
"Oh…" She sounded disappointed. She was disappointed that I wasn't out to steal her boyfriend? Maybe she was just disappointed that I didn't swing the other way. Whatever her reason, it was a little weird.  
  
"Yeah, so don't worry about me trying to steal your boy, I'll give him back to you in one piece."  
  
"Hm, well okay. We should meet sometime, you sound like a lovely person. Tell Mattie I'll talk to him soon." With that there was a click and she was gone.  
  
"So… what did she say?" Mattie sounded almost worried.  
  
"She said that she will talk to you soon and that I need to meet her some time because I sound like a 'lovely person', what ever that means."  
  
He swallowed the last of his food then looked at me. "That means she hates you…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is only overly nice to people she doesn't trust, and that would be you."  
  
Great, so some girl, who's name I do not know, and who I have never met, hates me. And I, with all my luck, just happened to be put into a storyline with her boyfriend. This is karma coming back at me for wishing death upon Carmella, right?


	56. The Girlfriend

Dis: I own nada!

A/N: I try to be funny. This chapter is supposed to be funny. If its not, I am sooo sorry. If anyone is offended or anything. I will give you a quater for your troubles.

"Why do I have to do this again?"  
  
"Because you should do this."  
  
"And why should I do this?"  
  
"Because you have to."  
  
"And why do I HAVE to?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"And why do I listen to you again?"  
  
He shot me a look. "Come here!"  
  
I pushed away as Randy put me in a head lock in the middle of the street. I tried to fight it but he wrapped his other arm around me and made it so I couldn't move.  
  
"TAP!" he cried.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tap or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Um……. Okay so that was an empty threat. JUST TAP!"  
  
I struggled a bit more only to find my head buried in his jacket. It was warm on this cool August night, but after a while I couldn't breathe and tapped out on his chest. He gave a cocky smile as I pulled back, then jumped on his back.  
  
"Alright you two, knock it off. Where are we meeting your friend?" Mrs. Wescott asked coming out of the car Glenn just parked.  
  
The four of us were invited to a comedy club in Louisville Kentucky where Mattie's girlfriend works part time. Well actually Mattie invited Glenn, Randy and I out to the club, Glenn brought Mrs. Wescott so he wasn't stuck somewhere all alone as the 'young kids' run off. I believe he was just looking for an excuse to take Mrs. Wescott out again. They've been on three dates already, but they're 'just friends'. Yeah, I remember when Randy and I were 'just friends'.  
  
It is Tuesday night, we had just gotten off of a LONG week of shows and had off for tomorrow. Mrs. Wescott came out for the live Raw show last night and then came with us to Louisville.  
  
This is the first time I am actually going to hang out with Mattie's girlfriend and I have been trying to get out of it, but Randy won't let me. The story line has been going on for a couple of weeks. Even though I've talked with her a few times on the phone, I had a bad feeling that she was secretly plotting my death.  
  
We met Mattie inside the club at a table in the back. The club was packed and it was very loud. After ordering drinks we relaxed and started talking.  
  
"So what time does your girlfriend get off of work Matt?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Well, Kristy has a set at nine, so after that she will join us."  
  
"You mean you're girlfriend is a comedian? I thought she worked the bar."  
  
"She works the bar at the restaurant down the block, but not here."  
  
The waitress came with our drinks as the lights went dim. A spotlight shined on a balding guy on stage.  
  
"Welcome guys and gals to the Comedy Cookie. Earlier you saw some armatures trying to make you laugh, now lets see if the regulars can do the same. First of the night is a lovely fire cracker by the name of Kristy Brow. Let's hear it for Kristy!"  
  
I girl with dark blonde hair stepped into the spotlight as the crowd clapped.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you. It's good to know people haven't heard of me before," she said grabbing the mic.  
  
You could tell by the way she stood that she was at home. She was actually really good, and funny for the most part. Even if she said something not so funny, the crowd was already laughing and just kept going. About 25 minutes into it though, she turned the tables.  
  
"So my boyfriend is here," she started taking a sip of her drink. "He's right back there. Give a wave Mattie." Mattie stood up and waved as people clapped and cheered. "And let's see, right next to him is his mistress." The crowd laughed as Mattie jokingly put his arm around me. "Mattie is a professional wrestler. He actually gets PAID to make out with that lovely lady on TV. No offense sweetie, but for the amount he gets paid, I would make out with you."  
  
I blushed as the crowd laughed again. Randy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "That can be arranged!"  
  
I elbowed him in the ribs as even Kristy laughed. "That can be arranged, huh? I take it you're the boyfriend." Randy nodded and pulled me away from Mattie. "Now how can I get the job to make out with you?"  
  
I didn't know weather to think she was funny now, or just getting on my nerves by throwing some lame ass comments out for some laughs.  
  
"So as I said, Mattie is a professional wrestler and he goes around the country kissing that pretty lady. I didn't really know what professional wrestling was until I met him. He took me to a show on our third date and explained to me what was going on. To him, it was two guys slugging it out. To me, it was soft core porn. Gay porn to be exact. You cannot tell me that two guys, in Speedos, rolling around on top of each other, trying to 'pin' each other is not porn." Laughs. "Then Mattie told me that some of the big organizations have pay-per-views." More laughs as she made a face. "Are we sure this is not porn? He keeps trying to tell me that its not, and frankly, I'm a little disappointed. I mean its one thing to brag to your friends that your boyfriend is a professional wrestler. Its another thing to go up to them and casually say, 'Yeah, I'm dating a porno star.' Now that's something you can go home and tell your mom. Well at least the sex would be great." She looked up shocked that she said that out loud. "Not that I'm saying that sex with Mattie isn't great…heh… I'm not getting any tonight am I?" she asked looking directly at Mattie.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and called back. "We'll see."  
  
"That's just the polite way of saying no. Like when you are five and your sitting in the backseat of the family car, and you ask your mom if you can have a pony for Christmas. She never says 'no'. Its always 'we'll see' or 'lets ask Santa'…."  
  
She went on for a while longer. She didn't go back to the subject of wrestling or me. Around 10:15 she finished and got a loud round of applause. After taking a bow she made her way off stage and into a room backstage.  
  
Glenn was the first one to talk. "Well, that was pretty good."  
  
"Yeah? I hope she didn't offend anyone. Sometimes she goes overboard with the jokes. She likes to pick on people. What did you think Jessica?"  
  
"What did I think? I think it was good, I liked it."  
  
"I hope you're not saying that because I'm standing right behind you."  
  
I jumped after hearing the female voice to the right of me. I watched her as she joined the table. We all talked while sharing a plate of fries Randy had ordered. There was little if any actually conversation between Kristy and me.  
  
Later we found ourselves in the parking lot of the club. When we were bumming around Randy excused himself to get a warmer jacket out of the rental.  
  
"Hey Kane, can you help me with something?" he asked taking a step back. "Getting my bag from under Jessica's stuff is a two person job."  
  
"I can help you babe," I said heading towards the car.  
  
"No… I mean, why don't you use the bathroom before we leave, or go see if Kristy needs help with anything." He looked at me with wide eyes, almost pleading with me.  
  
I looked into his eyes trying to find his hidden agenda, but I gave up after a while. It probably just was a push to get me to talk things out with Kristy and make sure she was cool with me making out with her boyfriend on national TV.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything else to do, but I'll show you where the bathroom is. I need to go as well," Kristy said taking my hand.  
  
We went in the back door and she showed me to a small bathroom in the way back of the club. No will be able to hear me scream. We didn't talk until we were both at the sink, looking in the mirror.  
  
"You did a great set tonight. It must be cool to do that night after night." I had to be nice.  
  
"You don't have to be nice," she said nudging me in the shoulder.  
  
I washed my hands as she redid her eyeliner. "Hey, I know we haven't been friendly like, but I need to know that you're okay with Matt and I being in this storyline."  
  
"To be truthful, I can't stand watching you kissing him, or hanging on him, but I know that you have no feelings for him… right?" Her voice was stern and demanding. I glanced in her direction for a split second, but she made a face that would make even Mr. McMahon back down.  
  
"Don't worry, even if I had feelings toward him, I'm sticking with Randy."  
  
"Well good, but if you ever want to switch…"  
  
We both laughed. It was nice to see that she didn't want to kill me. We joked around a bit before making sure we each looked good, then headed back out to the parking lot. We were skipping arm in arm on the pavement towards the cars. Coming closer we saw Mrs. Wescott leaning on Glenn's rental talking on the phone and the three guys huddled around the back of Randy's rental.  
  
"Shhh… here come the girls," Mattie said, stepping in front of Glenn and Randy so we could not see what they were quickly shoving into the back of the car.  
  
"Um… what's going on?" I asked as Kristy and I stopped.  
  
"Nothing," Randy called closing the trunk. Yeah, like I believe that. Then, I remembered something.  
  
"Randy, please don't do anything to my mew clothes, I'm sorry about the itching powder in your boxers. I swear you can get me back later, just not my new clothes."  
  
All three of the guys froze. Randy's eyes went big as Glenn snorted "You put itching powder in his boxers?" He looked at Randy who shook his head while rubbing his eyes. Glenn laughed and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "That's my girl."  
  
"Yeah well, I will get you for that," Randy said coming towards me, "but for now, you'll just have to life in fear."


	57. Surprise

Dis: I have just signed Rico to my personal staff. So I own him.

A/N: I really have no idea what the WWE is thinking with all the cuts. Rico, Nidia, Gail Kim... these people were on TV LAST WEEK. Anyway, I don't know if the superstars who were let go will come back into the story or what. But yeah, getting rid of 10 superstars in one week is a major thing. In other news, this chapter is big! It might be a little rushed, but I hope you like.

Randy's words rang in my head, 'live in fear'. (A/N: yeah last chapter it was 'life in fear'. That was a typo. Sorry.) I knew he would get me back in the worst possible way. When I had 'dropped' his favorite movie down the stairs, he got back at me by gluing every page of my favorite book together. Of course when I replaced the movie, he replaced the book. This time I caused 'bodily harm' as he calls it, so the revenge could be anything.  
  
"Jessica? Are you with us Jessica? Earth to Jessica."  
  
I snapped out of it and looked up at Stephanie McMahon, who was about to smack me up side the head with her folder. "What?"  
  
"Come on Jess, I need you to stay with me. There are too many changes going on tonight, and you have to listen up. Tonight you will be suspended from refereeing. This will be when you are officially switched from regular ref to superstar. So, for starters, Matt and you are going to be called into Mr. Bischoff's office and yelled at. Then after that segment, you will interfere in Randy's match. That's all we have right now for you."  
  
She double checked her papers and then ran out of the room. The rumor has it Mr. McMahon's plane was delayed and he was not at the arena yet. There was also some BIG story changes going on, and Stephanie was loosing her mind.  
  
"Hm, so did you get that because I didn't…" Mattie said sitting next to me. It was obvious that he wasn't used to these quick, on the spot changes.  
  
"Yeah, we are just going to get yelled at by Bischoff, then we go mess up Randy's match."  
  
"I see, well then…."  
  
We were interrupted by Randy entering the room. He was walking around half dressed showing off the top half of his body. He was already sweating and looked worried.  
  
"Hey babe, have you seen my wrestling bag? I can't find it anywhere."  
  
"No, is it in the car?"  
  
"Nope." He was antsy and clenched his fists. "Man, I NEED to find that bag! EVERYTHING is in there."  
  
Matt looked at him with wide eyes. "EVERYTHING is in your WRESTLING bag?!?"  
  
Randy nodded. Something was going on between them, that made me nervous, and confused. "Don't you pack your spare trunks in another bag. And you can borrow a pair of boots. Worst comes to worse, you can wrestle in your boxers…."  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked sitting on my lap.  
  
"I'm only thinking of the ratings," I said with a smile before kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Yeah well, I NEED to find that bag."  
  
"I'll help you." Mattie said standing up.  
  
"Great!" Randy said joining him.  
  
"I'll help too," I said, but it was not as welcomed as Mattie's offer.  
  
"Actually babe, that's okay. They need you in hair so don't you worry about it."  
  
Randy and Mattie quickly left. I didn't get it. What was so important about that bag? Whatever it is, I am left out of the loop. I made my way to the hair chair. Stacy was just getting done.  
  
"How's it going Jessica? Long time no see," she said getting out of the chair.  
  
"Ever think your boyfriend is plotting against you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because mine is."  
  
She laughed as I sat down. She thought I was joking. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Only the fact he told me to live in fear!"  
  
She laughed again. "Oh, you two are so cute sometimes, and yet oddly strange at the same time. Well I got to run. See you later."  
  
The hair dresser shook her head and then turned towards me. "Let's make you look fabulous!" she said grabbing a brush.  
  
An hour later I found myself inside of Bischoff's office with Mattie.  
  
"You have gotten on my LAST nerve, woman!" Bischoff screamed at me. "I am stripping you of your stripes. From this second, you are suspended from your refereeing position. If you go down to that ring at all I am not responsible for anything that happens to you."  
  
"AND YOU," he said turning to Mattie, "keep her out of my sight!"  
  
"Alright good. Thanks guys. Matt, Jess, I need you guys to go get ready for Randy's match. Eric, I need to speak to you about next week."  
  
Stephanie pushed us out of the room. Mattie looked at me before taking off his shirt. "So are we just going to go down there? Do we need a game plan?"  
  
"I'd say that the plan is to beat the crap out of my boyfriend. What more do you need?"  
  
"How about I hold him, you slap him, then I finish him off?"  
  
"That'll work."  
  
"Nice. Oh yeah, Ms. McMahon said that she wants us backstage and on camera right after the match. We both have a confrontation with Randy which will air right after the commercial."  
  
"Um, kay," I said shaking out my hands before placing one on Randy's bare back. He was getting ready for his match in the backstage area.  
  
"Hey," he whispered starting to jump up and down. He stopped for a second and kissed me on the cheek. "Go easy on me out there, will ya? We have to hurry up and get back here after the match." He looked up and connected eyes with Mattie, who nodded.  
  
Randy's music hit and he left to go out. Shortly after Chris Jericho came up behind me and put me in a head lock. "Now you guys know the signal. Don't be late." With that he ran out to his music.  
  
Matt and I played a quiet game of patty-cake before watching the monitor for our signal, which would be Jericho rolling out of the back of the ring. As soon as we saw him, we took off. Randy had his back turned as we slid into the ring. Cameras flashed as Mattie knocked Randy down. He held Randy as I slapped him and spit in his face. Mattie did a move he likes to call 'The Death Drop' and we left the ring. As we were told we hurried backstage to where the camera crew was set up to film.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Before I said anything, Mattie took off down the hall.  
  
I couldn't believe it. After everyone told us to be here as soon as possible, he LEAVES? I fixed my hair as Randy came up behind me dripping in sweat and wiping himself with a towel. Why in the world was he sweating this much? He didn't have that hard of a match.  
  
"Where's Matt?" I shrugged. "Well… help me out here because we have to wait for him."  
  
He handed me a towel and turned so I could dry off his back. He made a face while looking around. He was loosing it, and I had no idea why.  
  
"Randy? Are you okay? You seem out of if." I asked him rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm cool. I just want to get his over with. But yeah… start getting mad at me. We have some screaming to do."  
  
I slapped him on the back, "Just think of the itching boxers."  
  
He ran his hands threw his short hair when Mattie came running back, he had a gym bag in his hand.  
  
"Okay let's do this." Mattie said tossing the bag over his shoulder. In the split second I stood there I saw that the tag on the bag read Randy Orton.  
  
I had no time to think about what was going on before we were on camera.  
  
"I am sick and tired of you two screwing up my life. Before you came along all I had to worry about was the title. Now I have to watch my back every second."  
  
"Well you should have thought of that pretty boy, before you claimed that you were the greatest. You've had your moment in the spotlight, now it's my time to shine."  
  
I slapped Mattie in the arm. "Our time to shine. Our. I didn't give up my job just to watch you walk all over me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry princess," he said patting my hair.  
  
"ENOUGH! I have had it with both of you!" Randy screamed. Mattie took a step back and Randy got right up in my face. "And YOU! You had the nerve to spit in my face! I demand respect!  
  
"You demand respect?" I had no idea where this argument was going. I just went with it. "You don't deserve respect. You irritate me so much! I won't think twice before spitting in your face again, you pompous jackass!"  
  
"I irritate you?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well maybe that's because I love you!" He said this calmly and wiped his forehead  
  
Whoa, wait… did he just break character? Mattie handed Randy the gym bag as I saw Glenn come down the hall with a towel hung around his neck. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. When I turned back to Randy he was down on one knee.  
  
"Jessica, by now I hope you realize that this is all a big set up."  
  
He pulled out a small velvet box out of his gym bag. I had an idea what was going on, but didn't believe it, until he opened the box. My hands flew up as I let out a gasp. It was a ring. Tears started to come to surface.  
  
"Jessica, babe, you know I love you. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. I can't imagine a day in my life going by with out you in it. Will you please do me the honor, of becoming my wife."  
  
I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. This was him getting back at me. He was joking. I just looked at him, and tried to catch my breath.  
  
"You're joking." I got out.  
  
"Not on my life babe." he said, keeping eye contact with me.  
  
"You're crazy. We're too young. We haven't even been dating a full…"  
  
"I know. It hasn't even been a full year, BUT I can't see my life any other way."  
  
I closed my eyes and let out a short laugh. This I guess made Randy nervous.  
  
"Babe," he said grabbing my hand, "do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes" I said into my hands. I brought my hands down. "Yes, yes I will."  
  
I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up. I kissed him as he took the ring out and tossed the box over his shoulder. The ring slipped on like a glove and shimmered in the light. Randy picked me up and held me tight as I heard clapping. Looking around I noticed the crowd that had gathered. When Randy put me down I was standing right next to Glenn.  
  
"I'm happy for you kiddo," he whispered before kissing me. You could tell in his voice that he wanted to cry. I gave him a big hug. I love my father. "He's been planing this for weeks. He wanted to get you totally off gaurd."  
  
He totally caught me off gaurd all right. I thought I was going to be yelling my head off, then one thing lead to another and, bam, I wind up with a ring on my finger.

As quickly as they showed up, everyone left seeing as we still have a show going on. Soon it was Randy, Glenn and me left in the hall.  
  
"Come on, go get your stuff because I have reservations at the hotel restaurant to celebrate."  
  
He kissed me before going off to get changed, leaving me and Glenn alone. We must have looked like quite a pair. The Big Red Machine and his rebellious daughter that just got engaged. He looked at me, and I knew what he wanted to say. So before he even tried to get it out, I jumped in his arms.  
  
"I will always be your little girl. You will never lose me."  
  
He tried to hold back, but one tear ran down his cheek. He messed up my hair, then turned and walked away.


	58. Baby Shower

Dis: If something is new to you, then it is mine.

A/N: /Flops on to lofted bed/ Ugh, I hate being sick. I'm not that thrilled about this chapter, but it will do. I really have no idea what is going on in the world so I'll just leave it as is.

"Oh hey, come on in," Amanda said greeting me at the door.

Today was Caleigh's baby shower and I made the trip to surprise her, and of course, show of my ring.

"Who is that?" I head Deb call from the kitchen.

"Oh, no one important!" I called back. I heard a plate drop and running in the hall.

"Jessica! It's been too long!" she squealed and gave me a hug. "Wait, what's this?" She held my hand in front of her face. "Oh my…"

Amanda came closer and was looking at my ring as well. "Please tell me that came from someone who's name starts with an 'R' and ends with an 'andy'. If not we have A LOT of talking to do."

"No, its from him. He proposed Monday. I was going to call you guys, but I knew I would see you today."

More squealing came from Deb. "Its so beautiful! Come! We must show you off."

Amanda and I followed her to the living room where a bunch of people sat, including Deb's sister Nichi, who I've only met that one time. The rest I didn't recognize, but as soon as Deb shoved my left hand out in the open, they jumped at me.

"Who's the guy?"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Did you set a date?"

"Is that REAL?!?!"

So many questions from so many people I didn't know. Caleigh glanced at it a couple of times then went in the kitchen to grab another plate of food. I escaped the crowd and followed her.

"Hey, you're the pregnant one I bought the present for, let me do that."

She didn't have any arguments as I took the tray out of her hand. She looked sadden a little, and worn down. I guess that's what being seven months pregnant does to you.

"You okay?" I asked setting the tray back down. The others can wait for their food.

"Yeah, I'm just… tired. I feel like the size of a blimp. I don't want to be pregnant forever. I just want it out of me. I've been restricted to the house, and they are talking about making me stay in bed all day."

"Man, you lead a tough life laying around all day." She hit me with a dish cloth. "Soon a little creature is going to pop out of you. Do you have a name for it yet?"

"SHE is going to be named Daisy Marie Cena."

"Cena? When did you decided that?"

"About a week ago, about the same time Randy actually got the nerve to give you that ring."

I was going to say something, but someone else walked in looking for more drinks. I grabbed a couple more trays of food before heading out to the party room. We were having a good time. We skipped some of those lame party games and decided to watch some chick flicks. Caleigh was happy as long as there were presents and food. Half way through the party Caleigh pulled me back in the kitchen for more food.

"After you put the cake out can you go up and make sure John is still alive?" she asked handing me a tub of ice cream. This question made me worried.

I cleared my throat. "Um… what?"

"Oh, John is upstairs painting the nursery. I don't know if he's smart enough to open a window and I haven't heard him make a sound for like the last 10 minutes. So if you could just make sure he is still breathing that would be great."

She waddled off to the living room as I stood there holding a tub of ice cream in one hand and a massive cake in the other. Luckily, it was a swinging door and I could walk backwards with out any trouble. As Caleigh had asked, after I set down the food I made my why upstairs.

I could smell the paint from the steps. I walked towards the source of the smell and cracked the door open some more. The room was freshly panted a nice shade of yellow. Across the room was the closed window and laying in the middle of the floor was John.

I rushed over to the window and opened it then turned my attention to the lump on the floor. Studying it more closely I saw he had pulled his hat over his face and was sleeping, not dead. I put a foot on his stomach and he jumped. He quickly pulled off his hat and looked up at me.

"What da hell… What are you doing here, baby girl?" he said getting back into position.

"I came to make sure you were still alive. You forgot to open the window before you took a nap. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss the party."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was going on. I hope they save me some cake. Caleigh has still been eating like a horse and there has been absolutely no food anywhere."

My gaze wandered around the room where little tidbits had been lazily stacked here and there. "Nice job. It looks like the paint is staying on the walls."

"Yeah, well…" he fixed his hat and sat up. "So let me see this rock." I bent down next to him and held out my hand. "Wow, when he pointed that one out I thought he was joking. Guess not."

He laid back down and I laid next to him, not having the energy to rejoin the girl-fest downstairs. We laid quietly looking at the ceiling until he grabbed my hand again and looked at the ring.

"I can't believe he's doing this to himself."

"What? Settling down with someone he loves?"

"The whole one woman for the rest of his life. Don't get me wrong I love you to death and all, but we always said that we would remain players till the end."

"Oh that's what you're doing. And I thought that letting your pregnant girlfriend move in was settling down. Do all players paint nurseries yellow?"

"What are you saying?"

"John, you're married. You just haven't given Caleigh a ring or your last name. I would say things are going to stay that way, unless you're cheating on her. Then I would have to kick your ass."

He made a noise that I took as a short laugh, but it could have been a sneeze. He shook his head. I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him. What was he trying to say?

"Don't look at me like that. I would never cheat on my boo. I guess I'm just nervous about settling on one thing for too long."

"She's having your child. That's what I would call long lasting."

"Yeah, well I… I know." He took a long breath in. And sat up next to me. "Do you think I should propose or something?"

I shook my head and laid back down. "Cena, I'm not telling you want to do. I'm just saying."

"Yeah I know, baby girl." He laid down next to me. "So you set a date yet?"

"April maybe. I'm thinking the first."

"Isn't that Randy's birthday?"

"Yeah. That way he won't forget the date."

He chuckled and elbowed me in the side. "Well when ever it is, make sure I'm the best man."

"Yeah," I said with a yawn. I moved so that my head was resting on his stomach. He made a nice pillow. "I think you've got the job with no problem."

I stretched out and made myself comfortable. Soon we were both out. I didn't wake up till I felt someone shake my arm. I opened my eyes to see Randy standing over me.

"You know, you're very beautiful when you sleep," he said with a smile, lightly brushing the hair out of my eyes. I brought a hand up to his face.

"I'm always beautiful."

That wasn't me. That was John. It was either John, or the paint fumes have gotten to me. I got to my feet with Randy's help.

"Caleigh said that she sent you up here over an hour ago. She said that you both might be dead."

"Nah, we're not dead," John said sitting up, "just tired. I think I need more sleep."

"Or you could always get out of the toxic fumes. I hear that's not so go for you."

Randy helped John up and we made our way to an empty down stairs. I take it I missed the last of the party. Caleigh sat on the couch with her feet up surrounded with unwrapped presents and a half eaten cake. John crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

After a kiss on the check he turned to Randy and I, "I've got her pinned. Grab the cake!"

Randy and I looked at each other before he swiped the cake and took it into the kitchen. Minutes later he came back out with four pieces. He handed one to me, one to John, and was about to hand one to Caleigh before John snatched that one as well.

"That's mine as well. I think she's had enough."

I waited for Caleigh to jump up and rip out John's throat, but instead she grabbed a pillow and started beating the crap out of him. He finally agreed to split the piece of cake that had not landed on the floor. That will teach him to take food away from a pregnant woman.

I watched the two as John fed Caleigh bits of the white cake. After a brief frosting fight they were both were decorated. You couldn't help but laugh at them as they kissed each other threw the colorful frosting. Soon we cleaned up the place.

"So are you guys staying the night or are you going to hit the road?" John asked us once I placed the last present in the newly painted room.

Randy caught my eye as the memory of what happened last time we stayed over flashed in my mind. "Uh…." was all he got out before his pocket rang.

He answered in his cell phone in a normal matter, but as the call went on, something seemed to be wrong.

"Get your coat," he instructed me. "We got to go. My sister is in trouble."

A/N: So when I met Randy for the second time he brought up his sister who is 12, maybe 13 now who knows. I have a sister this age and have a little story to share...


	59. A Wrestling Family

Dis: I own nothing, Aaron and Katie are made up.

A/N: So it turns out Randy likes to lie to 12 year old girls. Randy's sister is about 21 years old, not 12 like he told my sister. His brother is about 19. This is what I have read so don't kill me if I'm wrong. But, since I started this chapter thinking his sister was 12/13 I have made his sister (Katie) 13 and his brother (Aaron) about 17/18-ish. They are both made up and I have no idea what they are like in real life.

I was half asleep when we actually got to Randy's parent's house the next morning. Randy was wide awake, and insisted he drive the whole way. I didn't even realize we had stopped. When I opened my eyes it was eight in the morning and I was alone in Randy's car. He must have parked and ran inside, forgetting about me. Cursing him as best I could under my breath, I checked myself in the mirror before heading in.

The Orton's owned a big two-story house about twenty minutes from where Randy lived. I've been here a couple of times before and always love coming here. The house is filled with such love.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!"

There was a door slam following the teenage scream. Well, most of the time the house is filled with such love. Looking around I noticed that the whole placed was trashed. There was cups and plates and food everywhere. Looks like someone had a party.

"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR UP YOUNG LADY! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK IT DOWN!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Randy's screaming. I found him standing outside of what was obviously a girl's bedroom door. Soon loud rap music was heard from the inside. Randy brought his fist up to pound on the door, but I put a hand on his shoulder before he could.

With a pleading smile I convinced him to come with me and leave the teenage girl be. I lead him to the kitchen hoping he would fix me some breakfast. Luckily he automatically started making eggs when we entered.

"So do you want to tell me why you left me in the car?" I asked getting out the milk.

"I'm sorry, when I pull up to my house finding a police car parked outside, waking you up was not first on my list," he snapped at me.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on." I was tired. I was hungry. I was being yelled at for no reason, so any attitude I gave him he deserved.

He loosened the grip he had on the spatula and sighed. "My parents are gone for the week and left Katie and Aaron alone. Aaron is gone with his friends and Katie decided to have a party. The cops said there was drinking and smoking going on."

His grip on the frying pan and spatula had actually become tighter as he talked. Finally he just released both of them and took a step back. I came up and gave him a hug.

"She's only 13, Jess. 13 and she's drinking and smoking. I just don't understand."

"I know babe. I know."

We finished making breakfast with out breaking anything. We ate in silence, with only the sound of music being heard one floor above us. Ah to be an angry teen again. When we finished, Randy was determined to go back up and yell until Katie got the point. I had another plan.

I ran upstairs as he was cleaning the dishes and knocked on the door.

"I'm not talking to you Randy!" she yelled from inside.

I opened the door and quickly snuck in. "Well how about you tell me what's going on?"

She had a blank stare on her face for a couple of seconds, then turned back to the magazine she was going threw. I took a step closer and sat down on the far end of the bed. Looking up I saw pictures of people I could only guess were rappers and pop singers. What were kids into nowadays?

"If you're not going to tell me I guess I'm just going to sit here all day," I said flopping onto my stomach. After a while she got bored of her magazine and turned to face me.

"What?" she asked with more attitude than I could ever put on. I ignored her and started tapping my foot to the beat of the music. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you want?!?"

"Sorry," I said putting my hand up to my ear, "I can't hear you." People forget, I was a little brat once myself.

She took the hint and turned off the rap music. "What do you want?" she asked again.

"I want you to entertain me with a story. Oh let's say you start from when your parents left."

"And why would I tell you?"

If this is how she wanted to play, I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I looked around the room. Finally I saw what I was looking for. I went over to the other side of the room and picked up her backpack. "So how's softball been? Your batting average doing good?"

She looked at me weird as I opened her bag. "Yeah, I've been a little slow, but I just have to get over the off season rust."

I looked into the bag and saw exactly what I expected. I wasn't happy that I was right, but at least I knew what was going on.

"Really? Are you sure its not because of these?" I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She looked at me, knowing she was busted. "So, NOW do you want to start?"

She sat back on the bed as I pocketed the pack. "I didn't mean for the party to get out of control."

"Let me guess. You invited some older kids, who then spread the invitation to others, who then told more people and soon there was people here you didn't know with alcohol and drugs. Then things started getting out of hand and soon the cops showed up and you were left with the blame."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that has happened to me." She looked at me not to shocked. I sat on her computer chair. "So were you drinking?"

"No. I mean I took a sip, but I really didn't like the taste of beer."

"Good, stay with that." There was an uneasy silence between us. I looked at her as she played with her hair. She reminded me of, well me, and that was scary. I needed to know what was going on in her life, to make sure she didn't wind up in jail, or worse.

I sighed and slumped in the chair. More time escaped between us before she decided to talk again.

"So are you going to tell me what a bad kid I am?"

"No. Its not like I was a saint back in the day. I just don't understand why you would want to do it. I mean, you've got a lot going for you right now, why would you want to screw it up?"

She scoffed. "I don't have anything going for me."

"Yeah you do. You have a mother and a father and two brothers that care about you. And not to mention you're about to get a great sister- in -law."

She didn't get my joke as she stood up so she look down at me. "You would think they care about me, but all they care about is themselves and their wrestling. I hate wrestling! I wish I never heard of wrestling! I wish I was never born into this family!"

With her fists clenched she stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her. So that was the problem, wrestling. After a few moments I took a hint and left the room. After shutting her door, I found Randy sitting on the steps holding his head in his hands. I sat down beside him.

"You hear any of that?" I asked.

He ran his hand threw his short hair then turned towards me. "How can wrestling be her problem? Wrestling has given her everything she has. Wrestling as much a part of this family as she is. Our grandfather was a wrestler, our father was a wrestler, and now I am a wrestler…"

"Yes, but she's not. Wrestling is not her life as it is yours, your fathers, mine, or even my fathers. She doesn't want to be labeled by what company her family is known to work for."

I might have sounded like I was pointing the blame at him but I was just trying to push a point across. He once again let his head fall into his hands. A teenager's mind is confusing to everyone, even the teenager. He lifted his head. "So you're saying she hates me and everything I've worked for."

Aw man, he's pathetic. Not EVERYTHING is about him. "No that's not what I'm say or what she's saying. She just wants to be as much in everyone's life as the WWE is."

"She is, and you know she is." He shot up, now getting defensive.

"But does she? When was the last time we even tried to make it to one of her games? When's the last time you hung out with her? I know that with our jobs we are on the road 90 of the time, but she is only 13 and she needs to know that she can be in your life with out the last name of McMahon."

He sighed as I scratched the back of his head. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, talk to her? Take her out for ice cream? Buy her things? Do what ever you need to do to make her know that you are still here for her."

He shrugged before standing up and walking down the hall. The last thing I could hear was a knock on the door. There was no screaming, no pounding, no heavy objects hitting the wall. From my seat on the stairs, all was quiet, until the door opened again and the two passed me. Katie stormed past but Randy stopped and helped me stand up.

"We're going out, do you want anything or do you want to come with?" he asked as we headed down the stairs and towards the front door.

"That's okay, I'll stay here and clean up a bit," I said opening the door for Katie. Randy and I watched her walk over to the car and climb into the passenger side.

Before going out Randy picked me up and kissed me. "You know I love you. And nothing will ever replace you," he whispered softly.

"I know. I love you too," I whispered back. "Now go have fun with your sister."

He smiled and left the house. I closed the door with a wish that everything will work out between them. Turning towards the living room I relived the worst part of having a party at your parents house, trying to clean it so that no one knows anything happened. Gathering all of my strength, and dove head first into the mess.

A/N: Speaking of messes... my life is kinda flipped upside down for the holidays, so the next chapters might be coming at a slow pace. I have to shop for presents, clean, pack, find a new job, fill out papers, and I aslo have been working on other writings. So just so you know I might be slow with the updates, but don't worry, John and Caleigh will have their baby, and Jessica and Randy will get married soon. There also might be some other things tossed in. Hope you all have a happy holiday.  
free-vibe


	60. Little DC

Dis: Turns out that I own nothing and am moving back in with my parents for a while. Fun huh?

A/N: So it turns out that they now have a WWE underwear called 'Randy Wear'. Hm... Randy Orton underwear.... Randy Orton IN the underwear... Randy Orton in JUST the underwear.... Okay I need to go do.... something. Enjoy.

"Man, I am so stuffed," Randy said flopping down on the couch in our hotel room. "I've got to remember to thank my mom for sending those extra cookies."

Tis that time again where everyone over eats. Randy and I traveled to Boston to have Thanksgiving with John and Caleigh, even though our original plans were to eat at Randy's parent's house. HHH and Stephanie were going to be there along with other higher ups in the business/friends of the Orton family. But, we got a call from John almost begging us to come up. The baby was already two days late and Caleigh was going insane. For this reason, we stayed in our own hotel room.

"I'm going to have to hit the gym so hard in order to look good for Monday." I came out of the bathroom in sleeping pants and one of Glenn's old shirts. Randy motioned for me to come over to the couch.

"Oh, come on. You didn't eat THAT much. Besides, anyone who doesn't think you look good now is out of their minds."

"Sure, but I still have to fit into that small tank-top. They want me looking like a skater chick or something."

"You think your outfit is bad? I have to dress in expensive suits and fancy clothes all the time. Looking that good day in and day out is hard work."

I raised an eyebrow while staring down at him. He was dressed in gray sweatpants, socks with holes in them and an old undershirt. "Yeah, looking like that must be very hard."

He chucked a pillow at me as I flopped down next to him on the couch. What is in Thanksgiving food that makes you so tired? Whatever it is, its kicking in fast. Stretching my legs I let out a sigh and made myself comfortable. We go back to work soon, so I have to enjoy this as much as I can.

Randy put his arm around my shoulder and picked up the remote. "What do you want to do tonight? Movie on TV looks like my top choice. Although, I see we can order and play a number of fine video games. How bout it? I bet I can beat you at… Mario Racing."

I slouched more, trying to hide my face. He got that childish grin on his face and his voice sounded really excited. "Oh.. I don't want to play video games tonight," I whined.

"Then what do you want to do?" Randy asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"I was thinking a long hot shower and going to bed early."

I stood up and Randy followed right behind me. "That actually sounds a lot better," he whispered, putting his hands on my hips. Kindly, I turned around and faced him.

"Babe, I don't remember inviting you," I said innocently. "You wanted to play video games. So now you sit down and play your video games."

"But a long hot shower sounds much more fun," he said in almost a low growl. He pulled me in and started kissing my neck.

I pulled away. "Sorry Randy, you're sitting this one out." Quickly I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I made sure I heard the sounds of the video game before I turned the 'Shower Pal' radio on and cranked up the tunes. The first song was a fast rock song by some girl group. I started off just tapping my foot as I was making faces in the mirror, but soon my whole body started moving. After turning the water on I started dancing around the bathroom knowing full well that no one would see me. I acted like a complete nut, spinning around in circles so that my hair twisted around my head. My sock covered feed let me do a Tom Curise slide over the tile floor. I had just taken off my shirt when there was pounding.

I turned the volume down low to see if it was just my imagination. The pounding on the door came again.

"Open up Jess, your phone is going off!"

Wrapping a towel around my chest I opened the door and stuck out my hand. Randy's mouth curled to a smirk.

"Cute," he said lightly pulling at the towel. "I thought we agreed to turn our cells OFF tonight."

He handed me my phone and I checked to see one message.

"Why is Randy's phone off? Why aren't you answering your phone?" John's panicked voice rang. "Where are you guys? Caleigh's water just broke, or at least I think it did. I don't know what's going on. I'm taking her to the hospital. PLEASE call me back!"

I stood there for a second, replaying the message in my head before dashing into the bathroom for my shirt. Randy just sat on the couch playing the video game. He paused it when I came running back out in my underwear looking for my jeans.

"Put some clothes on," I said out of breath, tossing his pants at him. "Caleigh's water just broke and John's taking her to the hospital. We have to go now."

I rushed around and was ready to go before Randy even had his belt done. Why isn't he moving faster? Caleigh is having her baby! I tossed him his RKO hoodie and grabbed his shoes as I pushed him out the door. I almost had to drag him to my beautiful car sitting in the parking lot. (Yes, I actually get to show it off sometimes. I drove it from Glenn's house to Randy's house to John's house. I wonder why Randy hasn't asked me to move in with him yet. I mean we are engaged. I'm also almost 21 and still living with my father. Do we see how sad this is? Anyways, my mind is racing a mile a minute since I got John's call. Now back to reality.)

Randy called John as I sped around not knowing really where I was going. Randy put his hand over mine on the steering wheel when we hit a red light.

"Babe, Caleigh is having the child, not you. Now take a deep breath and make a right."

He kept giving me directions while calmly talking to John. Finally we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Soon we were in the waiting room looking down at a very distraught John.

"She's with the doctor right now," he said raking a hand threw his short hair. "I'm going to go back in there in a bit. Man, I don't know what I'm doing in there." He jumped up and grabbed Randy's arm. "You go in there man. You're all cool and calm. You should know what to do."

Randy turned him around and led him towards the door. "No. You have to do this John. It's your kid. Unless it comes out black then who knows who's kid it is."

John gave a short laugh before we went into the room. Caleigh was strapped to every type of machine and looked very, very uncomfortable. John walked over to her and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled in with in clawing range.

"John, you are NEVER touching me EVER again!" she grunted out as most of the machines started beeping. This, I took, was another contraction.

"Alright Caleigh, keep breathing. You're almost there. You're doing great."

There were about tree doctor or nurses coaching here and checking the machines. When her contraction was over the doctors left. John sat down on a chair next to Caleigh's bed while Randy took a seat in the only other free chair.

"I'm sorry John. You know I don't mean anything. I love you baby boy." Caleigh was almost in tears. I am so glad I wasn't the one pregnant.

"It's okay boo. Its okay. Look who decided to turn on their phones." John pointed to us. I came behind him and slapped the back of his head.

"All that matter is that we are here now, and we'll be here when you need us," Randy said from the corner. I sent a smile over his way. Good to know at least one person in the room could keep a level head.

A nurse came back in and took some more readings. "You should be ready to go up in a couple more hours. For now just buzz me if you need anything."

Hours? She'll be ready in a couple of hours? How long does it take to have a baby? All I know is she better have it before Randy and I have to go back to work. WWE policy says that John will get off up to two days depending on when she has the baby, but I get nothing even though she is my best friend.

After calling Amanda, Deb, and anyone else that we though needed to know what was going on I sad down on the bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't much else to do. The guys, at one point, started to throw a ball back and forth but took it out to the hall when Caleigh and I said we couldn't hear what was going on during 'Boy Meets World'. An hour later the rushed back in the room claiming that they were with us the whole time. I wasn't surprised when I saw a security guard pass the open door.

Four hours passed with little contractions, but not much else happened. I was asleep on Randy's lap when John started screaming in pain. Caleigh had the tightest grip on John's hand as the machines started beeping, another big contraction.

It wasn't long after that when things started to pick up. Soon the doctors said it was time to go up to the third floor. John was bouncing off the walls, as I guess any father -to-be is at this time. Randy sat in the waiting room, with the instructions to find any Cena family member that shows up in the morning like they said they would. I tried to fall back asleep beside him.

Soon John's parents and aunt arrived and we all were getting to know each other when a nurse opened the door for John.

"Everyone," he said softly, "I would like to introduce you to Daisy Marie Cena."

I just now noticed the small bundle in his arms. It looked like just a wad of blankets with a pink ball sticking out. She was so tiny, but so beautiful. John's family rushed in front of me so I only saw her for a second. I fell in love. Right away I knew I was going to spoil that kid rotten.

Randy and I stayed around long after everyone decided to go home. What else was I going to do? I had gone back early and checked out of the hotel, I didn't have to catch a plane until early the next morning, and I wanted to see the baby again.

Sleep is great, but sleeping on a stiff two seat couch in the lobby of the third floor of the hospital is not that great. So when Randy woke me up after a few hours, I wasn't that mad.

"Hey," he whispered. "Caleigh's asleep but they moved Daisy to the…uh… baby zoo thing. Where you can see them from behind the glass. You want to go?"

I followed him to the 'baby zoo', or nursery as normal folk call it. John was standing with his arms crossed, looking into the glass. The expression on his face was priceless. He was tired, but in awe. I stood next to him.

"There she is, my little DC. Just look at her." He uncrossed his arms and leaned into the glass. "It's amazing to think, that I helped to create that. She's got her whole life ahead of her." Randy put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to make sure she grows up right."

"You'll do fine man. And remember, you've got Jess and I to help out. Besides, most of the guys have kids and can give you advice."

"Yeah, I just want everything to be perfect."

The three of us stood there a while, not saying much else. Just looking at the new pink bodies that have their whole life ahead of them. John turned away, saying he was going to check on Caleigh. When he left Randy took a step closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You were great today, you know. I wonder if you would ever be that cool if you were in John's shoes."

He buried his head in my hair as if he didn't want to show emotion. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had been pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, "but I'm glad it was Caleigh because she wanted it more."

"Yeah. Well, we should go see how the new mother is doing."

He pulled my hand but I stood there for a second more. "Good luck Daisy," I whispered before heading off.


	61. The First Match

Dis: You know the drill. I own what Vinnie Mac does not.

A/N: I decided not to study for finals during the weekend so I typed this chapter up. I've been getting a lot of requests for a certain person to show up again and have finally decided to take action on the requests. So, enjoy!

"How many more Mattie?"

"About five."

"Mind if I fall asleep?"

"As long as you don't fall off."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into Mattie's hair. Falling off was one thing I did not want to do.

We were at a house show in small-town North Carolina in early December. Their gym is under construction so some of the wrestlers were working out in alternative ways. Mattie decided that running up steps with me on his back was a good idea. It was fun for the first two floors, but then the going up and down and down and up just wasn't cutting it.

We finally reached the bottom garage level and I slid off of his back. It seem like he was running stairs forever. He flopped down onto the cold cement steps, sweaty and out of breath.

"Woo, that felt good. Thanks Jess," he said standing back up after a while.

We made our way back up one flight of steps to the ground level where everyone was getting ready for the show. Some guys running around nuts talking on walkie talkies, other guys playing small pranks one each other, and a last group of guys psyching themselves up for the night to come. Of course the Divas were gossiping like always. Lita came running up to me.

"Hey Jess, did you check the card yet?" Her voice screamed that she knew something.

"Lita, its a house show, its the same as last night. Why?"

"Um, there was a last second adjustment. Molly slipped on some ice and twisted her ankle and she was taken out of her match. You took her place."

"Whoa, wait... the Molly-Stacy match is a..."

"... bra and panties match. Yeah."

Silence. Let's review this. I have never been in an actual match. Molly and Stacy are scheduled to have a bra and panties match. Molly slips, can't walk, and I am chosen to take her place. Against Stacy Kiebler, who has the body of a goddess.

I looked at myself, then back at Lita. "Who's wins?"

"Stacy." My jaw dropped. This was not happening. "Yeah, you are also wanted in wardrobe."

"Hey Jess, did you see where my bag went? I need my knee..." Mattie came up behind me but stopped when he saw us. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just taking Molly's place tonight against Stacy tonight."

You could see the wheels working in his head as he put two and two together. When he got what was going on his face lit up.

"Really? Do I get to be at ring side?"

Lita and I groaned before she led me to my doom, saying that 'we'll get through this together'. I could not have been more embarrassed or exposed, but Lita said you get used to it. I tried on so many bra and panty outfits. Each one that I tried on either Lita, Mary the image director, or I had a problem with it.

"I promise this is the last one. If it doesn't work you're wearing the green set. And I don't want to hear one word."

She tossed me a red bundle and pushed me into the part blocked off as a changing room. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Not bad, but I could never show this much skin in public. It was lacy, it was sexy, it hugged all the right places, but it was still underwear. I liked the red set, but it was something I would wear in front of Randy and not the world.

"Let me see!" Lita cried.

"This is too small! I'm not coming out!" I cried back.

"Oh come out little one. I'm sure you'll knock our socks off."

I raised an eyebrow at the sound of a male voice. Since when did I attract an audience? Even if it was only Matt Hardy, I'm still not coming out.

"Sorry Hardy-boy, this one is not being shown."

"Come ON Jessie! I didn't drive all this way just to stand here!"

Jeff? That could not have been Jeff, could it? With out thinking I took a step out to confirm. There he was standing there with his hands in his blue jeans. He shifted his weight when I came out and just stared.

"Wow..."

I ran up to him and hugged him so hard I thought my arms were going to fall off. He returned it with just as much strength. We hadn't seen each other since WrestleMania and haven't really stayed in contact. I missed him more each day.

He turned his head and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you really think this is the right out fit to be hugging me in?" he whispered.

I let go of him, just realizing what I was still wearing. I took a step back and was going to run in to the changing area when Lita clasped her hands together.

"That's perfect."

The rest seemed to agree. Matt just kept shaking his head with his eyes wide and his mouth open. Jeff just smiled.

"You look great," he said quietly. "You really do."

For some reason I blushed and played with my hair before backing away slowly. I put on my regular clothes over the red set and came back out. Matt and Lita had gone to get something to eat and who ever else that was around were now gone, leaving Jeff alone to wait for me. I took a step out and was greeted with a smile.

"So, your first match? You nervous?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"About the actual match, no. About having everyone see me in my underwear, a little." I looked down and swept my hair behind my ears.

"You'll do great," he said again in that quiet voice. His eyes followed my hand movement. "Wow, Matt told me, but I didn't actually believe it."

I opened my mouth to question it as he held my hand up to clearly see my engagement ring.

"So who's the lucky man? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you do, its Randy."

"Randy? You're still seeing Orton?" he sounded surprised. "Well, I hope your happy... Now can we get something to eat? I'm starved."

After grabbing food, Jeff and I found an empty table in the corner and sat and caught up about everything. We talked about pets and life and work. We were in the middle of a conversation about his last match when Randy came over by us.

"Hey babe I've been looking all over for you," he said putting a hand on my back.

"Randy you remember Jeff, right? We were just catching up."

"Ah yes, if it isn't the unforgettable Rubber Band Man himself. How's it going Hardy?"

"Not too bad, Orton," Jeff said as they shook hands. "My girlfriend just broke up with me though, but other than that things are good."

"Aw Jeff, I'm sorry. You didn't tell me that," I said patting Jeff on the hand. Randy sad down at the table, although he looked like he wanted to grab me by the arm and run.

"So what when wrong Jeff? She didn't like the daily changing hair color?"

"Actually Randy she said it was apparent that I wasn't over somebody else. Besides, many females love my hair and style. Right Jessie?"

I half nodded in agreement. Jeff did pull off everything very well. Randy shot me a small look out the corner of his eye. Something was telling me Jeff and Randy didn't exactly get along.

"Well Jeff I hope you don't mind if I steal MY fiancée away from you. I'm sure you have OTHER people to catch up with."

With that he pulled me away from the table and out of the room, whispering something about how I had to practice for my match tonight. Sure, like I need practice getting my clothes ripped off… oh. How could he talk to me like that after treating Jeff like shit. I stopped walking at made him look at me.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is, but Jeff is my BEST friend. So don't talk to him like he is the scum of the earth. Got it?"

"HEY! I know when some one is hitting on a girl, I've done a lot of it in the past. And I don't like it when that girl is my wife to be, alright."

I must have hit a nerve because he stormed down the hall. I didn't follow after him, instead I headed for the ring area.

I didn't see Randy or Jeff for the rest of the night. I was either working technical things out with Mattie or hiding in Glenn's locker room. After the show, Glenn left me behind to 'work things out' with Randy. So I stood there, in the cold garage waiting for Randy to come out. He showed up some time later walking out with HHH.

"Randy, go over there and fix this before she comes to her senses and figures out who she is actually marrying." HHH pushed Randy towards me then left.

"So, can I just say that I was a jerk, a jealous jerk who only loves you. Can I say that and we will be cool again? Cuz I am really sorry," Randy said taking a step towards me.

"As long as you know that you are a jerk." I slipped my hands under his coat and hugged him.

"Good, so now on to more important business. Did you snatch that little red two piece that you were wearing in the ring?"

"Actually Mary said she would wash it with the rest of the stuff, but I'm sure if you want I can go get it."

He smiled "Cuz we could… oh hey guys." Randy switched gears as soon as Matt, Lita, and Jeff came near us. Jeff and him exchanged glances before Randy headed back towards the door. "Yeah Jess, I'm just going to go get that… thing we were talking about. I'll be right back."

"Yo, Jessie I need to talk to you over here," Jeff said pulling me aside after Randy was out of sight. "Why are you still with Orton? He's not your type. I think you should reconsider this." His voice was rushed and stern. This was not what I wanted to hear. "Jessie I…"

I cut him off. "Not you too, Jeff. I don't want to hear this. I get shit from first Randy and now you. Listen I know you two don't like each other but you're both a big part of my life so you are all just going to deal." I threw my hands up in the air and started walking away from him.

He grabbed my by my shoulder and turned me back around. "No. Jessie listen to me."

"Jeff, its been a long night and I still need to make sure Randy stays awake during the drive. If you want to talk about how much you dislike Randy, call me tomorrow." I turned and walked towards where Randy had just re-entered the garage.

"Jessie its not that!" Jeff called after me, but I didn't turned back. I kept walking and with out looking, I waved at him. "Jessica! I…" He mumbled something but it was too soft to hear couldn't hear.

I stopped and turned towards him. He only calls me 'Jessica' if its something important. When I faced him his head was down and he was holding his hair back as if he didn't know what to do. He suddenly looked up at me and gave a short smile as Randy stepped up next to me.

"Nothing," Jeff said with a wave. "Nothing at all."

A/N: hm, I wonder what Jeff wanted to say...


	62. Sign Your X On The Line

Dis: You know the drill.

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I haven't posted in what seems life FOREVER! I have another chapter about done and should be up soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

"Wow, there is not much left in your room. It's actually kind of strange," Glenn said appearing in my doorway.

I took a look around, there actually wasn't much still here. A few boxes, my bags from on the road, and Malfoy's stuff, but Malfoy is at Randy's parents house being spoiled rotten. There was also a few baby presents that Leah and Glenn bought for Daisy. I am taking them to the SmackDown show next Tuesday.

Yes, little by little I am packing up and moving to St. Louis with Randy. We, well actually HE, finally realized that I had most of my stuff over at his place already and that I've been living with him on the road for months now. It is time to make the switch complete. Everyone said it was 'bout time', well everyone except Glenn.

"You know you could always leave a few things incase you need to stay here sometime. This is still your home."

"Yeah I know." The doorbell rang. "Can you get that? I'm a little busy." Not really, I was reading the latest comic book that that The Hurricane had given me to read. He couldn't believe that I didn't know who the Green Lantern was.

"Yes your majesty," he grumbled doing a little bow. "Its probably Leah anyways."

He left and went downstairs. A few minutes later he returned, but not with Leah.

"AHHHH!!!" Mattie screamed charging into my room he tackled me while I was laying on my bed. "Surprise! Who's ready for some hot sex?" He suddenly realized that Glenn was still in the doorway. "Um… I'm just joking Mister… Kane, sir."

Glenn shifted his weight and left. A woman with long black hair and shining green eyes took his place. Her eyes some how reminded me of Jeff's, the way they caught your attention and smiled. Mattie jumped off of the bed led her into the room. Before I could question her presence, he explained.

"This is Angel. You might not have heard, but Monday WE are going to be in the main event. Molly Holly and Randy Orton verses you and me." He did a little Superman pose. It was another moment where you wanted to pat him on the head and toss him a treat, but it still didn't explain why there was a strange female in my room. "She is the new talent manager with the WWE and wants to talk to us about our autograph schedules."

Angel shyly sat down at my computer chair. I thought for a moment before tossing the comic book aside.

"Why are we doing this here? Why are we not at WWE headquarters?"

"Because I forgot that we had to do this," Mattie admitted. "Besides, Angel needs to get used to traveling."

Something was up. I could tell Mattie was, shall I say, 'smittened' with her. I could see why, she was very beautiful. Her skin was a dark tan and her hair fell to about her waist. You could tell by the way she didn't make eye contact with me that she is extremely shy, which made her a bit mysterious. But, doesn't Mattie have a girlfriend?

"Well if we can get started, I was told that you two are going to a few cities next week for signings. I am taking care of the travel arrangements and all of your plans. I just need to know if you guys need anything special."

"Yeah, can Randy come?" I was half way joking, but she took it seriously.

She ruffled the papers that were in her hands. She had a puzzled look on her face. The look quickly turned to worry when she didn't find an answer in her papers. She looked up with a nervous chuckle. "I should know this. I'm sorry I am just a little unorganized right now. I promise this won't happen again." She dropped her papers and hurried to collect them from the floor. I dived down to help.

"Angel is it?" She nodded. " You don't have to be so nervous around us. We're a bunch of newbies ourselves. You don't have to try to impress us."

"Yeah, with the way things work, you might be more liked than we are." Mattie added. "I mean, I'm one of the Tough Enough kids and Jess is Kane's daughter. She basically gets special treatment because her father is a wresting icon."

Don't worry, I hit him for that comment. But, it did make Angel ease up a bit. Working with her after that was a breeze. And I did get my wish of Randy coming along on the signings, he just had to stay out of sight at ALL times. We didn't want ruin the storyline now did we?

We found ourselves in a mall in New Mexico a little more than a week later. We had just ended the last full week of shows before Christmas and were now doing a few signings on our days off. Since I had actually started doing more than just looking pretty I was soar. Scratch that, I was beyond soar, I was whipped. The only thing keeping me going was the thought that Randy was going to meet us soon. In the middle of the signing Angel bent over next to us.

"I just received word that the limo is going to pick up Randy Orton at the airport. He will be waiting for us when this is over with."

I smiled as she ran back to her position. I must have signed at least 5000 autographs that day, and asked a lot of weird questions. A few fans even came with Christmas presents. Not knowing if this was normal, I shot a questioning look at Mattie who just shrugged. Finally after hours of sitting at the small table we were rushed out the back way and into our waiting limo.

"Hey guys," Randy greeted us. "Angel and I were just talking. It seems that we have some time to kill right now. Anyone up for some dinner?"

"I really don't think that I will be able to make it. I am so tired, and I have to call the wedding planner about what colors she wants to use or something." I fell into his arms exhausted.

"Its okay babe. Matt? What about you?"

"Actually, I think I'll join Jess with the sleep. I've been really tired lately."

"Alright... Um, Angel, how about you? Join me for some dinner?"

"Um, I don't know." She pulled her hair to one side and crossed her ankles. If she was going to work in the WWE she NEEDS to be more open around random people.

"Oh go ahead," I said tapping her on her knee. "You've done a good job so far, you deserve a break. Besides, Randy is just going to go nuts sitting quietly in the hotel room."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Quietly?" I elbowed him and he cleared his throat. "But seriously, Angel I would love if you would save me from playing video games with tape over my mouth."

"I'm not sure I should…"

"Oh Angel, don't try to resist Randy's charm. It doesn't work," I pushed running my hand through Randy's short brown hair.

"Please," Randy pouted.

"I guess I could, but not for long. I have to do some work tonight."

"Fine by me. Shall I come by your room in about an hour or so? That will give you time to do what ever girls do before dinner." He looked over at me. I don't know what he is getting at, when we go out I have to wait for HIM.

Shortly after that we arrived at the hotel and found our way up to the room. Randy decided to be a gentleman and carried me from the elevator to the bed.

"Are you okay with me having dinner with Angel?" Randy asked coming out of the bathroom to find a clean shirt. "I can call her if you don't think it is a good idea."

"No, its fine. I even suggested it. You go have fun and I'll call the wedding planner. That's always a treat." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and sat on the bed next to me. "You know I could just stay here and lay in bed with you." He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in close. He smelled good. I traced his tattoos lightly with my finger before pushing him off.

"Go, don't keep her waiting. And make sure she opens up a little. She seems too shy and it is up to us to break her in."

"Yes dear," he said before putting on his shirt. He seemed to be having second thoughts on having dinner with a complete stranger, but without complaining he gave me a kiss and left.

I put off calling the wedding planner. Instead I kicked off my shoes and curled up into a ball. I was out like a light in no time flat.

When I woke up it was just after midnight. I stretched out to find no warm body next to me. That's weird, Randy has been gone for over five hours now. I turned on the TV and a couple seconds later Randy snuck in. He first looked at me confused, then smiled.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," he said kicking his shoes off. "I was hoping to sneak in undetected."

"Well you're caught. So where were you?"

"Out with Angel and Matt. After a nice dinner we went walking around the town and found a place that had karaoke. I tried to call you then but you must have your phone off, but Matt came and joined us. I'll tell you one thing, we were a sorry sight to see."

I chuckled at the image of Randy and Matt singing a duet. Randy's not much of a singer. Yeah sure, he has that nice deep voice that can send chills down your spine, but when hes singing it is a whole nother ball park. I would have loved to have seen that.

I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone out of my bag. Sure enough it was off. I turned it on and put it on the bedside table as Randyjumped intohis sleeping pants and climbed into bed.

"You know, that Angel is a really nice girl. She is Asian, Filipina to be exact, and very smart. As you could she is very shy, but opened up after a bit. What else? Her goal in life is to get a book published, and she is not a big fan of vegetables. All around she is a pretty decent person."

"Then what is she doing in wrestling?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

He laughed, making my head vibrate. He turned off the TV and pulled the covers up close as we drifted to sleep.

Randy was out cold and didn't hear my phone go off, but I did. Well, I heard it beep saying I missed a call. I turned on a light to read my phone's screen. 1 missed call: JEFF CELL. I wrapped a blanket around my cold body before heading into the bathroom to call him back. I couldn't help but wonder what was so important that he had to call around two in the morning.

"Hello?" an alert Jeff answered on the other end.

"Hey, its me. What's up?" My voice was soft and sounded scratchy. Normally I wouldn't be answering calls after I go to bed, but its Jeff.

"I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry, you sound tired. I should call back in the morning."

"No really Jeff, its fine. I was going to get up anyways at this time and sit in the cold bathroom. Calling you is just an added bonus."

"Well I… I was wondering where you're spending Christmas?"

"Is that all? You called in the middle of the night to ask that?"

"Yes. I mean, you have off, and I have off, and I'm kinda sick of my family already, you know how Matt can be. I was thinking we could spend Christmas together. And I need to find a flight out to where ever you are going to be."

"Oh, well my plans right now are to spend it with Glenn."

"Cool… Is Randy going to be there?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Actually, he is going to spend Christmas Eve with us, then fly out to see his family in the morning."

"Oh… okay cool. Well I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, later Jeff."

I hung up and sat on the edge of the tub looking down at my feet. Something told me that Jeff was calling for another reason.


	63. Christmas Day

Dis: I own the story and some of the people.

A/N: I hope everyone is having a great holiday! I know I am enjoying this little break. This chapter is kind of long because I had a lot of time to write, but I think it works. Hope you enjoy.

Funny how life works some times. Jeff managed to get the last seat on a plane coming in thirty minutes after Randy's left. Randy didn't even have to know that Jeff was coming, if everything had worked out.

"Miss me?" Randy asked on Christmas Day before he was going to board the plane.

"Why not." I smiled as he pulled my hat over my eyes.

Randy stood for a while holding my hand as the last call was heard over the speakers. He took one step, pulling my arm, then stopped and looked back at me. He didn't want to let go. His mouth started to open, but he closed it abruptly when nothing came out. He has been trying to find a good enough reason to stay ever since Glenn let it slip that Jeff was coming. He took a long sigh before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Remember that I love you," he said in a soft kind voice.

I gave him a hug before he finally let go of my hand and walked through the gate and out of sight.

It wasn't that I was trying to hide the fact that Jeff was coming for Christmas, I just didn't tell Randy. I knew he would have protested and not gone to see his family. I couldn't let that happen; his family would have made a big stink about it and he would have never forgiven himself. I thought this was the best way to avoid getting Randy mad. But, like many things, my plan backfired when not anger but hurt came to his eyes when he found out. Randy went very quiet after that, and Randy is hardly ever quiet. He asked me one question when we got in the car. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

I had no answer for him. It was no big deal that Jeff was coming, right? So why didn't I tell him. I bit my lip as I walked over to the gate where Jeff was to arrive. It bothered me that I knew I had a reason for not telling Randy, and the reason was not entirely sinless.

I waited as people ran out of the tunnel to meet there loved ones. He saw me as soon as he stepped into the lobby. His black baseball cap covered his face, but you could tell he had a wide smile. He did not run up to meet me like most of the other passengers did. Instead, he slowly walked until he was less than a foot in front of me.

"Well, well. If it isn't my biggest fan. What? Do you want an autograph or something?" he said with a smirk, securing his backpack over his jacket.

"What good is your autograph? You don't work for the WWE."

"Ouch," he cried stumbling back a bit, acting as if I hit him. "That was below the belt. For that, you have to give me a hug."

He pulled me in by the sleeve of my leather jacket. I tied to resist, but soon I gave into the hug. I felt completely comfortable in Jeff's arms, and that fact started to make me feel uncomfortable. What am I talking about, this is Jeff.

"Come on," he said pulling back, "let's get out of here."

With a smile he grabbed my hand and lead me off to the baggage claim. I let him do most of the talking while I drove Glenn's truck home. In the middle of him trying to figure out if Matt liked his gift or if he was just pretending, he stopped and looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked without warning.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not talking. By now I thought you would have had at least five smart ass comments to fight me with. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," I said pushing my hair out of my face. It had started to snow and I was carefully weaving down the icy streets.

Jeff sighed and put his feet up on the dash. "When did he leave?"

"Who?" I asked. I took myeyes off the road to quickly glance at Jeff. He gave me a blank stare as if I should know. I let out a deep breath. "About twenty minutes before you arrived."

"Everything go alright?"

"I guess. He didn't want to leave. But I mean what's the big deal? Its just you."

"Yeah, its just me," he said softly brushing some snow off of his boots. "Just plain old Jeff."

"Jeff, I wouldn't call you plain. If there was one word that was your opposite, it would be plain."

He agreed as I pulled into the garage. When we got in the house we found Glenn and Malfoy on the couch watching 'A Christmas Story'.

"Hey big man, miss me?" Jeff asked dropping his bags and taking off his boots. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Hardy, they let you out of your cage again?" Glenn called from the couch.

"Ha ha." Jeff flopped over the couch and scratched Malfoy on the head. "So Jessie, you wanted to show me your new pictures?"

"Oh yeah, they're upstairs."

"Then let's go." Jeff grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bottom of the steps before Glenn got up.

"Hey kiddo," Jeff and I stopped, "Listen, in an hour or so I'm going over to Leah's for her Christmas party. I am expecting you to come with me. You don't have to stay long, but you have to come with me."

"Fine," I called back trying to get Malfoy to follow us up the stairs.

"Oh, and Jessica…" he called up to me again when Jeff and I reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I stuck my head down the stairs, so did Jeff.

"Never mind," Glenn said waving us off.

I raced Jeff to my room. It didn't help that he tried to block the hallway. Malfoy speed as fast as a fat dog can between his legs. I tried to jump over him, but he caught me in mid jump. I was stuck. He carried me over his shoulder into my room. Jeff stopped at the door and looked around. I believe he was surprised at it.

"Where is everything?" he asked putting me down.

"At Randy's. Everything is there except the Christmas presents and a few things I promised Glenn I would keep here."

He sat on the bed as I pulled a large envelope out of a bag. For a while we looked at the recent pictures I had taken at different live events and at the Cena household. I rolled my eyes as Jeff toss the ones with Randy aside. This was getting mind numbing, the whole Jeff/Randy thing. I shook my head as he went through some more pictures.

"Aw… how cute," he said holding up one. "Who took this one?"

I looked up. I had never seen the picture Jeff held, although I knew where it was from. It was in an airport and our plane had been delayed. Glenn was curiously looking up from his book while I was leaning on him, asleep. I tried not to notice the fact that you could clearly see I was drooling. I quickly pulled the picture away from him as Glenn yelled that we were leaving.

Christmas at Leah's house was… well, Christmas. Lots of family, lots of food, and lots of fun. There were about a dozen kids under 12 running around like a pack of wild monkeys. Jeff fit in just fine. I was watching him run around in the snow with the kids when Leah came and sat beside me on the front porch. I took off my gloves as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"So THIS is Jeff, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was the guy who introduced me to my dad. He's a good friend."

"A good friend?" I slightly shook my head trying not to burn my tongue. "Is that why you don't have your engagement ring on?" I quickly swallowed before I spit the hot drink on to the walk way. Who needs a tongue anyways?

I eyed up my bare finger. When did I take that off? "Oh, it doesn't fit under my gloves. I was planning on joining in, but its too cold out." That's a believable cover.

"Sure." Or not. "Listen Jessica, can we talk for a bit?"

Did I have a choice? "Actually I was going to…"

She put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Let me rephrase that. We ARE going to talk for a bit because your father has been telling me what's going on." Thank you Glenn, I sighed and stared into the chocolaty goodness. "I know what you are going through. You are getting scared about marrying Randy, the man of your dreams, so you think that Jeff, the best friend, the boy next door, the one that is always there, or what not, might be what you want. Am I any where close?"

"No….and yes." The last part I tried to confine in the warm mug, but of course she heard. I kept my eyes down to hide, yet inside I knew that she was saying things that I had been lying to myself about.

She let out a deep breath. "Sad to say, but I've been there."

A hush came over us as neither of us could find the words to start the conversation that was going to surface. A 'look at me!' was called in our direction as we both watched as the massive snow fort was almost complete. Jeff smiled a great big goofy smile and waved with what appeared to be a four year old on his shoulders. I waved back.

"What can I say? He lives down south, and works south of that."

She gave a short laugh then paused. "He's in love with you. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Let me guess, him and Randy don't get along very well."

"Not at all."

"You know what that means, Randy can see it too. You know another thing I see as well? Your eyes." I looked at her then quickly pulled my attention to the kids playing in the snow. She continued on. "The eyes are the window to a person's soul. I've picked up on a lot of things over the years that my kids wouldn't tell me, just by looking at their eyes. And now, your eyes tell me something. Yesterday when I saw you and Randy, your eyes weren't as bright as they have been, and now…, now you have that spark again. The same spark that you used to have when you would pick up Malfoy last year after you would see Randy."

I looked back down again. Did any of this make sense to me? Was she telling the truth? Part of me wanted to agree, part of me wanted to deny everything, and the last part knew there was much more to the story than she knew.

"Do you want to say anything?" she asked trying to draw out information.

It took a moment for me to gather my thoughts. Finally, one clear thought came to my mind. "I.. I don't want to get married."

Surprisingly, this didn't come as much of a shock to her. "That's a start. Why not?"

"I'm only 20. I just don't know if this is what I want. And…I don't know…" I trailed off, but Leah finished my thought.

"You don't know if you still feel the same way about Randy. I mean, he is quite a catch. Many women would die for someone like that. He is almost too good to be true." I shook my head. "So, since you are unsure about your feelings for Randy, you are looking to see if anything better is out there." I looked at her with a blank stare. She was sorting out the mess in my head.

"Jeff and Randy are completely different," I said putting down the now empty mug.

"That is why Jeff is looking good to you right now. He is reliable and is waiting for you even though you are with Randy. My advice to you is to set aside everything to do with the wedding and just look at Jeff and Randy. Figure out who comes first in your heart. If its Randy, then you can worry about what to do with the wedding. If its Jeff, then you need to stop the wedding at once. But, whatever you decide, you need to tell both of them, and you need to do it soon."

She gave me a reassuring embrace before she stood back up.

"Wait," I called to her before she was gone, "You said you were in my shoes before. Which one did you pick?"

"Well, after I looked at both options, I found out that I really did love the man that was too good to be true, and I married him. But who knows, you could find that you love with the one who is waiting for you."

She went inside as I turned back to see Jeff launch a child into a pile of snow. How was I going to figure out if I had something with Jeff? I sat up straight as something flew past in my mind. No, that couldn't be the solution…. I brought my head down to my knees as I sat on the front porch. I had to test my relationship with both Randy and Jeff, but I can't do what was in my head. I just couldn't cheat on Randy like that, but nothing else was entering my brain. I took a couple deep breaths to clear my mind before a cold wet hand touched to top of my head.

"Hey, you alright? Do you want to go inside?" Jeff said bending down next to me. His hat was covered in show and so was the ends of his hair. "Hey? Can you hear me?"

I just stared at him for a second taking in every detail about his face, when I made up my mind. "Yeah, I'm good. But I'm kinda getting sick of not knowing anyone at this party. I would rather just go back home. You can stay here if you're having too much fun."

"Naw, I came here to hang out with you. Why don't you go in and say good bye to Kane and I'll finish up here." I had no time to argue as a snowball hit the back of Jeff's head. "Go! I'll cover you!" he screamed as I ran inside.

I made my good bye with Glenn quick and simple. I tried to get away quickly but he shot me a look and asked if everything was alright. I waved him off and walked back outside. Jeff saw me and stood up quickly, bidding good bye to all of his new fans who whined in disapproval.

I walked fast across the lawns with Jeff right at my heals. When I got inside I slipped off my jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and quickly made my way to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and opened the fridge. I pulled out a beer and downed half of it before Jeff took the bottle out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just needed a drink and I don't like drinking in front of my father. Is that so wrong?"

His face read 'don't-give-me-that-crap' as took a drink of the beer himself. "So what do you want to do?"

To be continued...


	64. My Choice

Waking up half dead is never a good sign of what took place the night before. I rolled onto my back and stretched with out opening my eyes, hoping to find something that told me where I was and possibly, who I was with. My arm knocked the bed table and something made a loud clunk as it fell to the floor. I hit something with my left foot as well. The lump moved up to my face and licked me. I was home, I was in a bed, and Malfoy was with me. That still didn't explain what day it was or why I was drinking in the first place. 

Opening my eyes I stared straight up at the ceiling. The sun shined in from the windows creating many shadows. It had to be about one, maybe two in the afternoon. I scratched Malfoy's head as he laid on my stomach. Something happened last night, something that changed everything. I could feel it in my heart. I closed my eyes and went back to the last thing I could clearly remember. Maybe I could build from there.

I remember leaving Leah's house with Jeff. Oh God, Jeff. Where was he? I swung my feet over the side of the bed and let my body go limp as the blood drained from my head. I needed to remember. I closed my eyes, blocked everything out, and took my mind back to last night.

Like I said, I remember saying good bye to Glenn then leaving quickly with Jeff right on my heals. I remember how cold the weather was and how green Jeff's eyes were when we he followed me into the kitchen. I remember… I remember what happened next.

I wanted to be alone. I wanted time to think alone. I knew that with Jeff there I was bound to do something irrational. I needed a drink, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slammed half of it. Jeff snatched it out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just needed a drink and I don't like drinking in front of my father. Is that so wrong?"

His face read 'don't-give-me-that-crap' as he took a drink of the beer himself. "So what do you want to do?"

I hesitated before replying. "I want to party."

"Then why did we leave?"

"I don't want to party like that. That's family picnic type of partying. I want wild night club partying."

"Well Jessie, I don't know anything around here. Besides, you're 20. There is not much partying you can do in the real world."

"Who needs to go out there when we have the basement. Glenn never goes down there and he won't be back till late. It will be just you, me, and all the booze we could ever drink."

I took a step forward so that I was inches away from him and looked dead into his eyes. We both knew that this was a bad idea, and yet, I didn't care. I ripped the beer bottle out of his hand and took a drink. I was acting big, but inside I had no idea what I was doing.

We rounded up all the snacks, booze, music and anything else we could find before heading downstairs. The basement is divided up into three rooms. The laundry room, the junk room, and Glenn's old office. I took over the office when I moved in. There is a TV, a stereo, and a couch and some odds and ends that I had collected to pass the time. In short the room is one keg away from being a frat boy's room. I use this room mainly to get away from the random life that I lead. Living with a seven foot 'monster' is not what one would call normal.

"Wow," Jeff said as we entered. "Nice to see that you've cleaned since the last time I was here. Is that the same stack of dirty plates from a year ago?"

"No, dirty dishes usually stay for a month, tops. Now it's the pizza boxes you have to watch out for. One of them almost ate Malfoy, that's why he is not allowed in here anymore."

Jeff chuckled and put the bags of chips he was carrying on a table. I walked to the back and set the bottles I had down on a card table. We both kinda stood there for a second before Jeff finally motioned to the stereo.

"What do you want to listen to? You've got an interesting variety of CD's here. Oh, this is good."

He put in a CD and cranked up the volume. Papa Roach's 'Getting Away With Murder' album started playing in every speaker. I made two drinks, both relatively strong, and walked over to him.

"So are you just going to stand here?" I took his hand and let him to the couch and out of the corner.

We sat, drank and talked about EVERYTHING as the CD played. He tried to stay away from the one subject he wanted to get at, but once he had a few drinks, anything was fair game.

"So Jessie, how are things with Randy? I mean, how's the wedding coming?" he asked flopping down almost on top of me on the couch. We weren't drunk yet, I swear. I swung my leg on to his lap.

"Well, to be truthful I don't know. I mean we are so hot and cold sometimes, and I just don't know about this whole wedding deal. I mean I don't even look good in white." Okay, so I was a little tipsy, but I wasn't totally out of it.

"Oh no babe, you look good in anything." He playfully slapped me on arm. "You even look better than Trish. With your eyes, and your body and your hair. You know your hair is way too plain, you should let me dye it. We do it a pretty orangey-pink. OH! You could do a rainbow on your whole entire head."

His head was resting on my chest now and he was looking up at me. His fingers were twisting in my hair. I was kidding myself if I thought this was just friendly fun.

"You are too weird," I said downing my drink. He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Well get used to it. I ain't changing for no woman. Not even you."

He pointed his finger at me but it wobbled a bit. I leaned forward and rested forehead on his. The CD changed and a new song started. Jeff started bobbing his head then jumped to his feet and started 'dancing'. I laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. The music was loud enough that it made the floor vibrate. I was more drunk than I expected. Jeff and I tried to stay up right by ourselves, but reverted to holding each other up as we clumsily danced to the beat.

By the third song I had wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed as I was hanging on him and slid his hands around my body. When we stopped moving, I swear the floor kept turning. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a groan.

"Jeff, you let me drink way too much tonight." I almost fell out of his arms as he laughed.

"You had too much to drink? I think you drank me under the table."

"You must not be thinking straight because you're not under the table." It was official, I was gone. Anything that happened next was all due to alcohol and under lying urges.

Jeff reached to the side for the open bag of potato chips and released me from his hold. I didn't realize how much I was relying on him to support me. My legs quickly buckled and I started to fall backwards. I used all of my upper body strength to hang on to Jeff, but I caught him off guard and we both fell to the floor.

All of the air escaped my lungs as he fell on top of me. The bag of chips went flying and litter the ground around us. For a moment we just laid there, too out of it to move.

"Hey Jeff, you alive?" I grunted after feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"I think so…" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Well then could you move a little. I think I landed on the remote."

He gave a drunken laugh as he propped himself on to his arms. I quickly removed the painful small object from beneath me and looked up. Jeff's green eyes stared back down at me.

"Jessie, I have the greatest desire to kiss you right now."

He leaned down close, hesitated for a second, then came down all the way. If my mind hadn't been spinning already, it would have. I gave in to the kiss, or rather I let it take me over.

Jeff kissed differently than Randy. Randy takes control when he kisses. He wraps you in his arms and makes you feel safe and under his power. He makes even the strongest women feel like he just rescued them from a tower guarded by dragons. Jeff's kiss, on the other hand, takes your breath away. Its softer than Randy's. He lets his lips caress yours and draws you in. It makes you feel as if he is afraid to fulfill his ultimate desire, you.

As for any reaction I had to the kiss, it sent chills down my spine, but then again, so does Randy's. I stared up more confused than ever. The cross around Jeff's neck lightly brushed my chin as we took a deep breath together.

And then… and then… and then… I don't remember. Honest to God I don't remember. Everything else is black. In a panic I forced my senses back to the current day. My breath quickened as I lifted my head. What did I do? My eyes flew from side to side as if I was searching in my head for the forgotten past. I flopped back on to the bed in defeat. I wasn't going to remember in my current condition. I rubbed my forehead trying not to think of the possibilities.

I rolled over to face away from the door as someone knocked. I didn't want to face Glenn without knowing what happened last night. I was hoping he would just go away, that however did not happen. The door opened and I heard footsteps enter. They walked over to the bedside table and picked up whatever I had knocked over. I had my eyes closed, but the moment the person sat on my bed, I knew it was not Glenn. Who ever it was smaller and lighter than Glenn. I was dreading whatever was going to happen next.

"You awake Jessie?" Jeff asked quietly. "If you are, we should talk."

Malfoy tried to jump over me to get to Jeff, but his short legs only let him go half way and he landed on my shoulder, a clear sign that I was now fully awake. I rolled over.

"Morning sunshine," he said softly to me as he pick up Malfoy and put him in his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I just stepped off of the spinning ride they used to have at the carnival."

He pulled my hair back and smiled. "Yeah I know how that feels. At least you have stopped throwing up."

When was I throwing up? I needed to know what happened, but how to ask. I looked up at him and saw the large bandage that covered his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked reaching up to point.

"Oh, uh, I don't really remember. I think I missed the edge of the bed in the guest room."

There was a uneasy pause as we both looked away.

"Hey Jeff, we didn't…" There was no way I could finish that sentence. Jeff gave a short laugh which almost gave me a heart attack.

"No. No we didn't, uh, sleep together. If that's what you're asking. No, we were to trashed to do anything like that."

"But we did…"

"…kiss? Yeah, we kissed and I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I just…" He sighed and laid down next to me, tossing an arm around my shoulder. "You know I care a lot about you Jessie. I… I… was drunk. That's the bottom line."

I forced a smile. "We were both drunk and that was that."

Jeff yawned and closed his eyes. "I want you to be happy. You're happy with Randy, and that's all that matters."

"Yep." I yawned as well and pulled the blanked up to my chin.

Some how, in the back of my mind, the kiss didn't mean that much to me. It might have sparked something, but like Jeff said, I am happy with Randy, and that is all that matters. My head fell forward and rested on Jeff's chest as I sighed. From that point on in my heart I decided, I choose Randy.


	65. Hit Or Miss

Dis: Anything that the WWE doesn't own, I do.

A/N: I see I forgot to do this the last time. No, I am not Filipian, I am Italian. Angel aka 'J3r1ch0holic4eva' is Filipian and the basis for the charater. One of the girls in my winter class group is Filipian and just got her green card, but that's a different story. I had a good holiday, I hope yall did too. This chapter was interesting for me to write. I had one night where I wrote and wrote and wrote until dawn and it was really good. Then I went to bed and thought I saved, but didn't. So, I had to think of everything again. I went out on a limb for this chapter and don't know how well yall will take to it. If it is the worst thing ever, tell me. Thanks for all your support, ENJOY!

I decided that the events that took place between me and Jeff on Christmas Day would remain just that, between me and Jeff. It was one kiss that didn't mean anything, Randy did not need to know. I was hard enough on myself. When Jeff's plane left the next morning I just sat there, guilty. When I got home I cleaned, I packed, and I waited to leave for the next show. I tried to played it cool for a day or so until Glenn finally believed me that nothing happened and nothing was wrong.

In times like this it is good to know your weaknesses. I had worried that if I got too drunk or too tired that I would let something slip, so I took as many precautions as possible. I did not drink on New Years, I took naps on the plane rides, and I made sure I didn't bring the name 'Jeff' up in conversation with Randy. But, like all secrets, this one was bound to be dug up.

Randy and Batista took me out to celebrate my 21st birthday about two months after 'it' happened. We picked a nice little middle of the road steak house and were seated at a table. Everything was going well. We ordered drinks, which made me happy because I finally get to drink in public, then Batista started telling us the story of what he did on his 21st birthday. Randy seemed to have heard the story before, but Batista wanted to tell me it as a 'right of passage'. He was going on about some girl when two people approached us.

"Hey Matt, Lita, what are you guys doing here?" Randy asked, cutting off the big man.

"Eh, it looked like a nice place to stop. Besides, we saw your rental out in the lot and its not everyday the Little One turns 21."

Matt had a grin that stretched from ear to ear has he gave me a small peck on the cheek. Lita, however, gave me a look that made my stomach go in knots, but I shook it off as they walked away. Our food came and things went back to normal. When I was almost done with my meal my phone vibrated in my pocket. -meet in bathroom now- was sent from Lita's cell. Quickly I excused myself and left the table. Lita was waiting in the hall.

"In," she ordered pushing open the door. I followed her demand, something was bugging her. She paced in front of the mirror before turning back to me. "So, are you having a good birthday?" Not knowing what to say I shook my head. "Good… good. Quick question, do you know where our good friend Jeff is?"

"Um, home?" Stupid Jess, bad time for sarcasm. Stupid, stupid.

Lita clenched her fist as if she was going to smack me but quickly turned around as a stall door opened. I tried not to make eye contact with the third occupant as she left the bathroom. Lita grabbed my shoulder and snapped my attention back to her. Her eyes were full of fire. I knew somehow I had hit a nerve.

Usually when Lita is mad at me she tries to play tough, but is never really that mad. She tries to see my side and knows I have a lot to still learn, but there are something's you just don't mess with her about. One of those things is family, and Jeff was family.

"Jess, don't get smart with me! Jeff is at a friends house drunk off his ass. We had a little conversation. Guess what he let slip."

I cringed as Lita's nails dug into my shoulder. She let go, realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry," she said exhaling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell. We were both drunk, it was one kiss. It was nothing."

"Nothing? Jess, this whole thing is tearing him up inside. He is fucking in love with you! Can't you see this?"

"Yeah. I can see it clear as day, but I'm with Randy. I'm in love with Randy." I held up my ring. "I'm getting MARRIED to Randy."

"And speaking of Randy, he seems way to calm to be in the know. He either is a really, really good actor or has no idea what's going on."

I took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell Randy by Sunday and I'll take care of Jeff."

She left with out saying another word. I leaned against a wall for a second to regain my composure. I knew Jeff was an emotional kind of guy, its how he is able to write so much, but I wish at this moment he would just get over it. I fixed my hair and walked back out as if nothing happened.

Now I know that Lita said I had to tell Randy by Sunday, but sitting in the ring before Raw I had still not found the courage. The wedding was just under a month away and I was so excited, so was Randy. Every few days he would do something to totally catch me off guard like give me a dozen roses, which made the knot in my stomach twist even worse. I started to feel like I didn't deserve a guy as great as Randy.

I was sitting in the almost exact middle of the ring as Mattie and Randy were practicing around me. The Mattie/Randy story line was coming to a head and was going to be on the card at WrestleMania, which is only two weeks away. It turns out that the rule breaking skater goofball gimmick that Mattie and I have going is a real hit, and that having Mattie, the class clown, going head to head with Randy, the popular guy, makes great TV. Kind of reminds me of high school, but in high school I wasn't sleeping with the popular guy.

Randy suddenly picked me and tossed me over his shoulder. "Got your girlfriend," he taunted to Matt. At the arena we are told to follow storylines as much as we can. Which is weird for me, for obvious reasons.

Some of the producers were quietly talking while Glenn sat in the chairs watching us. By the ramp Angel was talking Chris Jericho's ear off. Chris just nodded his head as she spoke. A few others watched since it was still early.

I was so caught up in what was going on in the ring that I didn't see the look on Lita's face as she walked towards us. She pulled me aside as Mattie and Randy went to talk to the producer people.

"Weird thing Jess, before Randy came out here he asked me if I thought Jeff was going to bring a date to the wedding. He wanted to know for seating arrangements. I wasn't going to say anything to him, but I figured you haven't told him yet."

"Li, I promise, I've been trying to tell him, but I'm just waiting for this all to be over."

"Waiting for what to be over? The wedding? Your life?"

I was going to answer her when a loud screaming distracted me. It was Glenn and he was in the middle of one of his now famous 'No Daughter of Mine…'rants. This one however scared me. His voice sounded like he was out for blood.

"There is no way in HELL that she is going to take any part of that!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I walked over by Randy wondering what they were going to do with me now.

"What's going on?" I asked worried as Glenn continued yelling.

"They want me to beat you up," Randy said in a dark tone. He was pissed. Matt stepped up on the other side of me.

"I was actually wondering when this was going to come up. It only makes sense with the storyline. But I don't like the idea that Randy has to be the one to hit you."

The one sided fight went on for a while before Mr. McMahon appeared at the top of the ramp.

"GLENN! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Everyone froze for a second as we watched my father storm off, slamming a chair into the steal steps as he passed. Slowly I released the tight grip I had developed on Randy's shirt before I tried to follow Glenn. He had scared me, and he hadn't done that since the first night I met him.

I wasn't fast enough to catch my angry father, but I could hear everything that went on inside Mr. McMahon's office threw the closed door.

"Were you DRUNK when you agreed to his idea McMahon! I can't believe you have the balls to put her in this situation!"

"Lower your voice when you speak to me! I know that this is a touchy situation. I fought long and hard with myself about this, but we all have to make some sacrifices for this company!"

"Don't you talk to me about sacrifices! I've made plenty of sacrifices, but this crosses the line. She is not having any part in this."

"Well you have no say in that because she is an adult. You can no longer try to be the father you WEREN'T!"

"Don't you dare start with that!I can't believe you are doing this!ARE YOU TRYING TO PROMOTE DOMESTIC ABUSE?!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND THERE AND ASK ME THAT?!? YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP GLENN!"

I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. HHH and Stephanie McMahon were standing right behind me. HHH scooped me up into a hug as something hit the wall inside the office. I watched as Glenn kicked open the door and stormed down the hall with out giving us a look. Mr. McMahon stood in the doorway.

"Stephanie, stop him before I fire him!" He went back in and slammed the door behind him.

For a second I stood there not moving, with HHH behind me. We watched as Stephanie ran after Glenn. Soon HHH pulled my arm and lead me to the cafeteria. He sat me down at a table and handed me a bottle of water.

"Don't worry, Steph will talk some sense into everyone. She knows how hard it is not to let her personal life mix in with her professional. She cried her eyes out for hours after she had to slap her mom. Don't worry, everything will work out."

I spent the rest of the time trying to be alone. A half hour before the show I sat at a table with Mattie on my left and Randy on my right. No words were shared between us, but we knew what the others were thinking. Randy's eyes were locked on one spot on the floor as he had a tight but gentle grip on my hand. Mattie held my other hand and gave a small squeeze when he spotted Stephanie running in our direction.

"We have agreed and rewritten the spot." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You won't like it, but we have come down a lot. Everything is the same until the part where Randyattacks Jessica. Jess you push him around then Randy slaps you. After the slap Matt pushes her out of the way and you guys finish."

I was the first one to nod in agreement. I could deal with that I guess. I've been ruffed up by guys before, although none of them have been Randy. But, it is the way of the business. I looked up at Stephanie and nodded again. Mattie watched me unsure of what to do.

"I'll support Jess if she wants to do it, but I'm not saying that I approve of the decision."

Stephanie shook her head then looked at Randy who had not taken his eyes off of the spot on the floor. After he let out a breath he moved his head slightly to look at her. His eyes were dark.

"What do you want me to say? I get paid to follow your orders."

He let go of my hand and walked off. When I turned back to Stephanie she was gone. Mattie and I stuck together and soon we were out in the ring in front of all the fans of Raw. Randy had called us out, and we went to confront him. After I entered between the ropes I looked at him. His eyes were hollow as he looked at us, microphone in hand. An eternity seemed to pass before he spoke again. Too bad he was just calling me names.

"Just look at the company you keep Matt. You walk around with this slut you call your girlfriend, but you're not the only one enjoying her services. Not even an hour ago I saw her walking out of Christian's locker room looking pretty happy."

Mattie looked at me shocked, with his jaw dropped wide open. What could I say? I had beat him at X-box. I gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"You see Matt, she even admits it. And from what I hear, Christian isn't her only client. Half of the roster has enjoyed her company. And you would never guess this, even one or two divas."

The crowd had mixed reactions as I stared him down. This was it. I pushed Mattie aside and charged at him. He stumbled backwards when I pushed him in the chest, but when he came back he slapped me hard across the face.

I could feel everyone in the back hold their breath as I stood bent over. I don't believe it was the first time that someone had actually strait out hit their significant other for a WWE show. I think Test might have hit Stacy at one point, or HHH with Steph. I don't really remember though. I rolled out of the ring as Matt went to defend my honor. I waited for them to be pulled apart for the fourth time before walking back stage with Mattie, who kept pushing me away and wouldn't let me help him.

Not to my surprise Kane was waiting for me. Kane, not Glenn. He pushed me behind him as Randy came running up.

"Vince McMahon just gave me his word that this will never happen again," Kane assured him in a devilish voice. Kane walked up and make sure Randy had to look up at him. "If you ever, EVER lay another hand in anger on my daughter, I will rip your throat out and feed it to my dog. And you know my dog, he eats anything."

He gave a sadistic laugh then walked off leaving Randy as pale as a ghost. He wrapped one arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"It will never happen again," he whispered. "I promise."


	66. You Hypocrite

Dis: I own THIS much! -holds up fingers-

A/N: I ordered my first TNA PPV this weekend and I fell in love. If you have never seen an Ultimate X match, you have NO idea what you are missing. I added some of the TNA guys in here just for kicks. While I'm not the subject (just pretend) what is with the WWE giving jobs to ALL of the Raw Diva Search losers? First they fire some of the Divas who could actually wrestle, then they hire eye candy? They have Trish, Victoria, Jackie, and Molly as their Women's division. Lita's injured again, and Ivory is doing other things. Okay, enough of my ranting. This is my WrestleMania 22 chapter. Just to warn you, its alittle long, but I hear its worth it. Anyways, ENJOY!

"Take 'er, take 'er, take 'er, take 'er, take 'er," John called running up to Randy with a baby carrier in hand. He handed off what I presumed to be the littlest Cena as he explained that he had to run to the bathroom.

Randy looked a bit confused but grabbed hold of the baby carrier all the same. I pulled the blanket off to find 'Little DC', as people have been calling her, just waking up from a nap. I picked her up as she started to cry. Randy started making faces and doing baby talk to make her smile. Like flies to honey, as soon as Randy started with the baby talk the Divas began to swarm, all going crazy.

"OOOOHHHH! She's so cute!"

"Can I hold her?"

"Look at her little hands!"

"Good thing she looks like her mother."

"Well thank you," Caleigh said approaching the group. I handed her the little bundle as she put down a very large baby bag. "John dropped the bag in the parking lot and things went EVERYWHERE. Speaking of, where is he?"

"He went to the locker room. He should be back soon," Randy said as LittleDC wrapped a small hand around his finger. Randy's eyes were wide and lit up as he played with her. I just had to smile.

John soon came back and made his way threw the crowd that now gather around us. He tookLittle DCfrom Caleigh and held her so that her head rested on his shoulder. You could tell that she was going to be daddy's little girl.

"Yo Randy, I need to talk to you in the locker room. We have some things to discuss," he said gently rocking.

"Later man. Right now I'm with Jessica."

"Don't f…" he looked at Caleigh then put a hand over Little DC's head. "Don't _fool_ with me Orton. Now."

John walked off, a little annoyed, with his daughter still resting on his chest. Randy gave me a guilty look before following him. Caleigh looked at me and shrugged.

"Who knows what that was about. At least he didn't swear again. I've been telling him to cut back when he is around Daisy."

We talked with the remaining Divas before heading to get some food. People were everywhere in the cafeteria. Rushing, eating, talking, planning out their moves, or just catching up. This is WrestleMania, and I love it. Caleigh and I sat down with Rene and Charlie Hass.

"Did you hear that some of the TNA guys got their hands on a few backstage passes? I haven't seen them, but there's been talk. The higher ups have been freaking out about it. I mean what are these guys thinking invading our PPV?" Charlie Hass said as I stole a piece of his chicken.

"What's TNA? Are they like bad guys or something?" We all looked at Caleigh for a second, then remembered that she didn't work here.

"Something like that. TNA is an opposing company, like WCW and ECW were," Rene tried to explain. Caleigh still looked confused.

I rolled my eyes. Some things just needed to be spelled out. "It's where Jeff works. They're not liked very well around here."

She nodded as if that got threw to her. "Ah."

"Speaking of," Charlie said taking some of my noodle salad, "someone was looking for you. Wanted to know if Jeff has anything to do with this. They were talking to others like Trish, Lita, Matt, Hurricane, you know, people he still talks to. My advice would be to stay away from him if he is one of the TNA guys here. You could get into some serious trouble if you are spotted with any of them."

"Well I wouldn't know anything about this. I haven't talked to him since Christmas."

I stopped eating for a second. That statement had left a sour taste in my mouth. If Jeff was indeed here he willbe looking for me. Charlie's advice was falling on death ears. I knew I had to tell Randy soon. The weddingis in 9 days, 20 hours and 47 minutes. Nothing like leaving it to the last minute.

"Jess?" I shot back to reality and met eyes with Caleigh. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just trying to remember what time we have to meet with Leah and Glenn."

"He said he would call you. Even I know that. Anyways, I was just saying that I had invited some girls that we know from school to the bachelorette party tomorrow night. It should be fun, mainly because Randy is paying for all of it."

We laughed and joked around about the few months I was at school, adding some comments that seemed to make the guys either choke or sweat. After we had finished eating I spotted a perky Filipina entering the room. Like always she had a wide smile on her face. Her hair, however, was different. Her dark black locks now were highlighted with chunks of fire engine red. It was cute, and not surprising. A lot of people like to spice things up around WrestleMania.

"Hey look, there's Angel, the girl I was telling you about. You should meet her."

I tried to get Angel's attention, but she didn't see me. So I grabbed Caleigh by the hand and took her to the food line where Angel was standing.

"Hey, I love the hair. When did you get it done?"

Angel looked at me for a while like she didn't know what to say. "Oh, um, last week… maybe?"

"Well its cool. This is my friend Caleigh, she's Cena's girlfriend."

"Oh, you just had the baby girl. Congratulations, I've seen pictures," she said with a fake smile. "I'm sorry guys, I got to go."

She ran off with out another word. I didn't think much of it then seeing as it was WrestleMania, but something in the back of my mind pushed me to find out more later. Soon my phone rang and Glenn instructed us to me him now. Leah, Caleigh, DC, and other friends/family of superstars had reserved a box to watch the show from. It sounded nice, free food and drink, separated form the rest of the crowd, nice couches and chairs to watch from. I was tempted to join, till I remember I actually had to be in the show.

We all met up before Leah and Caleigh went off to find John and DC. Glenn and I then walked quietly in one of the backstage halls.

"Kiddo," he said after a while breaking the silence, "you know, giving a pass to Jeff is one thing, but giving him five is pushing it."

My mouth dropped wide. He thought I did it. "It wasn't me. I swear to you, it wasn't me. I haven't seen or talked to Jeff in three months."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh, well I heard talk and your name came up, but if you say you didn't…" He stopped and looked straight ahead. There, leaning on a wall, was a tall body in a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up. Green hair came out from the sides, giving away who he was.

We froze as Jeff looked at us. I knew he was looking for me, but Glenn had seen him too. I pulled Glenn's arm to make him turn and face me.

"If you turn around, walk away, and forget what you just saw I will do anything," I pleaded. His eyes were strong, but eventually he bowed his head and agreed. Glenn is loyal to the WWE, very loyal. The only reason he thinks of Jeff as a person is because I 'have some sort of weird connection with him,' or so I'm told.

I let out a sigh as Glenn left. When Jeff approached me I punched him in the arm, and muffled his sounds of pain with my hand over his mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked in a whisper.

"What do you think you are doing? You can get me fired. You could of gotten MY FATHER fired. And if you get him in trouble he's going to put out a hit on you. He still talks to DDP ya know." I tried to keep my voice down, but I couldn't believe how stupid he was being showing up with friends and putting jobs in danger.

"First off, how was I supposed to know that he was with you?"

"He's my father, you think we don't talk or hang out?"

"I'm sorry. But on the other hand, you could of been with Randy," a smirk formed on his face, "it was worth the risk."

"Where did you get the passes from anyways? Cuz I'm being blamed for this little invasion you are staging."

"Don't worry about that. I'll tell them that Raven got them, which is the truth."

"Why are you here? I haven't heard from you in three months."

"Exactly."

We pulled away as a ring hand walked passed. "I really can't talk to you out in the open. You are a marked man. I'll call you after I'm done."

"But…"

I walked off. He couldn't honestly think that it was cool for him to be there. TNA and WWE were at war just like WCW, ECW, and the old WWF were. Sure, if it was just him they would look the other way, but five TNA guys? I shook my head and went to go change.

My mixed tag match with Randy, Mattie, and Molly Holly went better than I thought. Since Glenn made sure that Randy would never touch me in the ring, we worked it out that he would try to take a swing at me, but I would duck out of the way and Mattie would take over. The crowd was into the match and went nuts when Mattie's arm was raised in victory. At the end the four of us were out of breath, soar, and getting a huge round of applause.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the trainer's room with Randy as he was getting his wrist looked at.

"You know you don't have to be here. I'm a big boy. I can handle being by myself. You should go shower or something."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine."

I gave him a quick hug before leaving. While walking down the hall I took out my cell phone and started dialing Jeff's number, but I was stopped by another man in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey, do you remember me?" he asked lifting up the hood a bit.

I recognized him better with the hood on. It was Jeff's friend AJ Styles. I nodded to show I knew who he was. "Yeah, where's Jeff?"

"Follow me."

We went down many winding hallways in the back until we reached an 'empty' locker room behind the cafeteria. There I found four guys sitting around a monitor with a pile of food in the middle.

"That's Chris Harris, James Storm, Chris Sabin, and you know Jeff." The first three gave a half wave while watching the screen. Jeff just looked at me dully. "As you can tell we raided the cafeteria before the show and…" AJ cut off as Jeff pushed him aside.

"Does he hit you?" he exclaimed.

"Jeff com' on, we told you to drop it," one of the Chris' called out, throwing an empty cup at him.

"No. I am not dropping it. I want to know. Does he hit you?"

"You can't be serious," I mumbled as AJ jumped in.

"Jeff, I think you've had too much to drink. Why don't you just sit back down."

"No, it's a reasonable question. He hits her on TV, what is stopping him from doing it off of TV?"

They all stopped, realizing he had a point, and turned to me.

"I can't believe you guys. No, he has never hit me. That slap was a one time thing, and Glenn put a stop to that as soon as it happened."

"Good. At least one person in your family has some sense," Jeff said sitting back down.

I didn't need a drunken Jeff insulting me. I was worn down from my match and he just had to keep pushing.

"What did you just say Hardy?" I took a step forward but the Chris on the end stepped in front of me.

"Alright, enough of this. Sabin, get her out of here. And you, Jeff, are cut off tonight," AJ hollered, taking control of the situation.

I didn't hear what Jeff said next as I was pushed out of the door. I should have known something would happen today. WrestleMania equalsdrama, in and out of the ring. Pissed off, I made my way back threw the halls until I found Randy, changed and showered. He also seemed preoccupied.

"Um… we need to talk… in here."

I rolled my eyes and followed. What now? He lifted me up and set me down on a large costume case.

"Okay… uh… I've been trying to tell you this for about a week. Um, remember last week when I went out drinking with Edge and Christian and Trish while you hung out with your father?" I nodded missing the point. "Well, we went to a dance club and some of the crew was there, and after a few drinks we were all on the dance floor. And I was dancing and I was drunk…"

"Babe, get to the point."

"I made out with Angel."

He did what? I stared at him for a second in disbelief before jumping down.

"You did what?"

"I'm really sorry. I was caught up in the moment. That's all that happened."

"That's all that happened? I don't believe you Randy! How could you do this?"

I was expecting a rushed answer from him, but nothing came. I didn't face him so I didn't know what his face read, but I didn't expect what he said next.

"You hypocrite." It was quiet, almost a whisper, but I heard it all the same.

I turned around and faced him. "What?"

"Don't play stupid with me Jess. You are a hypocrite and you know it."

"Wha…"

"I know."

I inhaled quickly. He didn't look mad, at least I didn't think. He slowly crossed his arms as I raised my glance to meet his eyes.

"How?"

He sighed. "Jeff called me about two weeks ago. Told me everything."

"Two weeks ago? That was the night you hit me in the ring."

"Yeah…he called me before the show started," he said in a dead tone. So that must have been why Jeff was so mad tonight. Jeff called him, told him, then watched on TV as he hit me. Jeff must have wanted Randy dead.

"So that's what you were so mad about that night."

"Oh, I was plenty mad about the fact I had to hit you. This just was the icing on the cake."

"You were mad at me, so you made out with Angel?"

"Well, truthfully…" he took a step forward holding out his hand, then stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, I guess I did."

We stood there quietly with three feet of space between us. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was hoping that you would come forth and tell me, but you didn't. It was driving me mad, Jess. I woke up next to you every morning, knowing in my heart that you loved me, but yet, you could not trust me. I know that it ate you up inside, I could see the change in you. If no one else could, I could and the more it tore away at you, the more it tore away at me…"

"… until you could take it no more and I basically pushed you to Angel."

"Babe…" He came forward and reached out for me, but I backed off and kept the distance.

"So where does that leave us? I mean we both did the same thing."

"No, no. Sharing a drunken kiss with someone that's in love with you is nothing like drunkenly making out with some random girl."

Again, I didn't see his point. "What? How did you end up at that conclusion? You made out with one of my best friends!"

"She didn't mean anything to me."

"And Jeff doesn't mean anything to me."

He thought for a long time before speaking next. "Why did you kiss him?"

I wrapped my arms around myself while choosing my words. "I kissed him because I was scared."

He gave a sort laugh in disbelief. "Scared?"

"Yes."

"Of what? Me? Were you scared of me? Or were you scared of us?"

"I was scared that we were rushing into things… and, and that we would eventually hate each other and wish we never met each other. But then I realized that I was being stupid and that being in love is not worth it without some risk."

I watched like a small child as he took it all in. Holding my breath, I waited until he spoke. "You're sure?"

I walked over and grabbed his hands. "Randy, I love you… and Jeff knows that. The kiss meant nothing to me."

He rested his head on mine and exhaled. "I love you too, babe. I love you too. I love you more than life itself." He wrapped me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much that I don't car that you are still wearing your ring gear that is dripping in sweat."

I gave a small laugh and held him closer. "So what do you want to know now?"

"Well, Ms Trumann, I would like to get married."

"Well Mr. Orton, I think that can be arranged."

Next Chapter: The Trumann/Orton Wedding


	67. Wedding Bells

Dis: I own everything that the WWE or TNA doesn't.

A/N: First of all, I think that its a laugh and a half that the ONLY injury that came out of the Royal Rumble was Mr. McMahon tearing up his knee when he tripped. HA! Second, I am changing over my AIM screen name to ' originalfreevibe '. Third, I got this link off of a website that was interesting. http: is a rap video and about 2/3 of the way in John Cena pops in and does his little thing. It is actually not that bad. Lastly, I have decided that I am ending this story soon. It started off as a story about Jessica growing up and becoming her own person. Getting married should end it, so a chapter or two and this story will be complete. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Keep an eye open for what I have coming next. With that said, on with the wedding...

I woke up before the sun rose on April 1st 2006, Randy's birthday, and our wedding day. I sat up in bed and look around in the dark. Boxes and bags were spread out on the floor ready for today. I removed the arm that was draped over my waist before putting on my old WWE jersey and quietly made my way to the kitchen. Malfoy followed.

I was craving something chocolaty. I searched in the freezer and found a half empty carton of Moose Tracks ice cream. Since I still needed to fit in my dress, I only made myself a semi-huge bowl. Malfoy joined me on the couch as I tuned into the April Fool's Day Marathon on Cartoon Network.

"Couldn't sleep?" Randy asked from the doorway as the light started to come through the window.

"Ice cream was calling," I said holding up the empty bowl.

"You could have woken me. I would have been up for some." He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"You looked so cute sleeping, besides, I thought you would want to sleep in on your birthday."

"Ah yes, my birthday."

"The big 2-6."

He gave me a sideways glance while he ran a hand through his short hair. He doesn't like being reminded that I am 5 years younger than him. He has it set in his mind that he is old, but all you have to do is remind him that John is even older and he feels a little better.

"I can't believe we decided to get married on my birthday. Why did we do that again?"

"So you wouldn't forget the date."

"Oh please," he said with a laugh. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh really?" He gave me a smug smile, tempting me to prove him wrong. "So when is MY birthday?"

His mouth dropped open. "Oh… its…J…Ja…February twenty…something."

"Jafebruary twenty-something? Yeah, that's what I thought. My father had to remind you what day my birthday was, Angel has to remind you when you are going to be where, and I have to remind you of everything else. Face it babe, you are bad with dates."

"Yeah well, I'll remember this one."

We sat on the couch watching cartoons until I realized that somehow I was already late. It turns out that the females in my family have a tradition where the entire bridal party and every other female the bride knows gets together at the church and gets ready together. I think we might be part Greek.

I ran to the bedroom at full force and found a clean track suit. Looking in the mirror I shook my head. I was getting married today and I was NOT ready. I went over a check list in my mind. The dress was at the church. The jewelry and veil were at the church. The shoes… I had no idea where my shoes were. Make up and hair stuff was there, but I had to bring the change of clothes for after the reception. My bag for tonight was packed, although Randy had the plane tickets to Vegas.

We tried to put in for a weeks vacation, but the people at WWE headquarters told us we would have to wait a month. So in a month we will be going on our real honeymoon to Australia, paid for by Randy's parents. Glenn paid for the plane tickets and hotel room tonight in Las Vegas.

"Here, here," Randy called handing me my bag and my car keys. I was so rushed that I almost didn't stop to give him a kiss goodbye. Randy wasn't going to have any of that. He pulled me back into the house by my arm, then placed his hands on both sides of my head and kissed me with more passion that I thought he had in him.

"See you at the alter?" he whispered, pulling away and leaving me a little light headed.

He smiled as I went a little weak in the knees. "I'll see you there."

Knowing I was already late, I ran off before he could kiss me again.

"HEY!" he called as I reached the car, "You're going to say 'I Do', right?"

I waved as I drove off, leaving him standing in the doorway, in his boxers.

When I got to the church I got an ear full from Nancy. 'I told you to be here at eight!' 'Why aren't you showered yet?' 'Where are your shoes?' 'What do you mean you forgot your shoes?' 'What is this bruise from?' It was non stop nagging as she shoved me towards the locker rooms in the basement of the church were the grade school kids play basketball. It wasn't the nicest, or the warmest shower, but it was a shower none the less.

When I got back to the bridal room everyone was going nuts. They grabbed me and forced me into a chair. I looked at the clock at the wall, it was nine in the morning. The wedding was scheduled to start at three. Why was everyone so worried?

I sat back for three hours with Little DC in my lap as Caleigh did my hair. In the mirror I could see all my friends and family getting ready. Every female who has been there for me was here, Nancy, my aunt, my grandma, Leah, Leah's daughter, Amanda, Deb, Lita, Molly, Sara, Victoria, Trish, Stacy, Jackie, Christy, Angel, Torrie, Lilian, Stephanie, Ivory, and Dawn. Even some of the girls that didn't work for the WWE any more were there, like Jazz, Gail Kim, and Nidia. I think it was the first time they were all in the same room as each other.

For my bridesmaids I chose Lita, Amanda, and Deb, with Caleigh as my maid of honor. Randy has HHH, Batista, and his brother standing up for him with John, of course, as his best man.

After the hair was done, then came the makeup and the nails. The last piece was the dress. No one but Nancy and I has seen the dress that we picked out. It was off the off the shoulder and went strait across my chest. The back was open except for a ribbon of lace that crisscrossed. The skirt of the dress flowed as I walked. I loved it.

"Where are your shoes?" Nancy asked as she zippered me up in the back changing room. She started pacing back and forth behind me as she realized that the photographer was already here.

"I guess I could tell him to go photograph the guys first, or to do some of the guests. He certainly can't get you yet because you don't have your shoes, and who knows where they are. Then after the wedding he can get pictures of you and Randy because Randy can't see you before the wedding. But where are your shoes? Maybe your father has them, but I haven't seen him yet…." She went on like that for a while.

"Mom," I called to her. "Mom… Mom!"

She stopped and looked at me. "You called me 'mom'."

It had slipped without me knowing it, although it wasn't the worst thing in the world. "I guess I did."

I sat quietly as a smile crept on her face. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that," she said fixing my hair under my veil. She kissed me lightly on the check before running out of the room.

I carefully sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. Unscrunching my dress I looked at my reflection. I was really wearing a wedding dress, this was really happening. It only started to sink in now, that in a few hours I will be Mrs. Randy Orton.

I felt sick to my stomach and twirled my now curled hair around my index finger. I had never been more nervous in my entire life. I looked down in my hands that were now gripping on to each other.

"Wow," someone said breathless to the right of me. I looked up and saw Glenn looking quite normal and dressed in his suit. I stood up and did a slow twirl for him. "My daughter is an angel," he said giving me a kiss on my forehead. I stood there, slightly blushing for a second before he remembered the reason he was there. "Your shoes, Randy had them. I don't know why, nor do I want to know why he had them…" I gave a small laugh as he trailed off. "He's a good man, kiddo. You make a good choice."

"Thank you," I said hurrying to buckling the last strap on my shoe.

He helped me stand back up then walked me back out to the bridal room. When I entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. People began to cry as they came up to hug me. Glenn quietly left as we were being pointed where to go for pictures. The next hour and a half flew by with out me knowing it. Before long I was being lined up in front of the church doors.

I was on pins and needles as the wedding planner fixed my dress for the last time. Glenn came to my side as the music started. When the doors swung open I looked out at the mass of people, and froze. I never thought that when you get together my friends and family with Randy's family and friends, and then of course all of the wrestling higher ups, that it would add up to this amount.

Glenn took a small step forward, but I didn't move. He looked down at me as I looked at him.

"I should check on Malfoy. I'm not sure about the place we left him at."

I know, lame excuse. Glenn didn't buy it as he pulled me even with him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were scared enough to run away," he whispered as we took another step forward.

"I'm not scared. I just don't think this big ceremony is a good idea."

He gave a chuckle. "You are way too late to rethink this idea." He sighed as we took another step forward. "Just keep your eyes on Randy," he said when we were next to go. "Just look at Randy and you'll be alright."

We stood in the door way as 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. My eyes wandered up the aisle and met Randy's. He looked like he was not breathing. With Glenn's help, and my eyes locked with Randy, I made it all the way. With a smile I joined hands with Randy and the service began.

My mind was racing so much I didn't hear a lot of what was going on. I just went through the motions until the minister's voice chimed into my head.

"Jessica and Randy have opted to write there own vows for this occasion. Randy, would you go first."

He cleared his throat then let go of one of my hands to reach for his pocket, then shook his head and took a hold of my hand again.

"I think I'm in love with you enough to wing it," he said looking very nervous as some people chuckled. "Jessica I love you with all my heart. I knew we would be together forever. You mean the world to me. Your my shinning star. I love you Jess and nothing is going to change that. I will love you till death do us part."

He let out a breath of relief as the minister tuned to me. "Jessica…"

I was nervous. "Randy…" I said weakly closing my eyes. I felt a squeeze on my hand, when I looked up Randy was smiling. I smiled back, and somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay. "Randy you're my everything. You had faith in me when I didn't. I will always love you for that… You will always put your faith in me and I'm grateful. I would not change anything for the world. Randy, I love you."

"Now," the minister started, getting down to business, "Do you, Randall Keith Orton, take Jessica Marie Trumann to be your lawfully wedded wife, for all of this life and into the next?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jessica Marie Trumann, take Randall Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband, for all of this life and into the next?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in my, by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded as Randy pulled me in. When the ceremony ended we were instructed to go outside for the last of our pictures. I didn't care. The wedding was over, I had the ring on my finger, everything was official… I was happy.

Afterwards, Randy and I found ourselves waiting in the parking lot of the church for our limo to the reception. Everyone was at the hall waiting for us, but the limo was no where to be found.

"I'm going to look up the number inside. I'll be back in a bit."

He left me, alone, outside, in a wedding dress. I turned to sit on a near by bench, but decided against it.

"Hey Jessie," someone called behind me.

Carefully twirling around, I saw a familiar trouble maker walking towards me. Soon I came face to face with Jeff.

"Hey… uh, Jeff. What are you doing here?"

He was wearing a nice dark blue suite that really made him look good. He motioned for me to sit down and took off his jacket so I could sit on it.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to the beautiful bride and I hope that we can put everything in the past and still be friends."

"Jeff, we will always be friends. Nothing and no one can change that."

"Good." He smiled and brushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear "You blew 'em away today. You might have even out shined Orton, which is hard to do."

I looked away and smiled, then pulled his hand away from my face. "Jeff…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Randy said walking up to us.

"No sir, I was just leavin." Jeff stood up quickly then stuck out his hand. "Congratulations Orton. She chose the better man."

Randy hesitated before answering. "Thanks Hardy."

They shook hands and smiled as if they had been life long friends, but I knew it wasn't real. Jeff quietly gave a wave before walking off. I stood up next to Randy as he watched him go.

"Jess…"

"Randy, don't start."

It was an awkward moment as we stood there. It was stupid for me to think everything between the three of us was okay. I gave a sigh of relief as the limo turned the corner to come pick us up. We sat quietly on opposite sides of the vehicle.

"No, I'm not going to let this happen," Randy blurted out as I took off my necklace. I gave him a questioning look. "I am not going to let my suspicions or jealously ruin our day." He got down on his knees at my feet and placed his hands on my hips. "Like Jeff said, you picked me, and I thank the heavens every night for that. I love you Jess…"

"…and I love you too, babe…"

"I know, and I wanted this to be the best day of your life. So, I'm sorry about that. Today is not the day to be dealing with my beef with Jeff so…"

I clasped my hand over his mouth to make him stop. "Babe, see this ring? All I need is this ring and I am flying high. Well, maybe this ring and the trip to Las Vegas… but I love you and nothing has or will ruin this day."

The driver drove a bit more before we went to the reception hall. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and slid me closer to him while resting his head on my shoulder. We held each other close. I closed my eyes as he lightly gave the curve of my neck a kiss.

"I hope this car never stops," he whispered. Silently, I agreed.

A/N: The vows were writen by Caitlin. I thank her SOOO much!


	68. At Last

Dis: You should know the drill by now

A/N: I kinda rushed this one out. I've been sick and haven't worked on it alot. Just so you know, this is the second to last chapter and I already have the sequeal lined up. In other news, I might be taking a road trip to North Carolina... yeah. For the record, there is no reason why the cops need to be involved once I reach Cameron. And now, on with the show!

Although we wished the limo ride would never stop, we eventually made it to the reception hall. With all the fuss that was made about my shoes, I gladly traded them in for a pair of tennis shoes.

"Do we really have to go in?" Randy asked weaving his fingers between mine.

"The quicker we go in, the quicker we can leave and get to the airport," I reminded him.

He smiled as the limo door opened. I stepped out, being mindful of my dress. The sky was growing darker and a slight breeze blew through. Randy saw me shiver and started rubbing my arms gently to keep me warm.

"Your father isn't going to threaten me in front of all of my family, is he?"

"No. Glenn will threaten you in person, he will threaten you over the phone, he will even threaten you on live TV, but he knows that if he ruins this day he has deal with ME. And I don't go as easy on my victims as he does."

Randy shrugged and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Meh, nothing I didn't know."

We stood in front of the doors, hand in hand, waiting to be announced. The MC joined us in the hall for a quick second shoving a card in my face. He was dressed a long black trench coat with a tight black shirt, black army pants, and combo boots with a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. I looked him over once. It could only be a taste of what to come.

"Is this right? You are now taking the name Jessica Orton?" I shook my head 'yes'. "Cool. Hey can you two sign this picture for my brother. He freaked out when I told him I was MCing your wedding. I had to pay him off so he wouldn't show up here with his heard of his friends. I wouldn't be surprised if he posted it all over the internet that I was getting him an autograph."

I held the picture in my hand, having only signed my first name. I stopped for two reasons. Reason number one: I had just been reminded that my last name was now 'Orton' and not 'Truman'. Reason number two: Our happy go lucky MC had let it slip that the specific details of our wedding could possibly be found online for any one who felt it 'necessary' to be apart of our wedding. I finished signing and shot a look at Randy.

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell security to watch around the entrance," he said walking off for a bit.

When he came back we were ready to enter the hall. The MC went in first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to present to you, the new, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton!"

My mouth dropped open as the doors to the hall opened. You know I love my husband (wow, husband, that's so weird to say) but when he suggested that we have a Matrix themed reception, I thought he was nuts. But he fought me on it for two months, and to my surprise, it turned out really awesome. There were lasers and balloons and smoke machines. It was like walking right into the movie. Randy had a HUGE childish smile on his face. Well, at least I didn't give in when he wanted the reception to be Halo 2 themed.

"Baby Girl, congratulations! You look so beautiful!" Jackie called giving me a hug after we walked in to the hall. Rene was standing behind her and shook Randy's hand.

"We thought you guys weren't going to show," Rene said giving me a short hug.

I rolled my eyes as I was pulled towards the main table. We were told that they wanted to start serving the food as soon as possible since we showed up a little late. Waiters in black suits and shades started to fill drinks as everyone were being seated. Matt had informed me early on that he didn't think that Jeff would show up, which I half expected. Most everyone else was there. The meal was alright, a little under cooked for my taste, but everyone ate it up.

They started to play dance club music after dinner was almost done. Of course we had to take advantage of this as Lita dragged me out to the dance floor. Soon after, Randy took off his tie and his jacket, undid a few buttons, rolled up his sleeves and joined us on the floor. The boy looked better like this than most people do after hours prep.

"Look at Uncle Randy being a goof," I heard John say as he swayed on the edge of the dance floor with Little DC in his arms. Randy made a face as he picked me up and spun me around.

We were having a blast. The MC was funny as all hell. He had the nerve to challenge Glen to a limbo-off. Its no shocker that the MC won. I mean, Glenn is a seven foot tall monster and the MC is a twenty-something skinny, skater boy who is, believe me when I say this, BEYOND flexible. When the limbo game was over, and the MC was only still going to show off, a line of females were lined up a foot away, cocking their heads to one side and watching as the guy almost bent himself in half to get under the bar.

After a couple of songs I needed a break. The dress, as beautiful as it is, was not letting me breath.

"I'll get you something to drink," Randy said as he followed me off the dance floor. "I could you something too."

We tried to find a quiet corner to just have some time to ourselves, but that really didn't happen. Instead we stood against the far wall with Randy's parents and some wrestling higher ups who's names I should know by now. They were all talking about the politics of professional wrestling. I didn't understand much of it, nor did I care. My eyes just went from person to person as they talked with my head nodding at random moments making it seem as if I knew what was being said. Randy joined in once in a while and fed me lines like 'Don't you agree babe?' and 'I'm sure Jess feels the same way'. God bless that boy for making me look good in front of his parents.

Soon I heard the clinking of a glass as John and Caleigh made their way to the front of the room. It had been decided that anyone who wanted to give a toast/speech was welcome to it. John and Caleigh had been planning theirs since the day they found out that we were getting married.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it is time for the speeches!" John announced clapping his hands together. "Well, the beautiful maid of honor and I have a few things to say about the bride and groom. Now I've known Randy for a while, since our OVW days, and I met Jessica at a pay per view long time ago..."

"And I met Randy through John and I met Jessica during my last year of college…" Caleigh added.

"When you first meet one, you would never guess that they were involved with the other…"

"The two are on opposite sides of the spectrum. Randy is a cool, calm, collective, and mature. Not to mention a snappy dresser…"

"And Jess…" John stopped and gave a small chuckle, "well, baby girl is a strong, independent woman who's not afraid to do what she wants, even if that means singing horrible karaoke at 3 am in the hotel bar…"

"But like the saying goes, opposites attract, and I like to believe it was love at first sight…"

"But the truth is that Jess was the only girl to give Randy a second look…" Caleigh elbowed him in the ribs, making me laugh.

"Although this is a happy day, we can't hide the truth…

"Not everything has been as perfect as they would have liked…

"We all know they've had their ups and downs…"

"And when it looked like it couldn't get any worse, it did…"

"There have been many tears shed…"

"And a little blood shed…"

"Broken hearts…"

"And broken bones…

"But somehow, in the darkness, they always find each other…"

"And when Jess temporarily gets over her thick headedness…"

"And Randy again realizes he is nothing without her…

"They seem to be stronger than ever…

"And more in love with every passing moment…"

"Kinda makes you think that there is hope for everyone…" John said truthfully. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and sent a quick smile towards my lovely maid of honor. "Anyways, we just want to wish the two good luck in their future together…"

"And maybe hope that soon DC will have a little playmate…"

John smiled as Caleigh raised her glass. "So here's to Baby Girl and The Legend Killer, may they restrain from killing each other as long as they can."

A short toast was also given by Mr. McMahon, saying how the WWE has been and always will be a family company, and to see a son and daughter of wrestling come together makes him feel like this company will go on for ever and ever. Randy's dad felt the need to add on to that while Randy's mom started up a fresh batch of tears. He commented on how he felt Randy was doing the Orton name proud by marrying a strong and respectable woman. Nancy tried to make a speech, but also started crying and could not be understood. Originally, Glenn wasn't going to say anything, but during dinner I saw 'Taker basically demanding that he say something. I wasn't surprised when he stood up.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us today. As father of the bride, tradition tells me that today is the day I give my daughter away. This seems a little unfair since I've only had a few years with her, bur from those few years I have come to understand that nothing is what it seems with the punk kid Nancy and I call our daughter. So maybe the term 'giving away' is not appropriate here because Jessica is her own person, an idea which Randy will have pounded into him time and time again. But in all honesty, I am somewhat glad that Jessica picked up her mother's stubbornness. I know that she will always put up a fight for what she believes in and never let herself get pushed aside. I have never not been proud of her. As for Randy, I've always thought he was a good kid. Although I was a little protective when Randy asked for my permission to marry Jess, I knew in my heart I could not stand in the way of fate." He paused as I tried to fight back a tear. "So there really isn't anything more I can say, but I do have some advice. Jess, don't let the road tear you two apart. Like you know, in our line of work we are under stresses that most people couldn't imagine, like being on the road nonstop. Falling in love with someone in the business can be a gift and a curse. Try to look on the positive and keep the negative to a minimum. And Randy, never go to bed mad, stay up and fight. Don't let her win every fight. A relationship takes two people to work, and I think you two might make it." He raised his glass a bit, then went to sit down.

After the toasts we cut the cake. As is tradition, Randy and I ended up wearing most of our pieces. I managed to get a good chunk of frosting into his spiky hair and half of his piece found its way down my dress. It had almost turned it to an all out food fight until Nancy threatened Randy's life if he ruined the expensive wedding dress.

Glenn and I had our father/daughter dance to 'Daughters' but John Mayer during which he proclaimed to me in a whisper that he would always be there for me if I needed it and that I could come to him for everything. As we danced I remember the first time I had met him. I was a scared 17 year old. Cold, dripping wet and had no where to go. He took me in and gave me a home, a life. I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked, not missing a step.

"For everything."

As the night started to wind down I found myself in the back corner holding a sleeping Little DC as John and Caleigh slow danced. Most of the guests had started to leave and Randy and I were planning to make a break for the airport soon. Looking down I wondered would it would be like when I actually became a mom. My mind went into a 'flash forward' you might say, of standing backstage at a Raw show with a small child in my lap wearing an RKO shirt and cheering on Randy. I saw Glenn telling bedtime stories long after he retires, and maybe even one day I would be watching my kid take a turn in the squared circle. A smile crept on my face as John approached me.

"No you cannot keep her," he said taking DC away.

"It was just a thought."

"Yeah well, Randy wants you to meet him on the dance floor."

I crossed the hall to the darkened dance floor. A mirrored ball was sending circles of light dancing around Randy as he stood in the center of the floor with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing? We need to get going," I stated shaking my head. I walked up to him but he put out his hand for me to stop.

"We can leave in just a second." He pointed to the DJ.

'At Last' by Etta James came over the speaker. Randy extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song

Ooh At last  
The skies above are blue  
Well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Well

You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I  
Could call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Well

You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

Ooo yea  
You are mine  
You are mine  
At last  
At last  
At last  
_At last_

Randy and I danced alone on the floor as our few remaining friends and relatives watched. But I didn't really care, for at that moment, the only people on the face of that earth, were the two of us.


	69. Life Updated

Dis: I own nothing related to the WWE or TNA.

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I had planed to get this up a long time before now, but a few things got in the way: school, work, and the Matt-Lita-Edge love triangle. School is school, I've never liked it and I never will. Work is slowly killing me and I don't like clocking out at 1 in the morning on a school night, but its money. And as for the love triangle? Well, I had a paragraph in this chapter that was leading up to something major in the plot for the sequel. I had Edge and his wife get a divorce because one of them was unfaithful... do we see why I had to rewrite it? This whole thing is really weird. When I first read about it, I swore I was on Something even stranger was that on one ofmy wall I have two magazine pull out posters, one of Matt and one of Lita (my shrine to Jeff Hardy is on my closet door. I'm thinking of adding glow in the dark paint. Anyways...) In between the two posters is a really old WWE calender from two years ago since I still haven't put up the one from this year. I left the calender open to October, my birthday month, and guess who was the October poster boy, Edge. So the picture of edge was in the middle of the Matt and Lita posters...it was weird. Getting back on track, I got this idea from visiting Its supposed to be a journal entry from the offical site of Jessica. This IS the LAST CHAPTER! I hope you like it!

WELCOME to the OFFICIAL website of the WWE's Raw Diva Ms. Jessica! Keep in mind that this site is maintained by Jessica herself so if it is not updated everyday, PLEASE BE CALM! Any questions or comments can be e-mailed directly to her by clicking **HERE**.

The WWE prohibits its employees from having a public AIM screen name. If anyone messages you saying they are a superstar or works for the WWE, please contact the WWE or Ms. Jessica.

Even though this is only Ms. Jessica's site, watch out for posts from WWE superstars Randy Orton and Kane. They just can't keep their noses out of anything.

WRESTLING NEWS

**JOURNAL **

BIO AND STUFF

PHOTOS

APPEARANCES

CONTACTS

LINKS

FANS

**JOURNAL**

March 17th 2007

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, we just got back from touring in Japan. It was awesome! Since we were over seas the WWE chartered two huge busses for both brands to travel from show to show. Randy and I were able to hang out with a bunch of our friends that we don't see that often. You don't even want to know what trouble we could have gotten into if some of us weren't mature and level headed, (and by some of us I mean Shane Helms) and Randy hadn't had an extra hundred dollars on him. But that's all I'm going to say about the trip to Japan, you can make up the rest. Pictures will be up soon. I just have to weed out the 'inappropriate' ones. Remind me again why I gave the camera to Rene…

Speaking of pictures, I did just find the card from my camera that has John Cena's wedding from January. There is not many pictures because it was just a civil ceremony at a Boston court house, but I did put two up. I remember that day. During the ceremony Randy and I were in charge of watching Little DC. If she wasn't clinging to his suit, she was trying to get him to play peek-a-boo. What could he do? Say no to a cute little 14 month old? He's a sucker for children. There are also some old pictures of Little DC playing with Malfoy as well.

I went out to dinner with Glenn while in Japan. It was nice… until he sprang some big news on me. He's thinking of retiring soon. As we all know, I am a daddy's girl. I can't imagine going to work everyday and not having him there. I blame 'Taker for this. Ever since The Undertaker retired last year he keeps calling and telling Glenn how great it is to stay home and not travel all over the place, and how much he doesn't miss being in pain day in and day out. Yeah, when you put it that way it does sound nice, but what would Glenn do all day? I asked, or rather begged, that Glenn put it off for at least a year or two. Of course I got the 'annoyed father' look, but no answer. Randy keeps reminding me that my father is not Superman. One of these days it will sink in.

Thank you to all who remembered it was my 22nd birthday a couple of weeks ago. I loved reading all of the cards and e-mails. A big thank you goes out to the few nuts who sent me gifts. I have all of your addresses from the packages so expect something in the mail from St. Louis as a thank you.

My birthday was nothing big. Once again we were on the road so nothing extremely big happened. After the show we drove to an Applebee's where Trish got the waiters to sing happy birthday. It was great, they gave me free ice cream and balloons.

Quick side note, remember my multicolor haired friend from that other organization that I can't talk about in public because I'm under contract? Well he called me up the other day and gave me some very interesting news. What, you ask? Well turn into Fox Sports Net this Friday at 4pm to find out. You will be surprised.

I fear for my life as well as my house for the next week. Maven is remodeling his house and has found himself a bit homeless as of late. As some of you know, Randy and him are great friends and sometimes travel together when I'm not there or on Diva business. Upon hearing that Maven needed a place to stay, my lovely husband decided to welcome him into our house. He also declared that it was going to be a guys week. I really don't like the sound of that.

Okay, this is the point in the entry where I explain all the stupid stuff I have done in the last month or so. I only have one thing this time, but its somewhat major. My usual week is set up like this, RAW show or Pay Per View on Sunday, RAW on Monday, off on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, then RAW shows on Friday and Saturday. Well a few weeks ago, instead of having three days off, all of the Divas had a photo shoot. The theme was 'Snow Bunnies' and I really didn't like the outfits, but we had a lot of fun like we always do. Thursday night, after the shoot was over, we all went out for dinner. I had a few drinks, but I wasn't driving, Victoria was. After a while we said good bye to our SmackDown! counterparts and headed to our next show in Ohio.

Like I said, Victoria was driving. I was sitting in the passenger side, a little tipsy, messing with the radio, and the rest of the girls were out cold in the back of the van. We made a few stops on the road. One was to a gas station on the Ohio state line where we woke everyone up and made them go to the bathroom and get something in their stomachs. I hadn't slept the whole way and was wiped. After I went to the bathroom and bought a bottle of water, I sunk back into my seat and slowly drifted into dreamland. Victoria woke me up soon after and asked me something. I just waved her off and said "Yeah, yeah". About ten minutes after we got back on the road Victoria's cell phone rang. I could hear Stacy yelling on the other side of the phone from my seat. After hanging up, Victoria stopped the van and hit me hard in the arm. Turns out the question I brushed off earlier was if everyone was back in the van. Checking for the first time I realize that Stacy was not with us.

When we did pick up Stacy, I did not hear the end of it. At first she was just complaining, but when Victoria mentioned that it was my fault, she went into high bitch mode. I am still paying for it.

Well, in about two weeks Randy and I will be celebrating our one year anniversary as well as Randy's 27th birthday. I hear he has something planed, but no one will give me a hint to what it is. I guess I'll just have to wait.

That's it for now. Malfoy is begging to go out.  
I hope everyone is doing well and talk to you guys later.

Ms. Jessica

A/N: So that is the end of 'The Burn". Tomorrow around 3pm I am leaving on my spring break road trip to North and South Carolina. I am bringing my laptop along so I will be writing a bit. I hope to get the first chapter of the sequel up soon after Easter. I did have a list of EVERYONE who reviewed the story and was going to post it here, but I'm at school and the list is on my home computer. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to all who reviewed! And even to those who didn't, THANK YOU to all who read even a chapter of this. I am honored that you guys like my writing. I hope everyone has a nice holiday/spring break or whatever and I'll be back with more stories soon!

FreeVibe


	70. Wild Hearts

GREETINGS Y'ALL!

I'm just reminding everyone about the sequel to The Burn, Wild Hearts.

I took a three year break in the middle of writing it, but I've been updating now on a regular basis.

Hope you all enjoy.

Till then,  
free-vibe


End file.
